Behind The Stained Glass-Mind
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Bella finds herself in Gotham City after spending a few years in the asylum back in Seattle. With a scattered memory, years of shock therapy, meds etc... how will she adapt to the new life? Selena Kyle takes her under her wing. However Selena has plans of her own for Bella. She seeks a bit of revenge for the loss of her friend Harley. Is Bella just what she needs? R
1. Kitten

Behind the Stained-Glass Mind

This is something I'm mainly doing for myself. I'm just putting it on here in case other's take interest as well. I'm a huge comic book fan and have been waiting for an idea to hit. Finally I dreamt one up and this is what I came up with. I'm sure to have some haters but that's fine. Like I said I'm writing this for myself. I'm a huge Harley fan decided to put my own take on it. This will be a very dark story in some chapters. You've been warned…

**My stories as always are RATED MATURE! For reasons such as violence, gore, sex, language, alcohol usage etc… This will contain drama, humor, action, horror, romance, etc… **

** I will be honest this is something a bit out of my realm but am ready for the challenge. The characters in this story are from mixtures of the DC universe in the games, movies and comic books. I'm simply twisting them into what I want.**

**My own little character parts I imagine when writing this… **

**Ian Somerhalder – Nightwing**

**Tom Welling – Superman**

**Michele Pfeiffer – Catwoman**

**Ryan Reynolds – Booster Gold**

**Stephen Amell – Green Arrow**

**Joe ****Manganiello – Bruce Wayne**

**Evangeline Lilly- Wonder Woman**

**Tom Hiddleston - Joker**

**(Might add to it just for fun later but that's what I come up with for now. I loved Tom Welling as Clark can't picture anyone else.)**

_Intro:_

_ Bella has been locked away in an asylum for a few years now. The Cullen's left her and her family unprotected. Victoria has managed to kill both her parents. Jake killed Victoria but Laurent killed Jake. Everyone Bella's ever cared for and loved is now gone. She finds herself alone in a place where no one believes her story of her beloved wolf and the vampires that turned their backs to her. Heavy on meds, shock therapy and therapists they do their best to make her believe her parents were simply murdered, that such things don't and never have existed. Desperate to get out she finds a way to fake them out. To make them believe she's better… Once she's convinced them of her sudden recovery they release her. Bella turns her back to the life in Forks. She finds herself residing in Gotham City. What happens when Selena Kyle saves her from a group of thugs after she's badly beaten? What happens when Selena has a request in exchange for teaching Bella the ropes to becoming an anti? Whilst the original Harley Quinn took off to be lovers with Poison Ivy and the Joker took her life. Selena's only request is that Bella in exchange for training that she torture the Joker in the asylum in Gotham. Make him believe that she is indeed Harley. To make him pay for everything he's ever done by haunting and tormenting him._

_ Things hit off for the new duo… However what happens when Nightwing captures Harley Quinn during a jewelry store heist? He thought her to be dead not only that but something's different… Flirtatious sparks begin to fly. He finds himself drawn to the villain in ways that he never deemed possible. He and Batman do some research and he slowly begins to unravel the truth. Richard (Dick) Grayson begins his own investigation leading him to the Seattle asylum and to Forks. He gathers all the evidence and video recordings to Isabella Swan's case. Once he returns he plans to convert the new Harley to join his side rather than continuing to follow her mentor's ways. Will he succeed or will Batman intervene do to his own bias? What will Catwoman think about Nightwing trying to steal her dear new Harley away? What happens when the Joker manages to escape and he too wants his precious Harley back? What better way than to create his own? Who better than through the lovely Isabella Swan, who's doing such a fine job of it already? Can Selena Kyle and Dick Grayson put their differences aside long enough to save someone they've both grown to love?_

Chapter 1

(I do not own anything please read and review)

Bella shoots up in a gasp.

"Relax kitten." Bella hears the soft raspy voice and turns to it.

Her head pounded and she was trying to remember what just happened. Bella shrieks out as the blonde haired woman pours something over a wound on her shoulder. The blonde raises a brow and covers Bella's mouth.

"Don't be so dramatic. This is nothing. I've had much worse. Now be a good girl and shut up."

Bella narrows her eyes and scoots up on the black leather couch looking around. Her eyes widen as she sees the woman about to put a needle with thread to her shoulder.

"Um what are you doing?"

"You're a pretty girl. Figured you wouldn't care to look like Frankenstein's bride. Don't worry I'll keep the stitching small."

Bella swallows back as the blonde hands her a bottle of vodka.

"Down that kitten it'll help."

Without warning the needle goes through her shoulder and Bella grits her teeth.

"What the fuck!" She hisses.

The blonde smiles.

"Now didn't I tell you to drink?" The blonde grabs Bella's cheeks and pours some of the vodka down her mouth.

"Swallow…" Bella nervously swallows.

"Thadda girl."

Bella winces as she continues to work on her arm. She drinks some more of the vodka and squints her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Now, now this is a two way street seeing as to how I saved your ass. I believe it should be you giving your name first."

Bella sighs and continues to look around the apartment. Everything was decked out in black or purple. There were cats and kittens roaming around the place in fact two were in her lap as she lay on the couch, both were black with deep green eyes.

"Bella."

"Bella?"

She nods.

"Last name as well?"

"Swan."

"Like the bird?"

"Um yeah like the bird."

The blonde frowns.

"Can't say I'm a fan."

Bella nods not surprised as she looks upon the slew of cats about the room.

"Selena Kyle."

"How did I get here?"

Bella reaches to her face as she braces the vodka between her legs.

"You were jumped. You're certainly new to Gotham."

"How do you know that?" Her face hurt like hell and was swollen.

"There are only four kinds of people out at night on the streets of Gotham past midnight ones with suicidal tendencies, ones looking for trouble, ones trying to save their sorry asses, or idiots. And let me guess you fall in between the lines of suicidal or an idiot."

Bella sighs and flings her head back down.

"And you're the one that saves the sorry asses?" Bella curt.

Selena smiles and licks the needle clean as she takes it out of Bella's arm. Bella wrinkled her nose as she took notice.

"You are going to sterilize that right?"

Selena doesn't answer as Bella's eyes widen and the needle goes back in. Great I'll die from an infection Bella thinks to herself.

"ON the contrary I'm the one looking for trouble. Lucky for you I felt a shed of pity on your behalf. You put up a good fight there kitten. It's too bad they bashed your face in at the end. By the way you look like shit. I wouldn't go out in public anytime soon or date anyone for that matter. That'll take some TLC."

Bella reaches to her temples.

"I don't remember anything."

Selena narrows her eyes but continues to stitch her up.

"What do you mean? How can you not remember getting your ass handed to you?"

"It's like I blanked out or something. I remember being followed and that was it."

"You might be more messed up than I assumed." Selena says and ties a knot into the thread and rips it coming to a finish.

Bella looks over seeing the tiny stitching upon her shoulder.

"Wow that's like really good…"

"I've had years of practice."

Selena cleans up the area and takes a step back eyeing Bella.

"You are aware that you killed one of the little thugs right?"

Bella's eyes widen. Selena grins and crosses her arms.

"I thought so. You truly are fucked up. I think I like you."

"That's not true. I mean that's not right. I didn't kill anyone!"

Selena winks before heading to the fridge.

"Yes you did. You snapped my dear. I loved it."

Bella swallows back nervously.

"That's not me I don't kill people."

"Sweetheart you took out his jugular with your teeth and spit it out. I saw it myself."

Bella jumps up from the couch and takes a few steps back.

Selena rolls her eyes and drinks from the carton of milk in her hand. She offers some to Bella but she continues to step back. Selena sighs and stuffs the milk back into the fridge.

"I like you don't ruin it. You got something… you got potential. Don't go getting on honoree on me now. The bastard deserved what you shelled out. You shouldn't feel any remorse. Make yourself at home. Run you a nice bath. I've some wine in the fridge as well if you prefer that instead. I gotta jet duty calls. As for you kitten stay put. You're not quite ready for Gotham." She smiles though as she reaches for the door. She turns back to Bella.

"I plan to change that. Goodnight kitten."

Bella paces around confused as Selena exits the apartment.

Once she finds her way around she enters the bathroom. It was huge with a Jacuzzi, shower the works. Bella notices a set of clothes on the counter. An envelope lay on top.

_For Kitten._

Bella opens the envelope and her eyes widen at the amount of cash inside. There was a letter inside as well.

_ The clothes are yours. The bedroom on the west side is yours as well. Welcome home. Love, Selena_

"What the hell?" Bella wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. It creeped her out completely.

However she looked in the mirror and screamed out. Her face was completely swollen. One of her eyes was damn near shit and the blood vessels in it were busted. Her lip was cut open. She suddenly felt nauseas. She immediately leaned over and puked into the toilet. Bella continued to hug the toilet her face felt as though it was on fire. She fought to gain her memory but could not. Her body begins to give as she lay about the cold tile. Her eyes came to a close and the sand man soon finds her.

"Up!" She feels a kick at her feet.

Her eyes bat a bit as she tries to open them.

"Ever heard of a courtesy flush?"

Bella rolls over as she hears the water running.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get in the bath you're starting to smell."

Selena helps her up and Bella steps into the tub.  
"Going to bath with your clothes on?"

Bella looks down then back to Selena.

"Let me guess you're shy?"

Selena smiles and leaves the room.

"Holler if you need anything." She calls at the door.

Bella strips down and lays back in the bath. Her entire body was covered in bruises. She sunk into the bath allowing herself to relax. Afterword she scrubbed her hair and the rest of her body. There was a grocery bag on the counter next to the new clothes. It had a few other accessories she assumed Selena had gotten for her. She dug through finding toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, deodorant, razors, hairbrush and spray and a few other things.

She brushed her teeth and hair. She then put on the little black midriff top and blue jean hip huggers. Bella glanced back into the mirror though and winced. Her hands grip the counter as a few memories begin to flash.

"_You must understand that your mind has created this story, this illusion to make up for the loss of your parents. It is only natural… You've created this world but you must realize it's not real. It was all in your head. There never was an Edward was there or a Jacob. Bella you produced all these characters."_

Bella stumbles back a bit as her body feels the shock igniting across her body all over again. She pulls at her hair.

"_Give her a heavier voltage today. It doesn't seem to be sinking through." _

Her body slams against the wall in memory of the pain. Her breathing becomes erratic.

Selena hears the blunder and enters the bathroom. She sees Bella against the wall pulling at her hair. She crouches down beside her with narrowed eyes she reaches out a couple fingers running it through her hair. Bella jumps back a bit.

"What in the world?" Selena questions in wonder.


	2. Richard Grayson

Chapter 2

(I do not own anything only wish. Please read and review)

"You're looking much better."

Bella looks back from the mirror as Selena leans against the doorway.

"Um thanks."

She smiles and starts playing with Bella's hair.

"First things first you need to find you a job, something low profile."

Bella rears back at this.

"Low profile?"

She nods and puts Bella's hair in pigtails and smiles.

"Hmmm." Selena says looking into the mirror.

"You'll do just fine."

Selena leans back against the wall in thought.

"We'll start training this weekend."

"Um training?"

Selena nods.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Go find you a job kitten something you like something simple. Go mingle learn what Gotham has to offer. But here." She places a Taser into Bella's hand.

"Never ever leave home without that little toy. Aim for the balls or the mouth." She raises Bella's pant leg and places a knife holster around her ankle with a blade inside.  
"Selena?!" Bella says confused.

"Now I don't know where you come from dear. Hell I don't care to know. But around here you don't ever leave the house without some sort of protection. I expect you home before too late." She hands Bella a cell.

"I do not mind hounding you like a mother hen. If you do not answer my calls I will come looking for you. And trust me darling I'm a real bitch when I need to be."

Bella shakes her head and hands the taser back.

"You're insane." She goes to hand back the blade.

"That's right and that's what it takes to survive." She shoves the taser back against Bella's chest.

"Are you starting to remember?"

Bella nods but looks to be in pain.

"It may take some time. Don't be a fool. You need me and you know it. I happen to know you have no home, no car, and no money. You came off a bus and not long after you got your ass handed to you. You need to trust me and quit running from your own shadow. Now get out there live a little but don't be an idiot either."

Bella stands there in disbelief as Selena leaves the apartment.

Bella makes her way into town on foot looking around. Her nerves are a bit shot. She buys her a hotdog and soda and sits down on a bench eating it and looking around. Across the street she sees a video store that has a sign that says hiring. She finishes her hotdog and soda and throws everything away. She wipes her mouth and takes in a breath as she makes her way over.

Bella ask the clerk for an application. What she didn't expect was to get hired on the spot. The tall blonde haired man asked her a few questions and hired her.

"I just fired my last employee for stealing. I'm having to fill for him. Can you start today?"

"UM sure…" She says with a shrug.

"Awesome." She rears back though as the man grabs his jacket and starts to head out the door.

"Um sir!"

He turns to her.

"Don't I get trained or something?"

"You know how to count money?"

She nods.

"You know how to put things in alphabetical order?"

She nods again.

He smiles and leaves the store. Her jaw drops and she looks around.

"What the hell?" She looks around not even sure what to do.

She sighs and makes her way to the register. It was a decent enough store she thought. Not too big but enough for supply. After an hour in she gets her first customer. She hears the roaring of a bike and looks out admiring the slick looking black bike. However the rider takes off his helmet and runs his fingers through his hair. Bella blushed in thought as he starts towards the door. He enters the store and their eyes lock for a moment. He nods towards her and she nods in return. Bella bites her lower lip nervously as she checks him out. He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, and black shirt that showed off a bit of muscle definition. His hair was dark as midnight he'd deep blue eyes.

"Damn…" she mutters softly.

She clears her throat as he turns towards her. Bella looks down in a blush and pretends to be busy with something.

Little was she aware that he too had been checking her out. In fact he had forgotten what movie he'd come here to rent. He'd been coming here for years and never seen her before. He noticed how her shirt barely covered her belly button. In fact she raised her arms at one point and he almost stumbled into a tower of clearance videos. He'd a thing for brunettes and this one was hot. He couldn't look away. She didn't look like she belonged in a video store though. He clears his throat looking around.

"So where's Jim?"

"Who?"

He smiles.

"The usual clerk."

"Oh um not sure I'm new."

Of course you are… He finds himself thinking.

"How new?"

"First day."

His eyes widen a bit.

"And they left you to run the place alone?"

She smiles.

"He couldn't wait to get away, hired me on the spot."

Damn… what a jerk.

"That sucks…"

"Yep."

He nods and continues to look around. Bella however comes around picking something up off the floor. He rears back at this tilting his head checking out her ass. She turns towards him and he quickly turns and immediately grabs the closet video. Without even looking to it he brings it to the counter and takes out his wallet.

Bella blushes and shakes her head looking upon him. He raises his brows thinking she was about to say something.

"So ummm busty ladies part 3?"

His eyes widen and he looks down to the video.

Really? Oh come on what are the chances? He hears her giggling. He quickly thinks of the first thing that comes to mind.

"It's for my friend actually."

"Your friend huh?"

"Yes."  
"And what would this friend's name be?"

"Bruce…"

"Bruce?" She says shaking her head.

"So Bruce likes the well-endowed?"

He sighs knowing Bruce would murder him on the spot. He closes his eyes.

"Ok. Ok I wasn't paying attention and just grabbed something."

"Sure…"

"No seriously."  
"And why weren't you paying attention?" She says with a certain smile.  
Damn is she flirting with me? He rubs the back of his neck with a hint of a nervous laugh.

"Um look why don't you help me pick out something."

"Porn?"

His eyes widen again.

"No, no I mean a movie. Like what's good?"

"Well what are you into?" She says but teases him as she picks up the video waving it about.

She begins to walk around looking at the different genres.

"What are you in the mood for?"

I'd like to take you on my bike, hit a movie, take you to dinner, make out somewhere… He struggles in his mind. But instead he gives a simple shrug.

"Well ok…" She places a movie into his hands.

He grins looking upon it.

"Indiana Jones?"

She nods.

"It's got a little bit of everything."

She starts towards the register again. He follows and places the video down.

"You're certain you don't still want this one?" She taunts.

"I'm good…" She laughs again.

"So you got a name?"

"Bella."

He nods.

"Dick." He says offering a hand.

"Dick?"  
He sighs already knowing... but she takes his hand shaking it.

"Yeah I get that a lot but the names real."

Bella smiles.

"My full name's Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick."

"Dick's not so bad."

He finds himself laughing now.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella…"

"It's Isabella Swan. Everyone calls me Bella."

"Well Bella I'll see you around."

She nods as he heads out of the store and back onto his bike.

"Holy crap…" She says watching as he drives away.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Selena questions as Bella enters the apartment.

Bella shrugs.

"Not so bad I suppose."

"I got your text sorry I didn't answer was a bit occupied."

Bella peers over as Selena's doctoring her knee up.

"Um are you ok?"

"Yep just another day in the office."

Selena says with a wink. Bella opens fridge angry with herself for forgetting to get some groceries. All Selena kept around the house was milk, bread, tuna and catfood.

"Do you ever actually eat?"

Selena looks to her oddly.

"Of course I eat kitten."

"I mean besides tuna?"

Selena makes an irritated face.

"What's wrong with tuna?"

Bella shrugs and shuts the fridge door.

"Where you going?" Selena questions as Bella heads back towards the door.

"To get me a burger. Wanna join?"

"Hmmm… I'm tired you go on knock yourself out."

Bella nod and heads out.

Irony has it that the guy she'd met at the video store was already sitting down with his burger. Bella pays for her burger and sits off to a corner. She keeps her distance but watches as his back is turned to her. After days of tuna, milk and water she hadn't realized how hungry she was. All she'd had was the hotdog today. She devours her burger but see's Dick is now at the door about to leave.

She gets the sudden urge to follow him. She felt wrong but wanted to know more about him. He heads around the corner and she sees him ball up a napkin and toss it into the trash. Bella however hears something else and see's this woman being pushed around by five other guys. Bella freezes as the memory hits she stands back nervously. However she notices how Dick shakes his head as if irritated. She hides as he begins to turn around. Afraid he'd seen her she ducks into the shadows of a nearby building. Her jaw drops as he takes one of the men and slams him against the wall. Within a matter of a minute all five guys are down on the ground groaning in agony. Dick crouches down and helps the woman to her feet.

"Are you alright Ms?"

She nods she thanks him profusely and starts to cry. He pats her on the back and hails her a cab. He even pays for the cab and sends her on her way safely. Bella smiled amongst the shadows as he walked away.


	3. A Swan With Claws

Chapter 3

(I do not own anything. Please read and review.)

"Please tell me you can at least muster up one little chin up."

Bella groans out trying to bring herself up on the bar. She drops back down rubbing her hands.

"Why is this so important? What is this so called training about?"

Bella was already covered in sweat. Her gray tank top now soaked with it and her sweat pants clung to her body. Bella goes to take a drink of water and Selena yanks the bottle from her hand.

"Five more… proper ones. You have to earn this…" She says waving the bottle into the air.

Bella shakes her head frustrated.

"What is this all about Selena?! I barely know you!"

"I saved your ass remember? I offered you a home, shelter, food etc… Least you could do is play nice and shut up. I'm trying to keep you alive. If you can't even manage one chin up. You have no business being on the streets of Gotham at least not past 8 pm."

"There's more to this and you know it!"

"You're right there is but for now don't worry your pretty little head on it."

Bella rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack and starts heading out of the self-made gym. Selena had made herself a place in an abandoned shed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving out. I got a job now. I'm sure I can find an apartment."

Selena has a good laugh at this.

"You wouldn't last a month. I'd find you dead in some alleyway. That and on your salary. There's no way you can afford to live on your own."

"I'll manage."

Selena appears in front of Bella as she reaches for the door. Her eyes widen and she looks back.

"How'd…"

She doesn't answer but she shoves Bella back and she lands on her ass.

"What the fuck!"

Bella gets up bitterly dusting herself off.

"Remember…" Selena demands.

She shoves her again and Bella stumbles back.

"Turn it on and remember! Then you tell me if you still want to move out! Tell me if you still wish to remain defenseless!"

Bella shakes her.

"The hell with you!" Bella pushes past Selena.

"I'm late for work! I'll be by later for my things."

Selena smiles.

"Whatever you say kitten."

Bella turns to see Selena punching at a bag. She narrows her eyes as the bag falls to the floor and it's ripped to shreds. Selena winks and Bella makes her way out.

"Ten kinds of fucking crazy ass bitch." Bella mutters as she rushes to work.

She makes her way into the video store and hurriedly heads to the bathroom to change. She hears the knock on the door.

"You're late."

"I know I'm so sorry. I just gotta change I'll be right out."

Bella makes her way out running a brush through her hair and stepping into her boot. Her body was sore as hell from all the training.

"This won't happen again. You'll find yourself without a job."

Bella sighs as he storms out of the video store.

"Thanks… ass…"

She hears someone laughing and she turns with a blush.

"Long day?"

He questions with a grin.

"You could say that."

Bella grabs her a drink and makes her way behind the counter.

"You already finished your movie?"

"Yep, came back to get another."

"So what'll it be this time?"

He shrugs looking around. Bella downs her bottle of Gatorade and tosses it into the trash then grabs her a bottle of water. She grabs a towel wiping her face, a hint of embarrassment hits on how much she's still sweating. She winces sorely as she lifts her arms. Bella jumps as her cell phone goes off. Dick raises a brow at the questionable ring tone.

"Oh come on." Bella mutters eyeing Dick as she answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Look kitten. I say you give me at least another month. We need to have a little girl talk when you get home."

"I already told you I'm moving out!"

"Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. That's why I'm moving out!"

Selena laughs.

"One month… Give me that."

"Why what's in this for you?"

Dick narrows his eyes pretending not to listen as he walks around.

"There's just as much in it for you. Honestly you should think about it."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You're a crazy bitch you know that."

Dick pauses not expecting to hear that.

"Hmmm I've been called worse."

"Jesus Selena! Fine you got one more month. But you had better tell me what the hell is going on. That and change my damn ringtone! Honestly The Pussy Cat Song?"  
Selena laughs and hangs up.

Bella rolls her eyes and flings her phone down onto the counter. She paces the area a bit running her fingers through her hair. She laughs a little shaking her head. He picks out a movie and makes his way over.

"The day continues to get longer?"

"That's no lie."

"I've had those myself."

She nods and smiles at the Mel Brooks video.

"Love this one actually."

"Robinhood Men In Tights?" He questions surprised.

"Oh definitely hilarious."

He grins.

Some men come into the video store and begin looking around. Bella narrows her eyes keeping an eye on them. Dick notices the way she's looking at them. He finds a reason to stick around long enough for them to leave.

"So rent one get one half off?" He says and takes a step back as he goes to find another video.

Bella looks to him oddly. But her attention goes back to one of the other men as he's eyeing her and whispering to his friend laughing. She rolls her eyes as he looks upon her and pretends to hump one of the tables.

Bella pretends to pick up something from the floor but grabs the knife from her boot. She tucks it into the sleeve of her sweater. Her hands a bit shaky as she continues to keep an eye on them She could tell they were waiting for Dick to leave. One of them rolls his eyes as Dick continues to look around. Bella sees the gun that one of them menacingly flashes. She closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them he's at the counter. He says nothing just holds the gun in place and motions towards the register. For some reason Bella starts laughing.

The man narrows his eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" She mutters angrily.

Dick turns around at this point. He was preparing to jump in and put an end to it. However she takes him by complete surprise.

"Look I'm tired and you're pissing me off."

Bella snaps and sends her blade through his hand and dodges the fire as the gun goes off. Dick quickly disarms the man and the others start running outside. Bella stares the man in the face and yanks her blade back out of his hand. She reaches over the counter and grabs the man by the collar. Dick rears back in disbelief.

"Come here again I'm taking your balls and making them into a coin purse. Ka Peach? Have a good day now!"

Damn... Dick finds himself thinking. He wasn't sure if he was turned on or a bit fearful himself. Maybe a bit of both...

Dick grabs the guy by the collar and shoves him out the door. He locks the doors and turns back towards Bella. She's gripping the counter her eyes now closed.

"Hey…" He tilts his head concerned.

"You ok?"

Bella jumps back a bit as if something socked her.

"Whoa…"

She blinks her eyes a few times.

"Dick?" He rears back at this as her eyes flutter back.

"Easy!" He leaps over the counter and props her up on the counter.

Her head bows over as he tries to brace her against him.

"Bella I think you're in a bit of shock ok…" He reaches over for her bottle of water.

"Drink this."

She nods and takes a swig. She narrows her eyes looking around.

"What happened?"

He cups her chin looking her over. Bella's attention turns to the bloody blade on the counter. Her jaw drops.

"Dick?! What happened! What did I do?"

He turns to the knife she's staring at.

"You honestly don't remember?"

She shakes her head. He nods troubled and dials the police. Both give their statements and they replay the surveillance. He watches Bella's jaw drop as she watches the playback. She looks to him with complete innocence.

"I did that?"

He nods still taken back.

"Wow we could use someone like you on the force… Both of you. Quite a team." One of the officers says replaying the tape.

"How did I?" He hears her softly whisper.

Once the officers get all the information they need they suggest Bella close up the store for the rest of the day. Dick calls her manager and explains what took place. Dick helps her lock up and walks her out to the parking lot. He looks around for a car.

"Do you need a ride?"

"It's ok I can call my roommate or hail a cab."

"You've had long enough day. In fact let me buy you dinner then I'll take you home."

Bella bites her lip in thought. Dick smiles with a bit of a chuckle.  
"Come on now Bella." He gets on his bike eyeing her.

She shrugs and makes her way over. He places the helmet on her head.

"Hold on." She wraps her arms around his waist.

He smiles feeling her head resting against his back. He picks a place and helps her off the bike and takes off the helmet.

"That's like way cool." She says looking to the bike.

"First time I take it?"

She narrows her eyes.

"I think…"

He wasn't sure what else to say. He takes her hand leading her inside the pizza joint.

"Skies the limit." He says as they sit at a booth.

Dick leans back as she looks upon the menu. Her hands were still a bit unsteady. He couldn't help but to think about the amount of confidence she had during the time of though. It was like night and day now. This girl was scared out of her mind. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. All he could sum it up to was pure shock. Her body went into defense mode once it was done she blanked out. To this extent is rare but not completely unheard of.

The waitress makes her way over and they order their drinks.

"So how long have you been in Gotham?"

"A couple weeks now."

"That new…"

She nods.

"Where'd you come from?"

She reaches to her temples.

"A small town…" She acts as if she's about to say something else but refrains and looks out the window.

She clears her throat.

"What about you?"

Hmmm before or after the teen titans? He gives a simple shrug.

"Eh… a while."

"Tough city."  
"It grows on you."

"Oh I'm sure."

"So what brings you to Gotham?"

Bella bites her lower lip as it forms into a grin.

"Actually I'm not even sure. Impulse maybe?"

"What about your family?"

He takes notice of the sadness in her eyes but something else as well. He just wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I don't have any family… not anymore." Her hands clench into balled up fists.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"How would you?" She says darkly.

"And you?"

"Ironically same boat." He says with a shrug.

"Small world." She says softly.

They decide on the kind of pizza they want and wait in silence eyeing one another every now and then. Once they're done eating he turns to her.

"Did you enjoy?"

"Yes it was very good thank you."

"Perhaps another time then?"

She smiles.

"I'd like that."  
He nods and throws down the money.

"So where to?"

He says as they walk towards his bike. She gives him directions to the apartments. Once he gathers the information he hands her his helmet.

"Sounds easy enough."

After they arrive she steps off handing the helmet back to him. He starts to get off the bike to walk her to her apartment. She thinks of crazy Selena though and stops him.  
"I got it from here." She says with a smile.

"Let me guess… married?"

She rears back at this.

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"So you're single?"

She blushes at this.

"Maybe…" She says with a shrug.

"Then you'll let me take you on a real date one day?" He calls out as she's walking away.

"Maybe!" She calls once more.

He shakes his head but smiles as he puts his helmet on and takes off.

Bella still grinning as she enters the apartment.

"You look awfully chipper."

She shrugs but frowns remembering they still had issues to discuss. What she didn't expect was the world of crazy that was about to pour from this woman's mouth. Once Selena's done she just sits there.

"Earth to Bella… come in Bella."

Bella nods and comes to her feet.  
"And they thought I was crazy." Bella says and grabs her jacket.

"OH hunny you haven't even begun to see crazy."

Selena throws down a stack of files at her feet.

"Look through there… once your done go to the library do some of your own research. But be careful not to be caught with those. Those are stolen files… direct from headquarters themselves."

"Stolen? Who…"

Bella rolls her eyes as Selena grins.

"Meow…"

Bella squats down and picks them up.

"How do I know these aren't fake?"

"If you're that unsure take them to headquarters yourself. See their own reaction to a citizen such as yourself having access to such secrets. I guarantee the commissioner would take you out himself on the spot, no questions asked."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Come on Selena… Do you even hear yourself? You dress like a fucking cat damn near every night? People with certain abilities and this Joker guy? I'm sorry about your friend but how am I expected to believe any of this? I'm the one that was released from an asylum you're the one that belongs there."

Selena smiles.

"You were in an asylum?"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Yep is that a problem?"

"Actually quite the opposite that makes you even more perfect for what I have planned for you, that also certainly explains a lot."

"And what exactly are those plans?"

"Just read through those. Do your homework. Then we'll talk. I can assure you once you've learned what I know. You'll be practically begging for this."

"For what?!"

Selena says nothing. She makes her way to the bathroom and comes out in her suit. Bella half laughs. She screams however as Selena leaps out of the window. She rushes towards it and looks down seeing she's nowhere in sight.


	4. Normal Tendacies

Chapter 4

(Read and Review please. Thank you)

Bella skims through the files in skepticism. All this sounded so farfetched like a horrible science fiction movie. She rubs her eyes tiredly. However she comes across "his" file and freezes. She'd read through ones such as Harvey Dent aka Two face, Death Stroke, Bane. Some with tragic histories some she just didn't understand at all. But Joker… That was a different story entirely with no real name to go on other than Joker. So many lives had been affected by this psycho. She also noticed the pattern of certain other villains that seemed to evolve around the dark clown. She noticed how crime had picked up dramatically since his first discovery. Bella however also saw how he was currently locked away in the asylum. She rolls her eyes at the irony. She takes in a deep breath but looks to the file once more.

Chills ran down her spine even more so as she flipped through the pictures. She'd somehow felt his eyes were piercing through hers in each photo. She grimaces and shuts the folder. Bella didn't understand what Selena wanted though. What would Bella have to do with any of this? With any of these… She scoots her chair back and decides to hail a cab. Out of curiosity she asks to be driven to the gates of the asylum where the Joker and other current villains were currently kept. Once the cab pulls up to it the driver looks to her oddly.

"You sure you wanna be let out here?"

She nods staring at the place.

"Ok lady…" He says as if she's lost her mind.

She pays the driver and gets out. Bella finds a nearby bench and sits down. She looks to the gigantic place every so often then back to his file.

"So where are you?" She mutters curiously.

Bella looks around the gloomy area. This heaviness began to sink in and she found herself suddenly wanting to get away from this place quickly as possible. She stuffs the files into her backpack and begins to walk at a quickened pace away from the area.

("_Just a little prick… you'll feel so much better darling." _

_ GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!_

_ "It's for your own good! It will help you Isabella." _

_ She's slammed back. Nurses holding her down as she does her best to struggle free._

_ "Please stop. Please I don't belong here! I don't understand this any of this!"_

_ His eyes… someone watching her through the window of the door.) _

"Carlisle!"

She jumps up from the bench and looks around.

Her heart races as she turns to see she's still sitting in front of the asylum after all. She grabs her bag and reaches to her head confused. Bella thinks back to her dream… She begins to rush out of the area on foot. Was he really there? Was he simply just standing there letting all this happen? Bella felt lightheaded as she leaned against a tree at a nearby park. There was something missing though… Someone… Who? She runs her fingers through her hair feeling like something was wrong. Like parts of her memory were somehow skipping around.

She didn't have enough money to get another cab. But Bella hated this side of town. She'd never felt so gloomy so out of place. Even the people in this area seemed zombie like somehow. She was desperate to get out of here. A few of the nightlights shut off and her heart races even more. She remembered what Selena had said about the four kinds of people that walked the streets of Gotham at night. She knew she was on the wrong side of town. Bella took out her cell and dialed Selena but there was no answer. She picked up stride walking fast as possible. Every little noise made her jump. Odd characters roamed about every so often eyeing her like mere prey.

Bella had no idea where she was… She was completely lost and freaked out. She found herself wishing she'd had least gotten Dick's number. He was the only other person she knew in Gotham. Bella jumps at the sound of a gun going off. Someone screams and Bella turns her head the direction it came from. Her jaw drops as she sees Selena… Whip in hand she knocks the gun out of a man's hand. Bella watches in practical aw on how fast she moves disarming and getting the man that was in danger to safety. But Selena slowly turns her head Bella's direction. Bella swallows back nervously staring upon her. Selena shakes her head as if scolding a child. She makes her way over and grabs Bella by the collar.

"What are you doing here?"

Bella's eyes widen.

"You remember what I said right?"

Bella nods.

"Go home kitten. Now's not your time to play."

"How'd you…"

Selena smiles and drops her hold on Bella.

"All within time but for now…"

Bella groans out and rolls over in bed. She reaches to the back of her head feeling a knot.

"What the hell?" She jumps out of bed her head pounding.

"How'd you sleep?"

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Did you knock me out!"

Selena shrugs sipping at a cup of coffee.

"That's so fucked up! You could have killed me."

Selena sighs and sits down on the couch.

"I've been doing this for years. A blow to the back of the head isn't going to kill you. Just going to piss you off and give you one hell of a headache."

"What the hell did you hit me with?"

She doesn't answer.

"I don't ever want to see you on that side of town again. What were you doing there anyhow?"

"Your damn homework that's what."

Selena smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah ya freak."

"Hmmm not sure I like your tone."

"Not sure I like being knocked out."

"You're rather cute when you're angry."

"Sorry can't say I feel the same."

"About the homework. I never told you to go roaming parts of Gotham you've no business in. What were you doing there?"

Bella sighs pouring her a glass of milk.

"I wanted to see where they kept him."

"And what did you think?"

"Don't really care to ever see it again. My curiosity has been satisfied enough."

Selena's smile fades.

"Hmmm."

"Something about that entire area…" The chills filled her body again.

"Selena?"

Selena nods towards Bella.

"What is it you want? I mean why are you showing me all this?"  
She rises and takes a photo from a book on her bookshelf. She tosses it into Bella's lap. It was a beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Her name was Harleen Frances Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. The friend I'd mentioned."

"You mean the one…"

"The one the son of a bitch killed."

Bella narrows her eyes at the picture of the girl.

"She was really pretty."

"Apparently not enough for him to want alive."

"So he killed her out of jealousy?"

"Now I don't know how you feel about same sex relations but Ivy and Harley loved each other. Anyone around the two of them could see it. For once Harley knew what it was like to be loved, really loved. To not be abused every day. There was a time where she'd have died for his sorry ass. He used her manipulated her. He never truly loved her. Ivy on the other hand... It's because of her that Harley ever knew what real love was like. Ivy would have gladly died for her. The two hit it off like fireworks during Fourth of July. However Joker couldn't help himself. If he couldn't have Harley no one could. Therefore he put it to an end once and for all. I've not seen Ivy since and we both lost Harley. Now we're all bitches we've even tried to take each other out of the equation few times. But eventually we became partners the three of us. After that we had each other's backs. You ask me what it is I want Bella… I want that son of a bitch Joker to pay! To pay for everything he's ever done. I want him to suffer. I want him to scream in horror each morning he wakes. I want him to feel what Harley felt. I want him fucking humiliated, tortured, deep fried and fucking battered."

"And how do I fit into this Selena… I don't understand."

"You my dear are going to be the one that brings my friend to justice. Bella you will be the first to cause him true fear. You will bring back Harley Quinn and with a vengeance. "

"Why me?"

Selena tosses another file down on the coffee table.

"Because you know what it's like to be her…"

Bella looks down to see the file was none other than her own. She swallows back nervously and picks up the file.

"Tell me Isabella Swan did you check yourself into that asylum or was it someone else?"

Bella picks up the file with narrowed eyes. Selena watches her face as she reads over it. Her hands begin to tremble and she throws the file back down.

"Kitten…" Selena says softly.

Bella grabs her jacket and keys.

"Bella…" Selena calls again but Bella doesn't even look back.

Selena watches as Bella exits the apartment. The broken expression on her face was enough to even make Selena cringe.

"WATCH OUT CRAZY LADY!"

Bella turns towards the cab driver and she slams her hands on his hood. He jumps back wide eyed. Bella grits her teeth wiping her eyes. Dick was on his bike a couple cars down and took notice. He zips through following her. She runs through town towards the peers. He narrows his eyes wondering where she's going. He jumps off his bike as she runs across the peer. He rushes through the crowd and pushes his way through.

He makes his way over and sees her leaning over the edge. He slowly approaches her. He sighs in relief as she comes back down but she buries her face within her arms and brings her knees to her chest.

"Bella?" He says softly and crouches down beside her.

She turns towards him and scoots back alarmed.

"Hey…"

Bella clears her throat and quickly wipes her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"They left me."  
"Who left you Bella?"

"Everyone! They left me! There's no one!" She yells and the tears stream down her face.

"I'm alone everyone was taken from me!"

Dick grabs hold of her as she caves against him. She swings her fists against him trying to break free. He holds her tighter taking the hits.

"I gave him everything! I would have done anything. I'm the reason they're dead! Because I loved him! He turned his back… His father… He…"

Dick feels her go limp in his hold and he picks her up.

Bella gasps out and comes too. She looks around her eyes widen.

"Where the hell?" She rolls over in the huge king size bed.

Bella brings her feet down from the bed. Her shoes had been taken off.

"Great I've been kidnapped by royalty." She mutters looking to the massive bedroom that could easily swallow Selena's apartment whole.

She walks around the room and narrows her eyes at the video on the dresser.

"You're kidding…" She picks it up looking around.

Nervously she makes her way out of the room her eyes grow even bigger as she walks down the hallway.

"Holy shit."

"Perhaps I can be of service?" She jumps and turns around.

"Are you looking for Master Grayson."

"WHO?!" She says to the tall then older man in a black tux.

"Um actually I think I just need to go home."

She hears the clearing of a throat and turns yet again.

"He's working on the bike."

She rears back at the other man. He narrows his eyes and offers his hand. He was tall, he also had dark hair and built almost like Dick was.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Bella Swan." She says shaking his hand.

A small giggle escapes her mouth and she quickly covers it nervously. Bruce raises his brows.

"I really should be going." She says timidly.

He nods turn his back towards her.

"Alfred take her to the garage."

"Which one sir?"

Bruce turns back with a grin.

"The east wing that's where he is."

"Trippy…" Bella whispers to herself as Alfred takes her arm.

He leads her into this huge garage full of bikes and cars.

"Which garage…" She mutters sarcastically.

"Master Grayson?"

"Quit calling him that…" She utters softy and Alfred raises a brow.  
"I'm sorry but that's just so…"

"So…" Dick questions overhearing.

She turns to see him under a bike that's on some sort of lift.

"Um yeah ok… so it's like time for me to go…"

Bella turns and starts to walk away. Dick sighs and rolls out from underneath.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yep it's been fun but reality's called, seems it's time for another checkup."

He grins and scratches the back of his neck with a wrench. Alfred raises a brow watching him.

"Well are you going to catch her or not?" Alfred nods towards Bella with a slight smile.

Dick shrugs and throws down his wrench.

"Hey!"

Bella turns back confused.

"How do I get out?" She whispers and he laughs.

"It's not funny. Do you have any idea how bizarre this is! There is no way you live here!"

"Actually I do."

"Shut up!"

She starts to walk away again.

"Would you relax?"

"Relax… Come on Dick my tax dollars are sky rocketing each time I take a breath in this place."

"That's actually impossible, I mean do you even pay taxes?"

She narrows her eyes.

"This doesn't even seem like you."

"And what did you picture?"

She shrugs and looks around.

"A nice little bachelor pad? A single bedroom apartment… maybe a minor roach problem."

"Ouch…" She laughs and blushes.

"Sorry…"

He chuckles.

"It's cool. It's not really my place though. I just live here."

"Who's place is it?"

"Bruce's."

"You mean that really big mean looking guy. I met earlier."

She winces at Dicks' reaction.

"He's right behind me isn't he?!" She hisses.

He nods and she closes her eyes. She slowly turns around. He's got a brow cocked looking upon her.

"Geez Louise…" She takes a step back.

"Easy… He's harmless." Dick whispers in her ear.

"Sure doesn't look like it."

Bruce sighs.

"Why do I keep talking…" Bella utters watching his reaction.

"Sorry…" She says and Bruce smiles.

"Whoa…" She says and turns back to Dick.

"See told you…" He pats Bruce on the shoulder.

"Quit scaring the guests would you."

Bella bites her lower lip.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bruce offers.

"Nope I'm pretty good."

He smiles again.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Swan." She nods not sure what to say or do.

"Alfred…" He calls and she watches as the man in the tux follows him out.

"What the crap?" she hears Dick chuckling.

"You're kind of cute you know." He's got his arms crossed watching her.

"And you're kind of creepy! And he's freaking HUGE!"

"He's not all that bigger than me."

"He's like taller or something… somehow I don't know but it's freaky."

"Hm…"

He shrugs and head back towards the bike.

"So that's it… that's all you have to say for yourself is hm?"

He nods and slides back under the bike.

"Pass me that wrench."

"You're just going to work on that bike like all this isn't completely insane."

"Yep now the wrench please?"

She half growls and shoves the wrench into his hand.

"What if I want to go home?"

"I'll take you back when I'm done."

"What if I want to go now?"

He rolls back out and looks upon her.

"Nah… you're good…"  
"What?"

He rolls back and starts back to work.

"I thought you were normal!" She hisses and crosses her arms looking around.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Me too." But she finds herself laughing.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He shrugs.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you passed out on a bench. Now could I?"

"Actually yes… yes you could have… I'd expect that but this? This is madness."

"Why don't you try to relax Bella? Look around make yourself at home."

She giggles again.

"Home huh?"

He nods.

"It would be easier if this one didn't eat up an entire neighborhood."

Bella sits on the cobalt blue bike next to the one he's working on. He grins as he watches her pretend to drive it.

"Maybe you should learn how one day."

She shrugs.

"I could teach you."

"You'd teach me?" She says looking to him oddly.

"Sure why not?"

She blushes a bit in thought.

"So you feel better?" He says rolling back out and wiping his hands clean.

"Um yeah… Sorry about that by the way." She says looking embarrassed.

"It happens to us all."

"I doubt it…"  
"What do you mean?"

She looks back towards him and grabs a screwdriver flipping it around in her hand.

"You just don't seem like the type to have mental breakdowns."

He has a good laugh at this.

"Oh trust me I've had my share."

"You're going to have a late fee on that movie by the way."

"Is that so?"  
She nods.

"Well my cashier wasn't working today."  
"It's my day off. I have those you know."

"Huh…"

"So you mean you went to the video store and didn't return it?"

"Like I said you weren't there."  
"So you just like walked out? Knowing you could have returned the video right then?"

He nods.

"You work tomorrow?"

She nods.

"Then I'll return it then."

She laughs softly.  
"You're kind of strange."

"So are you."

"Maybe that's why we work…" He says with a shrug.

"There's a we now?"

"Could be… Guess we'll have to find out."

"You haven't exactly me asked me out."

"I know." He looks around then leans over and whispers.

"I'm waiting until I come into some money."

She shakes her head laughing.

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"Things are tight as you can see."

"You're so full of it."

"Yep, so you hungry?"

She shrugs and he takes her hand.

"I know a great cook."

"Why does that scare me?"

He leads her back inside the house.

"I just got to wash up." He says and starts towards stairs.

"Dick…" She whispers harshly looking around.

He chuckles but continues about his way.

"Grrr." She growls and walks around in a circle.

Bella's eyes however practically bulge out as he comes back down the stairs. He's got his shirt off and placing on another one. The guy's like walking sex… She finds herself thinking.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep…" She says with a tad of high pitched voice.

"Come on. We'll get you something to eat."

He pulls out a chair for her at this long extravagant dining room table.

"Um yeah that's normal." She says as she takes a seat.

"I'll be right back."

Once he goes leaves the room she puts her hand to her forehead and rubs it. She jumps at the sound of a grandfather clock going off at the hour.

"Jesus…" She mutters under her breath.

Her phone goes off in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where are you kitten?"

"With a friend."

"You are aware you have training today?"

Bella sighs.

"Come on Selena you know I haven't actually agreed to that yet."

"I expect you there around 7 don't be late."

Bella rears back at this and looks to her phone bitterly as Selena hangs up.

"Did it bite you?" Dick says as he enters the room with bowls of pasta.

"Damn near…" She says with a scowl and places it back into her pocket.

"Wow this is really good." She points to the bowl with her fork.

"Glad you like it."

"Did you make it?"

"Nope."

She laughs.

"Figured."

She looks around again.

"So this is where you dwell?"

"You're really having a hard time with this aren't you?"

"It's just never what I imagined."

He nods.

"To be honest I'd the same reaction when Bruce first took me in."

"After…" She hints.

He nods and takes a bite of his pasta.

"How old were you?"

"12."

Bella winces.

"I'm so sorry… What happened?"

She covers her mouth.

"Nevermind you don't have to answer that. That's like wow… rude…" she says miffed with herself.

He narrows his eyes.

"It's ok. I don't mind telling you… My family we were part of an act known as the "The Flying Graysons" of the Haly's Circus. They were murdered in order to extort money from the circus that employed us."  
Bella looks to him wide eyed and places down her fork.

"Jesus…"

He nods and takes a sip of his drink.

"So… you saw it happen?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's horrible."

She felt a knot forming in her throat.

"So what was the act?"

"Trapeze."

She rears back at this.

"So you're like… wow… that's really cool."

"It's been a few years Bella."

"Even so… You're kind of extraordinary." She says with a shrug.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"Actually it was." She blushes a bit on this.

He smiles.

"So what about you though. What's your story?"

She looks down to her bowl.

"I'm not even sure I know to be honest. My mom and dad…" She shakes her head her hands become fists.

"They were murdered is all I really know…" She reaches to her temples though as the flashes go through.

"Did you witness as well?"

She nods and clears her throat.

"When did this happen? 3 years ago now I was 17."

Dick nods and crosses his arms. He knew there was more to this he just wasn't sure what.

She wipes her eyes and he hands her a napkin.

"Thanks."

He nods again as she wipes her eyes.

"My dad…" She swallows back the huge knot.

"He was Chief of police and…" She stops and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"My mom and he were divorced… She didn't even live in the same town Dick. Yet they killed them both in my father's house. They set everything up perfectly. But I don't even remember…" She shakes her head.

"I used to but it's like this wall… I see flashes of it now… But that's it. All I remember is I watched them die and it was all my fault. They died because I was selfish."

"I doubt that Bella."

"You don't understand…" She shakes her head.

"I was this naïve girl that was in love… I was in love with someone that… ended up not loving me back. He walked out of my life his head still held high. While I watched my family and someone else…"

"Some else?"

She nods looking confused.

"There was someone else… That died too." She reaches to her temples.

"My parents ended up paying for me being some love struck teenager that was in love with no other than a monster." She covers her mouth at her own words. Words she'd never thought she'd say but the truth was he had turned his back. He'd lied to her and she thinks about the name signed on her charge papers.

"Bella?"

She looks back to Dick.

"Where were you during those three years? If you don't mind me asking."

She looks to him without batting an eye.

"Hell… I was in Hell." Not quite the answer he was looking for but he could tell she was frazzled.

"So you're 20 now?"

"Actually I turned 21 yesterday."

He rears back.

"OH well happy belated birthday. Wish I'd had known."

"Ugh…" She shakes her head.

"Trust me I'm glad you didn't."

"Seems like something to celebrate to me."

She shrugs.

"So how old are you?"

"18."

She laughs.

"Liar."

"Yep… I'm 24."

However he smiles looking behind her.

"And Bruce is 65? 70 I believe… Lost count."

She grins hearing the him coming up behind her.

"Funny…" Bruce mumbles.

Her cell goes off again and she jumps. She rolls her eyes at the text message.

"Look I better get going."  
Dick nods and takes their bowls back to the kitchen.

"You can take the Jag." Bruce says tossing Dick some keys.

"Jag?" She turns to Bruce but her eyes widen as he's directly behind her.

He nods looking down upon her. Dick takes her hand and leads her towards the Jag parked outside.

"Is he always that intimidating?"

Dick shrugs as he opens the door for her.

"He grows on you."

"Funny."  
"What's that?"

"That's what you said about Gotham City."

He grins at the irony.

"Huh that's right I did, didn't I?"

Once he gets in he turns to her.

"Apartment?"  
"Um actually could you take me to this storage building?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Isn't that abandoned?"

"Yep."

"Then why would you want to go there?"

"Meeting a friend."

"Drug dealing Bella Swan?"

"Yep how'd you guess?"

"You just look like the type."

"Damn you caught me."

If I was in Nightwing getup I'd have to arrest you… Now that could be fun… He grins at the thought turning towards her.

"What's that grin for?"

"Oh nothing…"

He pulls up to the area and turns towards her as she reaches for her bag.

"Thanks."

He nods.

"I mean for everything. Despite the crazy… I actually had a good time."

"Me too Bella. Should do it again sometime."

She nods and reaches for the door handle.

"So you'll be at work tomorrow?"

She nods with a smile.

"Then I'll see you then."

He wanted to kiss her but hadn't even taken her on a real date yet. He'd planned to change that soon enough. I'll be asking you out tomorrow… He thinks as he watches her head inside the building and he drives away.


	5. Job Security

Chapter 5

(Read and Review please. I do not own anything)

Bella groans out she ached from head to toe. She trained for 4 hours straight yesterday. She wanted to kill Selena. Bella forced herself out of bed and winced with each step. She hears Selena laughing and flips her off before heading to the bathroom.

"Feel that burn kitten it actually means you accomplished something."

"Sure it does…" She mutters and runs her a bath as she pours some Epson salt into it.

"I'll be out late tonight kitten so don't stay up."

Bella cuts her a worried expression.

"Don't you go getting soft hearted on me now. I'm a big kitty I can take care of myself. You just be a good little kitten and stay out of trouble." Bella sighs at Selena's cat talk and shuts the bathroom door and she slides into the tub emerging herself into the water.

Once she's done with her bath she slips into a red tank top and black skinny jeans. She notices Selena staring at her.

"Switching teams?" Bella teases.  
"I just may… actually you just reminded me of someone. The colors look good on you kitten."

"Um thanks?"

Selena nods and grabs her purse.

"Later."

"See ya."

Bella grabs her a bagel and rushes out the door.

"Watch where you're going!" She hears a man bark and she rolls her eyes.

"Pedestrians rights you ass!" She yells as she's got the green walk light and she's crossing the walkway.

He flips her off and she smiles.

"I bet you pick up a lot of women that way!"

She shrugs and waves. Bella swings open the door and quickly covers her eyes.

"Jesus!"

The manager clears his throat and hurriedly zips his pants. The girl fixes her skirt. She turns back around.

"Well that wasn't awkward." She mouths and starts to clock in.

"Now hold on there."

She turns around oddly.

"You've been replaced… sorry kiddo it's how it goes."

She rears back.

"You're kidding right?"

He narrows his eyes and looks back to the young blonde he was fucking when she entered the store. He sighs and comes a bit closer.

"You know we could fix this…"

"Um what?"

He motions towards his office.

"You're not suggesting what I think you are?"

"Everyone's got to make their way in this world somehow. And you're the only one that hasn't given it up." He hints looking back towards the blonde at the register.

He motions towards his office.

"I hadn't got off yet." He hints  
Bella's eyes close. No one hears Dick enter the store but he feels the tension about the room.

"So what do ya say?" He runs a hand along her ass. Dicks grits his teeth.

"I say get your hand off my ass before I shove my foot up yours!" His hand continues to stay where it is.

Dick taps him on the shoulder and he turns. Bella screams out and covers her mouth as Dick punches the hell out of him.

"Are you ok?" Dick questions checking her over.

She nods. He nods in return but grabs her boss roughly by the collar and shoves him into the office. Dick slams the door shut and Bella stares at the shut door with wide eyes. She takes notice of the blonde making her escape. Bella covers her mouth in nervous laughter as she hears Dick lighting into her boss. She takes in a deep breath as the door finally opens. Dick walks out as if it was nothing. He starts looking at the movies. Her boss comes out and he's been a bit roughed up.

"Shit…" Bella mutters under her breath.

"You can have the rest of the day off. You're also getting a raise. I apologize for any stress I may have caused you. Your job here is secure for however long you wish to stay."

She turns back to Dick as he grabs a video and slams it down.

"On the house." The manager says.

Dick nods and takes Bella's arm gently as they walk out of the store.

"Um what was that?"

He shrugs.

"Job security…Hope you like comedy." He says and hands her the video.

"Dick?"

"Get on Bella."

"But…"

"Let's hit a movie or something."  
"Are you asking me out?"

"In a roundabout way…"

She blushes.

"So you swoop in beat the shit out of my boss and ask me on a date."

He nods handing her his helmet.

"I think I earned it." He winks.

She laughs and looks over to her boss at the window. She waves him off as she gets on the bike.

"Hold on."

He pulls up to a theater and Bella laughs shaking her head. She hands him the helmet back.

"What?"  
"Is everything in this town huge?"

He grins.

"Pretty much."

He takes her hand and they walk up to the ticket booth.

"What would you like to see?"

Bella shrugs but clings on to his arm. She wasn't used to this many people. He liked how she clung to him though. Since she wouldn't decide Dick just picked out something he figured they'd both be into. He got the tickets and both of them something to drink, popcorn to share. It'd been awhile since he'd dated anyone. The last person he dated was Koriand'r. He rolls his eyes in thought and forces it out of his mind. He'd rather avoided it since. There was a time he actually thought he'd marry Koriand'r .

"You ok?" Bella asks as they walk towards the theater room.

"Yep." He was beginning to realize he was actually a bit nervous. That's strange he finds himself thinking… He really liked Bella though and didn't want to do anything to screw it up.

They take their seats and wait for the movie to start. Bella turns off her phone and puts it back into her pocket. Dick decides to bravely pull the cliché guy move. He coughs and stretches out his arm placing it around her.

"That was so cheesy." She comments to taunt him.

He looks to her with a raised brow. She laughs.

"You didn't have to do the fake cough bit Dick."

Holy crap… she knew what I was doing? He goes to move his arm but she places a hand on his.

"What I meant was you could have just put your arm around me."

He shakes his head.

"You like to torture men don't you?"

She bites her lower lip in thought.

"Actually just you Dick."  
Ok let's see what you got… He thinks looking back to the screen. Bella wasn't even sure what it was. He just brought out something in her. She felt more herself around him. She leans against him in thought. Dick however was having trouble focusing on the movie. He was trying his damnest to remain a gentleman especially considering this was their first date. All he could think about though was making out with her. More or less playing tonsil hockey and seeing who could win. He leans back trying to keep the feelings at bay. It didn't help by no means that she smelled so damn good. That was the last thing she needed though was him making the moves after her jerk of a boss had already tried that. He wrinkles his nose in thought.

I can't believe he had his hand on my girl's ass… Wait did I just… Ah, crap. I just referred to her as my girl. Hell I even reacted like she was… He continues the onward battle of his mind. But his eyes widen as he feels her arm go around his chest. She was even leaning deeper against him now.

After the movie's over Dick clears his throat as she moves away from him.

"Did you like the movie?"  
"Yeah actually wasn't so bad."

He nods as he come to his feet and takes her hand.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Kinda hungry."

"Me too."

He thinks of a place a bit nicer than the pizza joint. Bruce however took his girls to high price extravagant restaurants. After the way Bella reacted to seeing where he lived he wasn't about to go anywhere like that. But he still wanted to keep it nice show his interest but not make her feel like he was damn near proposing. He rolls his eyes when he thinks of his mentor. Freaking million dollar playboy… He thought it was rather refreshing that Bella wasn't all that impressed by it. Instead it rather freaked her out. Not that he wanted to cause that reaction. But he'd been with a few girls in the past that were merely gold diggers. Bella was the furthest thing from that.

He takes her to one of the nicer seafood restaurants.

"So are you wine drinker or…" He questions as he peers over at her over the menu.

She shrugs.

"Haven't had much experience with that. I've e only been 21 for a couple days."

"Right. You're still a baby." He winks.

"I like me some hard whiskey though…"

He laughs.

"I'm perfectly fine with a soda actually."

"Ditto."

"Had me worried there for a moment…"  
"Why's that?"

"Thought you were trying to get me drunk."  
"The night isn't over yet." He taunts in return.

She makes a mocking face of terror.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

He shrugs.

"Don't know of any man that wouldn't be trying to get you drunk."  
"What's that another roundabout way of flirting Dick?"

"You could say that."  
"A bit dark don't you think?"

He grins at the irony yet again and leans back.

"Careful I'm starting to like you Bella a bit too much I'm afraid."

Bella smiles and bites her lower lip.

"I like you too."

"Hmmm."

After dinner he takes her to the apartments.

"Still not going to let me walk you to the door?"

"Nope."

He shakes his head but grins.

"You're very strange."

"So I've been told."

He takes her hand and kisses it, Bella smiles.

"I had a great time Bella."

"Me too."  
"See you tomorrow?"

She nods.

"Goodnight then."

She waves him off and watches as he peels away…

Bella notices that Selena isn't home. She grabs her workout bag assuming she's already at the shed. Bella heads out and begins to rush towards the area knowing Selena will make her do twice the amount if she's late. She downs some water on the way. Bella however hears something on one of the rooftops. She narrows her eyes and see's Catwoman's shadow. Curiously Bella quietly climbs up the building using a rusty stair case. However it doesn't lead all the way up. She shakes her head knowing it was time to use some of her training. However the climbing part was her weakest she couldn't count how many times she'd busted on her ass.

Bella's heart drops though as she hears Catwoman grunt out in pain. She closes her eyes and sucks up her own fears as she manages to swing from the stair case to a flood pipe. Her eyes widen as she starts to slip off a bit. She grits her teeth forcing her body to work its way up to reach the edge of the roof from the pipe. Once she grips ahold of it she forces her body to roll. She quietly turns and see's Catwoman's outnumbered.

She sees a man in some sort of odd looking hood and mask made out of a potato sack, gas masks hung from his mouth area. He had Selena by the throat. Bella continues to roll and as she maneuvers towards him she ankle swipes him knocking him down. He growls out in this horrific sound and Bella leaps over him punching him in the face. Something escapes from him and hits her in the face. She raises up forcing him to his feet. She turns back to Catwoman.

"Are you ok?"

She feels someone grab her shoulder and she turns around. She grabs him by the throat and shoves him against a building on the roof. Bella fires with everything she's got hitting him in the face and gut. He gives and falls to the ground. She turns back to check on Catwoman. But she sees the man in the mask and he's laughing. She narrows her eyes and turns towards the man on the ground. Only it wasn't him…

"Thanks Kitten…" She says weakly.

"NO!" She turns back and Bella gasps out.

He grabs her and tilts his head. Bella screams out as he continues to grow towering over her. She reaches to her temples in terror she continues to back up on the roof. Bella loses her footing and begins to fall back…


	6. A Cat And Her Kitten

Chapter 6

(I do not own anything please read and review)

"Come on kitten…"

Selena catches her pulling her back with her whip.

"Come on now… Snap out of it."

Bella's eyes are rolled back her back arches and her hands are permanent fists. Every once in a while Bella shrieks out. Selena scoops her up.

"Don't you do this to me kitten. Not now!"

She rushes her to the apartment. Selena wipes the blood from her mouth onto her suit. Nothing she does stirs Bella. Selena rubs her face in a panic.

"No… not again this isn't happening."

She paces the room a bit and reaches over tucking Bella in.

"I'm going to have to do something I hate." She says looking back to Bella.

"Groveling…" She says with a snarl.

Selena rushes out of the apartment praying she finds who she's looking for. If not she knew Bella could die. With no luck in searching time flies and Selena grows more and more desperate. Decidedly she steals the bat signal and calls to him herself. She paces the area in waiting.

Bruce and Dick are going over something with Barbara in the batcave. Bruce however turns his attention to the window.

"That's strange…"

Dick narrows his eyes that direction as well.

"Did someone move the signal?"

Bruce sighs.

"I got this one."

"You sure?"

Bruce nods.

"It's probably a prank for all we know. I better check it out though."

* * *

_ No… please… no not again… They drag her down the halls. Please I don't belong here. I proved I was ready for civilization please! I've done my time let me out! She screams as they stuff her into a cell. She jumps back as his face fills the window in the door way. He laughs. She backs away from the door._

"_Strap her down."_

_ Bella's yanked back and strapped into a chair. No not again please anything. You can't do this. I don't belong here! LET ME OUT! SOMEONE HELP ME! STOP THIS! _

"_Full voltage…" _

_ Her eyes widen as she sees Carlisle giving the demands._

"_NO! Please Carlisle help me! I know you don't want to do this! Please! Carlisle!" She screams as the voltages hit. She rears back in terror as his eyes are red. His mouth covered in jagged teeth blood running down the sides of his mouth. He smiles and Bella looks down as hundreds of spiders start to crawl up her legs. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She struggles in the hold._

"_HIT HER AGAIN!" He demands and the current hits and the spiders bite down along her body as they continue to make their way up._

_ They undo the straps and raise her up._

"_To your room Ms. Swan."_

_ She nods as her eyes are heavy. She looks down to see she's in the white shirt and pants again, barefoot, her medical bracelet back on. Like clockwork the memory hits as she walks down the long hallway. The screams, the cries, the laughter… the insanity. The ground beneath her becomes sand as she struggles in her steps. She reaches for her cell. She's shoved inside and locked in. _

_ Bella narrows her eyes and sees someone else in white in a corner of the room. They rock back and forth crying. She taps them on the shoulder._

"_Are you ok?"_

_ They turn with an malicious grin. Bella's eyes widen and she jumps back. Her eyes were black and snakes crawled out of her mouth.  
"ALICE?!"_

_ The girl laughs and comes to a stand. Bella scoots back trying to get away from her. _

"_Stop it!" _

_ She backs into her cell door and it opens. Bella quickly darts out and runs down the hall. She stops however as she sees a trail of blood. She swallows back nervously and begins to follow the trail. It gets thicker with each step. Bella's feet become soaked in the blood and she continues to thrive on. She looks up as she hears someone scream out._

"_DICK!" He was cuffed to a wall beat all to hell. She rushes towards him and the man before him turns with a smile._

_ The room spins as he's covered in blood. His eyes red his fangs as though a sabertooth tiger's._

"_Hey Bella fancy a drink?" Edward says and runs his long finger nails across Dick's chest as he screams out in pain._

"_NO Edward!"_

_ He comes towards her holding Dick's blood into the palms of his hands._

"_You wanted to become one of us…"_

_ She feels a hand along her shoulder and turns to see the rest of the Cullen's all truly looked like monsters._

"_Yes Bella one of us."_

"_Join us…"_

_ She shakes her head and goes back to release Dick but he's gone. She blinks a few times and a set of stairs appear before her. A familiar house… Bella takes in the smell of freshly baked cookies. She makes her way down the stairs._

"_Mom?"_

_ The woman turns and smiles._

"_MOM!" Bella rushes over and wraps her arms around her neck._

_ Bella starts to cry._

"_Mom I can't believe you're here!"_

"_What's come over you Bella we never left."_

"_Yeah Bells what's your deal kiddo?"_

"_DAD!" Bella nearly knocks him down. _

_ Charlie swings her around and kisses her forehead._

"_I can't believe this. You're both here! You're both ok!"_

_ They narrow their eyes upon her. There's a knock at the door however and Bella answers it. She stumbles back and looks to her parents._

"_RUN!" She screams and tries to shove Victoria back. Her hair was of literal fire, eyes charcoal her fingers of blades. She smiles and rushes past Bella._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella turns around._

_ Yet again she watches as she snaps their necks only this time. She takes their heads and tosses them at her feet. Bella falls to her knees._

"_KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!" She reaches out and hangs upon Victoria's legs._

"_Please take my life too. PLEASE!"_

_ Victoria winks and caresses her cheek. She walks out of the room and Bella comes to a fetal position. Her eyes close as she prays for death. _

"_Bella?"_

_ She jumps to her feet._

"_JAKE?!"_

_ She freezes for a moment._

"_Is that really you?""_

"_Of course loca." He smiles with open arms._

"_Come on now… I'll watch over you…"_

_ He holds her tight his warmth casting over her._

"_I almost forgot…" She says burring her face into his chest._

_ Bella however gasps back as she looks up and sees Laurent behind him. Jake continues to look upon her but he falls to his knees. She looks down and sees Laurent's hand sticking out of his chest. He grins and wiggles it around._

_ Bella collapses… her eyes roll back. _

"_Get up kitten!"_

"_NOW!" _

_ Bella rolls trying to force herself up._

"_You better fucking fight! GET out of there! RUN!"_

_ Bella looks around and sees a white hallway._

"_RUN kitten run like hell!"  
Bella looks down and see's she's in uniform. She turns to a mirror and she's dressed like Harley. Her heart races as she stares upon herself._

"_RUN HARLEY BABY RUN!"_

_ She nods and takes off._

* * *

"Selena…"

She turns as his cape flaps into a breeze.

"What are you up to now?" He says gruffly turning off the light.

"I need your help."  
He narrows his eyes.

"Now why would I help you?"

"Just hear me out. Scarecrows back to his usual. I had a bit of a run in with him today."

"Scarecrow?"

She nods and looks to her nails.

"I need your help in taking him down."

"You'd help?" He questions.

"What's in this for you? Since when do you care about taking down scarecrow?"

"Since he just fucked up some young girl's life and she's dying! I need the antidote as well Bruce. I know you have it."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't but on this Bruce I'm begging you. Please… Her life depends on this. The fucker gave her his heaviest dose we both know what that's like. Don't make her suffer."

"Who is this girl?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I can't tell you that."  
"Then I can't help you."

He goes to drop down.

"BRUCE!" She says in such a way he's never heard.

He turns to see actual tears in Catwoman's eyes. She takes off her mask.

"Please… I'm at your fucking misery."

He turns around like he's about to leave. He turns his head towards her once more.

"Follow me."

* * *

Dick enters the video store. He was eager to see Bella again and ask when he could take her out again. Only she's not at the counter. It's her shithead boss. He backs away a little as he takes notice of Dick.

"Where's Bella?"

"I don't know she never came in. Didn't call in… nothing…"

Dick narrows his eyes.

"Try again buddy where is Bella? What's going on?"

"Look bro I'm serious. The bitch never came in!" Dick's eyes widen.

"First thing's first I'm not your bro. Secondly." He punches him in the gut.

"Don't you ever refer to that girl that way again? How many lessons do you need?" Dick shakes him again.

"NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID AND NOW! WHERE IS MY GIRL!"

"I fucking told you asshole I don't know!'

Dick shakes his head and slams the guy's head against the counter. He leans in pulling at his hair.

"If I get one little inkling that you've done something stupid causing that girl more turmoil of any kind. I will make your life a living hell before taking your life!" Dick just realized what he said and backs away. He runs his fingers through his hair. His eyes wild because he realized he meant every word.

He rushes out of the store and hops on his bike.

* * *

"Come home kitten…" Selena caresses her cheek praying she gave her the antidote in time.

She noticed her screams had seized, Bella's body no longer tense.

Bella finally gasps out and she shoots up. Selena's eyes close in relief. She wraps her arms around her. Bella narrows her eyes thrown off by her reaction. Selena pulls back and caresses her cheek.

"How you feeling kitten?"

Bella rubs her temples. Selena rushes over and hands her some Tylenol and water.

"Down this hun."

Bella nods and takes the pills downing the water. She flings back on the bed. Her eyes dart towards Selena.

"Who was that?"

Selena sighs.

"Scarecrow… bad costume, bad hair, bad attitude, can't fight worth shit but one hell of a toxin. He got you pretty good. I must say you got me pretty good in return. You beat my ass."

Bella winces.

"I'm so sorry I thought it was him!"

"I know… that's how it works. It also gives you illusions from hell. I can only imagine how much that must've fucked you up."

Selena rises.

"You should take a bath, get you something to eat and head back to bed. It'll take you a few days to recover. By the way or little deal is done. Just please stay… no conditions asked."  
"What do you mean the deal is off?" Bella rises.

"All that bullshit I fed you about revenge… forgotten…"

"Why?!"

"Let's just say a bit too close of call for comfort. You're young Bella. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Live it."

"What are you talking about I have nothing! Everything I've ever had as been ripped away from me!"

"And you'll get over and rebuild. That's what we do."

Selena starts to head out again.

"I don't want out!"

Selena turns to her rearing back.

"This? Coming from the girl that was more or less scared of her own shadow a couple weeks ago."

"After what that son of a bitch did to me! You're damn right this is what I want!"

"Forget it!"

Selena leaves the room and Bella stumbles out of bed.

"Selena!"

Selena closes her eyes as she's at the sink placing Bella's glass inside.

"Please just let me do this. I can do it! I can prove it! I can be Harley! I can make them all FUCKING PAY!"


	7. Blue Jay

Chapter 7

(Don't own crap wish I did. Read and Review please.)

A week later…

"What's with you?"

Dick rolls his eyes and leans back in the chair. He props his feet up on the desk.

"You know I hate that." Bruce remarks shoving his feet back down.

Bruce scrolls through the files on Scarecrow. Dick narrows his eyes.

"Why are we bringing that file up again?"

"Seems he's back."

"Great… sounds fun."

Bruce turns back towards Dick.

"Something's up… what is it Dick?"

Dick sighs.

"Just hard lesson in love again."  
"Love?" Bruce questions and Dick shrugs.

"If I can even call it that. Wasn't even long enough to make much of it I suppose."

"You mean that pretty brunette you had over here not long ago?"

Dick manages to smile.

"So you thought she was pretty too huh."

Bruce nods.

"She didn't seem too keen on me."

Dick laughs.

"No she wasn't. Hey that's a bonus for me. How many times can I actually say… hey Bruce she's just not that into you?!"

"Hmmm."

Dick rubs his face and turns back to the files.

"So what went wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm beginning to think thought that maybe it was a bit soon to bring her here. It's just ironic that it's not long after she seems to vanish."

"Just give her sometime she'll come around."

"Not so sure about that. She hasn't even been coming to work. Hell if I didn't know any better I'd swear she up and left Gotham all together." He shakes his head.

"Maybe it's for the best."

Bruce narrows his eyes at this.

"You really liked this one…"

Dick shrugs.

"Yeah well whaddya gonna do…"

Bruce smiles.

"Who knows she might come around again. Just give her sometime."

Dick wasn't sure what to think. One of the things he feared most though what if something happened? He grimaced in thought… As big as Gotham is… There's no telling. The mere idea though made him feel slightly insane. He hadn't let himself get this involved in a girl in sometime. He'd put up a barrier but took it back down for her. Dick didn't like the way this felt. It rather sucked. He was beginning to think he was cursed when it came to relationships. Had he truly run Bella off? But it just didn't seem like she was ready to run… Sure she was freaked about by the mansion… but the girl seemed down right happy around him. So what's the problem? He grits his teeth and comes to a stand.

"Where you off to?"

"Just need to get my mind off things. Perhaps some fresh air."

Bruce narrows his eyes as Dick gets in his Nightwing gear.

"Fresh air huh?"  
He nods and jumps onto his chopper. Bruce sighs as Dick speeds away.

* * *

Bella grits her teeth as she punches at the bag. She turns with a round house and begins to punch again. The music blared, she poured with sweat, she ached all over but welcomed the pain. The flashes clawed through her mind. Everything Scarecrow made her see. She hollers out and punches at the bag with a quicker pace.

_His name… His signature… His betrayal…_ Her hatred… Her prison… Her devastation…

She drops down and begins to do pushup, before she couldn't even attempt one. Now it was a fucking cake walk. The more pain she felt the more alive she felt. She brings herself back up and hops on to the chin up bar. She crosses her legs and grunts with gritted teeth. Once she drops down she decides to call it a night. She could barely see from all the sweat pouring into her eyes causing them to burn. She grabs her bag and water and locks up before ducking out into the shadows of the night.

Selena was against it. But Bella thought it best… She needed the fear… The reality check. She began to lurk the streets of Gotham at night. Bella thought this was the best way to learn. She promised Selena she wouldn't tackle anything on her own. That she'd call. She kept to herself and noted how certain things worked. Not just civilians and suspects but everything from the police, to certain sounds, what time the nightlights of Gotham actually came on. She even took notice of some of the Jokers men that still came out in honor of him. They even dressed and acted like him but clearly thugs. She stayed in the shadows as though a gargoyle. She even began to make it a game to see if anyone even noticed her as they passed by. She'd grin when someone would be an inch away so close she could touch them but never even noticed she was there.

* * *

He pulls up to the shed where he'd dropped her off before. Once he makes his way towards the building he knocks curiously on the unit but no answer. He decidedly jams the lock open and steps inside. He uses his flashlight to look around. He rears back as he hits the lights and sees it's nothing more than a gym. He cuts his flashlight off and puts it away. Dick walks around confused. It looked as though someone had just been here. Making his way to a nearby punching bag he crouches down seeing a few drops of something amongst the concrete floor still. He takes his fingers upon the substance realizing it was sweat.

"Bella…" He utters softly in wonder.

Dick sighs realizing he's practically stalking the poor girl now. But it was driving him mad. He just had to know she was ok at least. Even if she wanted nothing more to do with him knowing she was alive and well… But he couldn't lie even to himself. He knew he'd already fallen for her. Perhaps he'd let his guard down a bit too much around her. This was beginning to swallow him up. He tried to let it go but wasn't sure how…

* * *

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Not until she feels someone trying to yank her bag out from her hands. She stirs awake and jumps up. Bella smiles at the irony. Joker's thugs…

"Dude is she smiling?"

"Looks like it."

"Hello boys…"

One of them rears back.

"Dude you know who she sounds like?"

One of them laughs.

"Yeah she kinda does doesn't she?"

He yanks at the bag again but Bella tugs it back.

"This one's mine get your own."

Bella shoves her way past them trying to keep her word to Selena.

"Hey bitch…"

Her eyes close for a moment and she turns.

"Now how on earth did you know my name?"

He rears back and takes out a gun. Her eyes widen. Bella shrieks out but covers her mouth after word in laughter.

"Dude she's crazy."

"Yeah do the bitch a favor shoot."

Bella doesn't blink. She continues to step towards them.

"What are you waiting for shoot the fucking bitch!"

The guy's handshakes as he begins to pull the trigger. Bella disarms him slamming his hand against the wall. She knees him in the groin. She then flips him around and forces him up against the wall, with his arm in a snapping position. Bella feels a knife upon her throat and she steps away.

"Dude… She's still smiling." She hears one of them whisper.

She swings back her elbow, stomps on his foot and yanks the blade away. She holds it to his throat. She forces his mouth open and places the blade inside.

"Hold that will ya?"

Bella starts off like she's going to walk away. But she flies back with a kick sending the blade out of his mouth into one of the other thugs. Their eyes widen. They take off running and Bella rolls her eyes grabbing her bag.

She hears clapping however and turns.

"Nicely played… You broke the rules… but I must say well done… In fact I'd even come as far as to say you're fucking insane!" Selena smiles and she crosses her arms looking to Bella.

"To think of the mess you were when I first took you in. These last few months have done you some good." Selena laughs.

She unfolds her arms and walks up to Bella and whispers.

"Don't disappoint me. By the way perfectly done… you sounded just like her." Selena shoves something into her hands.

"Put it on time for a little girl bonding."

Bella turns to Selena.

"Have you been watching me?!"

Selena smirks but with her back facing Bella, she says nothing and takes off. Bella sighs and looks inside the bag Selena handed her.

Bella beams at what's inside.  
She rushes back to the apartment and puts on the costume. She looks to Harley's pictures and does her makeup. She tucks her brunette locks of hair into the hood. She places on the mask then looks back to the picture and upon herself in the mirror.

"Holy hell…" She says wide eyed.

Bella makes her way back to where Selena and she were. She narrows her eyes looking around. Suddenly she feels a whip hit against her back.

"Selena…" She hisses and turns.

She's smiling and tilting her head looking upon Bella.

"Outstanding…" Selena says walking in a circle around Bella.

Bella's eyes widen as she smacks her on the ass.

"Knock it off." Bella scolds annoyed.

Selena laughs.

"Couldn't resist you wear it a little too well kitten. I must say… meow. Harley'd be proud. However… it's one thing to wear it… Entirely something else to bring it justice… Everything you do kitten reflects on who Harley was… How you fight, talk, body mannerisms, your smile, laughter… if you screw up on any of those things especially in front of the wrong people you will give yourself away. You cannot afford to be soft. If you cannot fool the streets of Gotham into believing Harley is back. Then you'll never be able to fool Joker. So first things first, let's start by getting her legacy back out there. Shine some terror upon the streets see how they react. Put Harley back into the headlines, back into Gotham and then into Joker's nightmares."

2 weeks later…

"Honestly Selena more diamonds? Haven't we got enough."

Selena covers her mouth in mock terror.

"Watch your mouth… A girl can never have too many diamonds."

Bella rolls her eyes. This isn't what she signed up for, to be a jewel thief. This was their forth robbery within the span of two weeks.

"I thought we were supposed to be protecting the streets of Gotham?"

"Who do you think we are Batman?"

"Who?"

Selena narrows her eyes in thought realizing she'd forgotten to tell her all about the bat and boy wonder.

"Great…" Selena mutters.

"It'll be time for another girl talk later."

Selena goes to duck into the jewelry store. Bella grabs at her arm.  
"Can't we do something else? Like find Scarecrow?"

"It just so happens I've taken care of him already."

Bella rears back at this.

"So don't worry your pretty little head on it. Now if you may."  
"Selena!"

She rolls her eyes as Selena crawls through one of the air vents leading into the jewelry store. Bella thought they were going to take care of the criminals she'd read up on the files. That they'd already be tormenting Joker. That she'd have a hand in taking down that son of a bitch Scarecrow. But no, she'd become nothing more than a jewelry thief amongst other things she wasn't too proud of. Sure they had their share of helping out citizens but at randomness. At first Selena swore it was because they needed the money in order to deal with Joker's torture but she was beginning to see it was just an addiction for Selena. She liked pretty shiny things, Bella could fucking care less.

Bella grits her teeth and makes her way inside. She drops down and Selena puts a diamond necklace around her neck.

"You really should learn to enjoy such pretty things. Keep it."

"Oh gee thanks…" Bella says rolling her eyes.

Selena smiles.

"Don't mention it."

Bella sighs and sits down on one of the displays as Selena walks around picking out whatever she wishes. Bella kicks her legs about bored out of her mind.

"Don't…" Selena starts to say watching how Bella's feet were about to hit the glass.

Selena winces and Bella quickly jumps down as the glass shatters and the alarms go off. Selena shakes her head as the doors start to lock them inside sending metal bars around the place.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She says looking to Bella.

"Oops…" Bella says with a shrug.

Selena sighs and begins to look for a way out.

"Just stay put. Don't touch anything else." She scolds and exits the room.

Bella laughs a little shaking her head.

"Just stay put… Don't touch anything else…" She mocks in Catwoman's sultry voice.

"That might be a good idea…" She turns to see a man decked out all in black except for the blue that ran across his chest and down his arms in a bird like shape. He wore a black mask over his brow. Wrong as she felt for it she couldn't help but to find him highly attractive. But hadn't a clue who he was.

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing… You may look like Harley but you're not."

Bella smiles.

"Oh is that so?"

He nods.

"I'm going to need that necklace back and I'm going to need you to come with me."

She runs her fingers along the necklace and looks to him.

"You sure don't look like the police." She takes out her gun aiming it at him.

He smiles.

"You're right… I'm much worse."

Bella jumps back as he slams down his eskrima stick down sending an electric current her way.

Her eyes widen as she barely jumps in time to miss the hit. Her gun hits the ground as the current hits it and splits it in half. She grins as she comes down in a crouch.

"Now I want one of those and you owe me a new gun.…" She says keeping in mind to sound like Harley.

He rushes towards her and Bella plants her feet down. She grits her teeth and shoves him back.

He laughs.

"Is that all you got?"

"Wrong question little boy blue."

He rears back at this. Bella flips back and swings out her legs knocking him to the ground. She smiles looking down upon him and blows him a kiss.

"Come blow your horn now! Later boy blue!"

She starts to take off as the bars are now lifted. He appears in front of her landing on his feet. He steps towards her menacingly.

"Like I said I'm going to need that necklace back and you're coming with me."

She laughs and charges him swinging her fist. He dodges and she continues to swing as he blocks every move.

"You're not playing nice."  
"Who said I was nice!"

"Oh shit…" They both turn to hear Catwoman's voice.

"Run Harley!" Catwoman yells and Nightwing rears back at this.

He turns as he sees her taking off. He grits his teeth and chases after her. Batman appears.

"I got this one. Catwoman's the other direction. Batman nods and vanishes. Nightwing turns to see Harley climbing up the roof. He shakes his head in confusion. He makes his way up and she's her use some sort of zip line to make it across another building. He continues to chase after her.

Once he catches up to her he slams her back against the building.

"Who are you!"

She smiles.

"Harley Quinn." She says proudly.

He shoves her back again.

"TRY AGAIN! WHO ARE YOU!"

"So feisty… getting me all hot under the collar badboy."

What was that… He questions himself looking upon her as he holds her back. He shakes it off…

"I knew one day my prince would come."

She sounds just like her but it can't be. Somethings different… He rips the necklace off her neck.

She puckers out her lip pouting. However she brings up her legs and uses them to break his hold.

Harley twirls around and this time slams him back. She smiles and leans into him remembering something Selena taught her. _The art of seduction can save your ass_… She runs a hand along his chest looking him in the eyes.

"I always did love a man in uniform." He swallows back going dumb something he's not ever used to.

She leans in and catches him off guard yet again as she locks lips with his. Nightwing goes to shove her off with disgust… only finds it the furthest thing from disgusting. In fact he finds his hands along her ass as he presses her more against him. Neither breaks away until they hear the clearing of a throat. Batman yanks her off Nightwing.

"Wait!" Nightwing calls and Batman rolls his eyes.

"Aw is someone jealous? Come on I've got plenty more where that came from…" She smarts as he's holding her up in the air looking upon her.

Batman and Nightwing share the same expression.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Batman roars.

"HARLEY!" Catwoman yells and whips Batman across the back.

He winces and turns. Harley kicks him and shoves herself away from his hold. She takes off running. And Nightwing watches as she ziplines down and hears her laughing.

Batman grabs him after they've both managed to get away.

"Where's your head at!"

Nightwing blinks a few times. Batman shakes his head irritated and shoves him back.

"Are we capturing or kissing thieves?!"

Nightwing cocks a brow at this.

"Like you can talk…"

Batman rolls his eyes and makes his way down.

The guilt weighed on Bella as she thought about the kiss. She thought of Dick and shook her head. Dammit she thinks… It would have never worked out anyway. She tells herself but the urge to break down was there heavily. She just kissed another man and found herself wanting to do it again… She'd hoped Dick would have kissed her the night of their first date… But considering everything. She knew that was now over. There was just no way… Considering her life and how it was now he'd only end up getting hurt.

Nightwing sighs as he hops on his chopper. That was strange beyond belief. He thinks of Bella and winces… I'm in love with a girl that's fallen off the map and I just let Harley Quinn of all people kiss me and actually enjoyed it… Hell I'm still aroused… What the hell is my problem? Since when did I become Batman? He thinks of Batman and Catwoman in this scenario. But that's just it… He knew that wasn't Harley it couldn't have been. There's no way he would have enjoyed that kiss if so. He would have yacked all over the place… Besides Harley was dead everyone knew that.

"What the hell!" Bella gets slammed into the ground.

"Are you trying to get us both caught!"

Bella grits her teeth and goes to shove Catwoman off her.

"Who were those guys?"

Selena shakes her head.

"Tweedle Dee and Dum."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"NO they aren't I've seen their files."

Selena rolls her eyes.

"NO you idiot. That was Batman and Robin! Well Nightwing whatever the fuck he calls himself nowadays."

"But who are they Selena?!"

"The supposed hero's of Gotham."

Bella rears back at this.

"Wait what?"

"Remember what I said about the four kinds of people?"

Bella nods.

"Those are the ones saving the sorry asses."

Bella covers her mouth. Selena rolls her eyes again.

"Ugh here we go…" Selena mutters rolling off Bella.

"You're telling me I just attacked a good guy!"

"Don't be so melodramatic he's fine. Boy wonder's a big boy now he can take it. Besides from what I saw he rather enjoyed himself. I bet he never thought he'd be kissing Harley. Nice touch by the way… It's so… Well so… me…" She says with a grin.

Bella bites her lower lip in thought.

"That's not the point Selena… Jesus… don't you realize what this makes us? IF they're the ones coming after us?!"

"Don't even go there…"  
"Honestly Selena! I mean what are we?"

"We're girls that like to have fun and enjoy pretty things. We don't concern ourselves with the entirety of the world and its problems. If we did we'd be like those schmucks and never sleep. Believe me kitten we have it pretty damn good."

Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"When do we go after any of those people! When do we deal with JOKER!"

"Fine you want to deal with Joker?"

She nods.

"And what if I told you that would mean you have to check in! Dye your hair blonde! Change your name?"

Bella stumbles back.

"Wait what?"

Selena smiles.

"That's about what I thought."

"You never said anything about me having to actually go there."

"Then tell me my precious new Harley how else did you think we were going to do this?"

Selena watches Bella's face.

"Relax it was a joke. That was never my intention but we will have to figure out other means."

Bella turns to her.

"How could you joke about something like that!"

Selena backhands her busting her lip.

"You just proved you're not ready! You are fucking Harley Quinn and you honestly just asked me that!"

Selena scurries off and Bella shakes her head.

"Bitch…" She mutters and heads towards the shed.

There was no way she wanted to be under the same roof at the moment. Bella took off her outfit and put on her gray tank top and sweats. She laid on one of the yoga mats trying to get some sleep but couldn't sleep. She rolls over frustrated. She puts on her headphones and starts her setups. Her body was still alert and full of energy.

* * *

.

Dick punched at the bag gritting his teeth. He took off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it aside as he went back to letting everything he had out on the bag before him. Bella pops through his mind again and he punches through the bag.

He hears an annoyed sigh coming from behind him.

"Another one Dick?"

He shrugs and wipes his face.

"What do you want Bruce?"

"Actually just thought you might be interested in these…" Bruce slams down a folder on one of the weight benches.

"And what are those exactly?" He says taking wraps off his hands.

"Those are Isabella Swans…"

He narrows his eyes wiping his brow again.

"Why would you be looking that up Bruce…"

Bruce shrugs.

"Out of my own curiosity. That and something else… But I'll wait and see what your thoughts are first."

Dick rolls his eyes.

"I'm not looking at those Bruce. That's her personal life."

"I strongly advice that you do."

"Come on Bruce do you run a background check on every girl you date?"

"Yes as a matter of fact…"

Dick sighs as Bruce walks out.

"Of course you do… weirdo."

Dick eyes the folder and looks around the room.

"Nope.. Not gonna do it." He grabs the folder and throws it away.

"I actually like this girl…" He huffs.

"That's her business."

Besides he already knew everything about her, for the most part anyway. What more was there? They were more alike than he'd realized. Both lost their parents both had tragic histories but both turned out ok… Not perfect but who would be considering the circumstances.

He walks away from the folder and heads into the shower. Still the folder burned into his mind. Dammit Bruce. Dick scrubs his hair trying to think about something anything other than that stupid folder. He towels off and heads to bed. He tosses and turns and puts a pillow over his head even. But he couldn't sleep no matter what.

He gets out of the bed and grunts miserably as he heads back into the gym. He takes the folder out from the trash.

"I'm sorry…" He says and opens the folder.

Dick flips through it as he sits upon one of the benches. He winced as he got to the part where she'd spent three years in the asylum, in fact he'd realized she'd come from there straight to Gotham. Something wasn't setting right with him though. Nothing about her ever set that off in him. Why would she of all people be locked away in a place like that?

He rears back at something else. The doctor signatures and the person that had her committed… they had the same last name, Cullen.

"That's strange and highly coincidental."

He read where she finally admitted to what she was having was no other than illusions, thus eventually led to her release within the same time span. Dick clears his throat and shakes his head.

He continues to read her stories of the vampires, the wolves, the volturi, the murder of her parents and best friend… He grows pale though as something else dawns on him… The boy's name was Edward… The same name that had her committed that was the same name she gave as to the vampire she was dating. Carlisle was one of the coven members in fact he was Edward's father.

Dick's hands become fists and he slams the folder shut. He goes to his room and gets dressed.

He grabs his keys and catches Alfred on the way out.

"If Bruce asks I'll be gone for a few days. I got something's to take care of."

"Is everything alright?"

"No actually it isn't… far from it."

Dick says and rushes out the door.


	8. Watchtower

Chapter 8

(Read and Review please. I do not own anything)

_"Hey baby…" Bella tiredly rolls over and cuddles up next to him. She smiles feeling his arms around her. "Hmmm…" He moans kissing about her neck and he rubs against her. He kisses her lips and rolls her over…_

Bella groans out as she lands on the floor and she hears Selena die out with laughter.

"Must've been some dream kitten."

Bella stares at the ceiling crossing her arms.

"You have a bed you know…"

"I'll make a note of that next time."

"Might be best, besides I don't want you humping my couch."

Bella covers her face and rolls over.

"You need to get laid kitten…"

Bella half laughs in misery.

"Touché…"

Selena laughs.

"For once I agree."

Bella takes in a breath thinking of Dick. She wondered if he was ok… She comes to her feet and heads to the bathroom. Bella smiles and cuts on the sink letting it drip for one of the little white kittens. This one just happened to be her favorite.

"You should name it…" Selena says looking in.

"That thing loves you."

Bella shrugs.

"I've never named anything before."

"Well now's your chance. I gotta fly I'll see you tonight kitten." Bella nods and pets the kitten as it drinks from the faucet.  
She starts her shower and brushes her teeth. She tried her damnest to get Dick out of her head. But that wasn't the only man in her mind now. Dick might have been the one in her dreams… however the kiss she never expected it to feel the way it had. It was meant to be a decoy she blushes in thought. However she smiles remembering that his hands and been running against her rear. She bites her lower lip realizing Selena was right he enjoyed it just as much.

"OH MY GOD KNOCK IT OFF!" She scolds herself.

"Stupid virgin, thinking about two men at once. I'm a mind slut!"

Something about that makes her giggle and she covers her face in misery.

After her shower she gets dressed, with a chill about the air she puts on her red and black hoodie over her blue jeans and white sweater. She decided to head to the library she wanted to run some more research on the Joker and the asylum itself. She even hoped to find a way to some blue prints. If she could just see the set up… without ever having to actually go inside. That and she wanted to begin taking on some of the suspects that were still running loose about Gotham. She planned to do that with or without Selena. She felt lied to.

Bella passes by a newsstand however and grins as she picks up on of the papers. The headline…

_Harley Quinn back from the dead? Anti or Hero? _So it was working… The name was finally getting out there. She pays for the paper and takes it with her to the library to read.

She clinches the paper into her hand though realizing over half of it was lies.

"Terrorizing? Murderer?" She rears back at this.

"Idiots…" She mutters and throws down the paper.

"I don't take lives." But then she remembers what Selena said when she first came here.

Bella closes her eyes feeling ill. But I have killed someone… She looked upon her hands as though they were stained. They shook a bit she clears her throat tucking them into her lap beneath the table. No matter how much she tried to hide it though she knew the truth.

She had taken a life, she has stolen, she and Selena have scared the living shit out of civilians in order to get the name back out there. But the way they had her described the paper… It was as if she'd taken life after life within the last month or so. That she was no more than a thief and a murderer. There were very few instances in there where someone admitted that Harley had indeed saved them. In fact there was one big whopping lie with a civilian that said _Harley beat me with every inch of my life. It's because of Nightwing I owe my deepest gratitude._ However she half laughs at the irony as well.

Curiously she makes her way to the computer and types Nightwing into the search engine. She rather smiles at the amount of photos that were brought up.

"You certainly get around…" She mumbles looking through them.

Each one was some sort of action photo where he clearly wasn't aware of the camera. Bella comes across one though that rather grabbed her attention. She zooms in on it. She covers her mouth as he's crouched over his hand on one knee. Nightwing was reaching out to a little girl who was crying. For some reason the photo really knocked her for a loop. Bella closes her eyes for a moment trying to take this all in.

"Ms. Swan?"

Bella quickly darts back at the familiar voice.

"Bruce?"

He smiles.

"I thought that was you."

Bella jumps up surprising the both of them as she hugs his neck. She clears her throat nervously.

He narrows his eyes to the screen behind her.

"A fan?"  
Her eyes widen as she quickly turns and exits out of the internet.

"You could say that…" She says with a shrug.

He nods.

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just thought I'd come say hello."

"I'm glad you did Bruce."

He smiles again and starts to walk away.

"Um how is he?"

Bruce stops and slowly turns back towards her.

"He's actually left town for a few days. Maybe you should stop by sometime once he returns."

"Stop by?"

Bruce nods.

"So just stop by…" She questions feeling awkward about that.

Bruce softly chuckles.

"Yes Ms. Swan."

"Please that's like really weird. Call me Bella."

"Take care then Bella."

"You too Bruce."

She watches as he walks away. He wasn't near as intimidating feeling this time. She wondered why. But that urge hit again… that lingering in her throat.

"Stop by…" She mutters softly again.

She sighs and shakes her head. That just wasn't her thing. Besides she wasn't even sure how to find the mansion. That and she felt guilty about how things rather went between her and Dick. In fact she felt rather like a jerk. Like she'd lead him on… Why would he want to see me again? She pinches the bridge of her nose. She wished she could just get Richard Grayson out of her fucking head.

* * *

Dick rubs his eyes tiredly. Washington was a lost cause… he finds himself thinking as he looks to the box of unwatched videos. They were the only things left he could get his hands on. It seemed as though everything else about her case had been "lost". He was lucky to even get those. He had to steal them. He figured better his hands than someone else's. But when it came to any sort of real records, there was hardly jack about her. He'd wondered how Bruce gathered what he had but that was just Bruce he always found a way.

He wasn't quite ready to give up on this though. He wanted more answers. So he goes to the one place he can think of. He'd decided to take his time and go over the videos while he was there. He'd also see what else he could figure out. Besides he hadn't been to Watchtower in a while now…

* * *

"Just make her feel like she's some sort of fucking hero. But don't hurt the girl."

He smiles.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you owe me that's why."

"Hmmm, she's looks delicious." He says looking to Bella's picture.  
Selena rolls her eyes.

"Knock it off she's off limits. She's not that kind of girl. Besides I have a higher purpose for her. All I need from you is to make her feel like she's made some sort of silly difference in this pathetic city."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"I'm just saying if she's your little side kick…"

"I'm not playing games Penguin. I don't care who you use for your little victim. Just make sure my girl saves the day at the end. Do we have an understanding?"

"And just what are you going to do when she finds out the truth? Think she won't think to look up Harley's files? Yours even? Then what's your precious plan?"

"Don't concern yourself with that. All I need from you is to set this up. I mean it Penguin rough her up a little make her earn it but you're not to go too far! And you most certainly won't lay your filthy hands on her. She's a lady not a dog."

He rears back at this.

"Have you gone soft Catwoman?"  
"Just shut up and do as you're told."

He chuckles.

"As you wish my little minx." Selena wrinkles her nose and rolls her eyes as he runs a hand along her ass.

"That right there won't fly… not with her Penguin."

He smiles and takes his hand back.

"Such a shame…" He hisses looking back to her picture.

* * *

"Well look who's decided to finally make an appearance."

Dick smiles shaking his head. Ugh Booster I'm so not in the mood. He thinks but takes the egotistical idiot's hand and shakes it.

"How's it going kid?"

He shrugs .

"Eh it goes…"

"I hear ya." Booster sits back down kicking out his legs. He picks at his teeth and looks into a mirror.

"Dick…"

He turns to the familiar voice.

"Hey Clark!"

Dick gives Superman a hug and Booster cocks a brow at this.

"Oh sure give the big guy a hug why don't ya."

Clark laughs. Dick takes a seat and shoves the box of videos under the table next to him.

"Everything ok back home?" Clark asks curiously.

"Yeah same ole same ole."

"How about Metropolis?"

"Had a bit of a run in."

"Oh yeah?"

"Brianiac…"  
Dick raises a brow at this.

"Huh… so how'd that go?"

Clark just smiles and takes a seat.

"Guess that answers my question…" Dick utters and begins to sign on.

"So where's your buddy?" Dick questions Booster looking around.

"He's around somewhere."

Great… Blue Beetle and Booster Gold… This will be fun. He thinks sarcastically leaning back in his chair. He'd rather deal with Wally. At least he had some sort of filter.

"So just you three?"

They nod.

"Well hello…" Dick rolls his eyes he knew it was coming.

Clark grins shaking his head with his arms crossed.

Dick feels Mike behind him now, his hand on the back of his seat as he peers over his shoulder.

"Now who is that…"

Dick sighs.

"First of all… Space..." He pries Booster off his chair.

"And secondly none of your business."

"Hmmm… Maybe I outta just scoop her up."

Clark cuts Booster a look shaking his head. Booster grins.

"She's out of your league Mike."

"Out of my league?" He scoffs.

"Precisely."

"No woman's out of my league."  
"Oh this one certainly is…"

"I take it you learned your lesson with red heads."

Dick half laughs looking to Clark.

"A bit dark even for you Clark."

Clark laughs.

"Had to say something can't let Booster have all the fun."

"Look at that little waistline…" Booster continues on practically drooling.

"Uh Oh Mike looks like you got a hair out of place…"

Booster rushes off to the bathroom.

"Idiot…" Dick mutters.

"So who is she?" Clark whispers once Mike's out of the room.

"Just some mystery girl." Dick narrows his eyes.

"Ah one of those?" Clark says with a grin.

"Yep the one that kind of appears and disappears right before your eyes."

"That's too bad."

"It really is actually."

"So is that what you're here for is to find her?"

"Not exactly… it's to do with her but just some little research that's all. If she wants her space I'm giving it to her not about to start mapping her out. Especially from here…" They both look back towards Mike who's coming back out of the bathroom.

"There wasn't a single hair out of place."

"Huh must've just been the lighting in the room."

Dick backs out of this and begins to look up information on the Cullens.

"She dated that…" He mumbles at a picture of Edward.

"Who's that?" Clark questions twisting around in his chair.

"Her off the wall ex. Something just doesn't set right with me…"

"Probably because he's the ex."

Dick slightly smiles.

"That too."

Dick narrows his eyes as he continues to scroll through. He rears back at something and begins to type in different other names of asylums all in which were places they had at one time lived.

"Dear God…" Dick says feeling ill as he's starting to put it all together.

He rubs a hand across his face as he's growing with anger.

"What's up?"

"This guy… He's a real piece of work…"

Dick's hands ball up the more he discovers. Once he pieces it all together he looks up Alice Cullen curiously seeing as how she too was once in one of the asylums Edward and his father had each played a role in. His eyes widen at the unraveling…

"She was one of his girls at one time!" He scoots back from his chair.

"They freaking turned her! Made her forget! That's what he was going to do with Bella. Only something must've changed his mind… Met a new girl possibly? Lost interest? Dick counted 17 teenage girls including Bella with similar stories. Each had the same Cullen signatures spread over the years. This vampire would get these girls to fall for him… once things got too serious he'd have them committed and try to have their minds washed of any belief of their existence or memory of the relationship. Bella was one of their hardest to cleanse. It seemed the father a doctor himself was covering up for his son. He saw where it them over two years with the others only a span of a few months and they had them believing whatever hogwash they fed them. However Bella… He turns towards the video footages in thought."

Dick grabs the first one on top. He wished Booster wasn't here. He didn't want to hear his comments. He didn't care that Clark was but Mike got on his nerves. That and well honestly he hated the idea of Booster seeing whatever was on these tapes. Dick himself wasn't for sure what he'd might find. All he knew was they simply said Swan Girl on each tape and they were dated. He began to dig through the box and found the earliest one's about the time she was committed.

He took in a breath and played the video.

_Day 1, Case # 532 Isabella Marie Swan:_

_ "What is your name?"_

_ Bella_

_ "What is your full name."_

_ Isabella Marie Swan_

_ "Good, and how old are you?"_

_ "I'm 17."_

Dick noticed how she trembled. She looked so young, innocent and frightened out of her mind.

_"Who are your parents?"_

_ Charlie and Renee Swan._

_ "Do you have any siblings?"_

_ No_

_ "Do you know my name?"_

_ Bella shakes her head looking to the floor. She was barefoot and all in white. Her hair slightly unkept. _

_ No_

_ "My name is Dr. Woodlarf. I'm here to help you Bella. We're going to become good friends. You can tell me anything. You can trust me."_

Dick leans back shaking his head at this but continues to watch. The guy was tall and skinny. He wore reading glasses and looked to be around his 50s.

_Bella shrugs and swings her feet about still looking to the ground._

_ "Who are your friends Bella?"_

_ Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jake and Edward is my boyfriend._

_ The doctor nods._

_ "You have a lot of friends Bella."_

_ She nods shyly. _

Dick notices how she still bites her bottom lip when nervous about something.

_"Now Bella you're safe here. You can tell me anything. Anything at all. I already know some of your secrets and I'm just here to help."_

Dick didn't like where this was going… What sort of therapists says that? This almost sounded like some sort of form of hypnosis or brain manipulation.

_ I can't tell anyone. I must keep them save. Everyone all of them…_

"_But you're parents have been murdered… who are you trying to keep save Bella? Jake is gone too now isn't he?"_

Dick notices how her hands clench up.

"_Who killed them Bella?"_

What the hell kind of therapists is THIS! Dick was growing with fury as he continued to listen and watch_._

_I DON'T KNOW! _

"_You stated right here that it was vampires… You do realize that they do not exist."_

Clark and Dick shared the same expression knowing that was bullshit. Hell Bruce himself took on freaking Dracula and barely lived to tell about it.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"_No Bella I can't do that. Right here in your statement to the police you go on about your friend the wolf, how this Victoria and Laurent were vampires. That they are responsible for these deaths."_

_FUCK YOU ALL OF YOU_

Dick and Clark rear back as Bella jumps out of her seat and paces around pulling at her hair.

"_Sit down Bella!"_

"That guys no therapists…" Clark remarks.

"You're telling me."

Dick and Clark however were about to learn something that Dick ever dreamed about… Proving this all to be even more jacked up.

"_We know who killed your parents and your best friend don't we Bella?"_

_ Bella shakes her head pacing around._

"_Who killed them Bella."_

_THEY DID!_

"_No Bella we're friends remember. Your secrets are safe with me. Now tell me who really killed your loved ones? Who was there for each event. Who had blood on her hands."_

Dick closes his eyes for a moment his heart dropping to his feet.

"Jesus…" Clark says.

_ Bella turns towards the doctor._

"_I know what happened. I know what I saw. You won't make me believe otherwise! I didn't kill my mom or dad! I didn't kill my best friend! I loved them! I would have died for them!"_

_They were in your way though… weren't they? They were in the way of you being with Edward. _

"_No they weren't!"_

"_You killed them so you could be with Edward. Admit it Bella. There never were any wolves, vampires or Volturi members. This was all something you made up in your head. To cover the blood amongst your very hands. You fabricated this story. In fact you worked upon it so deeply that you've even managed to fool yourself!"_

"_MY PARENTS HEADS WERE SNAPPED BEFORE MY VERY EYES AND JAKE'S HEART WAS RIPPED OUT OF HIS CHEST! AND YOU'RE PINNING THIS ON ME?!" She holds up her hands._

"_Tell me doctor… if you really believed that to be true… then why the hell are you in a room with me alone! Shouldn't you be terrified! Aren't you afraid that I might snap!"_

_ Bella flips the coffee table over. The doctor remains still._

"Is he smiling?" Mike questions and Dick turns his attention back to the doctor.

"What the hell?" Dick says noticing this as well.

"_Thank you Bella that is all for today." _

The three of them look to one another in shock. Clark shakes his head.

"Something's fishy."

Dick nods and grabs another video. He looks upon it oddly knowing that it had skipped this was session 7… where were the others? He sighs irritated and puts it on.

_Day 7, Case # 532 Isabella Marie Swan:_

_ "Hello Bella."_

_ She nods as she takes a seat._

_ "How are you today?"_

_ She shrugs._

_ "How are the pills treating you?"_

_ She shrugs again and starts to twirl her fingers about her hair. She bites her lower lip and rocks a bit on the couch._

_ "What is your name?"_

_ Isabella Marie Swan_

_ "How old are you?"_

_ 17_

_ "Who are your friends?"_

_ She rocks a bit more._

_ Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake and Edward is my boyfriend._

Clark clears his throat.

"Wasn't there an Esme in there somewhere last time?"  
Dick nods

_"Very good Bella."_

_ She swings her barefeet about looking to the ground._

_ "Who are your parents?"_

_ Charlie and Renee Swan._

_ "What happened to them Bella?"_

_ They were murdered._

_ "Who murdered them Bella?"_

_ She sighs. _

_ Vampires…_

_ "That's wrong Bella. Now tell the truth. Who killed your parents?"_

_ Victoria._

_ "And who is Victoria?"_

_ A vampire._

_ "One more time Bella… who really killed Charlie and Renee?"_

_ A red headed bitch vampire named Victoria!_

_ "Bella… We both know that to not be true."_

_ She shrugs._

_ Whatever_

_ "Whatever?"_

_ Yep I'm tired can I go to my room now?_

_ "Who killed Jacob Black?"_

_ Laurent also vampire. She laughs a little. _

_ "Why are you laughing Bella? Do you find this funny?"_

_ You think I don't know what you're doing? I'm a smart girl Dr. Woodlarf_. _You plan to keep doing this everyday until I finally agree to whatever lies your feeding me. Well you won't win. I know the truth. I saw it with my own eyes. So go right ahead give me your worst._

"_IS that really what you wish?"_

_ She nods. _

Dick however jumps back from his chair as men burst into the room and grab Bella. She screams out. The doctor makes his way to his closet and drags something out.

"NO…" Dick says feeling sick.

They watch as they strap Bella in. Dick paces the area.

"_Give her a bigger voltage than last time."_

"LAST TIME?!" Dick yells.

_They place the plates on her head. One of the men force a popsicle stick into her mouth._

_ Without warning they send a jolt through her entire body._

Dick freezes as she passes out. Another man enters the room.

"_How is she?"_

_ He lifts her head up checking her over._

"_Not to worry Dr. Cullen we'll get this straightened out soon enough."_

_ He nods._

"_Release her once it kicks in. But not until then."_

"_That could take some time."_

_ He nods._

"_Take all the time you need. You know what needs to be done." He walks out of the room._

All three men share the same expression. Clark puts a hand to Dick's back.

"I'm sorry I know that must've been hard to watch."

Dick nods and shuts down the unit not sure how much more he could take. He turns to the other videos as if they were merely bombs waiting to go off.

"Damn…" Mike mutters. Even he wasn't heartless enough to make jokes about this.

None of them know what to say. Dick walks towards the window looking back to earth.

"I wouldn't let her fall out of your life Dick. She needs someone, someone that cares. If she's truly alone out there. Well we both have seen how that can turn out." Clark says.

Dick crosses his arms and nods.

"I just gotta find her first."

Clark smiles.

"This is Watchtower…" He hints.

Dick didn't sleep that night. He watched a few more of the videos.

Bella forgot Emmett, and then Rosalie… as the years progressed. She eventually forgot Jasper. The others stuck through her mind. The shock therapy sessions continued and only escalated more violently. He saw however as the years progressed. She soon begins to give into what they wanted. The sessions became less. But the meds became heavier. They never could get her to admit she killed her parents and best friend instead she admitted that they were never vampires but humans. She swore that the gruesomeness of their murders made her create another illusion because she could comprehend nor fathom the fact that a human had done all this. Dick could see this wasn't exactly what they'd planned or wanted but went with it considering there was no more mention of supernatural creatures. Edward and his family what she could remember of them anyway became human again. Jake was human etc… But Dick saw it in her eyes as she told the story they wanted to hear. The story that would make her free again. She knew the truth still. Sure parts of it were nothing more than holes in her memory but he could tell she knew. But she somehow managed to convince them otherwise. With a clean bill of health and with Edward and Carlisle's permission she was set free.

That was another thing that royally messed with Dick. There were a few times that this Edward and Carlisle seemed as though they actually cared about her. They'd check on her after her sessions but always made sure it was after she'd passed out. He even watched once as Edward asked to be alone with her and he was kissing on her and holding her. Dick wanted to rip him to shreds. It was because of him that she was there in the first place.

He came to a decision and prayed it was the right one. Once again he logs on. Only this time he begins his search for Bella Swan. He wouldn't rest until he found her…

Little was he aware of what he was about to unravel…

Making a certain kiss make even more sense to his reaction…


	9. Happy Birthday Mr J

Chapter 9

(Please Read and Review. Thank you.)

"What are we doing Selena?"

Selena smiles and grabs hold of her. Bella's eyes widen as they zip across the electric fences of Arkham Asylum.

"Jesus…" Selena shakes her head and quickly covers her mouth.

"Quiet, now would be a good time to practice your stealth mode. This place is swamped with guards."

Bella's heart races.

"I need you trust me and keep close."

"I thought we weren't going inside."

"I told a teeny tiny lie."

Bella goes pale.

"Snap out of it Harley… Remember who you are. Nothing causes you fear… You've been abused for years… Now it's time for revenge."

"So I'm going to meet him?"

She smiles.

"Yes and no… You see I will show you where he is. But we're only jump starting this… Now pay attention and do everything I say."

Bella nods and Selena looks around as she takes one of the vents down.

"I thought the point was to break out not in." Bella harshly whispers.

Selena ignores her and lifts her into the vent. Both remain extremely quiet as Selena points out the directions to go. Selena grabs her foot at one point and makes her stop. She brings Bella back towards her and leans into her ear.

"It's important that you pay attention. This is the way you will be taking every time you go to torture Joker. This will lead straight to where he is. But it takes time, patience, smarts and might even mean you have to knock out a couple guards. Each of these guards has freaking lasers one shot Harley is all it could take. This right here though is why I stopped you." She takes out something from her suit a small can of spray. She sprays the area before them revealing a green alarm trigger. Bella's eyes widen.

"If you would have set that off…" Selena points down showing Bella all the guards beneath them.

Bella nods and Selena smiles.

"Good thing we're both agile girls kitten." Bella narrows her eyes confused.

Selena crawls past her. She does this back arching thing and does a perfect roll missing the trigger.

Bella wasn't sure if she could even attempt such a move. Selena motions her over impatiently.

We're going to die. This is it… Bella thinks to herself. She takes in a breath and attempts successfully what Catwoman did. She looks back impressed with herself.

"Nicely done." Catwoman winks

"Now we've only got 8 more to get past."

"What?"

She continues to follow her nerves getting the best of her. Selena turns towards her and puts a finger to her mouth and motions for Bella to stay put. Bella nods and Selena slides over one of the vents and drops down. Bella's heart was racing beyond belief. She hears a muffled noise and Selena motions for her to drop down. Bella makes her way down and sees two guards on the ground her eyes widen.

"Are they?"

Selena shakes her head and shows her they were merely knocked out. Bella nods in relief. She follows her down a hallway. But the smell, the chill in the air, the sounds were messing with her head. It reminded her of Seattle all over again. Only this place was much bigger, darker and noisier. Goosebumps ran down her body. Selena jumped up and opened another vent. Once again she lifts Bella up. Bella waits for her and Selena comes up and places the vent back on. Bella wondered how many times she'd done this. It was like clockwork for her. It takes them a good hour to get to where the Joker was being kept. Once again Selena sprays the area. There were two lines they have to cross without touching. Bella watches and shakes her head. Selena nods with encouragement. Once again she takes in a breath and does as Selena. Selena smiles as she makes it across.

However her smile fades and she points to another vent to the right.  
"That's where Joker is. Not your typical caged cell either. You'll see. Now listen up. I can't go down there with you or he'll know something's up. You're going to say nothing. All I want from you is to smile that crazy sadistic grin of yours and hold this up to his glass cell. "Honey I'm home." It said in blood. Kiss the glass and wave. Then I want you to skip away happily pouncing around like Harley would do. I mean it no talking not yet. You have her voice down but I want you to have a bit more practice first. There will be one more thing we're going to do afterword and then I'll take you out for ice cream kitten." Bella half smiles but her nerves were getting the best of her.

"You can do this. Remember this is what you wanted. You said so yourself. So let's make the son of a bitch pay."

Bella nods and Selena checks her over fixing her suit.

"Play ball my little Harley Quinn."

Bella nods and Selena slides open the vent.

"Make sure you get his attention but be quick don't stick around. There's no guards inside the room at the moment but there is a slew of them outside. The moment Joker says your name you need to duck and dodge the fuck out of there."

Bella says a silent prayer within herself and drops down. Timidly she takes her steps. You're Harley… You're Harley. Smile… Show no fear.

She sees the glass cell in the middle of the room. There he was with his face looking down not in the usual purple suit she'd seen in the pictures. But the same green hair, he wore the bright orange scrubs black shoes. He was humming but looked miserable. He sat at a brown desk in his cell. She couldn't help but to stare her body was frozen. She swallowed back knowing she had to hurry. She held the card in her hand and tiptoed to the glass.

Here goes nothing she thinks as she taps on the glass. She forces that smile that playfulness to come within her. He slowly brings his head up and she holds the card to the glass. He narrows his green eyebrows, his face was even scarier in person. But she continued to smile. Say it… She thinks waiting for it. Say my name you bitch…He comes towards the glass tilting his head. Through that smile of hers she swallows. FUCKING SAY IT ALREADY!

"Harley?"

Her grin becomes wild and she sensually leans into the glass and kisses it as if to kiss his cheek. She then steps back and does a cutesy wave and skips away.  
"HARLEY!" He shouts desperately.

Bella rushes to get back into the vent.

"HARLEY!" He shouts more severely.

Selena helps pull her through.

"Hurry." Selena says as she puts the vent back on and they crawl as quickly away from the area as possible. Selena comes to a pause and motions another way. Bella rears back.

"Let's go."

Bella drops down and see's they're in some sort of control room.

"This will be your finest moment. This is where you must shine the most."

Bella looks to all the camera's and security monitors around the room.

"Today is Joker's birthday. Harley never ever forgot his birthday. We're going to remind him of that. Please tell me you know who Marilyn Monroe is?"

"OF course I do." Bella hisses.

Selena smiles.

"Do you remember her song to JFK for his birthday?"

"The happy president song?"

"Yes only in this version it's Mr. J… when you come to the close you will refer to him as puddin'. Remember keep that voice in check. This is important you have to perfect this there is no time for screw ups."

Bella however looked down to see the security guards were already knocked out.

"Yeah you might want to work fast. Not sure when they'll wake."

Bella's eyes widen.

"On the count of three…" Selena says and motions her fingers.

Bella quickly props herself up on the desk and crosses her legs sensually. She smiles.

"Perfect." Selena says.

"One… Two… Three…"

The lights shine in Harley's face as Selena hit the red switch. She snaps herself into character fast.

"_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday Mr. J_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday Puddin…"_

She kicks her legs about and blows a kiss… Selena shuts down the switch.

"Nailed it… but that was also live so time to jet."

Bella's eyes widen as she hears the ruckus around them now, people shouting and security guards running on foot.

"Selena!" Bella says with widened eyes.

Selena promptly gets in the air duct and takes Bella's hand. At a quickened pace they make their way out. However right at the last vent Selena drops her can of spray and it makes a loud metal noise.

"Fuck…" Selena mutters and she yanks Bella back as shots are fired about the vent.

"Don't even worry about setting off alarms now let's get the fuck out of here." They rush out and Bella freaks knowing that had that one hallway to get past to even make it to the other vent way leading out.

They drop down and Selena quickly grabs her and slams her back covering her mouth.

"Stay put." She hisses and Bella freezes. Her eyes widen as she watches Selena take out three guards.

"Let's go." Selena calls and they rush down the hallway.

Once again Selena grabs her and peeks around the corner as she covers her mouth.

"Run… Go out the way we came. I got this."

"Selena."  
"NOW!"

Bella's screams out as the guards come their way. She manages to get into the vent and Selena shuts it. Bella realizes Selena just shut herself inside.

"GO HARLEY!" Catwoman demands and Bella rushes out but the guilt weighing on her about leaving her mentor behind.

Bella gets to the vent leading out and she quietly slides it over. She peeks out to see a guard right underneath. She didn't want to take anyone's life though. These were father's, brothers, sons people that had families and were just doing their job. But she also hated hurting people. She knew she had no choice though and the way the shots were going on the inside her better shot was out here before word got out.

Bella drops down covering his mouth. She winces as she takes the blunt of her gun and knocks him out. She drags his body against the wall.

"Sorry." She whispers and puts a hand to chin checking him over. She checked his pulse as well and heard another guard. She ducked by the corner and peered over.

"There's word of escape…" She hears a guard say.

Bella rolls her eyes. Jesus Selena… She waits for the guard to leave his post and she zip lines back over the fence. She flinches as the tips of the electric fence catches the right bottom of her shoe. She grits her teeth as she falls back onto one of the rooftops. She lies back for moment catching her breath. Her body ached all over from just that little hit. She couldn't imagine if it was full on. She'd probably be laying here dead.

She just prayed Selena didn't just get herself killed or got herself locked up. Bella hated the idea of trying to break her out of that god forsaken place. She rolls over sorely and scoots back still able to see the guards about the place. She ducks into the shadow waiting for Selena. Bella brings her foot up and sees the current went through the padding of her booties on the suit. She grimaces at the small flap of skin. She puts her finger to it and groans flinging her head back.

"Dammit."

Another hour and still Selena's a no show.

"Come on seriously?"

Bella sighs and decides to head the apartment in hopes that she somehow made it back. Bella limps around wanting out of the itchy hot costume.

* * *

He watches from the shadows of the rooftop. He'd truly hope his assumptions were wrong. He'd pieced everything together from something's Bruce told him to what he learned at Watchtower. From what little he'd watched of Bella when he finally found her. He tilts his head wondering why the hell Harley had just snuck out of the asylum what's she up to?

He sees her take something out from the trash can…

He watches her look around… if only she knew she was being watched… She takes off her suit and her long brown locks fall upon her shoulders. He tilts his head rearing back. His eyes widen as she stands in the buff now.

"Bella…?"

He continues to watch as she puts her pants, shirt and shoes back on. She tucks the suit into her bag.

"Great I've fallen for an anti. What the hell Bella?!" He paces around the roof running his fingers along his hair.

"Come on baby you're better than this… Time to take measures into my own hands…"

* * *

She swallows back the pain as she puts on her boots. Bella tucks her gun into the back of her pants pulling her hoodie over it. She puts her backpack on her back and heads towards the apartment. She had a ways to go. Selena had the money so she couldn't even call for a cab. Her teeth continue to grit each time the bottom of her foot hits the pavement.

Several cars rush past Bella. She narrows her eyes seeing it was some sort of chase. She jumps out of the way of a police car as it charges towards the cars. However more cars zoom towards the same area. Only one of them slams on its brakes and Bella turns with a quickness as the driver makes its way out and it grabs a little boy from his father's arms. Bella immediately takes out her gun.

The father yells as the man shoves the child into the car. Something in her snaps and she doesn't even think about it. She steps in front of the next car aiming her gun. The driver slams on their brakes and she shoves them out of the car. She gets in and slams on the gas she heads the direction the boy was taken. She sees the car is three down from where she is. She grits her teeth and puts the car in reverse. She whips around and turns down the alleyway praying it leads where she things. Once she gets to the corner she whips the car around follows the car to an abandoned building.

She shakes her head on this. She rolls her eyes remembering what Catwoman said about the suit. She sees the boy being shoved out of the car. Bella quickly gets back into her suit stuffing her clothes back inside. She keeps the car in the shadows watching as they drag him into a doorway. There were 7 men though and one of her.

"Jesus…" She half growls and quietly makes her way out of the car.

She looks around wondering where the ones saving their asses were. Only to realize that was her tonight… She fixes her Harley Quinn hood hiding her brown locks of hair before opening the door that she had no idea where it led. That was another thing she was glad she'd forgotten to take off her make up. She softly giggles in thought though of how that must've looked her walking around in citizen wear but Harley makeup. She was too fucking tired to care or even think about it. Selena though would have had her ass for that. Why am I laughing? A boy's in trouble and … What the fuck is wrong with me? Have I totally lost my marbles?

"Tie him up… We'll wait for the ransom."

"Tell them we want 40 grand instead."

Bella rears back at this. She quietly maneuvers wondering how the hell she's going to pull something like this off. She hears the little boy crying though and she grimaces.

"I'm coming kiddo…" She whispers softly and peers over seeing what her options were and where they kept the boy.

They were in some sort of warehouse. Boxes and carts where everywhere. For some reason the place smelled like raw fish. It made her nauseas feeling. She turned to see this short fat man in a monocle, his nose pointed and he was the one barking orders and running the show. He was in a black suit and top hat.

"I want my daddy!"

"Shut up kid."

Bella gritted her teeth as she saw one of the men slap the boy. She crawls towards another wall and pinches the bridge of her nose. She knew she might not actually live this one out there were just too many men with guns. If she could manage to get the boy though… She thought and looked around. That was her only option, get the boy and go. She just hoped that the boy wasn't scared of Harley Quinn.

She continues about getting closer to the boy. She hides behind a crate as one of the men walk past. Once he leaves the area she takes off in a sprint towards the boy. The boy goes to scream and she quickly covers her mouth as their in some sort of metal shed looking thing.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She whispers leaning into his ear.

"You want to see your father?"

He nods with big ole tears. Bella nods and brings the boy into her chest.

"We're going to get out of here ok. But you're going to be quiet and do as I say."

He nods and she wipes his cheeks.

"You're brave aren't you?" He half smiles.

"I knew it."

She didn't even attempt to act like Harley at the moment. She didn't care what Selena thought. She didn't want to frighten the boy more than he was already. Bella scoops him up and starts to carry him out. She gets to the door and pulls it open. She goes to walk him outside but hears the clicking of a gun and it's to her head. She closes her eyes not wanting any danger to come to the child. She forces him out and jams the door shut as she braces her body against it.

"Bad move…"  
She hears the sound of a gun firing outside her eyes widen and she fights to get out the door but she's dragged away from it.

"Look what I got." The man shoves her down before the man in the tux.

He tilts his head and this sick laughter escapes his mouth.

"Hmmm. A much better prize… Who needs a boy when you got hot steaming sex about your feet?"

He reaches his hand out and Harley comes out to play…

She smiles and takes his hand as he raises her up.

"And who says chivalry is dead?"

He cocks a brow. He smiles. Harley seductively circles him running her finger along his collar.

"I don't know whether it's the nose or the bad comb over… But there's just something about you."

She grabs his collar as if to kiss him but instead she puts her gun to his throat.

"Sorry I like my men black and blue." She cocks the chamber.

"And that boy better be alive…"

"I believe it's time to break our little deal." He says bitterly.

She narrows her eyes and turns to see guns aimed directly at her. She laughs and steps away.

"What can I say you got me boys…"

She continues to step back but her attention is elsewhere. She hits her zipline and heads towards the ceiling. Harley swings around as shots are fired. Her eyes widen as someone else bust through the ceiling and grabs her.

She's shoved back on another floor of the warehouse. He looks her in the eyes.

"Stay put."

She smiles.

"Well if it isn't the prince himself." She runs her hand along his chest.

He clears his throat and comes to his feet. Harley comes to her feet as he hops down. She curiously watches with her arms crossed and she's leaned against the corner. She claps her hands and jumps for joy. Nightwing brings three men down with his electrical sting. He turns his head slightly and rears back at this.

"You going to stand there cheerleading or are you gonna help?"

"I thought you told me to stay put loverboy."

He grins shaking his head. But swings his fist around as another one of Penguins men comes from behind.

"Oh good move blue jay!"

"Blue jay?" He rears back.  
"Try Nightwing."

"I already did. He wasn't so bad."

This was killing him having to pretend he didn't know. This was just so surreal it was like day and night with her.

She jumps down and his eyes widen as she wraps her legs around one of the men and flings him down. Damn…I can't believe that's freaking Bella under that costume. He goes to warn her as another one comes towards her. She fires her gun and hits him in the leg.

"Whaddya think? I was gonna kill him?"  
He smiles shaking his head.

"Sounds like something Harley would do."

Harley turns back towards the door.  
"He's fine Harley."

She turns back towards Nightwing.

"The boy… He's safe." He says watching her reactions closely.

She shrugs as if she could care less. But her eyes deceived her as he looked upon her. She turns as Penguins making a run for it.

"Aw look blue jay he's running… if you can call it that."  
Nightwing grabs her as she's about to go after Penguin.

"It's Nightwing." She smiles as he pulls her against his chest.

"Awww, is someone feeling insecure?" She leans into his ear.

"I happen to love blue jays…"

Nightwing closes his eyes for a moment trying to shrug it off. But quickly turns as he hears her slam the Penguin down. She shoves his head into the water holding him under.

"Harley…" Nightwing warns taking in a breath.

She pulls his head back up.

"Why were you after the boy?"

The penguin looks to her laughing a bit.

"You're asking all the wrong questions."

Harley shrugs and shoves his head back into the water. Nightwing hears her humming and she rocks her body back and forth.  
"Harley you're killing him."

She sighs and pulls him back up. He starts coughing.

"Who are you?" She demands.

"He's the Penguin… You should know this Harley…" She turns back to Nightwing.

She swallows back on this.

"In fact you've worked with him before…" Nightwing watches her reaction to this.

She narrows her eyes and shoves him back into the water holding him under yet again.

"HARLEY!"

She continues to hold him under. Come on Bella this isn't you don't do it. He sighs in relief as she pulls him back up.

"Ask you're precious pussy cat." He coughs out.

She pens him to the ground.

"TALK!" She says pinching his cheeks together.

Harley and Nightwing both jump as they hear a gun fire from above. Nightwings eyes widen as Harley grits her teeth.

"Are you hit?" He yells almost in a panic and rushes over.

"Why would you care?"

"Hold on." He says grinding his teeth at her comment.

Once he gets her to safety. He checks her over.

"Where did it hit?"

"Just a little graze." She says shrugging her arms as she looks to her shoulder.

Come on Bella… this was going to be harder than he thought.

"So where's your partner in crime?"

"She's taking a break. Why thinking about switching teams?" She fake gasp.

"And break poor bat brains heart…"

"Actually I was about to ask you the same question."

She laughs.

"Now why would I do that?"

He rears back at this.

"When this…" She fires her zipline and turns to him.

"Is just so much fun."

"Try and catch me loverboy." She taunts by blowing a kiss and vanishes.


	10. Memories

Chapter 10

(Read and review please. I don't own anything only wish.)

"Selena!"

Bella wraps her arms around her neck as she drops her bag.

"Easy kitten. I'm sore as hell."

"Oh my god!"  
Bella looks upon her face.

"SHIT!"

"Knock it off and why are you limping?"

"I'm fine you're not!"

Selena raises her brows and hands Bella a bottle of vodka. Bella shakes her head laughing.

"Come kitten let's sit on the roof and drink the night away."

"How'd you get out?"

"I'm Catwoman my dear not an amateur."

Selena twirls Bella around looking to her arm.

"What's that?"

"A close call that's all."

Selena rears back.

"Bullet?"

I told that son of a bitch Penguin she wasn't to be harmed! Selena grits her teeth in thought.  
Bella shrugs and takes a swig but starts coughing.

"Jesus kitten you really are a virgin in every which way aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

Selena laughs.

"And how do you know I'm a virgin?"

"It's rather obvious."

"Ugh…"

"Virgin to damn near everything."

"You're rather bitchy when you're drunk."

"Just when I'm drunk?"  
Bella laughs.

"Got me there."

They both sit on the roof kicking their legs about. Bella looks to the full moon and takes another pull to the bottle handing it back. She thought about the Joker, The Penguin, Nightwing but the one person that stood out in her mind the most… was Dick Grayson. She was beginning to feel like the hole in her life was returning without him in the picture. She felt silly for such notions. But around him she felt alive again… whole even. She was dying to see him yet feared it all at once. She thought about Bruce's invitation. She sighs shaking her head.

"Stop by…" She whispers with a grin.

"What was that kitten?"

"Nothing… just… nothing…" She shakes her head and lies back on the roof.

"You did me proud today Bella."

Bella smiles.

"Um thanks."

"You earned it."

Bella rolls over. Her eyes come to a close and Selena sighs picking her up.

"I knew you were a light weight." She whispers and puts Bella to bed.

* * *

Bella paces outside the gates of the Wayne mansion.

"Ugh what am I doing this is insane?"

She turns and starts to walk away but the gates open. She jumps back startled.

"Um what?" Bella looks around wondering how they randomly opened.

Bella takes in a breath.

"This is so stupid. He's going to take one look at me and… ugh…"

Her breathing became more erratic each step she took towards the doors.

"I can't do this…" She says once she gets to the door.

She turns back around about to walk away.

"May I be of service?"  
Bella flinches and slowly turns her head.

"Oh um hey Alfred…" She looks around stuffing her hands into her red hoodie.

"Look have you guys seen my Frisbee?"

He cocks a brow.

"Pardon?"

She sighs.

"Nevermind."

Alfred steps aside allowing her in.

"Ah, I see you took my invitation."

"Bruce…" Bella says practically jumping out her skin.

"He's probably out of town still so…" She takes a few steps back towards the door.

Bruce smiles and crosses his arms about his chest.

"Take her to the garage Alfred."

"OH well he sounds busy so…" She starts towards the door again.

Alfred gently takes her arm practically dragging her along.

"Bruce…" She hisses and he chuckles a bit waving her off.

Her heart raced and she felt slight faint the closer they came to the garage. She looks to Alfred in a panic.  
"Wait… Does he hate me? I mean I imagine he does. I think this is a big mis…"

Alfred grins and opens the garage.

"Please continue Ms. Swan."

"It's Bella."

"Even so…"  
"If I puke don't clean it up I'll do it."

Alfred rears back at this.

"Bella?!"

Her heart stops and she turns. He wipes his hands clean as he's leaning over one of the bikes. Good god is he like bigger than before? Sure seems like it… she ponders.

Bella turns to Alfred nervously. He nods and walks away.  
Dick makes his way over taking her by complete surprise when he wraps his arms around her.

"Where've you been girl?"

If only she knew he meant her (Bella) Sure he'd seen Harley… He was actually floored by her presence. He didn't expect this at all.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck not expecting her own reaction. Dick closes his eyes holding her tighter as she begins to cry. It took all he had not to break down along with her, especially with everything he'd learned.

"I'm so sorry." She says behind gasps.

"None of that now you don't have to be sorry, I was just concerned." He pulls back with a grin and moves the hair away from her face.

"I thought our date went pretty well…" He hints and Bella blushes.

She covers her face though and cries a bit more. He takes in a breath pulling her into his chest. He kisses the top of her head. He wanted to tell her how he knew the truth… He knew everything. How he was going to help her through all of this. But deep down he knew she had to make that choice herself. All he could do is guide her in the right direction and pray she opens her eyes. Of course a little flirtation on his and Nightwing's behalf couldn't hurt in her decision. He thinks with a smug grin.

He picks her up and places her on one of the mustangs. He wipes her eyes.

"So is everything ok?"

She clears her throat.

"Yeah just some personal things I had to take care of."

"Ah… so you were gone for some time."

She nods with that guilty expression.

"So are you leaving again anytime soon?"

She shakes her head looking down. He nods. Bella found herself admiring his biceps, hell everything about him rather screamed at her. She found herself having to keep from panting.

"Come on Bella…" He lifts her back down taking her hand.

"Where we going?"

"Let's watch a movie or something."

He leads her back to the mansion.

"Did you hurt your foot?"  
He questions as she limps a bit.

"Um yeah… cut it."

"Ouch.."

As Bella or Harley? He already knew but even so. He puts his arm around her waist as he opens the door. He leads her to the living room.

"Holy crow!"

He laughs as she's starting at the huge TV and surround sound system.

"Have a seat Bella."

She turns back to the huge brown leather sofa. Bella sits down and looks around. She takes off her hoodie and he holds out his hand. She smiles and tosses it towards him. He tried not to stare but it was hard with that form fitting white tank top. Bella bent down to fix her laces and his eyes almost bulged at the amount of cleavage she was showing. It also didn't help that he now knew what she looked like naked. Bella was a knock out only adding to his misery. Dick puts on a movie and plops himself down beside her. He puts his arm around her. But continues to play along…

"So what happened there?" He runs a finger along where the bullet grazed her.

"Just a little nick."

"Hmm." He says but kisses it.

He grins noticing how she blushed.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"I'm ok."

The two remain quiet, halfway through the movie though Bella lays her head in his lap. This made his heart rather jump a bit not expecting that. He swallows back and runs a couple fingers through her hair as she watches the movie. Bravely he works his hand down along her arms and waist. He looks over though and sees she's fallen asleep. He scoots her back against him and he too lies down. With his arms around her he closes his eyes.

They'd spent the entire night sleeping. Neither realized it until Dick awoke. Nightwing and Harley are going to have to take sometime off. So Dick and Bella can actually enjoy themselves he thinks running his hand along her waist. He leans in taking in her scent. His eyes widen though as she leans back. Go away… he tells the man down stairs. Please don't… He rolls his eyes as she presses against him. Bella rolls over facing him. Don't look down Bella… Not ready to run you off, the inner battle continues.

"Ok you there?"

He nods. Bella runs her hand along his chest.

"What time is it?"  
"Eh it's like 8 something I think."

"In the morning?!"  
He chuckles a bit.

"Fraid so."

She puts her hand to her forehead.

"Oh no…"

"Why's that?"

"My crazy roommate that's all."

"Why would your roommate care about where you've been all night?"

She half laughs.

"Trust me she does."

"Something I don't know about?" He taunts and she hits him on the arm.

"Funny…"

"I thought so."

"Ugh I better go."

She rises up and he takes her hand pulling her back towards him.

"Just stay Bella… What's the big rush?"

He brings her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella found herself embracing it and leans against him.

"I don't know where you were Bella. I'm just glad you're back. I missed this."

She nods with that sad expression.

"Me too."

"Are you sure?"

She nods shyly biting her lower lip.

"How about some breakfast?"

Bella shrugs.

"Where's your bathroom?"

He shows her where but notices how she's still limping a bit.

"Are you certain you're ok?"  
"Yep."

He hears her giggling as she steps inside the bathroom.

"Good god you could fit at least 20 people in that tub Dick."

He chuckles.

It's too bad you're not in there at the moment. Man I'm acting like I'm 16. Dick pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Huh never thought to try."

"You should totally try it." She calls behind the door.

Bella uses the bathroom then scrubs her face and hands.

"Ugh I look like a train wreck." She grumbles wishing she had a hairbrush hell a toothbrush would be better. She looks at her teeth before stepping out.

"I didn't fall in!"

"That's good news Bella. I'd hate to fish you out."

There she was… That was the girl he knew… Time was all he needed. He takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen.

"So what do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"I'm more of a cereal or poptart person."

"As you wish."

He opens a cabinet to see several boxes of cereal and poptarts.

"Wow that's like half an isle at a grocery store.

"Bruce hates to shop and well I go a bit nuts."

"I'll say."

She points to a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. He places her on the counter and pours her a bowl. He then hands it to her. Her feet swing about as she eats. Dick grabs himself a bowl and stands in front of her as he eats.

"You could sit…"  
"Nah, if you try to run it's easier to catch you this way." He says with a wink.

She spoons a bite into her mouth.

"I don't now Dick I'm pretty fast."

I've noticed… Would still like to try.

"Huh you seem kind of slow to me."

Her jaw drops a bit.

"Watch it slugger."

He places the bowls in the sink once they're done. He washes them and puts them up. Dick notices how she picks up the newspaper.

"That's a joke…" He hears her utter as she's reading about Batman and Nightwing.

Dick turns back to her in thought deciding to leave it alone.

"You ready?"  
"Ready?"  
"I remember someone having her eye on a certain cobalt bike of mine…"

She grins.

"You're going to teach me?"

"Yep." He turns facing away from her but grabs her legs wrapping them around his waist.

"Hold on."

She clasps her around his shoulders.

"Don't you let me go!" She demands getting a better hold.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Once they get to the garage he puts her down. He opens a storage closet and tosses her a leather jacket. It was one of his old ones from his Robin days but he knew it would fit her.

"Too small to be yours." She says looking it over.

"Actually it was."

She looks to him then back to the jacket.

"Before the massive bee attack?"  
He tosses her a blue helmet.

"Precisely."

He watches as she put the jacket on.

"Looks way better on you then it ever did on me."

She shrugs.

"It's kind of cool actually."  
He nods thinking it really did look rather sexy on her.

"You should keep it."

"Dick…"

"Seriously I've no use for it anymore."

She opens her mouth to argue again. He covers it with his hand.

"Shh…" He winks and drops his hand.

She sighs and Dick pulls her hair out from the jacket. He gets on the bike and starts it.

"Hop on."

She places her helmet on and jumps on wrapping her arms around him. He drives her to a safe learning place. He gets off the bike and has her scoot up. He starts telling her about the clutch, accelerator… But he notices how she's making an odd face.

"What is it Bella?"

"Nothing… I mean… I don't think so."

He narrows his eyes.

"It's just this feels so familiar for some reason."

"The motorcycle?"  
"I think." She reaches to her temples again.

"Hey… We don't have to do this you know…"

"No I want to. I'm ok it was just like déjà vu or something."

"If you're certain."

"Yep."

"Ok…" He says almost hesitant.

Last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. He shows her how everything else works.

"Just no slamming on the brakes Bella… Take it easy and slow, same thing with the gas. I don't want you flying off this."  
She nods.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Off you go just loop around don't put too much into it when you turn. You don't want to tip over."

Dick steps aside and watches as she takes off. He rears back rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thought she'd never done this before." He utters.

She comes back around and stops she takes off her helmet.

"Dick…" The way she says his name causes alarm and he rushes over.

"Everything ok?"

She shakes her head a single tear sheds down her face.

"I forgot him! I…"

He helps her off the bike.

"Who Bella?"

"Jake… I remember!"  
She half growls grabbing at her temples.

"He was in sc…." She stops herself wide eyed she couldn't believe she almost revealed that shit!

"In…?"

"Nothing…"  
She sighs frustrated.

"He was my best friend. He'd taught me how to ride…I'd forgotten but doing this brought it back…" She looks upon him a certain way and wipes her cheek.

"Thank you…" She kisses his cheek and he's blown back.

"You brought back his memory Dick."

He nods wishing he could do a lot more. He was happy to at least bring that back.

"You ready to stop then?"

"Hell no…" She grins making him laugh.

"Well by all means Bella baby…"

He clears his throat realizing what he just called her.

"Baby huh?"  
"Eh…" He rather shrugs.

She bites her bottom lip.

"So pet names Dick? Another roundabout way…" She hints and puts on the helmet taking off.

After she's done he walks back over. A gust of wind picked up the fall chill coming into the air leaves fell. But all Dick could focus on was Bella how she was on his bike, wearing his old jacket, how she was smiling at him this very moment.

However they both turn to the sky familiar signal. Dick shrugs…

"Must be a Batman kind of night again."

Bella smiles.

"When is it not?"

But he notices how she bites her bottom lip.

"What are you a fan?"

She shrugs.

"He's ok… Just wondered where Nightwings signal was."

"Nightwing huh?"

She nods.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Extremely."

"Huh, you know he use to wear green tights right?"

She softly laughs.

"Tights? I find that hard to believe."  
"Yeah the guys a real geek Bella."

"Never figured you to be the type for insecurities." He thought of Harley when she said this she even had that sultry tone. He clears his throat.

"I better get you back." Dick says.

Bella nods as she places on the helmet. Once again she wraps her arms around him as they head back.


	11. The Times They Are A Changing

Chapter 11

(I do not own anything. Read and Review please)

Later…

Bella lies back on the bench. Her eyes closed. The slightly chilled breeze hitting upon her as she thought about the Joker…

_Torment 2_

Just as Selena had showed her she snuck through the vents, used the spray to show where the alarms were, thankfully today she only had to knock out the one guard that was in the control room today. Once again she felt for a pulse making sure he was ok. She softly apologizes and props him up somewhere he'll wake comfortably.

She was now taking matters into her own hands after doing more research on the Joker, learning more about his and Harley's history and abuse. What she couldn't figure out though was why Harley's history itself was so hard to come by. There was hardly anything to find on her. It didn't make sense.

Bella props herself on the desk once more she crosses her legs and smiles for the camera, this time she uses white cardboard paper nothing too big because it had to fit with her in the vents. However big enough to get her point across to joker.

Card 1: _ How did you enjoy your birthday gift puddin? _

She swung her feet around like a child at play.

Card 2: _Aren't you happy to see me?_

Card 3: _I've missed you!_

Card 4: _When you get out… CALL ME! _

Torment 3

Yet again she manages her way to the Joker. Only this time she didn't want to use the security camera's to get to him. She wanted to personally watch him suffer.

"Hopscotch! Really Harley?"

She smiles and turns back around jumping along the pastel colored hopscotch game she'd made on the floor.

"Come on Harley enough of the games let me out sweetheart!"

She turns to him taking out her gun.

He cocks a brow and crosses his arms as he stares upon her.

"What are you up to cupcake?"

She smiles and holds the gun to her forehead.

"Harley…" He rolls his eyes.

His eyes widen as she fires the gun. It makes a sound like a real gun only it sends out a flag that reads.

"Couldn't you JUST DIE?!" She blows him a kiss and quickly rushes out of the room as the guards have heard the gun.

Torment 4

This time she dresses as one of the nurses but keeping parts of Harley still alive the mask, but her blonde wig in pigtails. The outfit itself creeped Bella out as she looked up herself in the mirror. Today she'd use her voice…

"Hello, Mr. J looks like I'm your nurse for the day!" She smiles.

He paces around in his cell looking to her.

"That outfit could be a lot more fun Harley if you let me out."

She puckers out her upper lip.

"What you don't wanna play with me anymore Puddin?" Her bottom lip quivers and she looks to the floor.

"Harley…"

He grits his teeth and slams his fist against the cell as she takes off running.

Torment 5

One of her trickiest ones and she feared she wouldn't live through it. This time she dressed as a guard only used the blonde wig and painted her face. Bella waited patiently as they came to get the Joker. They strapped in him the gurney it was time for his medication. With complete fear in her heart she swallowed it back as she hurriedly made her way down without being seen. She knocked out one of the guards that were to help escort the Joker. She hides his body but once again apologizes and checks for signs of life. Once she's satisfied with this she rushes over and walks with the guards. She was only an inch away from the Joker. So close she could touch him. This made her just as fearful though. She had an even better view now. She was close enough to make out the scars on his face. How deep that demonic grin through was. She thought she'd have a heart attack. She wanted this to be over and done.

Once they're in the elevator. Harley quickly hits the lights and pushes the emergency button stopping the elevator.

"Uh oh boys seems there's a glitch…" Joker mouths and laughs.

"Get it a glitch!"

Joker laughs even harder.

"I got it Mr. J!"

She flickers a flashlight across her face revealing the mask.

"Harley! You've finally come to your senses. See boys she truly loves me…" He laughs again excitably.

It grows dark again however. Joker feels something against his forehead as he struggles in the gurney. Once the lights come back on and the elevator starts to work again she's gone.

"Harley?" He says looking around.

"HARLEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS HARLEY!"

One of the guards narrows his eyes upon the Joker.

"Hey what's that on his forehead?"

They all turn to see it said _NOT_ in big red letters.

"Shit the Joker was right…" One says and the guards come to immediate attention looking around.

"What was your first clue boys?" The Joker says rolling his eyes but laughs again.

"Good one Harley…" He whispers not able to stop laughing.

* * *

She rolls over feeling nauseas. This was starting to get to her head. She wasn't sure how much longer she could pull this off. Bella couldn't believe what she'd been doing. She found herself seeking joy in this when she was actually pulling it off. Seeing the look on that son of a bitches face. However her hands shook more than usual as time went by. She'd constant nightmares each involving Joker. She was beginning to feel as though the suit was eating her alive.

"_(Laughter) BOOO!"_ Bella gasp out and nearly falls off the bench.

She comes to her feet looking around. That was the thing too her dreams… They felt so real, like he was watching her. She rubs her face tiredly. Bella makes her way to the peers and looks out to see the sun setting. Soon it'd be dark and Harley would consume her yet again.

* * *

"Catwoman…" She hisses.

"Relax we're running a bit low again. Just this one kitten."

"You always say that!"

Harley sighs pacing the room as Catwoman stuffs her bags full of jewels.

"Grab yourself a bag Harley load up."

She rolls her eyes. Bella shrugs seeing a necklace that happened to be the same color of her Harley suit. She shrugs and places it in the bag. Not even caring about anything else she grabs a few more things just to shut Selena up. Her eyes widen as Catwoman opens the register and stuffs some money inside the bag she's carrying.

"Jesus why do we need this?"

"Do you want to go back to work at that crappy video store again?"

Harley shrugs.

"I don't need any of this…" She goes to hand the bag back to Selena and walk away.

But someone crashes through the window and grabs her.

"HARLEY!" Catwoman yells.

Catwoman rolls her eyes seeing who it was.

"What does he want another kiss?" She mutters and rushes out of the store.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yells and shoves her against the alleyway wall.

She smiles pissing him off more. She goes to run a hand along his chest and he forces her hand back down.

"Not this time Harley."

"Aw what's wrong loverboy?"

He grits his teeth.

"A girl's gotta have pretty things."

Since when do you care about those things Bella! He couldn't believe this. He sighs shaking his head.

"Harley I can't let you get away with this. Not this time."

She laughs.

"Ok blue jay how bout you give me about a 5 second head start…"

He rolls his eyes as she fires her zipline taking off.

"HARLEY!" He yells and takes off after her.

He chases her about the rooftops. Finding himself a bit impressed by how well she was able to do this. Still he wasn't too thrilled he was dating a thief. Harley however comes across a platform that's eroded and falling apart. She begins to slip off the building. She goes for her grapple gun but it falls to the ground.

BELLA! He panics and dives after her the both of them headings straight for the pavement. He shoots off his grapple gun and catches her before she hits.

"Hold on!"

He shoots them back up and brings them to a roof top. He pens her to the ground.

"Are you alright?!"

She laughs.

JESUS CHRIST BELLA! YOU ALMOST DIED! He watches as she laughs so hard she starts crying.

"I've no choice Harley I have to take you into custody this time."

She holds out her hands.

"Take me away loverboy!"

Her eyes widen though as he brings out his cuffs and snaps them around her wrists. She laughs again.

"What if I said I was framed! Those aren't mine!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

He watches how she swallows back. She was freaking out he could tell. Bella was fighting to come out but Harley was holding her back. Bella catches him off guard bringing her legs around his neck and back she flips him around still in her cuffs. He's now on the ground. Dammit why does she have to be BELLA AND HOT! I'd kill for this right here. He shakes his head trying not to look towards her crotch as it was right in his face damn near. She wraps her cuffed hands around his neck and crawls back down against him. She brings him in as if to kiss him. He rears back at her reaction as she gets closer to his lips. She freezes and reaches to her temples.

That's right Bella baby think about what you're doing…

"What's wrong losing your touch Harley?!"

She forces that smile back and laughs.

"Sorry to say I've found someone else."

She winks and comes to her feet.

Now it's time to play…

He comes to his feet and grabs her.

"I still have to take you in!" But as he says this he presses her up against a building.

He allows his body to touch up against hers. He looks her in the eyes.

"We could make a deal you know?"

"Deal?"

"Join me Harley…"

"Join you…"

He nods.

"No deal."

"WHY NOT! You'd honestly rather go to prison?! Or worse back to the asylum."

Harley actually flinched at the last part.

"Yeah that what you want? To visit your little loverman again."

He flinches as she punches him in the face.

"Fine have it your way."

He grabs her and heads back to the Batmobile.

"Aw does little blue jay not have his own car?"

He ignores her stuffing her inside. He undoes one of the cuffs and clamps it onto the stirring wheel. The war continued in his head. Do I actually hand her off to the station, take her back to the cave? Yell at her for weeks on in until something in her snaps! He didn't want Bella in jail or any of the such. But she needed the daylights scared out of her even though the mere idea of that sickened him. Dick was in deep… He'd never want to hurt her.

"You should quit looking at me like that ya know."

He rolls his eyes as he shifts gears.

"Amuse me Harley how am I looking at you?"

"Like you wanna play wama bama thank ya mam."

I want a lot more than that Bella. If you only you had any clue. This is torture.

"So do ya?"

"Shut it Harley."

She laughs. He curiously turns to her though.  
"So what stops Harley from what she wants?"

She looks to him confused.

"You almost kissed me but refrained…" He clears his throat shifting gears and turning.

"Aw someone seems disappointed." She shrugs with a grin.

Admit it Bella… You didn't want to hurt me! You thought about Dick Grayson didn't you! He grits his teeth again his hand slamming on the wheel.

"So you are mad. Oooo, oops!"

He turns to her about to say something to this.

"Nightwing…"

He sighs as Barbara was calling to him. Harley looks to the radio grinning and shaking her head.

"So many toys and you never share."

I would if you'd fight for a better cause than serving your idiot mentor.

"Yes?"

"Batman's not answering…"

"For how long?"

"About an hour or so."

"I've got company…" Nightwing hints looking to Bella.

"Company?"

"Yes…"

"Ok well do what you can. I last heard from him at the plant."

"On my way."

"What about your company?"

He sighs turning back towards Harley.

"I'll figure it out."

"So the dark knights in trouble? Poor bat brains."

"You really need to knock that off."

"Or what?"

She leans back propping her foot on Batman's dashboard. Something Bruce would have a fit over. Dick knew because he used to do it just to piss him off.

"You're gonna punish me?"

Come on Dick don't you go getting all hard focus!

"If you only knew Harley…"

"Oh, oh what have you in mind?!"

He picks up Batman's signal as to where he is and parks. Before he gets out he leans into Harley's ear something comes over him. He places both his hands on her chair. Nightwing looks Harley in the eyes. He gets close enough to touch lips but he pulls back.

"You only wish Harley… You're not my type." He says but with a grin and makes his way out.

Harley sighs and leans back. She hums to herself looking around. But Dick was right Bella was still in there. She reaches to her temples shaking her head. She wanted out of this suit. She wanted to see Dick she didn't want to be here. Harley yanks back on the cuffs doing a maneuver Selena taught her. Her hands were small enough to slide through if she scrunched them up enough. It hurt like hell but she managed to pull it off. The harder part would be figuring out how to break free of the Batmobile.

"So many buttons…" She grins and starts pushing them.

Yet none seem to be doing anything.

"Shit…" She mutters trying everything she can think of to get out.

She jumps back as the top randomly opens.

"Um ok I'll take it." She jumps out and takes off.

Her plans were ruined however as she turned her head. She covered her mouth at the scene before her. The entire building was covered in vines and they were moving. Harley steps towards the building and looks around for Nightwing. She pries open the door and steps inside. The strong scent of the plants filled the air it burned her nose and made her eyes water. She'd never seen anything like this.

These vines were everywhere all over the lab desk, the walls, the floor, ceiling. Glass shattered about the room as the vines continued to grow. Harley jumps as one of them wraps around her ankle. She uses her knife to break free.

"Nightwing?" She calls out rather nervously.

She sighs forcing herself to push onward. Bella makes her way up a set of stairs. A vine wraps around her waist and starts to lift her up and she cuts herself free. Harley tucks and rolls onto the ground as she comes down.

"Tell me are the rumors true or not!"

She peers around a corner hearing the voice. She lets out a breath of relief seeing Nightwing.

"QUIT attacking my babies!"

Harley watches as Nightwings destroying her vines and other plants about the room. A thicker vine however grabs him around the waist.

"Is she back in Gotham? Is she really alive?!"

He grits his teeth as it brings him towards the wild looking woman. She'd fiery red hair, her body was a faded green color with tiny green leaves about her arms and legs. She was rather pretty in a very exotic way. But Harley already knew who she was… she just wasn't sure what to make of all this or how to go about it.

"IVY!" Nightwing yells as another vine wraps around his wrists making him drop his weapon.

Harley covers her mouth as Ivy opens her mouth and looks as though she's about to kiss Nightwing, but a green cloud escapes and hits him directly in the face. Nightwing groans out in pain. The vines hold on him become tighter.

Harley knew she no longer had a choice. This would be her finest test yet… Fooling her "lover"…

Harley steps out.

"No Harley." Nightwing grunts seeing her step out.

But his eyes were batting the toxins taking over his body.

"Ivy…" She says softly.

Ivy freezes looking directly towards Harley. Neither says a word. Nightwing comes tumbling to the ground as the veins release their hold. Ivy tilts her head and begins to slowly approach Harley.

"Harley?" She says in this broken quivery voice.

Harley nods. Ivy is face to face with her. She narrows her eyes. Ivy cups her chin. Harley swallows back as Ivy kisses her lips. Ivy closes her eyes and pulls back with a tear streaming down her face.

"You're not Harley are you?"

Bella shakes her head.

"No… Ivy I'm not." She looks Ivy in the eyes.

"I'm doing this to honor her."

"Honor?"

She nods.

"I'm bringing back her memory and making Joker pay for what he's done."

Ivy narrows her eyes as vines begin to wrap around Harley's body.

"Ivy…" Bella says in her own voice now.

"I'm telling the truth."

The vines tighten around her as she's brought to the air.

"Please you have to let me do this. He needs to pay!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

They turn to the sound of a whip and Harley drops to the floor as it slices through the vines.

"She is Ivy…"  
"Selena?"

Catwoman sighs and looks to Ivy.

"This Harley is mine. She tells the truth and I swear to you Ivy she's has been bringing her justice. She's put fear back into the streets but as well as love and honor but more importantly Joker… She continues to haunt him. She pays him visits often…"

Ivy nods and helps Harley to her feet. Harley turns back to Nightwing.

"Just please Ivy don't hurt him…"

She motions towards his body. Selena narrows her eyes and utters… "Fuck, don't tell me you've fallen for him!"

Harley ignores her.

"Where's Batman?"

Ivy smiles.

"Gave him a bit of a hit, he's alive I assure you."

Harley sighs in relief and nods.

"Will you continue to live out her name?" Ivy asks curiously.

"Ivy…" Bella says exasperatedly and looks to Ivy and Catwoman.

The broken look on their faces the pleading in their eyes.

Bella takes down the hood letting her hair fall.

"Yes Ivy but I wish to do it my way, if you can respect that. Why don't we give Harley something even better? Why don't we let her live out the name as if she'd never had to deal with Joker's abuse. Let her live out the name if she had been given a second chance?"

"What have you in mind?" Ivy asks curiously.

Bella smiles.

"You'll just have to trust me."

Ivy comes up and hugs her, "do her proud" she says. Harley however catches her whispering as she lets go, "…goodbye baby…"

Harley nods and makes her way over to Nightwing. She turns to see Catwoman and Ivy leap out the window. Harley notices how the half the mask has melted off and the other covered in acid still.

"Jesus…" She grimaces.

"This might hurt."

She rips it off like a band aid but he doesn't even budge. She narrows her eyes looking upon him. Bella covers her mouth.

"You're freaking kidding me…" She mutters in a whisper.

"Dick?"

* * *

Bella punches at the bag, the anger coursing through her. She thinks about everything between her and Dick. This entire time… THE WHOLE TIME! She grits her teeth and punches again then swings back kicking at it.

"Easy tiger…"

Bella turns as Selena enters the shed. Bella wipes the sweat from her eyes. She takes a sip of water and goes back to swinging.

"No amount is going to work with that sort of anger."

Bella grits her teeth again continuing to swing.

"Let me guess a little boy trouble."

She rolls her eyes.

"He's hardly little." She murmurs and fires her fist at the bag again.

"Hmmm…"

Bella comes down hunching over to catch a breath. She places her hands about her knees. Drops of sweat drip to the floor. Her cell rings and Selena grabs it handing it over. Bella rolls her eyes and hits ignore.

Selena laughs. Bella curses under her breath and grabs her bag.

"Where you going kitten?"

"To shower and raise some hell."

"A girl after my own heart."

* * *

"Ms. Swan…" Alfred says at the door.

"Hey Alfred."

He nods and shuts the door.

"Let me guess the garage?"

"Hey Bella."

She turns as Dick's making his way down the stairs. He's shirtless and wiping sweat from his face. You're kidding me right? Well I'm pissed with you Mr. Sex on legs aka Dick Grayson aka Nightwing!

He makes his way down stopping right before her. She catches herself staring and going dumb.

"You ok there."

She blinks a few times and clears her throat.

"Yep!"

He rears back at this. She narrows her eyes and moves the hair from his face.

"Ouch how'd that happen?"

He shrugs.

"Just a little accident in the weight room."

"Huh really?"

He nods.

"Would you like something to drink? I just got to jump in the shower."

Gee Louise the shower… She swallows in thought.

"I'm good."

He takes her hand leading her to the living room.

"I won't be long. Don't go running off."

Bella sighs as he rushes out of the room.

"You're so dead…" She mutters under her breath.

She lays back on the couch waiting. She starts thinking of how to break him, how to make him talk. Bella didn't sleep at all last night. Her mind just wouldn't shut off. She shuts her eyes and before long she hears the clearing of a throat. Bella rolls over and Dick's crouched before her smiling.

"Going to sleep on me?"

She rises up and plants her feet to the floor.

"What can I say long night."

He cocks a brow at this.

"Is that so?"

She nods.

"Yep… You were right though Gotham sure grows on you."

"So you're getting used to it?" He questions moving a strand of hair from her face.

He could see she was agitated but wasn't sure why it was directed at him.

"Definitely." She says with a smile.

"Good or bad?"

She laughs.

"That's a loaded question Dick."

She gets up and starts pacing the living room.

"Good or bad?" She crosses her arms.

"Yin and Yang, Light vs Dark, Red vs Blue… Isn't there a center some where. I mean does it have to be one or the other? Why is it a fork in the middle of the road that says it's one way or the other?"

"I'm afraid you've lost me?"

"Oh believe me I'm just as lost."

"Bella what's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"What's with you?"

"Yet again!"

"What the hell Bella?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Nevermind… Just forget it."

Dick begins to back trace to what she was saying… How she's acting… How she moved his hair from his face… The Red VS Blue comment… How his mask was no more when he got home last night… He winces in thought. She knows… But this is a two way street she hasn't exactly come clean to me either! You wanna rumble baby let's do it. He clears his throat and crosses his arms in thought. He taps his chin with his index finger.

"You didn't answer my calls."

"Must've had my phone off."

Liar, liar.

"Huh…"

"Yep."

Both however look to one another and fire the same question.

"Where were you last night?!"

The both rear back and take a step back from one another. Dick laughs shaking his head.

"Shouldn't you be the one laughing about now Bella?"

She freezes looking upon him.

"I mean this is rather comical when you truly think about it."

"I don't see how…" She narrows her eyes and winces.

Both yet again…

"When were you going to tell me!"

Dick shuts his eyes and grits his teeth he's first to answer.

"When was I supposed to tell you? When we were dating? Or when you were robbing jewelry stores!"

She closes her eyes lowering her head.

"You knew the whole time?"

"Yeah baby I did. The whole time!"

She nods. Bella swallows back and rushes past him to the door.

"Oh no you don't." He growls as slams the door shut.

Bella rushes out past the gates and into the woods. Dick rolls his eyes as he watches. He makes his way to the Batcave and he gets into Nightwing gear hopping on his chopper.

Bella finishes getting into her Harley suit. She wanted to blow off some steam and get away from that stupid mansion. She ducks into a corner and puts on her makeup tucking in her brown locks. With plans to go release her anger on the Joker.

She places her things back into her bag and takes off running. Someone grabs her though and speeds off on his bike. He holds her firmly coming to a stop in an alleyway.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yells hitting his chest with her hands.

He shakes his head and throws off his helmet.

"Quit running all the damn time. It's annoying!"

"You didn't seem to mind the chase!"

He gets off his bike and she goes to fire her grapple gun.

"I'm not in the mood Harley!"

He yanks it out of her hand. He pens her against the building.

"Could have fooled me!"

"Apparently I did!"

She shoves him away from her.

"Nah you're not pulling that not again. You're not getting away from me this time! You hear me!"

He grabs her and fires his grapple and they end up on the roof. He picks her up and passionately kisses her. Her legs wrap around his waist, her arms about his neck. Nightwing reaches up and throws off his mask. Bella lowers her hood. He presses her against the wall of the building. Before either can truly think, Dick thrust himself inside her and hard. His eyes widen and he's frozen for a moment already knowing… He was afraid he'd hurt her. But she was arching her back and bucking her hips about him as if egging him on. He swallows back as he throbs inside her.

Bella felt like she was having sex with a god. Having his body against hers the way it was like Christmas. Yeah it hurt a bit when he first plunged himself inside but she was too far gone to care. She craved and needed him desperately. With the pain came the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt.

"Dick…" She says in a pleading voice.

He nods and kisses her lips. If anything it was a prideful thing knowing he was her first. He kisses along his neck as he continues to thrust about her. Her fingers run through his midnight locks of hair and she slightly pulls at it driving him mad. She felt so good. Her smell was intoxicating. Bella kissed along his shoulders burying her face into the crease of his neck. He loved the way that felt. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him. He felt her warm breath against his neck. Dick pulled back to look upon her. This was all it took. She was arched back her breast now exposed to him, how she bit down on her lower lip, her long hair blowing about the breeze that suddenly picked up. The pressure below became too much to bare, he lets out a growling moan as he erupts within her.

* * *

Bella rolls over running a hand along his chest. She feels him kiss the top of her head. The sun cascades about Dick's bedroom.

"Is it morning already?" She groans.

He chuckles a bit and pulls the covers over the both of them.

"Nope…"  
"Good…"

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulders.

"So how do we go about this now?"

"How do you mean?"  
"Well I mean who's dating who and whom is sleeping with whom?"

He sighs.

"I guess we're sharing."

She playfully elbows him.

"Hmmm how about this… Harley gives up her evil ways and joins Nightwing… Dick seduces Bella into bed every night."

"Or I could get Nightwing and Dick…"

He cocks a brow at this.

"Hmmm I was Robin once too you know."

"Wow I'm going to be busy might have to invite Harley…"

They both laugh and roll over.

"This is so weird…" Bella softly says.

"Yeah actually it is…"

Bella sighs and rolls back over. She lays on his chest and he runs a hand along her back. Dick throws the covers off though and Bella looks to him oddly. He smiles and rolls her over on her back.

"I wanted to see all of you." He explains.

She blushes as he looks her from head to toe.

"Amazing…" He says running his hands along her.

She giggles a bit shaking her head.

"I'm sure you've had your share of women Dick."

"None that hold a candle to you."

"Smoothly done."  
"It's true Bella."

She lifts up tucking her legs beneath her. Bella runs her hand along his cheek then his chest.

"You're like unreal you know that."

He chuckles and flings back down on the bed.

"I know." He sighs egotistically.

Bella laughs.

"Way to be humble."

"Oh I'm extremely humble."

"Apparently extremely something else too." She motions and he looks down.

"Well I do have this extraordinary naked woman before me."

"Do you now?"  
He nods and pulls her towards him. Bella straddles him and pens his wrists to the bed kissing his lips. Dick guides her hips to enter her. He watches in pure amazement as she rides against him. He lifts up having her wrap his legs around him. He moves her about him as he sucks on her breast. His excitement picks up even more feeling her becoming drenched. Bella wraps her arms around him feeling him release.

Dick sighs though as the phone in his room rings. That phone only ringed for one purpose and one only. He looked to Bella apologetically as he answers.

"On my way."

Bella looks to him as he hangs up the phone. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Duty calls?"  
He nods. This was always the doom to his relationships. Being Dick Grayson and Nightwing put a damper on most things.

"Go get em…" She says with a smile and kisses his cheek as she rolls off him.

He smiles at this not expecting that.

"Just do me a favor…" He says as he rushes to get dressed.

"Yes?"

"Keep Harley out of trouble for me will you?"

She laughs.

"I don't know Dick she is trouble."

He shakes his head smiling. He puts on his shirt and leans over kissing her lips.

"Later Bella baby…"

He stops as he starts to head out the door.

"Feel free to make yourself at home."

* * *

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Ah, the cliché question of all therapist."  
"Please answer the question…"

"How do I feel?" He laughs in that maniacal laughter of his.

"Tell me Joker what was it like?"

"Like?" He turns to the woman at her desk as he is pacing about his cell.

He narrows his eyes upon the blonde locks of hair that peeked out from her laptop.

"Murdering her?"

The lights flicker and a popping noise begins to sound. The desk and woman disappear or so it seems. He peeks out from his glass cell looking around. The lights continue to flicker like that of a strobe light. He rears back as Harley's laughter begins to play over the loud speakers over and over and over. Joker hears the sound of scrapping against the glass.

"How does it make you feel?" replays in Harleen's voice but morphs into Harleys.

He makes out the familiar lab coat, name tag, black high heel shoes, and the glasses. Joker swallows back as he watches her circle his cell but she vanishes once she hits a shadow.

"Harleen?!"

He laughs that demonic laughter of his as he paces around.

* * *

Harley runs that would be her last visit to the asylum, she couldn't take anymore. She held up her end of the deal. She was done. Done with Joker. Now it was her turn. The tears streamed down her face as she ran towards the cliffs. Bella hated the way she felt each time she was done with Joker. She hated that place hated him it was like facing her ultimate fears each time. She takes the bottle of vodka from her bag and downs some of it. The holes were now being filled with certain memories the ones they'd made her forget. Jasper… today she remembered Jasper. And only because she thought of Dick and how he'd taken on Penguins men. Someone else had fought with that sort of accuracy and determination. Jasper Whitlock.

She downs some more and throws it into the ocean.

She drops down to her knees digging her fingers into the earth. Bella lets out a cry beyond the suit. She wanted out! She takes the collar of the original Harley costume and begins to shred it off her. After ripping it off her entire body she tosses it into the ocean. She grabs her bag and puts on her civilian clothes. She looks upon the sky.

"I did my part. Now let me do mine…"

Dick watches from a distance… He wanted to hold her to let her know she wasn't alone. But he knew it was bad enough he was infringing on her privacy. He couldn't help but to concern himself about her safety though. He gives a simple nod amongst the shadows and hops back on his bike. He just wasn't sure what that all meant…


	12. Just The Two Of Us

Chapter 7

(Read and review please. Thank you! Don't own the characters unfortunately)

"Well…"

Bella smiles and pushes past him clocking in.

"You can't just show up after damn near a month and…"

"And?" She says menacingly and plants herself by the register.

The manager sighs.

"Fine last thing I need is that crazy ass boyfriend of yours back over here."

She softly giggles and kicks out her legs as she sits behind the register. The manager grabs his jacket.

"Oh and George?"

He turns towards her.

"I'm still going to need that raise… Also my last couple checks."  
He grits his teeth before exiting the store.

"Of course…"

"Thanks and have a good day!"

She waves him off happily. Bella closes her eyes. She was tired from moving into her new apartment. Selena had a fit but she knew this was something she had to do. It was better this way. The apartment was very small nothing fancy. She couldn't afford much but she didn't need much. Selena hated the place. She felt Bella didn't belong there that she deserved much better.

Bella put her headphones on since it was dead. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the music. After about half an hour in she opens her eyes as someone enters the store. She takes off her headphones.

"Hello."

The man smiles.

"Hello." But he does a double take and rears back.

"Something wrong?"

"Um no not at all, you just looked familiar that's all."

She shrugs and crosses his arms. She noticed he was almost built like dick. He too had dark hair, was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with black biker boots. He looked around but kept looking back to her off and on.

"New to Gotham?"

She questions noticing the way he kept looking back at her.

"Not exactly I'm from Metropolis."

"Oh wow."

He smiles.

"I'm visiting a couple friends. One of them suggested I come here."

She rears back at this.

"This Podunk video store?"

He grins but shrugs looking around.

"It's not so bad." He picks something out and comes to the counter.

"Clark Kent…" He says offering a hand.

"Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

She couldn't help but to think he was rather cute. He reminded her of Dick.

"Likewise enjoy your visit Clark."

He nods and she watches as he makes his way out. He hops into a cab and Bella softly giggles.

Normally, she'd practically drool over someone like that. She shrugs in thought and sits back down.

_Hey Bella baby…_

She smiles at the text.

_Hey yourself…_

_When can I see you again?_

_Depends…_

_ON?_

_ She bites her lower lip in thought._

_Been busy._

_With?_

_Moving…_

_I could help…  
And risk you seeing my collection of naughty lingerie? _

_YES!_

She laughs shaking her head._  
I'll call you when I get off work._

_Sounds good baby._

She takes in a breath. Dick Grayson calling her baby… holy crow! Nightwing double wow. She grins in thought. Bella out of boredom looks up the name Robin on the work computer. She covers her mouth in a slight giggle.

"Holy shit Dick wasn't joking he did wear tights!" She narrows her eyes upon the pictures.

"But even so…" She continued to scroll throughout some of the old newspaper articles.

"Jesus, you were so young…" Bella noticed some of the pictures went from his late teen years to early adolescent.

"That's too young…" She says with a grimace.

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose in thought. She'd not a clue he'd started out so young, all that responsibility at his shoulders.

"You were just a baby Dick… You should have been playing with action figures not being one!" She crosses her arms and shakes her head.

* * *

"So whaddya think?"

Dick questions as Clark gets in the cab. He grins.

"She's awfully cute Dick. Could have warned me… I'd not a clue as to why you were sending me in there."  
Dick grins looking out the window.

"Just wanted to know your opinion about actually seeing her in person."

"Honestly Dick would my opinion really matter either way? It's apparent you're hooked."

He nods.

"I can see why though." Clark admits.

"She's had a lot to overcome. Yet she still smiles, carrying on a conversation and upon a total stranger. That takes some courage."

"It's far from over Clark… We both know that."  
"Very true but she has you to walk her through it every step of the way."  
Clark clears his throat.

"By the way Bella and I have dinner arrangements at 7…"  
Dick cocks a brow at this and Clark starts laughing.

"What? She's cute. You never said she was off limits."

"Now who sounds like Booster?"

Clark laughs again.

"Heard from Ollie yet?"

"Nope I'm sure he's around."

Dick nods in thought.

* * *

"This isn't an apartment Bella baby this is a shoe box." Dick looks around to the tiny kitchen, bathroom, livingroom if you could even call it that everything seemed to connect like one room. He hated the mere idea of her living here. That and this side of town was the worst.

"Hush your mouth Dick!"

"If that wasn't my actual name I'd swear you were calling me…"  
"I was!"

He laughs as she stomps her way up the step stool to clean off the ceiling fan.

"We can't all live in mansions."

"Hmmm…"

He'd let her live there in a heartbeat he just doubted she'd take the invitation. It was better than this… He shakes his head in thought.

"Bella… seriously I mean look at this place."

She cuts him a look with narrowed eyes. Oh crap… She's getting mad. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"It's mine. If you don't like it there's the door."  
"Jesus Bella."

"Come on Dick I finally get my own place. I'm figuring this shit out and…"

He swallows back seeing he'd really hurt her feelings.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that."  
She closes her eyes for a moment as she takes the globe off the ceiling fan to clean it.

"HEY!" Dick yells as he catches her and the globe before it shatters.

"Bella?"

She blinks a few times.

"Are you alright?"

She nods as he places her down.

"Have you even eaten?!" He says putting his hand to her forehead.

"I'll eat when I'm done."

"Let's eat now we got all night." Besides it's not like you have much to unpack. He thinks looking around. In fact she hardly had anything. She didn't even really have groceries. He hated this. He'd rather her live with Selena. She didn't even have a bed. She had a crappy futon she used as a bed slash couch. The words come live with me please burned against his tongue. But they hadn't been together that long and he was afraid she'd hightail it.

Dick watched as she consumed her burger nearly whole.

"See you were hungry."

She shrugs stuffing a fry in her mouth. He kisses the top of her head and leans back. Dick sips at his soda as Bella finishes her food and puts her head against his chest.

"Ready to go?"

She nods against him. They make their way back and Dick rolls his eyes seeing the police were already there a couple apartments down from her. Bad, bad side of town Bella baby dammit. Bella opens the door and locks it. He looks to the door keeping in mind to get her a chain lock. Hell make it like 5 of them.

"What?" She questions seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing baby."

He crouches down grabbing one of the boxes.

"Where's this go?"

"Bathroom."

He nods heading that way. Bella takes off her jacket and tosses it onto the futon. She opens the closet to grab a hanger and screams. Dick rushes out of the bathroom and looks to Bella as she's standing on her futon.

"What?"

"Frickin damn roach." She continues to walk on top of the furniture.

He laughs. She's Harley by night but can't face a roach? She was too cute for words.

"I'll save you." He says with a wink and takes off his boot.

She covers her mouth gagging as he squishes it with his boot. He places his boot back on thinking of the irony. Her comment before about what she'd expected him to be living in when she first saw the mansion. Yet here she was living in these conditions. Dick cleans up the mess and the bottom of his shoe.

"I'll send someone to bomb the place."

"But I just paid for it…"  
She says as he lifts her back down from the futon. Her arms wrap around his neck and he kisses her. She bites her lower lip though as he takes off her shirt tossing it to the floor. His hands run along her breast as he unclasps her bra. He swallows back it took him away each time. Dick runs his tongue along her nipples and runs his hand along her skirt. He yanks down her panties and picks her up placing her on the counter. Bella leans back as his fingers go to work. He smiles vainly as his fingers become saturated. He returns kissing her and undoing his jeans. Bella removes his shirt as he plunges his way inside. His hips thrust about her forcefully. It didn't take her long to have nectars run down her legs in complete satiety. This only made him ache and throb even more as he urges about her. His hold becomes firmer around her waist. His lips are perched about her neck line, his hot breath driving her mad with lust. The buildup becomes too much and he moans out in a finish. Bella arches back feeling the warm liquid escaping within her. He teases as he goes to pull out but gives her one last good thrust. Bella gasps and bites her lower lip.

Neither move just hold each other for a moment. Dick narrows his eyes as Bella's neighbors start arguing.

"Must've heard us and got jealous." She whispers.

He laughs.

"You could be right."

He pulls his pants back up kissing her once again.

_I'd have rent money if you'd quit spending it on booze!_

_Maybe you should work a double shift this weekend._

_Or you could get a job and help me!_

Bella narrows her eyes as her and Dick overhear the couple fighting.

"Sounds like paradise." Dick scoffs handing Bella her shirt.

"Certainly does. I'm almost jealous."  
He laughs and brings her down from the counter. They both hear the door slam next door.

_Where you going?_

_None of your fucking business! Quit being a nosy bitch!_

Dick takes in a breath looking to Bella as he puts his shirt on.

"Charming neighborhood."  
Bella smiles slipping her panties back on. He helps her finish unpacking and she puts up the things where she wants them. He chuckles as he takes something out of one of the boxes.

"It seems Harley wasn't lying…" He says holding up the figurine of a blue jay.

Bella winks.

"Yep… What can I say trouble seems to have good taste… Even in men."

He nods as he hands it to her. Dick picks up a photo and looks upon it.

"Photogenic kid…" He remarks.

She looks over and sees it's a picture of her and Charlie. Bella swallows back taking the picture from his hand.

"That's Charlie… My dad. He was Chief of police. That's me when I was probably about 7 maybe 8."

She runs her thumb along the glass in thought.

"You were a cute kid Bella." He notes bringing out more photos.

"Hey now I'm still cute."

"That's no lie." He says with a grin.

He looks over though and sees her wiping her eyes. Bella hangs the photo up. Dick clears his throat and makes his way over. He wraps his arms around her waist.

His cell rings and he takes a step back answering.

"Give me 5." He says and hangs up.

"Everything ok?" He nods and kisses along her shoulders.

"I'm afraid I gotta fly though."

She turns around kissing his lips.

"Watch your back."

"Always…" He says grabbing his jacket.

He takes one last glance at the apartment before he leaves.

"You're shaping it up to be pretty nice Bella baby."

"Thanks…" She says with a shrug as he pulls the door shut.

She locks it behind him. Bella looks around taking in a deep breath. She sees the Batman signal outside and smiles.

* * *

"Ah, Ollie finally decided to make an appearance."

He smiles as he plops himself into Batman's chair.

"So what's this meeting about?"  
"I'm needing your help in finding this doctor. He's literally fallen off the map. Even Bruce hasn't been able to detect his whereabouts."

Ollie and Clark look through the files.

"So what's this about?"

"Bruce and I believe he's making some sort of dna strand… in order to create a certain new vampire species… He's also brainwashing victims of these supposed vampires."

"How do you know this?"

"We don't actually just a hunch. There seems to be more behind it. He's up to something."

Clark sighs piecing it together.

"This has to do with her doesn't it?"

Dick nods but crosses his arms about his chest.

"I've a feeling this is about to erupt right in her face. Whoever this guy is… He's far from being done. The more investigating I did…" He grits his teeth in thought.

"She's only the only subject of his to be able to fight off whatever he was trying to accomplish. Something about her personally her body wouldn't allow the affects to take place. Her memory is coming back somewhat as well. I rather fear the day it returns full fleshed. There's no telling what there is we don't know yet. I need to find this doctor. I figure between Metropolis, Starling and Gotham he's bound to be around somewhere. He won't go too far from the sources and money he needs. For him Washington was a joke. There's no way he was able to gather all the sources he needed there. Hell I couldn't even attempt such a thing."

"So who is it you're talking about?" Ollie questions and spins Batman's chair around.

Bruce appears behind him stopping the chair. Ollie grins and waves. Bruce shakes his head.

"Out…"

Ollie sighs but hops out of his chair.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Why are you all in here anyway?" Bruce questions looking to Dick.

"Doing a bit of research."

"On?"

Dick sighs.

"This therapist doctor Bella was seeing."

"I thought you were done with that."

"I was or so I thought. Something just doesn't set right with me."

"Why does it take the three of you?"

"Well you yourself admitted you couldn't find out anything."

"I think this is going too far Dick. If I had known… I'd had never handed you those files. I only gave them over with a hunch and I was right. She's no more than a criminal."

Dick fires up from his chair looking upon Bruce like he's lost his mind.

"Um what? I thought you were doing this to help her Bruce!"

"We both know what she's been pulling. She won't pull out from Catwoman's shadows. This is no longer worth your time."

"How the hell…" Dick says clenching his jaw.

"You should both go on home. Sorry your time was wasted. The case has been solved nothing more to it."

"Jesus Bruce! Listen to yourself."

"She chose her own path Dick. I get that you're infatuated with her but it's time that you open your eyes as well. She's not changing. They never do… Look at Selena… They never learn."

"Bella's not Selena! Far from it!"  
"Actually they're both pretty dead on. Same in both personas even."  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT BRUCE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Clark puts a hand to Dick's shoulder.

"This was and open and shut case. Next crime she breaks that's it Dick…" Bruce threatens and takes a seat.

"I can't believe you! She's one of us Bruce."

"No she isn't and she never will be. You'll see a year or so from now… You'll be chasing no more than a heartbreak! If anything she'll only become worse than what she is."

"This is you talking about her isn't it!" He points to Catwoman on the screen.

"That's what happened between you and Selena Bruce and you automatically assume Bella and I are to have the same fate."

"I don't assume I know. I've been around longer Dick. I know how these things go. Bella's just one of them. She'll never be one of us. It's time you moved on and realized that."

"Bella is one of us Bruce! She just fell through the cracks because she had no one to lift her back up. I had you Bruce! I was lucky! She didn't have that! Bella's going at this blindly!"

"I'm sorry for her misfortune."  
Dick starts laughing in disbelief.

"You never gave up on me Bruce. Through everything we've been through together. Not once did you give up… So why are you giving up on me now?"

Bruce looks to him confused.

"How am I giving up on you?!"

"By not believing I can help her! I can walk her through this dammit Bruce! Everyone else might have given up on her. BUT I HAVEN'T AND WON'T I don't care how long it takes. If I'm still here a year from now with even a glimmer of hope then so be it!"

Dick growls out and gets in suit heading out for the night. Ollie and Clark share a glance not sure what to say or do. Bruce sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You two should do whatever you feel is best. I just honestly feel he's reaching into nothingness."

Clark shakes his head.

"I don't believe he is…"

Bruce twirls his chair around. Clark smiles.

"I just have a sense about these things. Nothing about her really reads hopelessness. Dick's right… She fell through the cracks with no one to reach out to her. Maybe it's time someone does."

"Ok I'd like to know exactly who it is everyone's making such a big deal about. Why am I in the dark?"

Clark laughs.

"You'll meet her soon enough."

"So I'm helping some chick I've never met?"

"Look at it like this. She makes Richard happy… When was the last time we saw him like this?"

Ollie sighs.

"Kory…"

Even Bruce winces at this.

"Precisely."

"Whatever happened to Starfire?" Ollie asks and Bruce and Clark share a look but say nothing on it.

"Um ok…" Ollie says with a shrug.

* * *

"I dig the new look."

Bella turns from the rooftop as Catwoman makes her way over. She swipes her hand along her pigtails that were sprayed one side black the other red. Bella still worth the mask. She wore a leather corset of red and black, pants to match, She wore one black glove one red, keeping parts of Harley alive only with spades instead of diamonds about the outfit.

"Nice touch with the spades… Putting your own mix into it but still very much Harley. Love it kitten. However I'm afraid if your little Nightwing might just kill over when he sees you."

Bella shrugs but smiles.

"So I take it you already know?" Selena hints.

"Yes."

"And you're ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's not one of us Harley."

"You're right he's not."

"Not sure I like your tone."

"Look I came here to let you know I'm going off on my own."

"Oh come on Harley. I knew you were moving out but now this?"

"It's just something I need to do."

"Why?"

"I need to find out where I fit into all this. I can't very well do that between the tug of war of you and Nightwing. Like I've said before there doesn't seem to be a center. It's either one way or another. I love you both but this should be my decision and mine alone."  
"Kitten please think about what you're doing… You could very well get yourself killed."

"That's a risk even if I choose you or Nightwing."

"I'm not asking your permission Selena. I did what you asked of me. I'm done with our deal. Now it's my decision on where to take this. I'm not a thief but I'm also not a hero."

"You're wrong… You are a hero."

Bella laughs.

"No I'm not Selena I'm the furthest thing from that."

Selena reaches out to her as she leaps off and vanishes into the night.

"You couldn't be more wrong kitten." Selena says feeling ill.

"Please don't get yourself fucking killed."

Harley sat on the edge of a rooftop. She'd wondered why the bat signal had come on earlier it seemed like a quiet night. Well as far as Gotham goes. Of course that didn't last long. Once she shut her eyes and kicked her feet about she heard a scream.

Harley came to her feet and looked around. She zipped down the building and followed the sound.

"I bet the little bitch is tight."

She narrows her eyes peeking around the corner. Her teeth grind together as one of the men rips this young girls shirt exposing her. The other man forces himself upon her.

Harley taps the one doing the raping on the shoulder.

"You're making me all jealous. You see boys I'm a lot more fun."

The man smiles as Harley runs her fingers along his cheek. She takes his hand leading him away from the girl.

"Oh fuck ya!" The guy says as she presses him against the wall.

She feels the other man behind her. Knowing now the focus was off the young girl and now onto her. She fought the grimace as the guy presses his hard on against her. The other man's eyes widen though as Bella takes her blade to his package. She twirls about and holds her knife to the other one's neck.

"Still wanna fuck?"

She punches him in the face. She looks to the girl and tosses her clothes back.

"Run." The girl nods with tears and takes off running.

The other guy punches her in the gut. Harley catches her breath and laughs. She tosses her blade to the ground.

"So you wanna play?"

She grabs the man by the collar and shoves him against the wall.

"How about I play the abusive rapist and you play the victim?!"

She punches him in the gut, then punches him again and again. The other man grabs her from behind holding a knife to her throat. He starts to dig the blade in and she elbows him and takes the blade and goes to stab him.

She feels a cape wrap around her and she's slammed into the pavement.

"What are you doing!"

He has a knee to her sternum.

"Get off me guano breath!"

"NO! You were about to kill those men!'

"Damn right I was!"

She gasps out as Batman picks her up by the collar.  
"That makes you no better than they are!"  
"They deserve to die bat brains!"

"That's not for you to decide!" Bella shines through forcing Harley away at this point

"Yeah well where were you when they were rapping some teenage girl!"

He narrows his eyes looking back to the men.

"That's right you judgmental prick!"

"I would have had no choice Harley. I would had to take you to jail if you killed them."

She laughs.

"Your focus goes to me but not them? Fuck you Bats!"

"You might have changed the costume Harley but you're still just the same."

She flinches as he rolls off her and she dust herself off.

"He thinks he can help you." Batman scoffs shaking his head.

"You're already too far off the deep end Bella…" He whispers harshly.

He vanishes and Bella stumbles back. She grabs at her chest like she'd been stabbed. She continues about the streets as though in a nightmare. It only hurt that much worse knowing that was Bruce in there. It wasn't that hard to figure out if Dick was Nightwing who Batman was. Her cell rings and she smiles at first but it fades. She hits ignore and stuffs it back into her pocket. She makes her way back home crawling through the window so no one sees her as Harley. She gets undressed. Still his words cutting like a knife. _He thinks he can help you. You're too far off the deep end Bella. _She noted how he didn't refer to her as Harley but Bella. For some reason him saying those words and saying her real name hurt twice as much.

The next morning…

She gets up to a knock at the door.

"Dick?"

He eyes her black nightgown and swallows back. He starts to take off his jacket.

"Dick…" She puts a hand to his chest.

"Not now I'm sorry but… I'm just really tired."

He rears back but steps back.

"That's ok Bella we don't have to…"

"I'll see you later."

He narrows his eyes but nods.

"Ok baby."

She shuts the door but he swore she was bawling as she locked it. He sighs wondering what was about.

Once he makes his way back home he starts to head towards the garage.

"Take it you went to see Bella?"

He shrugs.

"You're aware she almost killed a couple men last night?"

Dick rears back.

"How would you know this?"

"I saw her and put a stop to it."

"How so?" Dick thinks back to how Bella acted and the way she looked this morning that broken expression.  
"Wait what the hell did you do Bruce! What did you say to her?"

"You're not focusing on what I just told you Dick!"

"What did you DO?!"

Dick shoves Bruce against the wall and Bruce grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"She needed to know."

"Needed to know what!"

"Where she stands! She can't be trusted."

Dick grits his teeth.

"SHE STANDS WITH US. DAMMIT BRUCE HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? DO YOU HONESTLY NOT REMEMBER WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HER! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER I'M ACTUALLY ASHAMED OF YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BATMAN. I THOUGHT YOU STOOD FOR A BIGGER CAUSE. WHAT JUSTICE IS THERE IN THIS? WHAT JUSTICE HAVE YOU GIVEN BELLA SWAN OR HARLEY QUINN FOR THAT MATTER?"

He grabs his jacket and rushes out the door.

* * *

Bella's kicked back her eyes closed yet again headphones on. She feels a tap on her foot. Her eyes open and she sees Dick standing before her. Bella sighs taking off her headphones.

"I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

She tosses her headphones onto the counter.

"Actually there is. Whatever he said to you…"

"He was right ok. I would have killed those fucking rapist ok! So there! He's right Dick."

He shakes his head.

"Damn…"  
"Yep see I'm all kinds of screwed up!"

"Yes you are! That's what I've been trying to say!"

"Gee thanks tell me how ya really feel."

"No that's not what I'm saying. Bella I was just like you when Bruce first took me in! That anger, that rage that was ME! I wanted to make them pay! WITH THEIR LIVES! He forgets what it's like. He forgets the pain the torment of what this feels like. You and I are so much alike in certain aspects it's damn near frightening. It's only through Bruce I learned to control it. I learned to see things a different way. You're blinded baby. All you've had is Selena… I know you love her and I know she cares about you. But she's not up to par exactly when it comes to mentors. Not that I can say that much at the moment for Bruce. I never dreamed I'd say that. You need someone Bella! You shouldn't be scared to admit it. We all do! I had Bruce! Let me be yours. I believe in you I know you can do this. You gotta be willing to give me that chance though. Let's mend the broken pieces together."

She swallows back.

"How the hell do I do that Dick?"

"By trusting in me."

He moves the strands of hair from her eyes.

"I should have told you this sooner. But through my own fears I haven't. But screw those fears. You need to know!"

He cups her chin looking upon her.

"I love you Bella. In fact I'm madly in love with you."

Bella covers her mouth taken completely back.

"I don't care what anyone thinks! This is my life and as far as I'm concerned I'm doing what the hell I want to with it. No one's going to tell me otherwise." He kisses her lips and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you too." She says with a soft sob.

He smiles deep down wanting to jump like an idiot for joy.

"You've no idea how glad I am to hear that."

She smiles.

"Does this mean I have to join you and Batman?"

"No baby that's your choice. All I'm wanting is to show you how. Let Nightwing shine a little light into your life. Now I'm not going to lie. I desperately wish you would join us, but teaching you Bella that would be just as much an honor. You've no idea how happy I would be to do that."

"Will you give me some time to think about this?"

"Of course, all the time you need."

Bella sighs but looks down.  
"He hates me doesn't he?"

Dick rolls his eyes.

"That's just Bruce he can be a real jerk sometimes. He means well but it doesn't always come out sounding that way. He'll come around. What matters though is this…" He puts his finger to her heart.

"It's about what you feel, what you want, what you believe. Believe in yourself Bella baby. Think about who you really are. Who is Bella Swan but more importantly… How do you mesh Harley and Bella into a single costume? Without one taking over the other completely."

They turn as another customer enters. He kisses her forehead.

"I better let you get back to work. Look don't you worry about what he thinks. He's not the one in this relationship. This is me and you."

She nods as he leaves the store and hops back on his bike.


	13. Revealing Truths

Chapter 13

(Read and Review please. I don't own anything)

_**Couple weeks later…**_

Sweat pours from her face as she continues to swing.

_You need someone Bella! You shouldn't be scared to admit it. We all do! I had Bruce! Let me be yours. I believe in you I know you can do this. You gotta be willing to give me that chance though. Let's mend the broken pieces together_

She twists around kicking at the bag.

_Let Nightwing shine a little light into your life._

She grits her teeth as those damn swiveling lights spin around again. Bella closes her eyes trying to make it go away. She stumbles back again. Her stomach continued to growl. Living the straight and narrow had it's down falls. This was one of them. Was it her electricity, water, gas, phone or food? Bella chose to pay her bills.

She takes in a breath and tries to shake it off. She drinks some water and heads to the chin up bar. Bella doesn't remember anything after her first chin up. She simply woke up on the concrete slab beneath her with one hell of a headache. Just a few more days she'd be getting paid.

"I can make it until then!" She growls with the slight temptation crossing her mind.

"Nope not gonna do it."

Bella grabs her bag and starts home for the night. Her stomach continued to torment her. The smell of the hotdog stands and other nearby restaurants played a cruel game with her newly set morals. Bella eyed one of the jewelry stores across the street. It'd be so easy. Just one freaking diamond necklace could feed her for months.

She grimaces thinking of freaking Dick's face. What will it be Bella a meal for a night or keeping your relationship? A groan escapes her lips. Bella turns away from the store making her choice. She hadn't eaten in three days. Her last meal was when Dick took her out to dinner and movie.

Bella went on home she showered, drank her last bit of milk and went to bed. The hunger pains continued to keep her up. With no possible way of sleeping, Bella awoke Harley for the night. She'd been good so far. Helping citizens only causing bits of trouble here or there but nothing exactly illegal.

A few hours pass when she comes across some of Joker's thugs. She raised a brow at this noticing their seemed to be more of them around lately. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't they know the boss man's locked away. He ain't never coming back?" She coos in her Harley voice with a grin.

"Hey is that?" One of them calls out as she makes herself known out of boredom. That and anything to keep her hunger pains in check.

She winks and blows them a kiss.

"Harley?"

"Like the new getup!"

"Hey we hear Joker's back?"

"Yeah where is he?"

She narrows her eyes and turns.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She taunts and continues to walk away as they whistle.

"Idiots…" She mutters.

"You're stealth mode is terrible, dig the suit though."

She grins recognizing his voice but keeps walking.

"Who says I'm in hiding?"  
"I thought you liked to be chased."

She makes out his shadow as he leaps about between buildings.

"Well now you see me…" She fires her grapple gun.

Her jaw drops as she's suddenly grabbed from behind.

"How'd you?!"

He chuckles and points to his head.

"It's all up here."

"But I saw."

"My shadow right?"

She nods and he winks. Nightwing circles her.

"Hmmm."

She feels his hand running along her ass.

"I might have to strip search you. Just to make certain you're not hiding anything."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

He nods but does a flip appearing directly behind her. She felt his breath along her shoulder.

"You've certainly committed a crime today Harley."

"How so blue jay."

He grits his teeth and grabs her around the waist.

"Nightwing…" He growls into her ear pressing himself against her.

"Even so… so what's this supposed crime?"

"We'll discuss that after you pay your penance." He grabs her hands and cuffs her.

"I do believe I've been framed loverboy."

He wraps his arm around her and zips across another building. He undoes one of the cuffs and cuffs her to hand to a pipe. He twirls her around and pulls her pants down. Nightwing's takes his suit halfway down and reaches around yanking Harley's corset down enough to feel her breast. Another something he never dreamed he'd be doing, having sex with Harley on a rooftop. Nightwing couldn't get over how hot the new Harley was. He wholeheartedly approved of the suit. He gripped her hips as he slams himself inside. She let out a moan that drove him even harder. If this is her new outfit how the hell am I going to train her now? It'll be the wrong kind of training. He thinks as he's throbbing inside her. Harley wasn't complaining by no means if anything her ass swaying about like a little minx. She was also dripping all down her legs. Nightwing gripped her even tighter as he gave one last thrust. A sexual grunt escaped his lips. He kissed along her shoulders and uncuffed her. Harley run her hands along his bare chest as they continued to kiss. They fix their suits back into place and help check one another over making sure nothing was out of place.

He leans in and whispers.

"Can Dick come by and pick Bella up in the morning?"

She shrugs but kisses him again.

"I don't know can he?" She taunts and blows him a kiss as she ziplines vanishing into the night.

* * *

Bella rolls over as there's a knock at the door. She comes to her feet and puts on her silk black robe that Selena had bought her. They knock again.

"Just give me a minute." She calls and peeks through the door hole to see nothing but a green box.

She opens the door. The guy whose face she can't see hands her the box and starts walking away.

"Hey!" Bella calls out.

"Hey!" He continues to walk away and doesn't look back.

Bella sighs and takes the box inside. It was long like some sort of box for roses or something. She narrows her eyes and opens the box. She jumps back as a dozen purple roses fling into the air like some some sort of trigger.

There's another knock at the door and she turns towards the door. She opens the door and turns to hear a loud click and a spraying sound. Bella jumps as green acid fires from the purple roses.

Dick quickly grabs her and yanks her back to safety.

Her eyes widen. Dick turns to see the entire area where she'd been standing was now corroding.

"What the hell was that?!" Bella questions.

He narrows his eyes checking her over.

Dick rears back at the box and flowers as he peers in through the doorway. He knew damn well where that came from. He clears his throat in thought and takes out his cell. He continues to check Bella over making sure none of it hit her.

"Bella baby please go shower for your own safety and change your clothes. I'll get this cleaned up."

She nods nervously.

"Bruce, as soon as you get this message. I need you to do me a favor. Check and make sure Joker's still in Arkham. Bella's been sent a message… One of his."

Dick hangs up the phone. He grits his teeth in thought. His phone rings again.

"Bruce?"

"Joker's still in his cell I'm looking at him right now."

Dick sighs.

"What was the message?"

"One of his lovely acidic batch of roses."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"I'll be right there."

"Bruce…"

The phone goes dead and Dick rolls his eyes. Bella comes out in a towel drying her hair.

"Might want to hurry Bruce is on his way."

"You're kidding me!"

She rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath. He watches as she paces around bitterly and gets dressed. Way to go Bruce never thought you could actually get a girl to hate your guts! They usually flock to you.

"Bella …" He picks her up as she almost steps in the acid.

"Do I have to be here for whatever you two are about to do!"

Bruce peers in at that point.

"Nevermind…" She says as Dick places her on the kitchen counter.

"Stay."

"Should I bark as well?"

Bruce looks towards her but she quickly diverts another direction. That urge to cry hit which pissed her off. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Bella crawls out onto her patio. She grips the bars and takes in a deep breath.

She takes a glance back to see them taking pictures and running prints. Bella half laughs shaking her head. She crawls back in.

"Why are you even here?" She says looking directly towards Bruce.

He cocks a brow and pulls her door shut.

"I don't need your help. Nor do I want it."

Dick shakes his head at this.

"Bella baby please…"

She stares Bruce in the eyes.

"I'm sure you've got better things to do."

She narrows her eyes grabbing at her temples.

"Hey…" Dick reaches for her.

"I'm fine. Just…" She laughs again and grabs her jacket.

"Bella…" Bruce starts to say something.

"Look I get it. Trust me I do. I'm sure this only adds to your assumption about me. Feel free to look around Bruce." She exits the apartment.

"Dammit.." Dick grumbles and rushes after her.

"Bella please he's only trying to help."

"Oh come on! You honestly expect me to believe that! This is just another way for him to prove what a fuck up I am."

She grabs at her stomach.

"Bella… are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

Bruce comes out and pulls the door shut.

"I'll get someone to clean and bag up the evidence." Bruce says as he comes up behind Bella.

"BELLA!" Dick reaches out as Bruce catches her.

Bruce narrows his eyes checking her pulse.

"She's doesn't freaking eat!" Dick snaps.

"What do you mean?"

"This stupid apartment and her bills alone eat up her income. She only has half a loaf of bread and milk in that damn place!"

Bruce looks confused.

"Straight and narrow for you enough Bruce? She's obviously not stealing anymore. Yet she's starving herself! And now some Joker copycat is after her!"

Bruce says nothing he makes his way to the car and places her inside.

Dick follows them back to the mansion. She's going to be pissed when she wakes. He thinks shaking his head.

Bella groans out and rolls over. She blinks a few times gathering her whereabouts. She sighs and puts Dick's pillow over her head.

"How you feeling?"

She flips him off.

"I'm game!"  
She giggles into the pillow.

"Always thinking with your dick, Dick!"

"Ha, ha funny girl!"

"Yep! Ugh why am I here?"

"You passed out again, might need to change your title to Sleeping Beauty or something."

"Shut up."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"Bella baby…" He rises looking her in the eyes.

"When's the last time you ate?"

She narrows her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella we're just talking that's all."  
"I ate breakfast."

He rolls his eyes.

"Come you know you can't lie to me! Why didn't you call me!"

Her entire face grows red.

"NO Dick you don't get to do that. Just please knock it off."

"NO Bella I won't! I won't have you freaking starving yourself!"

"It's just so easy for you isn't it, living this straight and narrow path. Knowing what's already set out for you each day you wake!"

"You honestly think that? Baby I've been doing this for years. It took a lot to get where I am now and even now I've my moments. Trust me I'm far from perfect and there's nothing easy about it."

Her tummy rumbles again. Her lips are chapped from dehydration.

"Come…" He takes her hand and starts leading her towards the dining room.

"I'm not a charity case!"  
He ignores her dragging her along.

"Please just stop! Don't you think I've been humiliated enough?"

He stops in his tracks and rears back.

"I get it ok! I don't need it shoved in my face!"

She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella… I think it's time we had a talk."

Bruce leads her into a room with a huge mahogany desk, assumingly his office. He hands her a photo of a little boy. She recognized him automatically.

"That was Richard Grayson when I first took him in. As you can see he's come along ways." He takes the picture back, and then places another one of another little boy in her hand.

"This is a 12 year old boy that takes on the duties of a grown man Bella".

He pulls out another picture.

"This is him when he willingly morphs when duty calls to do what is right. Underneath this grown man is just a boy. His name is Captain Marvel aka Shazam. And this one here…" He taps the picture.

"Barbara Gordon our very own Batgirl. That went from this…" He takes out another picture. "To this.."

He shows her a picture of a red head in a wheelchair. "From that to this…" He takes Bella's hand.

Bruce leads her back out of the room. Dick looks upon them curiously as he leads her to the secret Batcave entrance. Dick rears back wide eyed. Bella looks to him confused.

"Bruce?" He questions.

Bruce gives him a simple nod and continues. Bella gasps out covering her mouth. Dick follows behind them still in shock.

"Oracle…" Bruce says as Bella's boots clank about the metal leading to the center of the cave. Her eyes widen as she takes it all in.

She turns to see the same woman from the pictures.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Bruce says looking upon Bella.

Bella swallows back as the woman comes to her feet. She looks back to Bruce in surprise and he genuinely smiles.

"She once thought she'd be strapped to that chair forever. That Bella was at the hands of Joker. Harley wasn't the only one who'd paid for his cruelty. Barbara who is now Oracle was shot in the spine and paralyzed. You wouldn't ever think that now would you?"  
Bruce says taking Barbara by the hand and twirling her around. Barbara smiles and offers Bella her hand.

"You see Bella it's not so much about what's easy. But about what is right."

He takes in a breath looking upon her as Bella shakes Barbara's hand.

"Which leads me to my sincere apologies… Because I of all people know that to be true. I've been paying attention." He smiles and wiggles his finger about towards Bella.

"It was your choice you made that abundantly clear. I do not show you these things or tell you about Barbara in order to course you our direction. I show you these things to show my trust. To show you I was wrong. Dick was right. That's a very rare trait by the way so don't grow too use to it. Everyone gets one I suppose."

She turns hearing Dick chuckle behind her.

"He also never admits when he's wrong or apologizes so you must've struck something in him."

Bruce pushes a button and Bella narrows her eyes.

"You wondered what saved you that night… probably even forced it out of your head thinking it was a dream. But as you were watching out for a certain little girl, someone was watching after you."

Dick himself grows curious.

Bella's eyes widen.

Bruce plays the video of Bella stepping in to take a bullet for the girl.

"You wondered how it didn't hit." Bruce says with a smile.

Dick grows pale as he watches Bella check over the little girl then herself.

"Come on out Clark."

Bella turns and jumps back a bit as the boy from the video store steps out of the shadows. He'd a smile about his face.

"Remember me?"

She nods and looks to Dick confused.

"This is my very good friend Clark Kent aka Superman." Dick explains.

Her jaw drops as he scoops her up within seconds. Dick rolls his eyes.

"He stopped the bullet from hitting you as you stopped it from hitting the child."

"Holy shit…" Bella covers her mouth and looks to Bruce apologetically.

He softly laughs.

"Put her down Clark…" Dick grumbles.

He chuckles and puts her down.

"You see we all fit somewhere in this world. But there are also some other things I learned about you. That made me put my own foot in my mouth."

He looks to Dick and he knew he'd meant the videos from Seattle.

"You're very brave and you don't turn your back to family or friends. That was why the therapist was unsuccessful in what he'd tried to do. Dick and I assumed that you, yourself had some sort of ability. But that's not it now is it? Your honor and dedication is your strength. They tortured you and you didn't break. Even when you knew you'd be punished you didn't cave. You stood your ground. Bella most of our strongest soldiers can't even muster such things. I myself admire such nobility."

Dick wraps his arms around her waist as she takes it all in.

"This is all like pretty cool."  
Clark laughs and crosses his arms. She narrows her eyes in thought.

"Dick did you send him into the store that day?"  
He clears his throat.

"Umm…"

Her stomach growls again and everyone turns to her.

"Feed her Dick. That's another thing. I will defend him in. Our home is your home. We're a phone call away. There's no sense in going hungry. You're not alone. We're all right here. There's never any shame in asking for help. We all do at some point."

Bella nods with a quivery lip. Dick takes notice and quickly pulls her into his chest. He held her as everyone turned giving them their privacy. But Dick and Barbara shared an understanding glance. He knew he was going to have to come clean to Bella about his and Barbara's history. He just wasn't sure how she was going to take it.

He gives her a moment then leads her back through to the mansion.

"That was trippy."  
"That's what you said about the mansion the first time."

"Well that and hearing you being called master…"

He smiles.

"You can call me master anytime you wish."

"Keep dreaming."

"Bella there's something else I need to rather come clean about."  
He sits her down at the dining room table.

"You should know that Barbara and I used to date."

Bella swallows back on this.

"Oh?"  
He nods narrowing his eyes in thought.

"I wanted to get that in the clear now. I don't want any secrets between us."

Bella nods. She wasn't expecting that at all and that girl was like really pretty.

"We've remained friends and always will be. I supposed it's just one of those things where you realize you were better off friends…" Dick didn't want to go too much into detail. Deep down he knew what he wanted. Barbara and he were over and had been for some time.

"I trust you. You know that right?"

He nods and kisses her hand.

"Good, let's get something in that tummy."

Bella waits as she tries take it all in. This was all so crazy. Her head pounded and she laid it upon the table. Her mind goes back to Batgirl then it goes back to this morning… She pieces it together and chills fill her entire body. The gift… the purple roses, the green box, and the files she'd read.

"Joker…" She says shooting out of her chair.

"Whoa easy."

Dick places down a couple plates. Bella starts to head out of the room.

"Joker's still locked away where he belongs. This is just some copycat trying to get a rise out of you. Maybe even a sick fan's way of flirtation."

He takes her hand leading her back to her chair.

"Eat."

She nods taking it the aroma. He grins in notice.

Clark plops down beside them with a plate. Bella turns to him then back to Dick.

"That's like creepy."  
They both turn to her confused.

"What?"

"I'd swear you were like brothers."

They both grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dick says with a shrug.

"Would you like some more?" Dick offers seeing that she'd finished her plate.

"I'm good actually. Thanks."

He nods and refills her drink. She turns to Clark.

"So I owe you one huh?"

He shakes his head.

"That's not how I see it."

Bella smiles and leans back.

"Emmett."

They both look to her confused.

"I remember Emmett you remind me of him."

Clark and Dick share a glance.

"That's Jake, Jasper and Emmett."

"Jasper?" Dick questions curiously.

"Nightwing… he fought like Jasper."

Dick smiles.

"Huh."

"Clark is like a big teddy bear much like Emmett."

"Jake, Dick he had your warmth, patience and he was one of the few people that really got me."

She swallows back on this. She clears her throat and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry…" She says pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't be." Clark says softly.

Bella takes in a breath. Dick puts up their plates putting them away.

"Where's Alfred?"

"He's got the day off." Dick says taking her hand.

He leads her to his bedroom. He lays her down and slips off her shoes. Sure enough within a matter of minutes she's out. Dick puts his arm around her and closes his eyes.


	14. Jenga

Chapter 14

(Read and review please I appreciate it. I don't own any of the characters.)

"Thank you! God how can I ever repay you!"

"Just go home take care of your little girls."

The man hugs her. She stands there awkwardly.

"Now would be a good time to turn your life around. No more dealing in Joker's thugs. They're bad news no matter how much money they offer you. They can't be trusted."

"And this coming from Harley herself? Amazing! I'll be forever in your debt."  
Harley rolls her eyes.

"Don't say that ugh. Just go you're starting to get on my nerves."

The man laughs and nods as he takes off.

"Why'd the hell you do that Harley?"

She takes in a breath before turning.

"Why hello boys…" She smiles as they look to their own she'd knocked out about her feet.

"Just whose side are you on Harley?"

"Yeah who's side?"

"My side, If you were wise you'd see things my way. In fact you'd grovel at my feet." She winks and paces the area.

"What about Joker?"

"Do you see him? Tell me boys just who's running the show now?" She grins.

"Furthermore, I was always more a red and black fan. Purple is so last year! Later boys." She says blowing them a kiss.

A few of them scratch their heads in confusion as she disappears.

She appears by a certain rooftop. She peers into the bedroom window and the young girl rushes to her feet.

"Harley!" She giggles.

Harley nods and takes out a thing of pink chalk. She draws hopscotch onto the rooftop and starts to hopscotch. The little girl claps her hands and laughs. Once Harley's done she crouches over facing the girl. She hears her parents arguing below.

"Get some sleep kiddo." She whispers.

The little girl nods with that sad expression. This was the same little girl she was going to take the bullet for. Her parents were real pieces of work. They ignored her and spent most of their time arguing and Harley was pretty sure the father was involved in some sort of illegal scam. She just didn't have enough evidence to work on.

"I love you Harley…"

She hears the little girl softly say. Harley's got her back turned to her. Her eyes widen not expecting to hear that.

"Goodnight Harley!"

Harley clears her throat. She closes her eyes for a moment and nods without another word. Harley leaps off and ducks into the shadows.

Harley still hadn't decided yet on whether to train under Nightwing or not. Part of it was a hint of fear. What if during that time he began to see she's not what he wants after all. Spending that much time together and him leading her around as though Selena had… She groans in thought.

She heads back home. She calls Selena once she crawls thorough the window. Bella called everyday and they'd often meet up for lunch or a drink. Bella never wanted Selena out of her life. She still admired her just not as thoroughly as before. But she'd always be thankful for what she'd taught her. Today however was also the day she learned the truth behind Ivy, Catwoman and Harley. They seemed to have more villainous histories rather than anything heroic. There were only a handful of instances for each. However Catwoman had her moments. It was Harley though that she shook her head on. She had her whole life ahead of her but she falls for Joker as he was merely her client. This sick infatuation started and he managed to twists her into a homicidal maniac. Harley had blood on her hands all because of her dying devotion for a man that ended up ending her very existence. Edward… to Bella, Edward was her Joker. He too twisted and fabricated this nonsense love story between them that she grew to believe. Then he's the very one to sign the papers having her committed because of her love for him and his family.

Bella gets out of her Harley suit for the night. She showers and puts on her nightgown.

_Hear me now you little bitch! I'm sick and tired of your bullshit!_

_Josh please I'm doing the best I can. You keep digging into the bill money what am I supposed to do!_

_You need to work some more hours!_

_I already work two damn jobs! Your leg is better now couldn't you get back to work? It's been a year!_

_Shut your fucking mouth! I'll go back to work when I'm damn well ready. There's nothing wrong with you! You can bring in some more money. Do you want us getting evicted! Is that what you want?!_

_Josh I'm so fucking tired I just…_

Bella's eyes widen as he hears the woman get slapped across the face.

_Listen here you little cunt! You will quit back talking me! Now why don't you be a good girl and do what you do best._

_Josh please!_

Bella lets out a growl and storms out of her apartment. She bangs on their door. The guy answers and Bella decks the shit out of him. She looks to the girl.

"Do you want me to take out the trash on the way out?"

The girl looks upon her wide eyed.

"Come on I haven't got all day. I'm tired. Do you want this scum to continue living with you or not?"

The girl shakes her head and starts grabbing a few of his things.

"If I do this it's for good. Don't take his sorry ass back understood?"

The girl nods with shaking hands.

"I may actually slap the living hell out of you for taking this loser back! You work hard. You're a pretty girl. Men like this aren't worth your time. Grow a fucking pair and tell him it's over!"

Bella pulls the man back by the roots of his hair.

"We're over Josh. Don't come back I never want to see your sorry ass again."

Bella smiles with a nod of approval.

"Thadda girl. Now go pour yourself a bottle of champagne. Celebrate and live a real fucking life."

The girl smiles behind tears.

"It shouldn't have gone this far…" Bella hints and pulls the door shut.

Bella drags the man out of the building.

"You still wanna hit a girl?"

She growls and shoves the man back dropping her blade she'd to his back.

"Come on hit me!"

He narrows his eyes.

"HIT ME!"

He grits his teeth and goes to swing. Bella dodges and swings her fist into his gut.

"Changed my mind."

She punches him in the face and drags him to the giant green garbage can. Bella manages to pick him up and roll him in there. She slams down the lid as he whimpers out. She dust off her hands and goes back to her apartment.

* * *

Bella continued to flip through some of the old archives. She scribbled down more information on Joker and Harley. Yet she was mad at herself for not being able to let this go. She was done with this.

So why was she so determined to find out more and more? She rubbed the back of her neck and leaned back in her chair for a moment. Her eyes came to a close.

Her entire body jumped though as she felt a hand about her shoulder. But when she turned they were gone. She turned back around to see a square box, this time the wrapping paper in purple. She swallowed back nervously and looked around the library. She grabbed a ruler and turned her head as she pried the top open from a distance. Once the lid was off she waited for any sounds, for something to pop out. But nothing. Cautiously, Bella got closer to the box she looked inside and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She looked around again but everyone was looking to their books or on their computers.

She quickly put the lid back on. Bella dialed Dick's number not sure what else to do. The nausea hit and she couldn't breathe.

"Hey baby." He answered all chipper.

"Dick…"

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

"Can you come to the library?"

"Sure on my way."

She nods and hangs up the phone.

"_Thank you! God how can I ever repay you!"_

"_Just go home take care of your little girls."_

It was the same man whose life she just saved the other night.

"_Now would be a good time to turn your life around. No more dealing in Joker's thugs. They're bad news no matter how much money they offer you. They can't be trusted."_

"_And this coming from Harley herself? Amazing! I'll be forever in your debt."  
_ God no… She grimaced thinking of his wife and little girls.

"_Don't say that ugh. Just go you're starting to get on my nerves."_

It was his head in that box on a pike, Joker's smile on his face.

She continued to pace waiting for Dick to show up.

"Hey…" He hears him softly call as he makes way towards her.

But his focus on the box, he sighs shaking his head. Bella simply nods pressing her lips together. She takes a seat. Dick narrows his eyes and like she he grabs the ruler and uses it to pry the box open.

He takes a peek inside and shuts his eyes.

"Jesus…" He mutters and hurriedly puts the lid back on looking around.

"One of mine Dick."

He looks to her in question.

"I just saved that man's ass the other night!"

Dick rears back shaking his head.

"He's got a family too you know, a wife and two little girls." She says her hand becoming a fist.

Dick grabs the box and puts his arm around Bella's shoulders leading her out. He calls her a cab and helps her inside. He places the box beside her.

"I'll pay the fair." She nods with her head down.

"Wayne Manor…" He tells the cab driver and kisses Bella's forehead.

He hops on his bike and heads to the manor as well.

Once the cab pulls up Dick rushes over and opens the door for Bella. He grabs the box himself and pays her fair.

Bella paces the living room as Dick takes the gift box to the Batcave.

"_And this coming from Harley herself? Amazing! I'll be forever in your debt."_

Bella rushes off to the bathroom and promptly pukes. Once she's done she rises and makes her way to the sink. She scrubs her face roughly and dries it off. Bella looks into the mirror and takes off her jacket throwing it down. She was trying to catch her breath but nothing seemed to be working.

Dick knocks on the door and she steps out. He takes her hand leading her to the cave. She sees Bruce and Oracle running some sort of forensics on the box itself. Dick points to the left screen.

"I just wanted you to see he's still there. So this can't really be Joker. This is just someone that's obsessed either with him our Harley."

Bella narrows her eyes upon the screen as Joker paces his cell.

"You have surveillances to Arkham?"

Her eyes widen as she looks upon Bruce. She grows ill in in thought wondering if they'd seen her sneaking in and out of Arkham Asylum.

"We're going to figure this out you know that right?"

Bella nods as Dick zooms in on Joker. He tilts his head a bit and leans back crossing his arms.

"By the way nice touch with the Harleen getup." Bella winces as she turns to Barbara.

She smiles but goes back to what she was doing.

"Shit…" Bella utters softly and Dick grins.

"To be fair Barbara knew before Bruce and I ever did. I just found out recently. You're quite the actor."

"Is there anything about me you don't know! I mean is there a camera in my bathroom?"

"Not yet…" Dick taunts and zooms out and shuts off the screen.

He looks upon Bella.

"That was a very dangerous stunt Bella it could have very well got you killed."

"Good ridden! Some guy's head is in a box and your concern goes to something that's now considered ancient history."

He sighs and looks to the floor.

"Nothing…" Bruce says irritated.

"He's right not a single print."

"But how…" Bella questions.

Bruce shrugs.

"Same thing with the roses… Someone's covering their tracks. I've a feeling this isn't just one of Jokers thugs. This is someone with a bit more knowledge on how Joker does things."

"Great so what do I do in the mean time?!"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. With this much obsession they're sure to make their appearance soon enough. Which means I'd strongly advice you take Nightwing on his offer. You need all the help you can get. People that work for Joker or the likeness of him can't be taken lightly. Whoever this is knows what they're doing."

"And what if they keep taking out the ones I help?"

Dick and Bruce share a look.

"Alfred take Ms. Swan to the dining room. Offer her whatever she wishes to eat or drink." Bruce says turning his back towards Bella.

Alfred takes her arm leading her out of the cave.

"Pushy aren't we?"

Alfred smiles as he places her in a chair.

"What would you like?"

"Joker's head on a pike."

He cocks a brow on this. Bella sighs.

"I really don't care Alfred I'm not picky."

"Very well I'll steam up a batch of cabbage and onions."

She wrinkles her nose and he makes his way out.

"Such dark humor around this place. What is it? All the black gone straight to their heads?"

"And they say it's not easy being green…"

She narrows her eyes as a tall dirty blond haired man enters the room. He was wearing a dark gray sweater with a black denim jacket over it and black slacks. He narrows his eyes and looks around.

"Where is everyone?"

She shrugs she wasn't about to spill out Batcave. She didn't know this guy.

"Who are you?"

"Oliver Queen."  
He offers a hand.

"Bella Swan."

"Ah, finally we meet." He says with a smile.

"I suppose its safe then to hand these over to you?"

She looks upon the folder confused.

"Just tell Richard that Ollie said he's getting warmer." He says with a wink.

"Oh and here…" He tosses something else down.

"That's actually Clark's handy work. I just picked it up. I got other affairs to attend but it was lovely meeting you."

Bella sits there not sure what to make of that as the man exits the mansion.

Alfred comes out and Bella covers her mouth. She giggles softly at the display. He sits down a silver platter with a cabbage head on a pike made to look like the Joker.

"Awesome thank you Alfred!"

He smiles and nods.

"But of course my lady."

She stabs her fork through one of his eyes. Alfred smiles and places down her real food.

"I think I love you. Just don't tell Dick."

"Tell him what?" He says with a grin and slightly bows.

"Thanks again." She says stabbing at the other eye.

"You're quite welcome." He says leaving her be.

Bella takes a bit of the mouthwatering soup. She wasn't even sure what all was it in. But it got her mind temporarily off the misfortune from earlier. Bella opens the file that Ollie had said was Clark's work. She wasn't sure what that meant. She places her spoon down.

There was a social security card, passport, birth certificate and other papers. All in which said.

"Isabella Maria Swann." She narrowed her eyes at the Maria and Swann part.

"Why?" She whispered and continued to flip through.

There were papers in there about a Dr. Virgil Swann. They'd somehow manage to make him kin to her in order to change her identity. She was freaking confused as hell. He was an astronomer and scientist. That had obviously worked with Clark before. But it now showed he was deceased and they had him down as Bella's grandfather. The guy had some remarkable history. She rears back in thought.

"But why would…"

She hears Dick clearing his throat behind her.

"You weren't actually supposed to see that yet…"

He shakes his head irritably. But makes an odd face at the Joker cabbage.

"What is all this?"

He sighs.

"That was just in case, for your own protection. Bella we have no idea what this guy from your past is capable of. I've got this strong sense it's not over yet. I think you're in danger baby. I was going to tell you about this but not yet. I take it Ollie came by?"

She nods.

"Well he finally met you." He says with a shrug.

"Just too bad he's gonna get punched in the face next time I see him."

"Do I even want to know what's in this one?" She questions waving the vanilla folder around.

"So he managed to find something after all?" He says reaches for the folder.

She takes it back shaking her head.

"Why is it everyone around here knows more about me than I do?"

"It's for your protection."

She cuts him a go to hell look and opens the file.

"I'm a private person Dick, always have been. I don't like being picked apart like a lab experiment. I'm a damn human being."

Dick puts a hand to her shoulder.

"No one thinks otherwise." He says softly.

She shrugs as she flips through the folder. She slams it shut and pushes it away.

"I don't know who that is. My Dr. was Woodlarf not Shivell."

Dick rears back at that name.

"Who?"  
"Says Shivell." She says with a shrug.

"That's wrong."

"Shivell…" He repeats in thought.

Bella looks to the clock.

"I have to be at work in 30 minutes."

He nods.

"I'll get you there in time."

He moves her hair away from her neck kissing it.

"I say we take a break from all this tomorrow. Let me take you out."

"I just can't get the image out of my head."

"I know baby all the more reason."

She leans back against him.

"Actually I'd really like that."

Alfred comes in and gathers her empty bowl.

"Would you like some more Ms. Swan?"

"Bella remember? And no Alfred thank you it was great, especially Joker's head."  
He nods and leaves the room. She scoots her chair back coming to her feet. Dick lifts her up onto the table. He cups her face kissing her.

"Hmmm, really wish you didn't have to go."  
She smiles.

"Me too actually but I gotta get that paycheck."

Or not just live here dammit… I'd take care of you. I hate that damn apartment and you working for that douchebag. But he says nothing just sighs. He places her back down and they head out. He wanted to offer her a bike or something. He and Bruce had more than enough. Hell Bella didn't even have a car. She had to walk or take a cab everywhere. He didn't care for that either. There was so much he wanted to give her and do for her.

Once he parks in front of the video store. He turns to her as she takes of his helmet. She leans over and kisses him. He runs his hand along her rear.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He nods and watches as she walks into the video store.

Bella works her shift and grabs her check for the week. Dick's already waiting outside.

"You didn't have to pick me up ya know."

"Bella baby shut up and get on."

She grins shaking her head.

"You actually told me to shut up!"

"Sure did."

"Not sure I like that."

"Didn't ask if you did."

She gets on and he takes off. Bella heads inside the building first and Dick parks his bike.

Bella tosses her keys down and starts to take off her jacket. Her eyes widen as someone one grabs her from behind. They grab her by the hair and punch her across the face.

Dick takes off his jacket and enters the room. He sees Bella's shoving her neighbor off her and she kicks him toward Dick. Dick grits his teeth and slams him back against the wall. He punches him in the gut.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ASSHOLE THAT'S MY GIRL. NOT ONLY WILL SHE MESS YOU UP BUT SO WILL I!" Dick punches him again.

"FUCK YOU!" The man roars.

"She left me you know! You stupid bitch! She left be because of you!"  
Bella smiles.

"Good! She wised up!"

He shakes his head bitterly.

"I can't live without her! You screwed up my life!"

"Um nope not buying it. Did I hold a gun to your head and tell you to call your woman a bitch nightly and smack the crap out of her?!"  
Bella roughly cups his chin.

"As far as I'm concerned you're the bitch! Quit drinking, get a job, and find a hobby! Now out of my damn apartment!"

Dick opens the door and literally kicks him out. He locks up and makes his way to Bella. She winces as he checks her face over. He grits his teeth and grabs one of Bella's hand towels. He pats it along her lip. He opens her freezer and grabs some ice placing it in the towel.

Bella starts laughing.

Dick shakes his head.

"You're crazy you know that?"

She nods.

"Yep!"

He smiles.

"Damn Bella." He kisses her forehead and tugs on the jacket he'd given her. He liked that she wear it often. It gave him a sense of pride.

"I'm staying by the way. No way I'm leaving you alone tonight."

He snarls looking back towards the wall of the other apartment. They hear the guy tearing stuff up and breaking things.

"Better yet let's go to my place."

"Dick…"

"Bella baby please let's just…"

They both turn and rear back at the sound. Bella sniffs the air.

"Is that smoke?"

Dick's eyes widen as he smells the gas. He picks Bella up and pushes her towards the window.

"Hurry!"

"My stuff."

"GO!"

He shoves her out and rolls out himself. He grabs her and leaps down. Sure enough the entire complex goes up in a fiery flame of an explosion. Dick braces himself over Bella as the debris fly about the place.

"NO!" Bella shrieks and struggles to get free. Dick doesn't budge he keeps her down and dials 911.


	15. Now for Something Completely Different

Chapter 15

(Read and Review please. I don't own crap)

"How's she holding up?"

Dick looks towards the stairs shaking his head.

"She's blaming herself. All those people…" Dick shakes his head.

Bruce nods.

"She can't control her neighbor's actions."

"Bella feels she added fire to the flame. We both know she'd no control over what that idiot did."

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose in thought.

"She lost everything Bruce, all her clothes and other belongings."

"I'll have Alfred gather something's."  
"She's going to hate that."  
Bruce shrugs.

"Bella will have to learn that it's ok to let other's help."

Dick sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"If I hadn't had been there…" He says in thought.

Bruce puts his hand to upon his shoulder.

"But you were."  
He swallows back on this.

"She's more than welcome to stay here for however long she needs." Bruce offers and heads out the door.

"Where you off to?"  
"I've a meeting. I won't be back for a few days."

Dick nods as a limo awaits Bruce outside. He makes his way back up stairs. The bed is empty but the patio door open. The wind causes his black curtains to flap. Bella's bracing her hands on the rails. He makes his way out and puts his arms around her waist. Dick kisses along her shoulders.

She turns and buries her face into his chest.

"I won't be long. I'll find a place…"  
Dick rolls his eyes.

"Knock that off will you? I want you here. Please don't even bother looking just stay."

She rears back.

"Um what?"

He chuckles nervously.

"I'm just saying we got plenty of room baby. Might as well."

She narrows her eyes.

"In fact let me show you where I blow off steam. May very well be where we train as well, if you ever accept my invitation that is."

He takes her hand leading her to the gym. Her jaw drops and he chuckles watching her reaction.

"You're welcome here anytime."

He watches curiously as she walks around. Occasionally she runs her fingers about some of the equipment. She grins as she looks up.

"You still do that?"  
He grins.

"Sure do."  
"Care to show off?"

"What right now?"

She nods doing that cutesy shy thing he loves.

"Not really dressed for it."  
"Please?"

He chuckles.

"Ok, fine you've twisted my arm enough."

She watches as he takes off his boots. He takes off his shirt handing it to her, then his pants, leaving him in just a pair of black briefs.

"Well by all means…" She taunts.

He winks and powders down his hands.

Dick makes his way to the ladder.

"Um don't you need a net?!"

He cocks a brow her way.

"Would it make you feel better?" He questions noticing the nervous expression on her face.

"Tremendously."

"Very well." He lowers one down.

He pats his hands together and reaches over. Dick grips the bar and Bella's eyes widen as he swings about the air. She gasps as he twist and grabs the other bar across the way.

"Awesome!"

He does a backflip back onto the other bar and makes his way back towards the plate form where the ladder was. He grabs his pants stepping back into them.

"Now that was AWESOME!" He laughs as she high fives him.

"Maybe I could teach you one day."

"Ugh I don't come with that much dexterity."

"Hmmm, I think you'd do just fine."

"So this is where Nightwing gets all sweaty?"

"I've got a secret to tell you…" He leans into her ear.

"I'm Nightwing."  
"Oh really?"

He nods.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Oh well…"

He caresses her cheek before putting his shirt back on. Bella sighs as her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"What the hell kitten?! When were you going to tell me your fucking apartment went down in flames?!"

"Um what? How'd you?"

"It's in the paper my dear. How the hell did you survive?"

"It's a long story Selena."

"But you're ok?"

"Yes."  
"Where are you staying?!"

Bella sighs again looking to Dick.

"With Dick."  
'WHAT?!"

Bella winces holding the phone for her ear.

"A little louder Selena I'm not sure if God heard you!"

"I can't believe you're living in the manor!"  
"I'm not living here Selena it's just temporary."

"Whatever."

"Why does it matter to you where I live?"

"Come on kitten just come home. You know you're welcome here anytime."

"Come on Selena you know why I can't do that."

"Actually no I don't…"

Bella closes her eyes for a moment.

"Selena… I don't belong there. Honestly I'm not sure where I belong."

"Jesus Bella you could have been one of the 5 that were killed!"

Bella freezes.

"Um what?"

"Are you telling me you didn't know?"

Bella drops the phone and Dick picks it up. He follows her to the kitchen where Alfred keeps a copy of the paper.

"Bella…" He says as she picks it up.

Front page_… Apartment Complex Up In Flames – further investigation pending. Believed suicide attempt takes the lives of 4 others._ The room spins as she reads this. Bella grits her teeth and slams the paper back down.

"Of course! I JUST KILLED 5 PEOPLE!"

Dick stuffs Bella's phone into his pocket.

"Bella baby no you didn't."

"I created the monster that did this!" She slams her hand down on the paper.

She paces the kitchen. Bella screams out and Dick grabs her.

"No! I don't deserve that! How can you even stand to touch me?!"

Dick rears back.

"Jesus Bella baby that wasn't your doing!"

She starts laughing.

"What?"

"Harley…"

"What about her?"  
"The suit…"

"YOU mean?"  
Bella nods.

"Everything…"

"Damn baby I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that."

He narrows his eyes in thought.

"How about we go have a little fun?"

Dick takes her hand and leads her to the secret cave entrance.

"Bruce is out of town." He hints.

He turns everything and Bella jumps back. She takes in everything yet again.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over all this."  
He pats his leg. She sits in his lap as he twists the chair back around. He starts messing around with some buttons. Bella's completely lost as suddenly she's on the screen.

"How'd…"

He grins and zooms in. He starts spinning the model that looks exactly like her around.

"That's freaky!"

The grin gets wider as he dismisses her top.

"DICK!" He chuckles.

"Couldn't resist." He wiggles his brows.

He starts making some sort of design. After he's done he pieces it together onto the Bella model.

"Wow! That's like I mean wow."

"Bella we could actually make you another suit, with added benefits of course."

She breaks into a smile hitting him on the arm.

"I'm not wearing daisy dukes!"

"Hmmm. But I really like this one."

"You would ya perv."

She looks back to the outfit he created.

"That's Harley as a prostitute? What street corner is trouble in that night?"

"Nightwing's." He says with a shrug.

She smiles again.

"See there's my girl." He winks patting her leg.

"Bella baby you gotta learn that you can't control everything. In this business we will lose some. But look at it like this. For what little we lose we gain so much more just by being there. If they didn't have us. The death toll would only skyrocket that much more."

She nods but looks to the floor.

"There you go."  
She looks back up to see the exact replica of the suit she'd worn.

"That's like perfect."

"And we could add certain features and more padding. I'd strongly advice it. Such as Batman's and Nightwing's they have built in bullet proof defenses. We could do that with yours baby. To be honest I'd sure would sleep better at night."

She shrugs.

"Wait, are you going to actually let me do this and not argue?"

"Well I can't very well go out on the streets like this…"

"Very true."

"But yes this time I'm not arguing. I've no means to create another. That took me forever. I've not even the sources now to do so."

"I can imagine. With the sources we have it won't take long."

He spins the model around showing her.

"If this is what you want I'll send it through."

"Just like that?"

He nods.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thang!" She kisses his cheek kicking her legs about.

He laughs.

"Letting a hint of Harley out are we?"  
She shrugs wrapping her arms around his neck. Bella grazes his lips. He slightly opens his mouth welcoming her tongue. His hand runs along her waist. He kisses along her neck and shoulders. He comes to his feet as he carries her out of the cave.

Bella softly giggles as he tosses her onto the bed. Both begin to strip down to nothing. Dick leaps onto the bed crawling over Bella. She bites her lower lip. He grabs her wrists penning them to the bed. He closes his eyes with sensitivity as he slithers his way inside her. Bella kisses along his chest. Dick's eyes widen though as he feels her literally licking him now.

"Fuck…" He grunts and Bella freezes temporarily.

He feels her softly giggling. But she returns to what she was doing. He grins knowing he was going to hear about that after. He figured he might as well make it worth it. He grips the pillow beneath her and giving her all he's got. She feels him slightly bite along her neck.

"Dick…" she softly moans as she comes against him.

Something ignites within him though.  
"Again…" He says in a demanding voice taking her by surprise.

"Come for me again Bella baby." Holy freaking hell! She bites her lower lip as her legs begin to tremble as she fires below.

"One more time I'm almost there." He purrs.

I'm gonna die in ecstasy she thinks as yet again she obeys. Her eyes widen again as she feels him throb significantly and the warmth shooting from him.

He doesn't move at first. He kisses her neck a few times before rolling over. She grins and rolls over to face him.

"So you do curse…"

He chuckles softly.

"I knew that was coming."

She bites her bottom lip in thought.

"You're kind of like a bad boy aren't you?"

He shrugs.

"What can I say even Nightwing needs punishing from time to time."

She grins on this and runs her fingers along his chest.

"Harley will have to keep that in mind."

His eyes widen on this.

"Damn… keep that talk up we'll never leave the bed."

"What if that's what I want?"

She crawls over him and lays her head on his chest. Dick wraps his arms around her.

"Then we won't."

"Good."  
Dick swallows back on this, wishing things was that simple…

* * *

Bella leans back with a grin. She shakes her head.

"Selena you've got a lifetime supply of tuna at home. Yet you order a tuna subway?"

Selena shrugs as she bites into the sandwich.

"I'm not knocking your turkey and bacon, which smells completely rancid by the way."

Bella taunts Selena by waving a piece of the bacon in her face. Selena wrinkles her nose and Bella stuffs it into her mouth.

"How goes the manor life by the way?"  
Bella shrugs.

"So that's it?"

She nods taking another bite of her sub.

Selena sighs and sips from her drink.

"Whaddya say we get together tonight. Old times sake?"

"You mean the cat and clown…" Bella whispers looking around the restaurant.

"Precisely."  
"That depends what's Pussyfoot up to this time?"

Selena smiles.

"_Hello fine citizens of Gotham and wherever else you maybe, as you can see I've got a smile planted on my face. But deep down I'm heartbroken. You see I've lost someone dear to me. What I would like from you all is to help me guide my little Harley Quinn back into my arms. Here is my challenge: the citizens of Gotham have until midnight tonight to bring her to me. Or, I will unleash all the inmates in Blackgate Prison. I'm sure they would love to help me! So, whataya say Gotham, I bet your just dying to go look…ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He was back in his purple suit, green vest, green flower was pinned to his suit. _Joker fires a gun and the screen goes black.

Bella continues to stare at the screen. Everyone in the restaurant starts whispering in panics.

"Hell no kitten don't you even think.."  
Bella grabs her jacket and rushes towards the door.

"Dammit…" Selena grumbles and follows.


	16. The Final Countdown

Chapter 16

(I do not own anything. Read and review please thank you!)

"_Hello fine citizens of Gotham and wherever else you maybe, as you can see I've got a smile planted on my face. But deep down I'm heartbroken." _

Dick slams down the weight bar recognizing the voice. He shoots up wiping the sweat from his brow eyeing the TV in the gym.

"_You see I've lost someone dear to me. What I would like from you all is to help me guide my little Harley Quinn back into my arms. Here is my challenge: the citizens of Gotham have until midnight tonight to bring her to me. Or, I will unleash all the inmates in Blackgate Prison. I'm sure they would love to help me! So, whataya say Gotham, I bet your just dying to go look…ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

He closes his eyes for a moment as the reality of this is hitting. His hands tremble a bit as Joker's fun fires and the screen goes black.

"Bella…" He says as if in literal pain.

Dick rushes out of the room and grabs his cell.

"Come on baby answer please." He doesn't even bother showering. Dick heads to the cave and checks the video surveillances of Arkham. He narrows his eyes seeing Joker still in his cell.

"What the hell is going on?!" He questions with grinded teeth.

"Dick?"

"Thank God. Bella baby where are you?"

"With Selena we're in a cab."

"Get to the manor now."

"But Dick."

"Baby I'm not going to argue with you on this. Get your ass over here and now. We'll figure this out together. Hell bring her with you I don't care. Just please listen to me."

He hears her sigh.

"People will die tonight."

"We'll discuss this when you get here."

She hangs up and he grits his teeth slamming his phone down. Dick rushes outside pacing the front yard. He takes in a breath once the cab pulls up. He dashes over and opens the door. He tosses a hundred at the driver. Dick and Selena eye one another but he nods as he takes Bella's hand. Once they make their way in Dick takes both their jackets.

Alfred takes them from his hands and hangs them up. Dick goes back to pacing in thought. Selena sighs as she looks around.

"Been awhile, still nothing's changed." She mouths.

"So where's Bruce?"

"Out of town."  
"Oh well now's a good time isn't it?"

Dick sighs cutting Selena a look. Bella starts laughing as she watches the two. They both turn to her.

"NO by all means both of you please continue. This is highly entertaining." Bella scoffs and makes her way to the couch plopping herself down. She covers her face in misery, her mind a tangled mess.

"AH, the fucking irony. That's rich!"

Selena and Dick share the same expression as they look upon Bella.

"So what's your plan Wonder Boy how do we keep Joker's grimy hands off my girl?"

"Your girl?" Dick hisses.

"That's right, now quit spraying your gun all over the place, such a filthy habit."

Dick rolls his eyes.

"Easy, I give myself up."

They both look to her as if she's lost her mind.

"Not an option!" Dick yells.

"It's the only option!"

"Don't be an idiot kitten. Just what do you think he'll do to you once he gets his hands on you! He killed the original remember!"

"That's one life! ONE! VS the multitude of lives that will be taken after midnight tonight if I'm not handed over!"

"He thinks you're the fucking original! So in actuality even you're not what he's looking for!"

"Well Harleen's DEAD so you tell me what the fuck am I supposed to do Selena! I mean this was your brilliant plan to begin with right? Did you not think to have a maybe if we get ROYALLY SCREWED PLAN? HONESTLY HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES ARE YOU ALL GOING TO LOCK THIS BASTARD UP AND LET HIS ASS ESCAPE! KILL THE SON OF A BITCH ALREADY! JESUS CHRIST! WHO ELSE'S BLOOD MUST BE SHED BEFORE YOU DEEM HIM WORTHY OF DEATH!"

Selena looks to Dick.

"Ask your precious Nightwing and Batman…"

Bella narrows her eyes.

Dick sighs at this.

"What does that mean?"

"They don't believe in killing. Under any circumstances! They take this justice and honor bullshit a bit too far always have! Both know he should be dead. Yet no, they both just lock him right back up and wait until shit hits the fan yet again and again it's a never ending cycle."

"Selena…" Dick warns.

"Don't even pretty boy! She deserves to know! She's living under your damn roof. And don't even pretend you and Bruce aren't trying to get her to under your wings. I know what all this is. So convenient for the both of you now isn't it! You have my kitten right where you both want. What choice could she possibly have now?"

"And what would be so bad about that?"

"Oh come on, you honestly think she wants this!"

"YOU think she wants to stay by your side SELENA! To become a thief again?"

"That's all you can focus on isn't it. That's all you and Bruce will ever see!"

"That's all there is!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!"  
Bella pulls at her hair.

Alfred sighs and takes Bella by the arm leading her away from the confrontation.

"She belongs with us!" Dick hisses as she's out of the room.  
"We'll just see about that." Selena says with a menacing smile.

"Jesus Selena! If you care about her so much… wouldn't you want this for her! A better life? A chance at salvation? Even you can't possibly be that selfish!"

"And what do you think Bruce will do when my girl fucking takes the Joker's heart and eats it! You honestly think he'll allow her back behind the manor gates?! We both know there is no forgiveness for such an act according to that man! First time she takes a life that'll be it. He'll drop her like a sack of bricks. I know Bella I've seen her fight. Hell I've seen her kill before! She's highly capable of ending this sorry son of a bitch!"

Dick rears back.

"Wait what?"

Selena sighs rolling her eyes.

"Shit, let me guess she didn't tell you?"

"NO!"

Selena has a good laugh.  
"Oh yeah your little precious Harley, wonder boy has taken a life. The bastard deserved it too."

Dick looks towards the stairs where Alfred took her.

"It was one of Joker's little thugs ironically. The bastards beat her to a bloody pulp the first day she came off the bus. Her first day in the shadows of this lovely city. I never told her but the bastards were going to rape her ass then kill her. They did a real number on her. So don't you dare go and make her feel like shit over something you know she had every right to do! Besides, she didn't even remember doing it."

He rears back feeling ill. Dick thinks back to the day in the video store.

"I think I've seen that side of her already." He says softly but looks towards the stairs still.

"I think that her mind shuts itself down. It's like a defense mechanism. Whatever that damn doctor did to her…When she has these episodes, she doesn't hardly remember a thing. But it's been getting better within time."

He turns back to Selena.

"How'd she kill him?"

Selena smiles proudly.

"Ripped his fucking jugular out with her teeth."

His eyes widen and he stumbles back a bit.

"That's right little boy wonder. My girls a real fire cracker when you piss her the fuck off."

"Jesus…"

"Don't even Dick! I mean it! She's been through enough. I don't want your sorry noble ass giving her any grief over this. I honestly thought she had already told you or I wouldn't have said anything."

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose but nods.

"I wouldn't do that to her Selena. You might not realize it. I mean why would you? But I'm trying to help her. I can see you honestly care for Bella but you can't keep tugging her back your direction. You've got to let go of the ropes if you truly wish to save her. Let her do this Selena. Why are you so against this for her? What is so bad about Bruce and I taking her in? What has you so twisted in that mind of yours that you see this as a bad thing? We'd take care of her! I love her Selena this isn't some game to me. You need to know that. I'd do anything for her. That is why I haven't pushed her towards any direction yet. I might suggest and hint but I never try to force her any way. The only thing I've ever been guilty of is forcing her out of her criminal ways. She'll only end up in prison or worse! That and it's also not who she is. We both know she's better than that."

"Ouch…" Selena says with a wince.

"You have a choice too you know. It's never too late."  
"Now who sounds like daddy?"

Dick rolls his eyes but shrugs.

"You're right. I suppose over the years I do sound a lot like Bruce. I'd prefer to see the best in people even you Selena. If you love that girl so much then why not turn over a new leaf? You couldn't do it for Bruce! Why not for her?"

"Please you're going to make me vomit."

"He still loves you ya know?"

Selena grits her teeth and grabs Dick by the collar.

"Don't you ever fucking pull that shit again."

"IT'S TRUE! WHY DO YOU THINK HE'S NEVER BEEN ABLE TO QUITE MOVE ON! HELL BRUCE STILL BLAMES HIMSELF! HE ALWAYS WILL SELENA! I PAY MORE ATTENTION THEN HE THINKS. IN FACT WITHOUT MEANING TO HE'D TAKEN OUT HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU OUT ON BELLA! HE DOOMED US TO HAVE THE SAME FATE YOU BOTH HAD! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY! HE'S NEVER FORGIVEN HIMSELF! HE'S NEVER FELT THE SAME FOR ANYONE!"

"OH PLEASE WHAT ABOUT THAT FUCKING DIANA!"

"NOT EVEN HER!"

Selena drops her hold and shakes her head. A knot forms in her throat.

"You're lying."

"Whatever Selena."

He starts towards the stairs but pauses with his back turned to Selena.

"Stay put, I'm going to need you."

She half laughs.

"You? Needing me?"

"Yes Selena… It's clear how we both feel. It's time to put our differences aside even if for one night. Bella needs us."

She swallows back on this.

"I'm not going anywhere." He nods and makes his way up.

* * *

"Why do we fall down Bruce?"

Bella narrows her eyes as Alfred tells her his story.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves back up. I told him. He's more than just Batman. He's my son. Maybe not by blood but just as Dick is to Bruce."

Bella smiles and brings her knees to her chest.

"In some ways Bruce reminds me of Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"He was my father. He was chief of police. He'd that same sternness and determination in his eyes. Especially when he was on a case. Bruce has that. That certain look in his eyes." She presses her lips together in thought."

Dick continues to listen as he stands by the doorway.

Bella rolls over on Dick's bed as Alfred tosses something out from the closet.

"What's this?" She questions and he simply smiles.

Bella runs her hands over the black bag that's covering something.

"Think of it as a new beginning." Alfred says and exits the room.

Her eyes narrow as she opens the bag. She breaks into a smile and takes out the suit.

"Awesome!"

She jumps down from the bed holding it against her. It looked even better than the one she had made herself.

"Alfred…" Dick hisses catching him at the door.

"Why are you giving that to her now? I want her grounded."

Alfred nods looking back to the room.

"Shouldn't we take all precautions Master Grayson? She'd be much more protected…" He hints.

Dick sighs gathering his point.

"In the Harley persona?"

Alfred nods as Dick's gathering it.

"Precisely, who better to protect Bella Swan than Harley Quinn herself sir."

He releases Alfred's arm. He peers into the room. Bella's looking into the mirror holding up the top. Dick makes his way behind her. His arms go around her waist. He kisses along her neck. Dick twirls her around to face him. His hands go to her cheeks and he looks her in the eyes.

"Suit up Bella baby."

She looks to him confused.

"I'll explain later…"

She nods as Dick starts to unbutton her shirt. He forces back his emotions, his touch staying warm and gentle as he takes the corset from her hand. With the swipe of one hand he takes off her shirt and bra. He takes in her beauty then places the corset on her. He grins as she fixes her breast in the suit. Dick undoes her pants and yanks them down. He then hands her the Harley pants. Once she steps in and pulls them up he fastens them. Dick reaches into the bag and hands her the belt. She puts the belt on and steps into the boots. She laces them up. He takes in a breath grabbing her gloves. She takes them but heads to the bathroom. He leans against the doorway as she does her makeup and hair first. Then she places the gloves on.

After she turns to him he nods.

"You're to stay at the mansion until I give further notice."  
"Wait what?"

He winks and kisses her cheek.

"Dick! Then what was the point?!"

"To protect Bella Swan at all cost and you had better do that Harley!"

He grabs her roughly by the corset and looks her in the eyes.

"You protect her!" He shakes her a bit staring her down.

Bella blinks a few times but breaks into a smile.

"There you are. Now stay! Do as I say Harley! You're not to leave this mansion! You will stay by Selena and Alfred's side. You will do whatever it takes to keep Bella Swan safe. You owe her! After everything she's done for you! You had better repay her!"

A teardrop sheds from her right eye. He reaches back and pats dry the tear. He touches up the makeup.

"Go downstairs Harley and behave. I'll be back."

"Where you going sweet thang?"

"Time for Nightwing to join the party."

"Yay!" She jumps into his arms kicking her feet about.

He nods and places her back down. He kisses her forehead and runs a hand along her waist.

"Go on now."

She giggles and dashes out of the room. Dick closes his eyes and grips the sink his knuckles turning white. He turns on the sink and scrubs his face fighting it back. He dries off his face and heads to the cave.

He gets in gear and exits the cave heading back into the mansion. He looks directly upon Selena.

"You're not to let her out of your sight."

Selena doesn't argue she gives a simple nod. He takes in one last breath looking upon Harley.

"Later Blue Jay!"

He nods as she blows him a kiss. Nightwing pretends to catch it and puts it to his lips with a wink then vanishes.

Nightwing stands before the Joker's cell. He does a complete circle walking around it. The Joker paces around eyeing him. Nightwing stops and taps on the glass as he looks around. Nightwings eyes narrow as he looks above and sees a small v shaped crack. He rears back.

"Oops…" Joker says and Nightwing jumps back.

"Let me out!" He demands slamming on the glass as Batman now.

Nightwing swallows back.

"Clayface…" He utters as it all starts to unravel.

Batman slowly starts to melt becoming nothing but a pile of russet goo on the ground. Nightwing takes out his eskrima sticks as the goo crawls up the cell and starts to seep out of the crack.

* * *

Selena and Alfred turn to the knock at the door. Alfred nods towards Harley and Selena as he makes his way to the door. Joker's thugs force their way inside. Selena rushes to the door seeing Alfred putting up one hell of a fight. She rears back impressed but looks back with concern towards Harley as she comes out to see what the commotion.

"NO!" Selena yells as Harley starts to fight.

The three of them do their best to fight them off. However they each turn as a machine gun goes off firing about the mansion. Harley's eyes widen and she slams Alfred and Selena down to safety. The thug with the gun smiles.

"Joker says it's time to come home."

Four more men with guns come in the door. They aim their guns at Alfred and Selena. Harley sighs irritably.

"Tell daddy I'm coming home…"  
"NO!" Selena yells and one of the thugs knocks her out.

Harley grits her teeth and slams him down holding her knife to his throat. She feels a gun to the back of her head.

"Let's go!"

She laughs and raises her hands in the air.

"Well by all means boys... you sure know how to rattle a girl's heart. Take me away!"

They nod to one another and cover Harley's face with a black cloth sack. They tie it enough to slightly choke her. She grits her teeth as she moves her neck around to loosen it some. They force her hands back and cuff them. They drag her out of the manor. Alfred rushes to his feet once they leave. He picks Selena up checking her pulse. He then carries her to one of the guest bedrooms. Alfred calls to Bruce as he cares for Selena.

* * *

Nightwing goes to slam down his sticks but is plunged back into the wall. He's sent completely through the wall into another area of the asylum. Clayface's true form now hovering over him. All that went through Nightwing's mind at the moment wasn't even this. He knew this meant Joker had perfectly set this up. By now he'd his grimy hands on Harley…


	17. Welcome Home Harley

Chapter 17

(Read and Review please thanks! I do not own DC Characters or Frickin' Twilight)

"Where is she?"  
"Upstairs Master Wayne, west wing red room."

Alfred grabs Bruce's coat as he rushes up the stairs. Bruce peers into the bedroom Selena's still out cold. He quietly checks her over and tucks her in. He makes his way back down the stairs rolling up his sleeves.

"Where's Dick?"

"Last I heard sir he was going to Arkham to check on Joker."

Bruce nods and hurries to the cave.

"Were you hurt Alfred?'  
"No sir."

"Was Bella?"

"As far as I know, no."

Bruce starts bringing up the surveillance. He narrows his eyes upon what he sees. Immediately he suits up.

"Watch after Selena."  
"But of course sir."

Batman nods and hops into the Batmobile.

* * *

Nightwing tumbles across and sends out his feet and a barreling twist. Clayface falls to the ground. Nightwing sends his electric current only to have it back fire as Clayface extends himself beneath his feet. He growls out as the voltage flows through him shocking him. He's frozen in place for a moment as Clayface reforms and punches him in the face sending him into yet another room. The other inmates hoot and holler as the fight continues. Nightwing grows weary, his body aching all over as he tries to take him down. He wanted this over with. He wanted to get to Bella. His teeth grind together heatedly in thought. The more time passed and he found himself still fighting Clayface, the livider he grew. The guards helped by shooting at him but of course that didn't seem to be doing a damn thing other than pissing Clayface off. He just needed to get a good enough current.

"Is this what you desire?" Clayface laughs as he poses as Harley.

"Come fight me now."

Nightwing clenches his jaw tight as he morphs yet again.

"Or do you prefer…" He swallows back as he becomes Batgirl, then switches to Starfire.

"Which will it be?" He laughs again.

"It's too bad you won't ever get her back." He flashes into Harley once more and becomes the great form and fires a solid mass around Nightwing holding him against the wall.

"Joker will be tapping that soon enough."

Nightwing quickly slams his fists into the hold. He breaks it just in time to avoid Clayface's massive fist. He tucks and rolls dodging his blows. Clayface sends spikes about the area as some of the guards and prisoners shout out in pain or dodging. Nightwing groans out as one hits him in the arm. He rips it out dropping it to the ground. Desperate for this to be over and done…

"Maybe he'll send you the videos. Just how do you think he'll feel when he finds out that Nightwing's been screwing his little clown? He doesn't know yet… But I do, can't wait to tell him."

He looks up and sees some of the pipes along the ceiling. With an idea in mind he starts to climb his way up. Firing his grabble gun he zips along one of the sturdier pipes. This is where his Robin days save his ass. Clayface begins to rise making himself bigger. But this is what Nightwing wanted. That cocky grin comes about his face as he spins around the pipe gathering enough momentum. He then releases and slams down his eskirma stick right into Clayface's center at full power. Clayface groans out as he begins to crack. The bolts continue about and he starts to melt.

Nightwing looks up as Batman swoops down yanking the stick back out. He tosses it back towards Nightwing. Batman and the guards put Clayface back in lockdown.

Batman eyes Nightwing once they're done.

"She's gone isn't she?!" Nightwing rumbles.

Batman sighs.

"They were ambushed at the manor. Someone must know of her identity or has been keeping a close eye on her." They both turn to Clayface.

"It's him… He knows. Something needs to be done…" Nightwing harshly hints.

"I agree, I'll take matters into my own hands on this." Batman assures.

Nightwing nods and sends out his grabble.

"Where are you going?"  
"To get my girl back!"

* * *

"Easy! Joker said she was not to be harmed!"

"I'm not just looking that's all." One of Joker's thugs runs his hand along Harley's ass.

"Damn she's fucking hot!"

"Joker won't like you touching on his girl Frank!"

"Ah, what will he know?"

"HEY!"

Harley maneuvers her legs up and wraps them around the guy's throat. The driver of the limo starts laughing.

"She's Harley alright."

She flips her legs over and the guy ends up in the front seat.

"Ya know boys…" The driver takes off his mask.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Harley jumps as she hears several rounds being fired. She swallows back as the familiar laughter follows.

"Such sweet sorrow… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!" He repeats blows the smoke from the barrel away.

He reaches back after he parks the limo. He lifts the cloth sack from Harley's face. She sees the bodies of his own thugs around them.

"Harley! Baby…"

He takes her in but narrows his eyes.

"You dyed your hair?" He says distastefully.

"Not so sure I like it… But this…" He wiggles his eyebrows upon the new Harley suit.

"Daddy like! How very modern of you cupcake!"  
Harley does her best to keep Bella at bay. To do as Dick asked of her but truth was. It wasn't just Bella Swan that was scared anymore. How long could she fake out Joker? Furthermore…. HOW?

"Mr. J?" She says almost shyly lowering her head.

He smiles even amongst the planted one already on his face. He reaches back and cups her chin.

"Harley…"

Her bottom lip quivers.

"You really hurt me puddin!"

"Aw, now sweetheart you know I didn't mean it."

He makes his way out of the limo and opens the door for her. His eyes narrow as he looks her over. "I told them imbeciles not to harm you!" He takes out a long purple kerchief and wipes the blood from her lip.

"So you do love me puddin?"

"Why of course I do Harley! It was just all one big joke. I knew you'd live! I also knew you'd come to your senses." He laughs shaking his head.

"Senses… HA! Get it Harley!"  
"I sure do Mr. J." She says moving her left foot about the ground again doing that shy thing.

"It's just me Harley since when are you shy?"

He opens his arms. Don't you dare Bella stay back! Harley warns knowing this was the only way for their survival. She smiles.

"PUDDIN!" She jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I knew it was just a phase! However next time you decide to switch teams daddy gets to watch! Hmmm. You've been a very bad girl Harley!" He says growing angry in thought.

She swallows back nervously. He carries her into the Joker Funhouse.

"As you can see I've been very busy!" He chirps back up.

She kicks her legs about happily looking around.

"Ooh I love it!"

"I knew you would sweetheart."

He places her down as his thugs open the doors for them.

"Welcome home my little Harley." He says in half a growl.

Joker leads her down a ladder. He hops down as it doesn't reach all the way. He holds out his arms for her to drop down. She swallows back as he runs his hands along her waist eyeing her. His deep green eyes bearing into her own. He takes her hand and starts walking. Within the suit she was terrified as she looked around. He kept his arm around her as they walked along the darkened area.

"Lookie here boys she's back!" Joker announces twirling her around like a ballerina and they all clap.

There were at least 50 men about the area. She feels Joker's hand along her rear and she fights the grimace and chills from surfacing.

"I really like…" He laughs popping her on the rear.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm."

He takes her hand showing her around.

"Like what I've done with the place?"

She nods. Joker however come to a stop and pens her against the crème colored brick wall. He looks her over.

"Something seems… well, different."

He cups her chin again moving her head around.

"Just can't put my finger on it." He winks as he runs a single finger along her crotch area.

Distraction she thinks quickly and turns to the giant brown teddy bear with a big red bow in the room up ahead.

"OH! MR. J!" She dashes towards the teddy bear and hugs it.

He chuckles

"I knew you'd love it."  
She kicks back one leg as she buries her face into the giant bear.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thang!" She shrills excitably.

"I know what my Harley likes. I've another surprise for you cupcake."

He opens the door the teddy bear is by. Harley covers her mouth. "He, he, he." As she steps into the room full of teddy bears, purple roses, pictures of them together, the walls painted purple but splattered with green paint, there was a day bed of red the sheets black but a doll that looked just like him lay on the bed. Total creep factor… Still she swallows it all back.

She smiles and jumps up and down.

"You do still love me!" She squeals and jumps in his arms again.

He pulls her into his chest.

"Yes Harley I do." But he places her down roughly and grabs her around the throat.

"You really hurt me as well Harley! That little stunt you pulled with Ivy will never happen again! Or anyone else for that matter! You belong to me sweets! Do you understand?!"

She nods.

"Mr. J I…"

He back hands her as she falls to the floor.

"You're mine. Now one else's or I will rip their lungs out!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!" He bows over in laughter.

"Nicely played by the way. That little stunt in Arkham. I couldn't be prouder! I see I've taught you well! Ha, ha, ha Harley!" He shakes his head and offers her a hand back up.

He caresses her face and pulls her into his chest.

"Daddy's got homework babycakes. So why don't you go play?"

She nods and he leads her back out of the room. As he drops his hold and goes to walk away he turns back once more. But doesn't look upon her.

"I got my eye on you Harley… Do not disappoint me again."  
He turns back and heads into another room.

Harley takes in a breath looking around. Joker's henchmen scattered the place. She knew there was no escape. At least 1 in 5 had guns. She also figured she was being videoed everywhere she went. He'd want to make sure she was the real deal.

A purple velvet throne stood at the end of the area. The area was no more than an old sewer area. There were several rooms and the area was huge. Harley looked upon the area realizing he'd must've been out for some time but how? She nervously walks around and sees an elongated table. She runs her fingers along it seeing a mallet, knife, grenades, and tear gas all in Harley colors. These must've been the original's toys. She thought as she picks up the wooden mallet. Curiously she twirls it about in her hand. It had black and red diamonds about the end of it. Each weapon in fact had her signature somewhere on it. The ideas coursed through of how easy if she could sneak that knife into her suit somehow. Slit his damn throat. Sure she'd be possibly shot to death but wouldn't it be worth it if Joker lies dead? She grimaces as she thinks of Dick though. She puts the mallet back down and walks away from the weapons.

She welcomes herself to the throne and kicks back, her legs dangling off the edge. She peers over and sees Joker. He was sitting at a desk in one of the rooms that he'd turned into an office. She narrowed her eyes as he was writing something down. But there were tall canisters of a glowing green substance in the room beside him.

"Titan…" She whispers to herself at the words written in red.

Joker stops what he's doing as if he'd heard her. He looks up and she smiles and waves.

"What have I said about that Harley?"  
She shrugs.

"Off! Harley."

She hops off the throne.

"Sorry Mr. J."  
He nods but leans back crossing his arms as he continues to stare upon her. He wiggles his finger for her to come to him. She does her best to keep herself in check. He'd his jacket off and was just in his shirt and vest. He pats his leg.

"Have a seat Harley."

Harley sits in his lap and he runs his hand along her back. He takes his fingers and takes down her hair.

"Let's dye your hair back Harley whataya say?"

She smiles and nods. He runs his fingers through her hair. Joker slightly pulls at it as he kisses along her shoulders.

"Hey boss."

Joker lets out a hissing sound keeping his lips against her.

"What! You imbecile?!"

"I'm sorry sir but there seems to be an issue."  
"What sort of an issue!"

"You might want to come with me."

Joker half growls.

"This had better be good! To your room Harley. It seems daddykins can't get a break."

Harley rises from his lap. Joker grabs his jacket.

"Don't wait up sweets."

She nods and heads to her room. Harley pulls the door shut. Still she fought to keep in character. But she wasn't sure how much more she could muster. It was more than obvious Joker had other things in mind. She wanted to shower in scolding hot water. It was bad enough he had his disgusting hands and lips all over her. But he was popping a fucking boner as she sat in his lap! She wanted to scream on top of her lungs in misery.

Harley however yet again takes in a breath. Keeping in mind she was sure there were cameras somewhere about the room. Harley carefully picks up the Joker doll. She smiles and kisses it's forehead. She places it down with her teddy bears. Then she plopped herself down in the bed. Harley buried her head into the pillow as she fought to keep herself together, when all she wanted to do was cry for a little girl named Bella who was in way over her head.

* * *

"GET OFF ME!"

"KEEP YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT!"  
Nightwing growls out as Batman has him penned against a building.

"I'M GETTING HER BACK!"

"What do you think will happen if you do find her! You think you can take Joker and his men on alone!"

"SHE COULD DIE!"

"Say you find her and you go in there. What's your game plan to keep you both alive?! Don't let yourself get clouded by the relationship! You still have to think of her as any other civilian we save! You have to have a plan in order for this to work. You have to be patient!"

"Patience could very well be her demise!"

Batman shakes his head.

"Her doom would be busting down the doors to something neither of us have a clue about what's behind them! We know what he's capable of! That is why you're not doing this alone!"

* * *

"Bruce?"

He narrows his eyes as Selena rolls over.

"How are you feeling?"

He runs a gentle finger along the area of the gash on her head.

"Like I'm having the worst fucking migraine in history other than that peachy."

He nods.

Selena raises up as it all comes together.

"Please tell me you got her!"

Bruce sighs.

"Jesus…"

She hops out of the bed but stumbles around a bit as she slips her shoes on.

"Easy Selena you really should be resting."

"Is she resting?!"

Selena cuts him a glare.

"That's what I thought!"

She takes a step forward and Bruce catches her.

"Selena I think you might have a slight concussion."

"I'm FINE!"

"Selena!" He catches her as she starts to fall forward.

She goes limp against him as she starts breaking down. Selena pulls at her hair.

"I have to get her back Bruce! You don't understand. That girl! She's like my fucking daughter! She's all I got! I can't lose her! I!"

Bruce pulls her into his chest.

"I understand more than you may think Selena."

She sobs harder, something he's not use to seeing with Selena. He nods towards Dick as he peers into the doorway.

"Don't let him hurt my kitten Bruce please!"

Dick scowls at this and makes his way to the cave.

He paces around in thought. Bruce was taking too damn long. He understood he had to take care of Selena. But he had to take care of Bella. Dick looks around the cave. He glares upon the Nightwing suit. But another idea came to play… Who does Joker obsess over even more than Harley Quinn? He looks towards the monitors and see's Bruce still fussing over Selena. He nods at this and hits the button revealing all the Batman suits. Dick decidedly steals one of the suits and takes off with the Batmobile.


	18. Dying In The Pale Moon Light

Chapter 18

(Read and Review please. Thanks! I do not own DC characters or Twilight! Only wish.) _**RATED MATURE FOR A REASON DARK TIMES AHEAD!**_

"Because we owe her that's why Pam."

Ivy sighs on the other end.

"You know how I feel about the Bat and his little orphan."

Selena rolls her eyes as her and Bruce head into the cave.

"She's in there because of me. Please, let's not let this happen again."

"You've become attached haven't you Selena?"

"If you must know…" Selena sighs.

"Yes, ok, does that make you feel better?"

Ivy laughs.

"Actually no, but you're right. We owe her, by the way you should turn on the news."

Selena narrows her eyes. She notices the look on Bruce's face. Total dead pan.

"Bruce?" She questions concerned.

"Um look we'll get to that, but right now I better go. I think someone's having a stroke." Selena says taking notice of the missing suit and Batmobile.

"Very well let me know…" Ivy hints.

"Right…" Selena says as she hangs up.

Bruce continues to look frozen.

"Bruce?"

"I believe I know why some animals eat their young."

Selena softly giggles.

"Did Bruce Wayne just crack a joke?"

He ignores her as he turns on the monitors. Selena smacks him on the rear.

"Good job!"

He rears back at this.

"Selena…"

"Yes… I smacked your ass get over it."

"No, look…"

She turns to the news on the left monitor. Selena swallows back.

Hundreds of civilians and even a few thugs in red and black were on strike. Signs that read _FREE HARLEY QUINN, SAVE HARLEY, HARLEY SAVED ME, HARLEY'S GOTHAM'S NEW SHADOW OF THE NIGHT, BRING HARLEY BACK, WE LOVE YOU HARLEY. _Selena stumbles back as Bruce cuts up the sound.

A man was being interviewed.

"Harley's not our enemy! I owe her my life. Sure she's not Batman, but she makes you laugh. She's just got a way about her. You can't help but to like her. We can't let Joker get away with this."

"And there you have it. Has Harley truly returned and changed her villainous ways? Is she indeed a hero of the night?" The pretty red head reporter smiled.

"I don't normally add my personal opinions to my reports, but I happen to agree with the citizens of Gotham. We could use another hero, however here's my question to Harley Quinn. Who do you serve? Batman? Catwoman? Joker? Furthermore, how can we trust that you're not indeed back with Joker willingly? Was this all just a lure? I truly hope not for your sake. A lot of people have put their trust in you. I for one just hope you can hear this crowd." The interviewer wipes her eyes and holds up her microphone to the crowd.

"_FREE HARLEY!" _Was being chanted over and over.

Selena closes her eyes as the tears pour down her cheeks. Bruce turns.

"You know he's not letting her see any of this!"

Bruce nods and hands her a tissue.

"We're getting her back Selena."

She nods.

"She told me she wasn't a fucking hero Bruce…" Bruce kisses her forehead.

"I never said we all started as one, suit up." She nods as she wipes her eyes.

"Together…" Bruce declares with his forehead against her own.

* * *

Dick looks onto the crowd from a nearby building. The cape flapped into the breeze, something he wasn't used to. He couldn't believe this. Even through the sheer hell he was facing, the smile formed on his face. "You did this baby." He said as if she was right next to him. He looks back down to the tracking device in his hand. He was confused as there was nothing here. He narrows his eyes as he crouches down. At first he'd felt guilt about putting a tracking device in her suit. Now, he was thankful he had. He knew he should have told her though.

He tilts his head realizing the target seemed to be underground. He rears back at this.

"The sewers?"

Dick shook his head on this. If she was indeed in the area it showed there was only one way to get through. Just another damn interference, he grits his teeth in thought. He knew Joker had set this up purposely. Dick wasn't about to give up though. He was determined even if he knew he was about to face one scary ass son of a bitch.

* * *

Joker slams his fists down on the table.

"Papa spank…" He growls shaking his head.

"She knows better! What in the world has overcome you Harley!"

He grabs one of his henchmen's grenades and pulls the pin. He tosses it at the TV and covers his ears.

"Fire in the hole boys ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!"

He laughs it explodes. He scowls looking at the other monitor showing his precious Harley sleeping.

* * *

Harley snuggled deeper into her pillow. She heard the door creak as it opened. Suddenly, she's being dragged off the bed by her hair. Her hands wrap around his wrists. He tosses her into the middle of the floor.

"You think you can upstage me HARLEY!"

She rears back at this.

"Puddin?"

He shakes his head and crouches over and punches her in the face.

"NO ONE OUTDOES ME, NOT EVEN YOU!"

She bows over in a fetal position after he kicks her in the gut. She fights to catch her breath as tears stream from her eyes. She gasps for air as she rolls over. He straddles her and leans over. Joker squeezes her cheeks together.

"That's another thing!" He slaps her again.

"There's a hairdye kit in your bathrooom. USE IT!"

She nods. No Bella stay back don't you dare fucking cry! STAY AWAY! Harley swallows back.

"Yes sir! Mr. J." She flinches as he takes his hand caressing her cheek.

"Why do you make me do these things Harley? You know daddy loves you babycakes, but you're trying my patience! Now to your room, and do not come out until I send for you!"

Harley comes to her feet as he rolls off her. She makes her way to the bedroom. Once she enters the bathroom she sees the dye. I'm sorry Bella. She takes in a breath praying there were no cameras in here. She got undressed. Harley scrubbed away her makeup. She took off the suit. She'd a long gaze upon herself in the mirror. Her eye was swelling up, her stomach already bruising. She leaned over and gripped the counter. Harley blinked a few times upon her reflection. Bella gasped out and fell to her knees. She brought her legs upon her chest and rocked back and forth. Her face was buried within her arms. The tears fell and she thought it'd never stop. Bella was terrified, tired, hungry and in agony.

NO! GET THE FUCK UP! WHAT IF HE COMES IN HERE! HURRY THE HELL UP! QUIT YOUR GOD DAMN WHINING AND GET TO BUSINESS!

Bella takes in a breath and nods. She comes to her feet. Her arms and legs trembled. She could barely manage to get the dye open. Once she did she quickly began. After her hair was good and saturated in the dye she spent the entire 30 minutes pacing the bathroom. She then hopped into the shower, and scrubbed her hair. Dick burned through her mind. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see him again. Bella did her best to rush through out of fear he could very well pop in. She brushed her teeth and hair. Then blow dried it. She put her suit back on. She found a drawer of the Harley makeup, and ribbons for her hair. She put her hair in red, and black pigtails.

A hint of fear hit as she looked upon the mirror. She wasn't sure that she liked looking this close to the original. It was creepy. She steps out as she laces her boots. Nervously, she swallows back. Ok, Bella time to go. I take over from here. She plops down on the bed. After a couple hours her door opens.

"Joker wishes to see you."

* * *

Dick continues about the sewer quietly as possible. He kept waiting for "_him"_ as he zipped his way across. Is he asleep? He thought to himself. Avoiding "_him" _at all cost was what he needed. Still he remained quiet and in full on stealth mode. _Killer Croc_ must be out scaring puppies…

* * *

Harley narrows her eyes upon the single white card table, with two chairs by the throne. There was wine and food about it. Joker motions her over. Once she makes her way over he hands her a purple rose. She grins and aims it towards a henchman. Joker claps with satisfaction as it goes off. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The green substance hits him in the back. He grits his teeth and comes after her. Harley hops into Joker's lap seeking protection. Joker sighs as if merely bored, and takes out his gun.

"NO BOSS!" He fires and shrugs.

"I didn't like his haircut anyway. Oh boys…" Joker picks up a bell and rings it. Three of his men rush over.

"Clean that up will ya? "He, he, he. Then leave us!"

They nod as they drag away the body. Joker runs his fingers along one of her pigtails.

"Much better."

She suppresses the shiver as he takes a hand along her corset, and down her tummy.

"Hmm, let's eat shall we?"

She nods, and he comes to his feet, carrying her to the table. Joker places her into the chair and scoots her in. Once he takes a seat he takes his knife, and fork. Harley nervously swallows back as he forks a piece of steak, and reaches over. Please don't let it be poisoned. She thought as he fed it to her.

She smiles.

"How's it taste my little sweets?"

"It's scrumptious Mr.J!"  
He nods, and leans back crossing his arms about his chest. They go back to eating in silence, but she could feel his piercing glance upon her. She did her best to ignore it. The both of them had steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. He poured them a glass of wine. Still Joker remained quiet.

"Is something wrong puddin?"

He says nothing he comes to his feet. He pulls a remote out of his purple jacket. Music starts to play. Joker takes her hand, and leads her away from the table. He twirls her about, and pulls her back into his chest. She giggles, and leans against his chest. He kisses the top of her head as they dance. Then comes to a stop as he dips her.

"This is what you wanted right?" He says almost menacingly.

"Is this what Ivy did? Did she sweep you off your feet my precious Harley?"

He roughly pulls her back up to him. Joker pulls at her hair, and kisses down her neck.

"Is this what you want?" He roughly kisses her.

His hands wrap around her throat as he pins her against the wall.

"Boss."

He growls at as he continues to pulsate against her. He takes out his gun aiming it at his henchman.

"Can you NOT see I'm _fucking_ busy?!" He winks upon Harley, and goes back to kissing along her neck and shoulders.

"Get it Harley? Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!"

Harley swallows back Bella's pride.

"I sure do Mr. J."

"Sir this is something you're going to want to see."

He rolls his eyes. He leans into Harley's ear.

"To be continued cupcake…"

Her hands shake as he walks off with his men. Harley quickly makes her way to her weapons. She tucks the knife away within her corset. She sits upon his throne. Harley kicks her legs about.

* * *

Batman turns to Ivy and Catwoman with his finger about his mouth. Catwoman rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"Shh!"

"Um ok we haven't got all day."

She takes another step and the ground starts to shake. The sewage around them starts to rumble. She turns back to Batman with widened eyes.

"Move!" He yells but a giant reptile like hand grabs her and pulls her into the water.

Batman dives under and Ivy looks around. She sends her vines about the area so they have something to grasp, as they come back up. Ivy paces about nervously waiting. Finally, she sees the black gloved hand clinging on to one of the vines. He tosses Catwoman over.

"Eh, I'm covered in shit."

Ivy softly giggles.

"Um yeah you are."

Ivy narrows her eyes. She watches curiously as Batman checks her over.

"Are you alright."

She nods and rolls over.

"Someone's twitterpated." Ivy whispers with a shrug.

Batman cuts her a glance.

"Hey I call it like I see it."

He quickly covers Ivy's mouth, as the ground beneath them trembles again.

"Quiet, both of you. He can sense every bit of sound and motion."

* * *

"Harley…" He scolds.

She smiles and slightly undoes her corset wiggling her finger. "He, he, he." Joker softly laughs. He leans over her with both hands on the throne chair. He kisses her neck…

Joker feels the cold, steel against his throat. However, Bella hears the gun being cocked against her's.

Both stare into one another's eyes.

"Never bring a knife to a gun show! Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!" Joker sneers and Harley quickly shifts her body over.

Joker fires his gun. Joker sighs and waves his gun around.

"Fine.." He shrugs and fires again and dies in laughter as she screams out and it barely misses her crotch.

Joker fires, yet again the bullet through her arm. Quickly, she kicks out her feet and knocks the gun out of his hand. He knocks the blade out of her hand.

"How about one on one, sweets?!"

He punches her in the face. Harley flies out of the throne chair, and fires back with all she has.

She punches him in the gut. Then, digs her knee into his sternum as she grabs him by the shoulders.

She growls and goes to kick again, and he rushes her slamming her through the card table. Harley rolls over and grabs one of the chairs. She smashes it across his face. He laughs.

"FEISTY! DADDY LIKE! He, he, he, he , heee."

Harley looks around and see's all of his men are now surrounding them.

"Something wrong cupcake?"

He grabs her by the throat and takes out his purple kerchief from his jacket. He wipes the makeup from her face. He growls out and smacks her across the face. He then rips off her corset, then yanks her pants down.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

He forces her up by the hair.

"You act and talk just like her, BUT YOU'RE NOT! "He crudely shoves his fingers in her.

"You wanted a piece of Joker? Was that it?! Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize _THIS?_!" Her head bobs about as the pain courses below.

"Very well be careful what you wish for." He laughs and undoes his pants.

"JOKER!" They all turn to the familiar voice.

The sound of his cape fills the area as he comes down.

"Enough!"

The henchmen aim their guns.

"Well, well what do we have here? It must be my birthday."

"Release the girl Joker."

"Ha, ha, ha… good one… now who's telling the jokes Bats?"

Batman sighs locking his eyes with Harley. Harley narrows her eyes upon him.

"Get her dressed and release her."  
"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you know she's not the original. She's not what you want."

"So what do I want Batsy?"

"I'm offering myself up in exchange."

Joker rears back at this.

"Let her go Joker."

"But we were having so much fun… As you can see."

He grabs Harley and forces her against him. He runs his gun along her naked body. Harley can hold her back no longer. Bella gasps out as he forces the cold gun upon her mouth. He forces her cheek against his. "He, he, he, he, heeeeee!"

"JOKER!" Batman roars.

The tears stream down her cheeks.

"Looks like we'll have to play another day." He removes the gun from her mouth.

"Well you heard the Bat. Release the girl." He turns to Batman with a smile as his thugs surround him.

"Oooo, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Her clothes Joker."

Joker rolls his eyes.

"So demanding…"

Joker yanks her back over and shoves her clothes into her chest.

"Looks like I've got a new toy. Sorry sweets you know how these things work. We had a good run while it lasted." Joker turns back to Batman.

"He, he, he, he, he!"

They nod and Bella rushes to get dressed. Still Batman's eyes locked with hers. She shakes her head with disproval as Joker's men start to drag her away.

"Batman please… don't do this." Bella pleads.

He says nothing as they continue to drag her away.

"He needs you Batman!" She cries as they drag her further off.

The other's force Batman into Joker's throne.

"Ah, sharing the throne now I see?" Joker laughs.

"I've got loads of fun prepared just, for us! Just like the good ole days!"

Batman watches as they lead Bella out.

Once they let her free. Bella takes off running to get help. She freezes as she hears someone. She backs up against the sewer walls. She rears back seeing Ivy, Catwoman and Batman? She looks back to the ladder.

"How!" She yells at Batman.

He sighs.

"Nightwing."

Her jaw drops and she bolts back up the ladder. She runs back towards the area. Bella makes her way back and sees Joker standing before Batman. They've got him on his knees. He's aiming some sort of gun at him. His fingers go to the trigger, and Harley returns as she flings her body out.

"NO!" Nightwing yells as she falls to the ground.

Joker sneers and Batman knocks him to the floor. Harley hollers out, and Nightwing rushes over. The neon green substance began to sweat out through her pores. Her body began to seizure.

"NO baby!" He braces her against his chest.

"Fight it don't let it take affect!"

She gasps out, for air. He gets flung back away from her.

"You ruined my little plan!" Joker yells shaking her.

Harley growls out, her eyes wild, she grinds her teeth together, she back hands Joker, and he's sent flying Nightwing's direction.

"NO!" Batman yells.

Nightwing stabs a batarang directly into Joker's heart. He stares into his eyes with gritted teeth, and twist the batarang. He comes to his knees, and lays Joker upon the ground.

"What have you done?!" Batman shouts.

Nightwing doesn't move. His eyes closed his hands stay permanently fisted. Harley takes notice of this as she continues to struggle against the titan flowing in her veins.

She lets out a growl and punches at a nearby henchmen. Ivy wraps a vine around Harley. She brings her in against her.

"IVY!" Catwoman yells.

Ivy ignores her and continues to squeeze. Harley gasp as some of the toxins begin to leave her body.

"I'm sorry… It's all I can do."

Harley's eyes start to roll back, "Thank you Pamela."

Ivy gently lays her down. She moves the strands of hair from her face, "for you Harley," and vanishes.


	19. Prince Of Thieves

Chapter 19

(Read and Review please I appreciate it! I do not own DC characters or Twilight)

Both men still dressed as Batman eye one another. Selena watches as they take down their cowls. Bruce is first to go off. Selena sighs and takes a step back

"Not only did you go behind my back, by taking the suit and Batmobile. You've disgraced Batman and what he stands for! You took a life today!" Bruce points towards the bedroom where Dick has her resting.

"THIS! This is all because of _her_!"

Selena's jaw clenches at Bruce's words. Dick grabs him and slams him down. He punches him in the face. Bruce swings back and Selena hollers out.

"Knock it off!"

Bruce holds Dick up in the air. Dick grits his teeth and shots his legs out breaking out of Bruce's hold. He rushes him and swings away. Bruce fights to dodge the blows with gritted teeth.

"HE BEAT ON HER! HE SHOT HER IN THE ARM! HE HUMILIATED HER! HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER! JOKER MOLESTED HER! HE PUT A DAMN GUN INSIDE HER MOUTH, AND SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HER, SO MUCH, THAT EVEN HARLEY HERSELF, COULDN'T BEAR IT, SO BELLA HAD TO FACE IT INSTEAD!" Dick yells with tears streaming down his face.

"HE NEEDED TO DIE! BELLA'S RIGHT, BRUCE, HE SHOULD HAVE DIED, A LONG TIME AGO!" He shoves Bruce away from him.

"Dick…"

"No! Just leave me the hell alone! I'm out of here! I'm done!"

"Dick!"

Dick heads out of the cave, and to his room. He starts packing up his and Bella's things. He clears his throat wiping his eyes. All he kept thinking about was the horror, he saw. What Joker was doing, once he finally managed to get there. He hated to even imagine what was going on before then. Bella whimpers out in her sleep.

Dick packs both their suits, clothes, and everything else he can think of. He gets out of the batsuit and puts on a black shirt, blue jeans and his boots.

"Going somewhere Master Grayson?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

Alfred rears back at this.

"Leaving?"  
"Yep, it's been a journey, but the bridge is now burned. Time to move on…"

Alfred takes in a breath and closes his eyes. Dick shakes Bella awake.

"Come on Bella baby."

She groans out a bit. He noted, how she was still running temp and sweating. He swallows back and picks her up.

"I got you." She nods against him closing her eyes again.

"Master Grayson?"

Dick stops.

"Give him some time…"

"I don't have anymore time to give."

He says and exits the manor.

* * *

Bruce folds his arms about his chest.

"How dare you…" Selena says breaking down.

Bruce turns towards her.

"After everything! You saw how they called her name! You've seen for yourself, the difference she's made in Gotham! Hell, no one even knew. She's fucking humble as hell. You even took out the bullet, from her arm, and stitched it up yourself! Bruce, you saw for yourself how beat up she was! That, and we both know the titan, will forever be in her system! Ivy could only do so much! Yet you still find a way to blame Bella for what Joker did! She was the victim! NOT YOU! Your fucking precious Batman image! How dare you BRUCE! He's like a son to you. Therefore, you can't even fathom it was he that took Joker's life! You expected it to be my girl didn't you?! I can just imagine, what this would have been like, if the other way around. What hell, you'd give her, even after knowing she's already been there! You simply cannot conceive, that it was NIGHTWING! So you have to pin the blame somewhere else. So why not my kitten! All your concern at the moment though is that _**Batman**_ took a life today." She fake gasps covering her mouth.

"What will Gotham think of their precious caped crusader now? You think I'm the one with issues. Take a long hard look in the mirror Bruce. My girl stepped in front of that gun to save your boy's ass! Yet this! This is how you repay her!"

Selena turns on the monitors, the crowd still chanting Harley's name. She turns up the volume and shoves the remote into Bruce's hand.

"Why don't you go tell them what you just pulled?"

Selena sneers and bolts out of the cave.

Bruce takes in a breath and closes his eyes.

* * *

Dick has the cab stop outside a hotel. He tips the driver to help carry out their things, as he carries Bella. He thanks the man profusely; he continues to help carry their things to the actual room.

"Don't mention it."

Dick nods in appreciation, as the short potbellied man places down their things. The cab driver locks up for them on his way out. Dick lays Bella down on the bed. He sits on the edge for a minute gathering himself. The heaviness weighed upon him. He'd not slept in over 48 hours now. He sighs, and lies down beside Bella. He couldn't fight it no longer as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Bella gasps out. The room, pitch black. She's sweltering, aching all over, and her entire body won't stop shaking. She rolls out of the bed and feels her way around. Once she feels another doorframe she enters it and searches with her hands for a switch. After she finds one she flips it and rather stumbles back. The light hurt her eyes. She was confused as to her whereabouts.

She jumped as she faced the mirror. Her right side of her face was completely bruised and swollen. Her arm bandaged from where the bullet had hit. She swallows back and takes off her clothes. Her body covered in deep blue and purplish bruises. Every movement she made caused her pain. Bella turns to the shower. All she could think about was how hot she was. She felt as though she standing in a sauna. Bella turns the shower on and turns the arrow to the cold side. She steps inside and closes her eyes as the icy touch fills her body.

Bella's hands rest against the wall in front of her. The water continues to soak through her hair and run down her body.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaa!"_

She staggers back in a gasp.

"_Harley…"_

She shakes her head pulling at her hair.

"_HARLEY!"_

Bella shrieks out and slams back against the back shower wall. She feels a hand touch about her shoulder and she starts to fall back.

"Whoa…"

She shoves him back. He takes in a breath and holds his hands up in the air.

"Ok… It's ok."

Her hand goes over her heart. Their eyes lock.

"It's me baby. I'm right here. It's all over."

Bella's bottom lip quivers.

He nods, but keeps his distance.

"Dick…" She questions softly.

"That's right Bella baby. It's just me."

His strings are tugged however as Bella reaches out for him. Dick flashes over and immediately grabs hold of her.

"I got you." He whispers as he holds her.

Her arms wrap around his neck. Bella begins to cry harder than she's ever cried in her life. Dick shuts his eyes and holds her tighter. He carries her out of the shower and places her on the counter. She was still warm to the touch and he started to step away.

"PLEASE!" Dick's eyes widen as he turned back to her.

"Don't leave me!"

He nods not able to hold back anymore. He presses his forehead against hers.

"I won't. I'm right here Bella baby. I'm so sorry. I should've protected you better. God, I could have lost you. That bastard…" He clenches his jaw tight in memory, of Joker's hands all over her, the fear in her eyes, and everything else he was witness to.

Dick and Bella hold one another, as their emotions get the best of them.

"I love you." He whispers and kisses her cheek.

She takes in a breath. Still, she continued to choke back as she cried. He pulls back and grabs a few tissues. Dick hands them over and she blows her nose. He turns on the faucet to the sink and lets the water get warm. He takes a washcloth and wets it. He then wipes her face clean.

"I…" She takes in another deep sobbing breath.

"I love… you too." She sucks in a breath again.

"Look I'm just getting you some water and medicine. I'm not going anywhere…" He says as he places his hands upon her cheeks and looks her in the eyes.

"You got a fever. We need to keep it down."

She nods. Bella brings her legs to her chest as he quickly darts out. Within seconds he returns with a first aid kit, bottle of water and medicine. She leans back against the mirror. Her body trembles and Dick grabs a towel. He dries her off.

"Let me get my robe ok?"

She nods as he leaves once more but returns with his black robe. He places it on her and ties it. He then opens the bottle of water, and hands her some Tylenol and Motrin. After she takes the pills she looks around once more.

"Where are we?"

"Hotel…" He says clearing his throat.

She narrows her eyes confused. Dick un-wraps her arm and doctors it. He redoes the gauze and places a dry wrap around it. Bella gasps out again and she squeezes her legs tightly together. Her entire face grows inflamed, and she flings her head back against the mirror.

"NO!" Dick yanks her up and checks her head over as the mirror shatters.

"No Bella! It's over now! You hear me! The bastard is dead! He'll never ever touch you again!"

"It hurts…" She undertones.

Dick grows pale at the hint. He nods, that wave of illness coming about him. He carries her to the bed and lays her down.

"I'm just looking ok. I'm not going to touch."

She nods. He hated this. Hadn't she been humiliated enough?

Her eyes close for a moment, that red tone coming to her cheeks.

"It's just me and you baby."

She nods and shows him. He fights the anger back. She was swollen, and red the area bruising as well. It takes all he has not to lose his mind. His eyes lock back with hers.

"He didn't take me. It was just his hand." He nods.

"I think we need to get you to a doctor."

"No! It'll go away on it's own."

"Bella…"

"Dick, honestly if any other person, besides you, touches me I'm likely to _**fucking **_lose my mind and _**kill**_ them. It'll heal it's just sore that's all."

Dick helps Bella back up on the bed. He readjusts the robe. Wishing he knew what to do.

"I messed up didn't I?"

Dick rears back at this confused.

"That's why we're here… I've pushed him too far…"

"That couldn't be further from the truth. This is between Bruce and I. This has nothing to do with you."

"So he kicked you out?"

"No baby, I left."  
"Left?"

"Yep."

She goes to say something else, but grits her teeth, as the pain courses through her veins again.

"Easy…" He lays her down and tucks her in.

"I don't want you concerning yourself with any of this now. I want you resting and focused on getting better."

"But…"

"I mean it. Let me worry about everything else."

Dick crawled under the sheets lying next to her. He wanted to kiss on her, to feel her in his arms, to breath in her scent, but after everything she'd been through he figured he'd only frighten her.

"Dick?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you… well… I mean do you feel different about me now?"

He rolls over facing her.

"I mean…"

He shakes his head, knowing where this was going, it couldn't be further from the truth.

"Don't you even think that."

She nods and wipes her eyes as she sniffles back.

"I feel so disgusting, like I can't get him off me!"

More tears stream down her face. Bella rises however, and turns to him crossly.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

He rears back.

"What?"

"Why did you dress like Batman and offer yourself over! WHY!" She smacks him in the arm and she gasps as he flinches.

"Oh my god!" She grabs his arm checking it over.

"SHIT!" She scoots away from him quickly.

"I'm so sorry I…" She looks to her hands.

Dick looks to the mark on his arm.

"I'm ok Bella."

"No I can't believe I just did that!"

"It's not you it's the titan."

Bella falls off the bed as she continues to back away from him. Dick sighs and comes to his feet.

"Bella, please don't do that. I'm ok."

She shakes her head burying her face into her arms. He gently puts his hand upon her shoulder.

"So I'm a freak now?"

"No Bella. You will just have to learn to work with it that's all."

"I thought I was barely popping you. I left a damn handprint on you!"

He chuckles a bit.

"I've had much, much worse."

He sits next to her on the floor. He too brings his knees up. She raises her head back up,, to see him in his gray workout pants and no shirt.

"As to your question… I wasn't about to let him do what he was about to."

They both grimace at this.

"Don't ever do that again!" She snaps.

He rolls his eyes.

"It should be me suffering with that titan strand not you. Haven't you suffered enough? What were you thinking Bella?"

"What were you?"

She grits her teeth.

"What is it?"

"It keeps coursing through me. It's feels like tiny rocks, streaming through my veins. Hurts like _HELL!"_

She closes her eyes for a moment with her hands in fists.

"It's worse when I'm agitated."

He nods.

She runs her fingers through her hair.

"You need to get some sleep. We both do."

She crawls towards him and runs a finger along the mark on his arm. She kisses it and leans into him. He half smiles in relief, he then picks her up and carries her to bed.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Are you ever going to come out?"

Bruce turns away from the monitors towards Alfred.

"Ms. Kyle has been waiting for quite some time."

Bruce rears back at this.

"Waiting?" He inquiries.

Alfred narrows his eyes, and puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Why do we fall down Bruce?"

Bruce looks rather lost by the question, but answers.

"So we can get back up."

Alfred nods.

"Ms. Swan has fallen. Yet, Master Grayson hasn't given up on her. So why have you?"

Bruce sighs and folds his arms about his chest.

"You sir have more responsibilities than just to this city. You have them around this house just as well. You maybe Batman, but you were Bruce Wayne long before Batman ever existed."

Alfred slightly squeezes before he lets go and exits the cave.

* * *

Bruce enters the living room and see's Selena. She's in a white blouse, black slacks, barefoot. She sips red wine from a glass. Her perfume carried over and so did the memories. Selena's blonde locks draped over her shoulders. He'd sworn she only got more beautiful with age.

Selena notices the sadness in his eyes as he enters the room. His arms are folded giving Selena the view of his muscle definition. His hair was a mess yet somehow it only added to the sex appeal. She raises up.

Both however, were still on edge. Both hadn't slept in 48 hours.

"Why are you still here?" He questions softly.

Selena softly laughs shaking her head.

"Well by all means I'm a big girl I can take a hint."

She downs her wine and starts out the living room. Bruce gently grabs her by the arm stopping her.  
"Selena…"

"What?!"

He rolls his eyes.

"You want to run everyone off Bruce? Is that what you want?! Who's next Alfred?"

"Watch what you say!"

"Why because it's true? Truth hurts doesn't it! It feels rather shitty to be on the receiving end of everyone's disappointment doesn't it?" She half laughs.

"Trust me I would know. I couldn't keep my kitten grounded either! I too fucked it all up!"

"If you'd only wake up!"

"Touché!"  
He grinds his teeth together.

"Come on Bruce just admit it. We both screwed up! Both of us were guilty about running them off. I couldn't get over my bullshit and nether could you! It's irony at its finest. Perhaps, we're more alike than we ever assumed!"

Their eyes lock.

"It hurts doesn't it. It's like a knife you can't rip out. It just stays there! I fucked up so bad with that girl that I know no matter what I do there's no possible way to ever fully fix it."

Bruce closes his eyes for a moment.

"I went back against everything I said to her."

Selena grows quiet as Bruce says his peace.

"I wasn't even truly mad at her Selena. You were right. I didn't want it to be Richard. I didn't want his this for him!" He half growls shaking his head.

"I didn't want blood on his hands least of all JOKERS! You know what's so wrong about this!"

Selena takes in a breath waiting for it. Bruce does something he never does… Letting it all out.

"I WANTED HIM TO DIE! IT'S TRUE! I WISHED IT HAD BEEN ME! HE MANAGED TO DO SOMETHING, I COULD AND WOULD'VE NEVER DONE! JOKER WAS MY RESPONSBILITY! MINE! IF AT ANYONE'S HANDS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! I MADE IT SOUND LIKE I WAS UPSET THAT IT WAS AT BATMAN'S HANDS! THAT THIS COULD GET OUT TO PUBLIC THAT BATMAN TOOK A LIFE. BUT HONEST TO GOD YOU WERE RIGHT… It was because it was Nightwing, my son took a life. I've not even said so much of this to him. All I've done as of late is disappoint him. There's something wrong with me Selena, because at this very moment, with everything that I've seen." Bruce takes in a breath. "All he's done for Bella and Harley. I've honestly, never been prouder of Richard Grayson. Yet, instead of telling him these things, I've managed to push him away. I used Bella as a crutch for all things wrong as of late, but that couldn't be further from the truth." Bruce staggers back a bit and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Selena puts her hand upon his cheek.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Their eyes lock again and she leans in kissing his lips.

Bruce's hands run along her back as they continue to kiss. Selena begins to lift off his shirt. Once it's off she tosses it to the ground. Her soft hands run along his ripped chest. Paying extra attention to the scars he'd earned over the years as Batman. His fingers run through her curls as he kisses along her shoulders. Bruce gently takes her blouse and pulls it off her body. He unclasps her bra and starts backing her up towards the couch. Her arms go around his neck as he lays her down.

He unbuttons her pants and slides them off. They fall to the ground. Bruce takes her in admiringly. Her body still had that glow about it. It wasn't just soft to the touch, but her skin looked just as soft as it felt. Selena swallows back as his warm hands run along her legs up her, hips, and tummy. He makes his way back to her lips kissing her. He takes his time with each touch. Bruce feels her undoing his pants. He braces himself over Selena. Her eyes close as he enters. She could feel his chest against her breast, his warm breath against her neck as he moved about.

He continued about the memories coming to play, of when they'd been together before. She still smelled and felt the same. Something he'd truly missed. She softly moans as he glides about her. Hearing this made him twinge harder with desire below. He'd always loved the way she moaned.

Selena's warmth continued to surround him as she literally wrapped herself around him. She'd forgotten just how good he felt. How right it felt being in his arms. His scent was just as intoxicating as it was before. The silly urge to cry danced within her. The knot in her throat ached as he kissed her. Selena began to realize that she'd never gotten over Bruce Wayne. That she indeed was still in love. She'd spent all these years doing everything in her power to not think of him. To not remember! To push him away at all cost. Selena Kyle and Catwoman wasn't worth the love of Bruce Wayne or Batman. But she'd grown tired of the games. Selena knew there was never a man that could make her feel the way he had. Even in their worst of times Bruce had a way about him. He always believed in her no matter the wrong she'd done. He always pushed to drive her towards a path, one she'd always sworn she'd never take.

She brings her hand to his cheek in thought, looking into his soft blue eyes. He nudges her hand with a kiss. Bruce before long lets out a moan gripping the couch tightly. He gives a few last strokes before pulling out. He then rolls over on the couch, and pulls her into his arms.

* * *

Dick shoots up as Bella shrieks out. Her hands are gripping the pillow. He takes in a breath and gently shakes her.

"Come on baby, wake up."

She continues to squirm about the bed.

"Bella…" He shakes her again.

Her eyes fling open and she gasps out. Dick slowly moves towards her.

"It's me Bella…" She nods as he reaches out to her.

She takes his hand and he brings her into his chest. He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm right here."

She nods.

"I got you. I'm not letting go."

* * *

"Where we going?"

Dick smiles and pecks her on the cheek.

"Let's just say, we're taking a little vacation."

"Vacation?"

He nods, as he opens the door to the black stripped and baby blue 442 1970 Oldsmobile.

Bella looks back to the manor.

"Won't he be pissed?"

"It's my car Bella. That's why I had the cab drop us off to get it."

"You can drive?" She mocks.

"Yep I've got my license and everything. I even know how to tie my shoes; don't let the boots fool you."

She softly laughs, but looks back to the manor sadly.

"Don't…"He says tenderly and motions for her to get in.

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"I'm a grown man Bella. I don't have to answer to Bruce."

She takes in a breath and gets in. He shuts the door and see's Bruce standing outside the manor. He ignores him and gets into the car. He peels out not looking back.

Dick turns on the radio. He wanted to do whatever he could think of to get her mind off the literal nightmare she went through. He rather rears back in irony at the song playing and the lyrics.

_Through It All_ by _Device_ was playing.

_I've been alone  
Felt abandoned at times  
Given into the fall  
I can't forget what it's like_

When I felt numb  
And so hollow inside  
You carried me through it all  
Across the divide

And when I went through it all  
You gave me your heart  
I learned to forgive  
And when I come through it all  
I know you're the one  
I'll never forget  
I pray I'm the one  
You'll never forget

I've been lost  
I've felt ruined inside  
Watched it all crumble  
In the blink of an eye

_You were strong  
And so hopeful inside  
Saved this fallen one  
When I wanted to die_

(You're the reason I'm still alive, the only reason I'm still alive)  
(You're the reason that I survived, the only reason that I survived)

Bella swallows back that knot forming in her throat and looks out the window. Neither says a word, yet shared the same thoughts. Dick takes her hand. They hang up their capes so to speak. Then begin their own little road trip.

Dick looks over after about an hour in and sees she's fallen asleep. He leans back a bit fighting the images of recent events himself. After a few more hours he pulls into the city limits of his destination. Bella does that gasping out thing as she comes to. Her hands ball up as she gathers her whereabouts. She notices the tall skyscrapers as they drive past.

"Are we still in Gotham?"

He smiles.

"Nope Starling City, thought we'd visit a friend as we pass through."

"Pass through?"

He nods.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to spend a few days in Metropolis…"

"Where Clark lives?"

"Precisely."

"So who's the friend?"

"Ollie."

"The one you want to punch in the face."

He grins.

"Yep, that's exactly why I'm passing through."

She nods with a hint of a smile, but reaches to her stomach, as though in pain.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine." She says with a bit of a grunt.

Twenty minutes later, Dick pulls up in front of a mansion. Bella wrinkles her nose a bit. It looked more like a damn castle to her.

"Something wrong?"

"Other than everyone you know being super prosperous? Nope, just frickin' peachy."

He presses his lips together with narrowed eyes. Dick says nothing though, he gets out and opens door for her. He takes her hand and leads her to the door. He knocks but there's no answer.

"That's funny. I just called him a few minutes ago told him we were on our way."

He tries peeking through the windows, but sees nothing.

"Maybe, he's in his bunker counting gold coins… or with his nephews?"

"Nephews?" Dick questions curiously.

"Huey, Duey and Louie…"

He chuckles.

"Maybe, you're right…" Dick says opening the door welcoming themselves inside.

"He can be a bit a of a Scrooge." He says a bit louder, but winks at Bella.

Bella looks around the place as they walk around. Dick quickly turns as Bella takes in a breath.

"What?" She turns to him with widen eyes.

He narrows his eyes, and shakes his head as she shows him the dust print on her finger.

"Why I never…" She pretends to be appalled.

"Where's his maid? He really should fire her."

Dick grins as Bella dust off her hands. His reflexes quickly pick up; he hears a small whistling sound coming right for them. He rolls his eyes and hastily catches the arrow. Dick sends the arrow flying back. The man in green smiles and catches it putting it back into his pouch. He laughs.

"Ah, nice to see you still have your senses about you."

Dick notices the look on Bella's face though and sighs. She takes a few steps back as Green Arrow leaps down.  
"Bella baby relax. It's just Ollie aka Green Arrow."

"Hey, don't be giving out my identity now."

"Then don't be giving my girl a damn heart attack."

Green Arrow lowers his hood and looks to Bella.

"Remember me?"  
She nods rather nervously. Ollie tilts his head on this.

"You ok there?"

Dick clears his throat.

She nods again. Ollie looks to Dick confused seeing the bruises on her face.

"Um, where's your bathroom."

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

She heads that direction. Once they hear the door close. Ollie cuts him a look.

"What the hell happened?"

Dick exhales looking back towards the stairs.

"Joker…"

"Man, if I had known. I wouldn't have…" He hints about the arrow.

"Yeah..."

"So where is he now?"

"Dead." Ollie rears back at this.

"Ah, and to whom do I owe the honors?"

"It was at my hands."

Ollie's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I can just imagine how Bruce feels about this."

Dick shrugs.

"So is she alright?"

"No, far from it... I'm doing whatever I can, to get her mind off it. The things he did to her Ollie." Dick says shaking his head.

Both men grow quiet as Bella makes her way back down.

"Look, you're both welcome to stay as long as you'd like, me casa su casa."

"Thank you, but we're just passing through; we'll be getting a hotel."

"Hotel?!" He says as if offended.

"No you're not. My place is much nicer, than the finest hotels in Starling. You'll both be staying here." He says with a shrug.

"In fact, I'm taking you both out, on me. Dick put on your best dress."

Ollie winks at Bella.

"Seriously, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dick sighs.

"He means it. We're just as good as prisoners now."

Ollie laughs.

"That you are."

"I'll go get our things."

Ollie nods as Dick makes his way out.

"And they say it's not easy being green." Bella retorts in memory.

"Now I get it…"

He grins. She glances the outfit over.

"Not too bad. You've got that Prince of Thieves thing going."

"You really think?" He says beaming at the words.

"Certainly, only much more modern."

"Huh."

He makes his way to the bar.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He says pouring himself a glass.

She shrugs.

"Hm." He grabs another glass and fills it.

He makes his way over and hands it to her.

"Honestly, you look like you could use one."

She swallows back and takes a swig. She starts to choke back a bit. He raises his brows and pats her on the back.

"Easy now."

"Is that tequila?"

Dick makes his way in with their bags.

"Great, I'm gone for a few minutes, and you're already getting her drunk?!"

Ollie laughs.

"She's not there yet… give her time."

Bella wrinkles her nose and her body reacts with quivers. Still, she downs the rest anyhow.

"How about another?"

"Um, sure."

"Maybe, you should eat first." Dick suggests.

Bella makes her way to the massive windows. She looks onto the city. The sun was setting and the lights of the city were starting to luster.

"That's some view." The mansion overlooked the city.

Ollie smiles.

"Yes, it is isn't it?"

Ollie puts a hand to her shoulder; she jumps, and scoots away. He swiftly moves it and takes a step back. Bella lowers her head. Dick takes notice of this and makes his way over.

"I'm sorry…" She says shaking her head.

"Don't be. I can't even imagine…" Ollie hints.

Dick takes her hand and pulls her into his chest. Neither man says a word; there was no need it was said in silence.

Ollie looks to the time.

"I've got an errand to run. Say we meet up in about an hour? You know the place. Make yourselves at home." He says to Dick.

Dick nods, and Ollie puts his hood back on, and leaps out one of the windows. Dick shows Bella around. He then gets out their clothes for the night. Bella ganders upon the black dress, he's got laid out for her in the guest bedroom, they choose to stay in. The bedroom was vanilla colored with dark mahogany furniture. The silk curtains matched the furniture.

"Um what's that?"

"A dress."

"I get that, but why? I mean you didn't actually take Ollie serious did you?"

"Because…" He says with a shrug and starts to get into a black suit and tie.

Bella raises her brows.

"Um, I thought we were just going to eat."

"We are."

"Um… ok…" She says with a breath and starts to get dressed.

She looks upon the dress, realizing it was a dress Selena had gotten her.

"I don't think I've ever worn this." She admits.

Dick smiles and rips the tag off in the back.

"Nope." He confirms handing her the tag.

"Well I suppose I won't be taking this one back."

"I like it." He says admiring the low cut back.

He runs his hands gently along her taking it in. The dress perfectly molded against her figure, ended just above the knees, only adding to Bella's sex appeal. Still, Dick was careful about what he said and how he touched her.

Bella fixed her hair, pinning half of it up, and letting the rest drape down. She closes her eyes for a moment after looking in the mirror. Dick already knew without even asking.

"I'll take you down first thing in the morning and have your hair done."

She nods, however, he does something he'd not a clue about. He takes her hand and twirls her. Bella goes pale and breaks out of his hold.

"Bella?"

Her hands shake and she darts to the immense bathroom. Dick peers in concerned as she's scrubbing her face. She then scrubs her hands and arms. She's got her teeth gritted. His eyes widen as she starts breaking skin.

"HEY!"

He quickly takes the washcloth from her and turns the water off.

"He's still on me! I can't get him OFF! I can feel him!"

"He's gone baby! He's not coming back!"

She nods and makes her way back down the stairs. She helps herself to Ollie's bar and pours herself another drink. Bella quickly downs it with a grimace. Her eyes shut for a moment and she keeps her hands firmly around the bottle of tequila and glass.

"Why don't I call Ollie and cancel?"

She opens her eyes.

"No Dick. I'll be fine just give me a minute."

"Bella…" He says out of concern.

She half laughs.

"Seriously, I'll be fine."

She puts up Ollie's bottle and she washes the cup she used. Afterword, she finishes getting ready. Dick's fixing his tie looking out the window. Bella takes over and tucks it into his suit.

"Thanks." She nods and kisses his lips.

"About earlier…"

Dick shakes his head and kisses her in return.

"We're good." He says with a wink.

"You ready?"

Bella giggles a bit as she and Dick walk inside the exquisite restaurant. There were white candles about each table, a single fresh red rose I a white vase on each, chandeliers of gold hung about the area, Everything seemed to be gold and white.

"I wonder how much it cost for a napkin…" Dick hears her whisper.

"I should probably ask my_ nephews_." Bella blushes a bit to the familiar voice behind them.

She turns and he grins.

"Glad to see you two actually made it."

Bella holds her breath for a moment.

"He heard all that…" She hisses as Ollie leads them to a table.

Dick chuckles.

"I suppose he did."

"Jesus."

"No, Ollie, but he tends to think so sometimes."

She grins on this as Dick pulls out a chair for her.

"You look stunning by the way." Ollie says as they take their seats.

"Thank you."

Bella didn't feel attractive at all. Her face was still bruised up along with the rest of her body, that and she hated her hair now.

"I must say, I prefer the brunette version." Ollie says as he points to a bottle of champagne on the menu. The waiter nods and walks away.

"I think the feeling is mutual." Dick says with a warm smile directed her way.

Bella gestures in agreement.

Once their food arrives and they're almost done eating, Bella looks to Ollie.

"So what's your story?"

He looks to her a bit oddly at first.

"Story?"

"Everyone has one right?"

He smiles.

"I suppose you're right."

He clears his throat and leans back.

"I must say, your man here once hated my very existence."

Dick rolls his eyes.

"You were an ass Oliver."

Ollie has a good laugh at this.

"My friend here was a drunken buffoon and womanizer when we first met."

"Now, now, Richard, be nice."

Dick cocks a brow at this.

"Well it's true."

"Even so…"

"Ollie, was one of the few of us that let fame, power and fortune go to his head."

"Ah, you're only telling her the bad parts?!"

"Is there anything else?" Dick taunts.

"How about this Ms. Swan, my name is Oliver Queen? I spent five grueling years on a hellish island, I'd only returned with one goal, to save the residents of Starling, but to do so, I had to give up my foolish ways. Dick however, was right I was an ass. However, I was also once was a ruthless killing machine. It was how I survived. That island, well it does things to you. Things that make you recoil upon your own reflection. To honor a special friend's memory, I became something else. You see Bella. I had to; there was no other way about it."

"How'd you end up on the island?"

He clears his throat and sips from his champagne. Ollie begins his own story of how he became Green Arrow. Bella listens without interruption. Once he's done he tilts his head upon her.

"So?"

"So…" She says with exasperation.

"That's some crazy shit." Dick and Ollie chuckle as Bella polishes off her champagne.

"You could say that again."

"Now your turn…"

Bella swallows back in thought. She tells him about Forks and how she came about Gotham, how she and Dick first met.

"So you thought I was hot?" Dick questions.

Bella blushes a bit and shrugs.

"Huh…"

Ollie laughs.

"Oh, it gets better." She looks to Dick with a menacing glare.

"_So ummm busty ladies part 3?"_

"_It's for my friend actually."_

"_Your friend huh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what would this friend's name be?"_

"_Bruce…"_

"_Bruce?" _

"_So Bruce likes the well-endowed?"_

Ollie dies in laughter and Dick's got a red hue to his face.

"Thanks babe!"

"Aw, don't mention it."

"So you tried to pin it on Bruce?"

Bella smiles.

"I still haven't told Bruce that story either." She says in thought.

"And you won't…"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep."

"Hmm."

"I must say, Bella, I can see why he's smitten."

Bella looks to him rather surprised and blushes. Dick nods and puts his arm around her.

Ollie leans back and puts his hand upon his chin. He turns his attention to the dance area of the restaurant.

"Well, are you going to ask your lovely lady to dance or not?"

Dick shrugs as they look over to the area.

"Very well, then I shall…" Dick shoots up from his chair, cutting Ollie an evil glare.

Ollie laughs.

"Would you like to dance Bella?"

She swallows back. It's him Bella… It's Richard Grayson. She takes in a breath and takes his hand. Her palms become clammy as he leads her towards the area. Once they get there Dick freezes looking her over.

"Are you alright?"

She okays, but her face says differently.

"We don't have to do this you know."

She shakes her head as the new song starts. It was all classical music. Bella covers her ears and rushes out to the balcony. She grasps the brick edge and leans over it catching her breath.

"I'm trying." She says hearing him behind her.

She turns to him with tears.

"I love you Dick, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's overcome me."

"I think we both do actually, and please stop, you owe me no apology…" He says softly.

"It's going to take some time. I'm not going to force, anything, on you Bella. I'm here for you. We take this at your own pace."

Dick clears his throat.

"So _he _stole my dance?" He says in almost a murmur.

She nods sadly. That's about what he'd thought.

"Look at me."

He lifts her chin and bares his eyes into her own.

"It's me Bella. See? My eyes, my face, and my hands."

Before Bella realizes it, Dick's dipping her, and brings her back up, then twirls her about back towards him. He pulls her into his chest.

"Still, all me…" He whispers again.

"I'd never hurt you."

She nods and leans against his chest. Her body begins to relax. They continue to dance, as the song comes to an end, he kisses her. Bella feels his hands running along her bare back. He stops before coming to her rear, he then bows and kissing her hand.

Bella bites her bottom lip, her cheeks left with that rosy tint.

* * *

"You two get settled in ok?"

Dick nods as he makes his way down the stairs.

"She's out."

Ollie nods as he takes a seat on his black leather recliner.  
"By the way I've a bone to pick with you."

"And that would be?"

"Those files… Why did you hand them off to Bella?"

He shrugs.

"I figured since they were about her anyhow, why not."

"I wasn't ready for her to see those yet Ollie."

Ollie narrows his eyes.

"So this was all behind her back? Tsk, tsk Dick." He waves his finger about as if to scold.

"Then I imagine she wasn't too thrilled to find out you and Bruce were digging up information on her."

"Don't turn this around Ollie."

Ollie smiles.

"Huh… But it's so easily out there. So, she knows. What's the big deal?"

Dick shakes his head.

"She's been through so much already."

"Well hiding things for starters certainly won't help."

Dick rolls his eyes.

"That wasn't my intention. I was going to tell her. I just was waiting for the right moment. The whole identification thing that was Clark's doing."

"You always hated it when Bruce did you that way…" Ollie hints.

"I'm just trying to protect her."  
"So was he."

"Look, are we really going to do this?"

Ollie shrugs.

"Do you want to?"

"Nope."  
"Good, neither do I."

Ollie however, leans back.

"I've done some more research."

"Oh?"

He nods.

"You're not going to like what I've discovered."

"What's new?"

Ollie tosses him another file.

"Sean Shivell?"

"Seems at one time or another we had a mutual enemy my friend."

Dick rears back at the photos in the file.

"Impossible."

"That's what I thought."

"But the doctor in the files looks nothing like him!"

"We both know what he's capable of."

"Why would he go through all that trouble? Why her?!"

"That's what's got my curiosity, as well."

"So he's been going under this alter ego?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, he's managed his way to my home town once before. The bastard stirred up all sorts of mayhem."

"Certainly, sounds like him."

Dick sighs.

"Looks, like I've got more homework to do."

"Yep, you've certainly got your work cut out for you."

Ollie looks towards the stairs in thought.

"So how bad?"

"Very…"

"You did the right thing Dick. Don't let Bruce tell you any different."

Dick nods.

"He's already tried. We've not exactly seen eye to eye as of late."

"Joker… he should have died a while back. A lot of lives would have been saved. Other's lives not affected." Ollie hints.

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose.

"The bastard's dead. Yet, I'm still furious. It still feels like it's simply not enough. The things I saw him to do to her Ollie! It was sickening and I didn't even see everything! I was only there in the span of minutes, verses the days, she spent with him! I may never know everything she went through."

"I'm afraid if you did, it'd drive you mad."

"I'm already there."


	20. The Kents and The Cullens

Chapter 20

(I do not own anything. Please read and review I appreciate it.)

"Now there she is."

Dick says coming to his feet. Bella smiles and runs her fingers through her freshly dyed and cut hair. She had it slightly trimmed and dyed to her original color. He pays and tips the hair stylist. He couldn't help, but to notice that this alone made Bella seem happier.

Once, they make their way out. Dick stops her before she gets into the car. He runs his fingers through her locks. Dick could no longer hold back the urge; he began to zealously kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. The both of them just stood there for a moment. Dick finally, took in a breath.

"You ready?"

Bella swallows back and nods. He opens the door for her and yet again they hit the road.

Bella laughs as he pulls into a McDonalds as they hit Metropolis. He grins with a shrug.

"What would you like?"

She looks at the menu.

"I want a cheeseburger Happy Meal."

"Happy Meal?" He questions.

"Yep."

"Huh… Why?"  
"The toy… duh!"

He laughs.

"Whatever you wish."

After, they get their food Bella digs through her happy meal box.

"Oh my gosh, it's Bo!"

"Who?"

"You know Bo!"

"Fraid you lost me."

"The cute little girl from Monster's Inc."

She shows him the little girl in pigtails dressed as a purple monster.

"You seriously, need to get out more."

He shrugs.

"She's cute, just like you."

Bella smiles and put the toy on his dashboard. She bites down on her burger, as Dick pops a fry in his mouth. He stops at a nearby park as they finish their food.

"That little girl looks like Bo!"

He narrows his eyes as they see a little girl run past.

"You're right, she does."

"Dick?"

"Yes baby?"

"What exactly was said between you and Bruce?"

"Not now… This time is about you and I. We'll discuss that later."

"But…"

"Bella, we both need this. We've left Gotham behind. That includes Bruce. Right now it's just about us being Bella Swan and Dick Grayson. Not even Harley or Nightwing are invited."

She nods, but with that look like, she's done something wrong. Dick recognizes the look.

"Please stop… Don't you even for a second, believe any of this to be your fault."

She swallows back on her burger and nods. Dick curiously watches, as Bella grabs the toy and exits the car. She makes her way to the little girl and crouches down. A smile forms along his face as he sips at his soda. The little girl, has this huge grin on her face as Bella talks to her. She hands her the toy and pats her on the head. The little girl runs off, to her parents happily showing off her new toy. Bella's smiling as she comes back to the car.

Dick takes in the biggest of breaths, feeling even more in love with her, than he ever deemed imaginable. Bella says nothing as she gets in and leans back finishing her fries. Without words Dick leans over and pecks her on the cheek. He finishes his food and starts the car. Bella turns on the radio as they head to Clark's.

She's belting out the words to Aerosmith's Crazy. All these feelings washed over Dick. This was something heavy. Heavier than he'd ever felt… even with Kory. There was just something about Bella.

Peculiarly, he watches her face as they park in front of an apartment complex. She narrows her eyes.

"Wait, where's Clark's mansion?"

Dick smiles, but he says nothing.

Once they get out he walks her to an apartment upstairs. She continues to look upon him strangely as he knocks on the door. The door opens and there he stands that kind smile about him.

"About time you two arrived." He steps aside.

"Come on in."

Bella genuinely smiles as she enters. The walls were red brick inside the apartment. The floors a wooden oak and he'd maroon rugs about the floor. The furniture was a soft gray. Things were so much simpler and put together. It wasn't terribly big, but not too small. It was a two bedroom apartment, one and half bath, complete opposite of Bruce and Ollie. She loved it.

"Awesome." Bella says and Dick quietly chuckles.

"Glad you like. Make yourselves at home."

Bella nods and sits on the couch looking around.

"So how was the drive?"

"Not so bad actually."

Clark takes a seat in front of Bella on his gray recliner. Dick sits beside Bella. Clark notices the bruises Bella's covered in and looks to Dick. They nod to one another in silence.

"Would either of you like something to drink?"

"I think we're good." Dick says looking to Bella.

"I'm good, thank you."

"No problem."

"This is so much cozier than Ollie's place." She says leaning back.

Dick has a good laugh at this.

"Ah, so you've been to visit?"

Bella shrugs.

"He's rather interesting… to say the least."

"Ollie decided to welcome his "guests" with an arrow." Dick hints.

"Of course he did. Certainly, sounds like him."

Clark narrows his eyes a bit.

"Her arm's becoming infected."

Bella rears back at this. She looked to see it was still wrapped.

"How'd…"

Dick sighs.

"He can see things we can't. Trust me if Clark says it's infected, it is."

"I got something that might do the trick."

He exits the room.

"How'd he do that?!" She hisses.

Dick smiles.

"He's got x-ray vision."

"Shut up!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Whatever."

"I've also got great hearing." He says entering the room with a grin.

Bella blushes a bit. Clark chuckles.

"Here this is actual heavy duty antibiotic cream." He places a first aid box at her feet and crouches before her.

"May I?"  
She looks to Dick as Clark points to her arm.

"I'd trust Clark with anything Bella." He hints and she turns back with a nod.

Clark gently undoes her bandage. He doctors it up and puts some fresh gauze on it.

"Um, thanks."

"Sure thing, why don't you keep this." He hands Dick the crème.

"I'd change it out at least three times a day."

"Ok, thank you Clark."

Clark nods and sits back down.

"How you holding up?" Clark directly asks Bella.

She swallows back on this.

"Honestly?"

He nods again.

"Sometimes, I'm ok others not so much. It's like I can't breathe and I fear I'm not fully awake yet." Dick takes her hand as she says this.

Clark swallows back seeing the distress written all over her. It wasn't just Bella. Dick he was afraid was about to snap any moment. He looked completely on edge. He noted the way his hands were balled up. The way his jaw clenched tightly. That and Clark could pick up both their heart patterns. Both had been pushed entirely too far. He leans back in thought. Dick had told him a little bit over the phone about what had taken place. He just didn't know the entire story yet. He looked to the time and smiled.

Sure enough he hears her coming up the stairs. Yet, again she drops her keys and slightly curses under her breath. Dick laughs already knowing.

"Lois must be home."

Clark smiles.

"Who?" Bella questions.

The door opens and this pretty brunette enters. She's fumbling around not paying attention. She steps out of her black dress shoes. She takes off her black jacket and starts to unbutton her white blouse. Clark quickly clears his throat. Bella blushes a bit with a small giggle. Lois's eyes widen as she turns around.

"Oh… well… hi!"

"Hi…" Bella says almost shyly.

"So we've got company." She says with a smile, but cuts Clark and accusing glance.

"Remember I told you this morning?"

"This morning?"  
He nods.

"This morning, as in when I was running 15 minutes late, and just before I ran out the door, I spilt coffee on my shirt? Was it during that?"

He shrugs, but rises and pecks her on the lips.

"How was your day Lois?"

"Eh…"

"Yours?"

"It wasn't so bad."

She nods and stands before Dick and Bella.

"You… I've met… the cute and more respectable friend of Clark's." Dick nods with a grin.

"How've you been Lois?"

"Good, actually and you?"  
Dick just sighs.

"That good huh?"  
"Yep."

Lois turns her attention to Bella.

"And you must be Bella. I've heard so much, yet have never had the honor."

Bella comes to her feet and offers her hand. Lois genuinely smiles and takes it.

"Clark was right. You're very pretty."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Bella admits.

"Ugh, I've been slaving away at work. Don't feel so pretty at the moment, but thank you."

She turns back to Clark.

"How come they don't have drinks?! And you didn't lay out any snacks for them?"

Clark raises his brows.

"They didn't want anything Lois."

"Even so Clark you put it out just in case."  
Dick puts his arm around Bella's shoulder. They both stifle their own laughter. Lois turns back with a smile.

"Well, can I get you two anything?"

Clark cuts them both an apologetic glare.

"We're good Lois." Dick says.

Clark's eyes widen though as Lois cups Bella's face into her hands.

"What on earth?" She questions softly.

"Lois…" Clark warns.

"Who the hell?" Lois says as if getting miffed.

Bella clears her throat and pulls away from her.

"Who did that!?"

"LOIS!" Clark grabs her arm and stuffs her into a chair.

"It's ok Clark." Bella says softly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have warned her beforehand." Clark explains letting her know he hadn't told Lois.

Lois looks to Dick.

"I hope you killed the sorry s.o.b that did this!"

Clark flinches at the look on Dick's face.

"Lois, please come with me."

She goes to argue and drags her into the bedroom. Dick and Bella hear the muffling sounds of them talking in the other room.

"So wife?"

Dick swallows back trying to concentrate.

"Fiancé."

"Ah…"

"Lois means well Bella. Unfortunately, she wasn't born with a filter."

Bella smiles.

"I like her." She says with a shrug.

Dick nods but still has that dubious look to him.

"Dick?" Bella says concerned.

"I'm ok baby." He forces a smile and kisses her hand.

"You're going to end up resenting me one day."  
Dick narrows his eyes and snaps a look her direction.

"Um what?!"

"Come on Dick… Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently, not, since I've not a clue what you're referring to."

"Since you've met me it's been one thing after another."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not."

"I'm Nightwing, in case you forgot…" He indicates.

"Yeah well, look at where you are now?"

"What, at my best friend's apartment, with the love of my life?"

Bella bites her lower lip and looks down. Clark and Lois come out. Lois mouths the words "I'm sorry" to Dick. He nods. Lois sits in Clark's lap and he runs a hand along her back.

Bella however, keeps her head down. The three of them catch the tears dropping onto her pants. Clark leans back at this and looks to Dick.

"I think I know what you need."  
Lois hands Bella a tissue.

"Thank you." She utters softly taking in a gasping breath.

"Smallville." Clark says with a smile.

"Smallville?" Dick rears back.

"Yes, those city lights can be blinding."

Dick leans back in thought and turns to Bella.

"Actually, I think that's a wonderful idea."

Clark beams at this.

"I'll call my mother. We can head out first thing in the morning. For now, you two are more than welcome to stay in the guest room."

* * *

Dick looks upon Bella as she lies next to him. He caresses her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?"  
She shrugs, but runs a hand along his chest.

"I think maybe I'm realizing something's."

"And what might that be?" He asks putting his arm around her and kissing her head.

"Just something's about my past is all. It's just funny how life tends to run its course. To be honest I never thought it possible to love again."

Dick smiles.

"Yet, another thing we share. I too felt the same way for some time."

Bella reaches over kissing his lips. Dick parts her lips with his tongue. She moans into his mouth as they start making out. His hands run along her hips and rear. His hand slips into her panties and he quickly yanks his hand back. The guilt washes over him.

"Bella, I'm sorry…" He shoots up.

"Are you ok?"  
"You didn't hurt me."

"But I could have."

"It's starting to heal." She says with a shrug.

He nods, but was angry with himself.

"I'd never want to hurt you."

"Dick, you didn't hurt me."

She kisses his lips again and presses against his chest, laying him back down. Bella rest her head upon his chest.

"So what's in Smallville?"

"It's where Clark grew up Bella baby. He grew up on a farm."

She beams at this and rises back up. She looks to Dick.

"Clark?"  
He grins.

"He sure did."

"Huh, well that's certainly different."  
She tucks her legs underneath her as she looks upon him.

"So what's with him? Did he fall into a radioactive wasteland or something?"

Dick has a good laugh at this.

"Hmm, why don't you ask him sometime?"

"You want me, to ask Clark how he got infected with super strength."

"Precisely."

"Hm."

"He'll tell you, if you ask nice enough."

"What'd you think I was going to do? Hold a gun to his head?"  
"It wouldn't matter even if you did." Dick hints with a grin.

* * *

"_You wanted a piece of Joker? Was that it?!"_

_ He undoes his pants._

"_You want me to fuck you Harley? Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!" _

_ He thrust himself inside her and moans out._

Bella hurriedly crawls out of the bed and backs into a corner. She covers her face and rocks.

"Bella?" Dick questions as he gets up the next morning.

Bella's side of the bed empty, he crouches over and sees her against the corner. Her knees are against her chest as she covers herself protectively. She's however, sound asleep.

"Jesus…" He says softly and picks her up.

"Dick?" She groans tiredly.

He nods and places her down on the bed.

"Why were you on the floor baby?"

She shrugs.

Dick sighs checking her over.

"I'm ok really."

"Hm."

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"I've got leads on this Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm going to find out for myself just what kind person he is. None of this sets right with me."

"Just how do you plan to do that?"

"Even Bruce Wayne has a few tricks up his sleeves."

Selena sighs.

"Just be careful Bruce."

"I will." He pecks her on the lips as he fixes his tie.

* * *

Bella gets out of the car and crouches down.

"Aw!" She squeals petting the golden retriever.

"You're so cute."

"I thought I was cute." Dick remarks coming up behind her.

"Sorry you're not covered in fur and walk on all fours."

"IS that what you're into?"

She grins, but shrugs. Dick places his keys into his pocket. The dog wags its tail and licks her cheek.

"AWWW!"

Dick chuckles and pats the dog on the head.

"Lay of my kool-aid."

"You're like disturbed you know that?"

"Yep."

Clark and Lois make their way over.

"Krypto."

"Huh?" Bella questions.

"His name is Krypto. He seems fond of you."

"Aw, well I like you too Krypto."

She smiles and raises back up. She takes in the house, barn and land.

"So this is where you grew up?"

He smiles wrapping his arms around Lois's waist as they take it in.

"Sure is."

Martha steps out of the house and waves with a big smile on her face. Dick looks over and winks at Bella taking her hand. He leads her up to the house. Martha pecks Dick on the cheek.

"And who is this?" Martha says peering over at Bella.

"This is Bella Swan… my girl."

Martha's jaw rather drops.

"Well I'll be…" Martha holds out her hand.

Bella couldn't get over how pretty Martha was. Bella shakes her hand.

"A pleasure." Bella says.

"Same."

She looks over to Clark and Lois. She hugs them both.

"Please come on in." Martha says and motions them inside.

Bella beams as she looks around.

"It's beautiful."

"Aw, well thank you Bella." Martha says as Bella continues to look around.

The house somehow reminded her of her parents. Bella turns back around and reaches to her temples as she looks to Lois.

"Rosalie."  
Lois rears back. Dick quickly takes her hand.

"She reminds me of Rose." She says looking to Clark.

"I'd forgotten. I remember."

She grits her teeth however and comes to her knees.

"Bella!"

Martha narrows her eyes upon Clark. Clark takes in a breath and shakes his head.

"Dick…" Bella pleads as she puts a hand to her gut.

"It's all coming back."

Dick and Clark share the same troubled look. She completely bows over. Lois crouches beside her and runs a hand along her back.

"Who's Rosalie?"

"She was the most beautiful of the Cullen's. She…" Bella shuts her eyes and grits her teeth again.

Bella's eyes open and Dick rears back, there was a mixture of green now in her mocha brown eyes. Her hands are balled up. Dick swiftly picks her up and takes her back outside.

Martha looks to Lois and Clark.

"What on earth?"

"She's been through a great ordeal." Clark says looking towards the front door.

"That poor girl, she was covered in bruises."

Clark nods.

"Her memories are coming back, and it couldn't be worse timing." He says in thought.

"Memories?"

"Mom, her own boyfriend had her locked away in some bin. She was just 17 she spent three years there. I saw the videos myself. It was disturbing to say the least. They tortured her! And now this… Dick's beside himself. He doesn't know what to do. I'm afraid they're both in over their heads."

Martha nods and Lois covers her mouth.

* * *

"Bella baby…"

She goes limp in his hold.

"HEY!"

Dick lays her down in the grass..

"BELLA!"

He shakes her.

"BELLA! Come on baby wake up!"

Clark hears this and rushes out of the house. He appears crouching over her.

"Why won't she wake up?"

Clark scans her.

"Clark?!" Dick says desperately.

"She's ok. I think her body shut down, because there was just too much information trying to pass through. There was too much stress to handle."

_"Edward?"_

_ Bella questions as she's being dragged away._

"_EDWARD!"_

_ She screams on top of her lungs as she sees him talking to the officers. They cuff her and drag her towards the squad cars, the very men that worked with Charlie Swan, ones that claimed to be friends of her father's. _

"_NO! Edward you can't do this! Not to her!" She overhears Alice as she runs up with Jasper._

_ Jasper grabs Edward by the collar shaking him. Bella continues to watch confused._

"_NOT TO HER EDWARD PLEASE!" Alice shrieks._

"_SHE WAS THE ONE I SAW IT! BELLA'S TO BE YOUR MATE!"_

_ Edward narrows his eyes cutting Bella a glance. Jasper punches Edward in the face. Carlisle and Emmett drag him off Edward. _

"_Carlisle…" Alice pleads looking towards Bella._

"_NOT AGAIN! Not Bella!"_

"_Jasper son take Alice and go home." Jasper gazes towards Bella with sympathy._

"_CARLISLE!" Jasper growls._

"_You can't!"_

"_NOW!" Jasper growls again, taking Alice's hand._

"_What do you want us to do with her?" The officer asks Carlisle._

"_Take her to Seattle. We'll figure it out from there."_

_ Bella's shoved into the squad car._

"_I can't believe she killed Charlie and Renee!" The cop says to his partner._

"_What? I didn't kill my parents!" Bella says in a panic._

"_How! How could you say that!"_

"_You're sick Bella! That man loved you! What you did to Charlie!" The cop pinches the bridge of his nose and starts the car._

"_I DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS! VAMPIRES DID! THEY KILLED JACOB TOO!"_

"_Jesus, kid you got some real damn issues."_

_ Bella's eyes widen._

"_EDWARD!" She screams on top of her lungs._

"_EDWARD! PLEASE I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME TELL THEM! TELL THEM! PLEASE HELP ME!" _

_ She continued to scream for his and the other Cullen's help. Soon they arrived in Seattle. She spent hours in a cell pacing around. _

"_Carlisle!" She calls happy to see him._

_ She knew he could fix all this mess. She just knew he was here to help. Carlisle walked right past her. He talked to the cops that had arrested her. They all look towards her._

"_Carlisle please…"_

_ He narrows his eyes. He turns back towards the men. _

_ Later, the same men come and cuff her again. They drive her to the asylum. The images of Charlie, Renee's and Jake's death tormented her. She'd just lost everyone! All she had left was Edward and the Cullens. She prayed Laurent wouldn't get to them as well. She prayed the wolves would keep them safe. She prayed they wouldn't blame the Cullen's for Jake's death._

_ They drag her out of the car into the facility. There he was sitting there, but she never put the pieces together. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever…_

"_Edward!"_

_ He nods and rises from his seat. _

"_How are you?"_

"_Not good! Edward they're trying to say I killed my parents! Why?"_

_ Edward sighs and shakes his head._

"_Because you did…" He says as if ill._

"_What… what the fuck did you just say…"  
"Bella, I saw it myself. You went off the deep end. You killed all three of them. I'm fucking human Edward! How the hell! What's going on! This can't be real! This isn't! This is some jacked up dream right?"_

"_Bella, this is for your own good. This is where you belong now. No one can hurt you here. Not even yourself."_

"_Edward! Please you know it was Victoria and Laurent!"_

"_There's no such thing… These things don't exist." He says with a wink and leans into her cheek kissing her._

"_I love you. I always will, but you're sick Bella you need help."_

"_Tell them the truth Edward!"_

"_Truth…"_

"_Not that! But about Victoria, James and Laurent." She shows him the bite as a reminder._

"_See this is how! This is how I know it's all real!"_

"_No Bella… it's not! You did that to yourself."_

_ Bella's eyes widen and she grits her teeth._

"_WHAT! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE EDWARD!" She hisses and shoves him away from her._

"_Edward you can't let this happen. You can't do this! Please!"_

"_I can no longer help you. This is where we part. Goodbye Bella. They will take care of you now."_

_ She watches in disbelief as Edward signs some sort of papers at the desk. He nods towards the men and they drag Bella into a cell. _

Bella gasps out. Everything she now and knew everything. She cries out with her back arched off the ground.

"He really did it!" She grabs Dick by the collar in a panic.

"Dick! He really did lock me away! He set me up! Alice knew what was to come! She tried to stop it! But he locked me away like I was nothing!"

Dick's jaw clenches, so tight, Clark can hear his teeth grinding together.

"He even tried to convince me, that he was just human, that all the Cullen's were. He locked me away to protect himself and his family. He let me take the blame for Laurent and Victoria!"

Dick closes his eyes and pulls her into his chest. Clark pats his shoulder and gives them their space.

"Is she alright?"

"No…" Clark says with a sigh and kisses the top of Lois's head.

"Is there anything we can do?" Martha questions.

"All we can do be steady and allow them to recover. You and Dad taught me to be the mountain that can withstand any storm; we need to be strong for them. Give them support when they need it and some space when they don't."

Dick couldn't even fathom a coherent thought or words. All he knew at the moment was to hold her. He also knew that to be a lie. How does he tell her that this is something he's been doing? That she's not the first victim to fall into his trap? This guy had some serious hero issues… It was like he got off on playing hero/lover to these girls, but once he was done he dropped them like mere trash.

Bella pulls back and wipes her eyes. She looks back to the house.

"I'm so sorry… I imagine they think I'm nuts!"

"That's not true I can assure you."

"How do they not." She says shaking her head.

Krypto comes up and licks her hand. She smiles and crouches down.  
"See you still got a fan." Dick says forcing the smile on his face. You got hundreds of fans… He thinks to himself, but didn't want to bring that up, not now."

Krypto nudges his tennis ball towards her.

"Ah, you want to play?"

He wags his tail as she tosses the ball. He takes off after it. Dick wraps his arms around her waist.

Krypto returns with the ball. She pets him and tosses it again.

* * *

"Mr. Bruce Wayne wishes to see you."

Carlisle narrows his eyes.

"Tell him I'm with a patient I'll be there shortly."

The nurse nods and pulls the door shut.

"He's with a patient sir. He'll be with you in a moment."

Bruce nods and takes a seat. After, a few moments Dr. Cullen makes his way over.

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce comes to his feet. He offers his hand.

"Yes you must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

The blonde haired vampire smiles, Bruce found himself slightly impressed. A vampire working along this close in proximity with humans? How does he manage it? Bruce notices the cold touch as they shake hands. He wasn't like the vampires he'd faced before. No this ones eyes were golden brown, his skin cold to the touch, and a doctor?

"What brings you here today Mr. Wayne?"

"Actually, I'd wished to set up more private meeting if that could be arranged?"

"Mr. Wayne wishing a private meeting with me?"

"Yes that seems to be the case Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiles.

"But of course… Perhaps, when I get off work." Carlisle looks to the time.

"That would be here in about an hour."

Carlisle clears his throat and takes out a card writing down his personal address.

"Until then." Bruce shakes his hand again.

"Yes until then."

Bruce takes it upon himself to investigate Bella's old house. It was still vacant. It looked as though it had been for quite some time. He made his way about the house. He'd pick up pictures every now and then. The flashbacks hit as he picked up a picture of Bella as a child. She looked to be only about 12 maybe 13. He thought of Dick Grayson when he first took him in. Bruce took in a breath and made his way up the stairs. He made his way to the room decked out in purple. He could see nothing had been touched or moved since the devastation took place.

Bruce noticed a loose board amongst the floor as he walked about the room. He crouched down and lifted it up. He took out the box. He blew off the dust and opened it. Inside was a picture of the young vampire boy she was with. Some sort of CD and a few other things. He picked up the picture and unfolded it. He'd seen where she'd hidden herself to only see the boy. The very one that ripped her heart out. Bruce's teeth grinded at this. He was beginning to see all this more like a father would. He knew Charlie was an officer. He could only imagine the fury that Charlie would have felt if he had known any of this was to become of his daughter.

He found a picture of the three of them, her parents and Bella. The guilt piled upon him. Dick was right. Bella was one of them. He pockets the picture in thought. He continues about the house a bit longer before he decides to head to the Cullen house. He was surprised to see that after all this time they'd returned to Forks. That's why it was so easy to find him.

Bruce has his chauffer take him to the house. Carlisle happens to pull up just as he steps out of the car.

"Ah, perfect timing Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiles.

"It would seem so."

"Please do come in."

Carlisle opens the door and Bruce steps inside. He keeps in mind to keep his senses about him. He was in a vampire's home now.  
"Have a seat Mr. Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

"Very nice place you have here Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

Bruce wasn't about to let this man call him Bruce. Not with everything he'd learned as of late. Instead, Bruce simply nods respectfully.  
"So what do I owe the honor?"

"Actually Mr. Cullen, Something's rather been drawn to my attention."

Bruce takes out the file of all the girls Carlisle and Edward were personally responsible for. Carlisle narrows his eyes.

"You see this seems to be something that has my concern." Bruce clears his throat playing "the game."

"I do believe Dr. Cullen that someone has been forging your name."

"Is that so?"

Bruce nods.

"As we both know it would be virtually impossible, for you to have been at these places, within the time frames, and of course the spread about different locations."

Carlisle flips through the file.

"I can see that. Interesting..."

"Indeed, it is."

Bruce turns however, as the front door opens. It takes total control for him not to react. It was the boy himself… He comes in. Immediately, the boy reacts to Bruce's presence. He notices the look of warning Carlisle gives him.

"Edward, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne. He's come all the way from Gotham just to visit."

Edward's eyes are black and he's staring Bruce down. Edward rears back at something as he looks upon Bruce. He then looks to Carlisle a certain way. Bruce offers his hand. But Edward just stares and tilts his head. He breaks into a menacing smile and offers his hand.

"A pleasure."

Bruce wasn't sure what to make of this.

"I fear this concerns your son as well."

Bruce returns to the files and taps on the other signature the one doing the committing.

"Mr. Wayne suggest that we have a forger on our hands son."

Edward half chuckles and runs his fingers about his hair.

"He knows…" Edward says looking to Carlisle.

Carlisle rears back at this. Edward returns to Bruce with a threatening glare.

"But you see…" Edward taps a finger to his temple.

"So do I…"


	21. Letting Go

Chapter 21

(Read and review please. I do not own anything.)

Dick rolls over and Bella's at the bedroom window looking outside. Bella's silk robe swayed a bit from the breeze that was blowing in. He could make out the outline of her alluring figure through the robe as the sun cast about the room. This stirred him awake below. He scolded himself and rolled back over. He stared upon the ceiling as he felt the bed move.

Bella leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and ran a hand along her back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than usual yes, you?"

He nods. Bella moves his hair from his face. Her fingers run along his cheek. He often felt like a dream to her. Part of her feared she'd awake back in the asylum only to realize Dick Grayson never existed. Dick rises up kissing her. He lifts Bella onto his lap and continues kissing her. Bella wraps herself around him.

"I love you." He whispers against her neck.

"I love you too."

Bella comes to her feet and drops her robe. Dick grins shaking his head at his own torment. He wanted her so bad it was unreal. He bulged with desire. His eyes widen as she bends over grabbing some panties from her bag. The good thing was he could see she was no longer red and swollen. In fact most of the bruising on her body was a pale yellow now and almost clear.

He forced himself out of bed as well. They both got dressed. Bella put on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top with a black Celtic cross on it. He put on his usual blue jeans and put on a black tank top. The weather here was much warmer than back home. Bella pops him on the butt as he walks by. He chuckles. She grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Digging the tank Dick."

"Touché."

As they come down the stairs they smell the bacon, eggs and pancakes. Martha smiles warmly as they make their way down.

"Smells good."

"Thank you Dick."

"Can I help with anything?" Bella offers.

"We got it." Lois says placing a plate in front of Bella.

"Thanks."

Lois smiles. Clark enters the house with Krypto. Krypto runs right up to Bella. Dick laughs.

"I'm telling you that dog loves you."

Bella smiles and pets his head.

"Let her eat Krypto." Clark scolds as he takes a seat.

He whimpers as he looks to Clark. Everyone laughs. Krypto lies down, but at Bella's feet.

"Ah, you broke his heart." Lois says and hands Clark his plate.

"He'll forget about it in a few minutes." He says with a shrug biting into his bacon.

Bella helps clean up and wash the dishes once their done. Afterword, Dick takes her hand and leads her outside. They walk around taking it all in, enjoying the sunlight beaming along their bodies. He takes her to the loft, where he wraps his arms around her waist. Dick kisses along her neck and shoulders every once in a while as they look out in silence.

"It's so lovely here." She says softly.

He nods holding her tighter, and taking her scent.

They gazed out upon the green grass, blue skies, and cattle roaming about.

"Bella?" They turn to Martha's voice in the barn.

"We're up here." Dick says.

Martha smiles.

"I thought maybe Bella would like to come help me with something."

Dick drops his hold as Bella follows Martha out of the barn.

"I knew I'd find you up here."

Dick smiles as Clark makes his way up. Dick continues to lean against the frame looking out.

Clark puts a hand upon his shoulder.

"So how you holding up?"

Dick shrugs.

"Come on now. It's written all over your face."

He sighs shaking his head. He crosses his arms about his chest.

"I'm not sure what to think of anything anymore."

Clark nods and takes a seat upon the red couch in the loft.

"I'm half tempted to hang up the cape for good." He says with a shrug.

Clark narrows his eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

"I never thought I'd take a life. Granted the son of a bitch deserved it. But what does that mean for me Clark? I don't just mean the fact that Bruce will never be able to look upon me the same. But in the end what will this do to me?" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have any idea how many times Joker was in my grasp? How many times I could have ended it once and for all! Bab's wasn't enough. I had to let him get to Bella as well! That's just the thing I don't regret it! If I could take his life all over again I'd do it in a heartbeat! But you see when does it stop from there? How many more lives might I take? In this business, if I allow it to consume me, I'd damn near kill off anyone that ever resided in Blackgate! I'm still so PISSED! Joker's death barely put a dent on my anger. I can feel it Clark. It's rising within me. I try so hard to fight it off. To be strong for Bella's sake. She needs me! She's been through literal hell! Yet I can't even get over my own fears, nightmares, and fury. I can feel it!" Dick holds out his hands looking upon them.

"These… These hands have so much anger."

Clark takes in a breath as Dick bows over. He grabs at his gut and stumbles back a bit. He comes to his feet as Dick comes to his knees.

"I've never felt anything this strong." He half growls.

"I love her so much that it's freaking painful! I let my heart die after Kory cheated on me! I thought I'd never move on or love again. Never did I dream that it'd literally sock me in the damn face when I met Bella Swan! She gets me Clark! She doesn't try to change me. I can still be myself and Nightwing. And I get her! I love Bella and Harley! And trust me their two different women entirely." He half laughs.

Clark crouches down beside him he puts a hand upon his back.

"We all are. Superman and Clark, Batman and Bruce, Nightwing and Dick you have to be in order to survive. It's about hanging it up at the end of the day. Not letting Nightwing take over."

"When I saw him put that gun in her mouth…" Clark fully wraps his arms around Dick as he's completely letting go. This is what he needed. Dick wasn't one to do this ever. Clark knew he'd hit his limit.

"I just knew that was it. I was about to watch her die! The last image she'd have is Batman watching as the Joker molested her! If I hadn't got there in time, he would have raped her Clark. That's what he wanted! He wanted to humiliate her! He wanted to make her pay!" He sucks back a breath.

"All I kept thinking… All that went through my mind was if she dies that's it for me! I'm done! FOREVER! I would have let Joker end me once and for all. I even envisioned it. I wasn't going to fight Clark! There wouldn't have been a fight left within me. I would have let him do whatever he wanted. I'd have been pissed if he didn't kill me!"

Clark felt ill at Dick's words, but knew he meant it.

He'd never seen his friend in this deep. Sure he was crazy about Kory, but he'd met Starfire back in highschool. It was a crush that turned out to be a fiery love. However, as the years progressed even Clark himself saw the couple slowly beginning to construct. She was a princess for one thing she'd always had many suitors after her affections. She was crazy about Dick as he was her. But something had never quite set right with Clark about the relationship. Honestly, he'd always felt it was more lust felt than love. Considering the couple towards the end, spent less and less time together, and all it seemed to be, towards the end were sexually related. It was a come and go situation. Before long Kory had begun seeing other men behind his back. Once Dick found out about it ripped his heart out. He'd shut down. He stopped even thinking about women period. Then came Barbara, but it was a short lived relationship. They were better off as friends. Though it started out passionate it faded. Joker helped put a dent into that though as well. Not that Dick ever gave up on Barbara once she was paralyzed. She was the one that gave up on everything around her, that included Dick. No matter how much he fought against it. The relationship however, everyone around them knew, it was doomed before Joker had ever shot her. There was just no stability there.

Clark takes in a breath as he thinks about these things. This however, this was the real deal. Clark Kent knew Dick Grayson even better that Bruce Wayne. Dick had always told him everything and visa versa. They knew they could count on one another, no matter the situation. Clark himself had broken down to Dick a few times now it was Dicks turn. So he crouched down beside him. But deep down there was a hidden smile, because he knew his friend was in love. That this time it was real; Clark knew nothing was getting between him and Bella. He could see it in both their eyes. He liked the way Bella looked upon Dick. The way she trusted him and he could tell she looked up to Dick Grayson. But he also knew it was time to help rebuild his friend. Not just Dick Grayson but Nightwing as well. He needed to find himself again. Both Harley and Nightwing needed clean slates.

* * *

"Get the legs Bella!" Martha says as they hunch over the cow.

"PULL!" Lois encourages.

Bella grunted out as she pulled on the calf's legs as the mother gave birth. Martha winked upon Lois as Bella pulled the calf out. Bella grew a genuine smile as she looked upon the newborn calf. She dragged it towards it's mother. She watched in amazement as she cleaned it off. Martha put her arm around Lois as they watched Bella's reaction.

She gently ran a hand along the newborn.

"Congrats mommy."

She says patting the brown cow's head. They nodded to one another and Martha leaves Bella and Lois alone. She continued to watch with a smile as the mother continued cleaning the calf. Bella wiped her hands clean with a nearby towel, Martha had set up.

She pulls up a stool and sits down. Bella tosses the towel back down.

"Not bad." Lois says sitting next to her.

Bella smiles.

"Thanks I guess."

Lois softly laughs.

"Nah, I mean it. You weren't even squeamish about it you just got down to business."

They both watch as the calf is trying to come to its feet.

"Won't be long little guy." Lois says.

"How long have you and Clark been together?"

Lois smiles.

"Hmmm, well we've known each other for years, but we've been dating for about 5?"

Bella's eyes widen.

"That long?!"

Lois has a good laugh.

"Well part of that he spent with his _"duties"."_  
"Ah…"

"That and well Clark was a bit different back then. He was a lot shyer. I had to whip him into shape."

Bella laughs.

"I'm serious, do you have any idea how long it took for him to even kiss me! I was wondering if I'd ever get a first kiss."

"That's too funny."

"Yep, the man shows no fear when it comes to life threatening situations, but is fearful of kissing girls."

They both giggle shaking their heads.

"So what about Dick? What's he like?"

Bella smiles in thought.

"Like a dream I never want to wake from. He makes me laugh in any given situation. I feel more loved and in love that I ever deemed imaginable. Around him I feel safe and whole. It's because I kept thinking of him that I even survived. He was my drive. Through everything I faced with Joker. All I had to do was think of him and it made me fight that much harder."

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Bruce narrows his eyes as Edward slams against the wall.

"NO!" Carlisle flings his son off Bruce.

"TELL ME!"  
"That's enough son! I apologize Mr. Wayne, I'm not sure what's come over my son."

"He knows Bella!"

Bruce rears back at this in wonder. Carlisle clears his throat continuing to hold back his son.

"Is that true Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm afraid I do not know who you're referring to. I'm merely here about these cases."

"HE'S LYING! I'VE SEEN…" Carlisle quickly covers his mouth.

Bruce sighs fixing his collar.

"Do we have a problem here Dr. Cullen?"

"No sir, of course not."

"I truly hope we do not. I advise you get your son under control."

"Advice greatly noted."

Bruce cuts Edward one more look.

"I would listen to my father if I were you. This…" He grabs the files and shakes them in Edward's face.

"This right here is all the more reason. You should. However, if word of this gets out… You both could be facing things you never deemed imaginable. You seem to have a problem with anger. Keep it in check." Bruce nods towards the both of them.

He heads out the door and starts his trip back to Gotham. The entire time, he replays all that was said and had taken place. However, through all this Bruce feared he might have just placed Bella in even more danger, without truly realizing it. It wasn't his intention, something about the boy vampire. It was like he was in his head, this unnerved Bruce.

One thing was for certain. Without realizing it, Edward Cullen, had just ratted out himself and his father. One of the files amongst the other young girls was Bella. He'd thrown it in there on purpose to see if either would react to hers particularly. However, they didn't even take notice of the file or so it seemed. Somehow Edward already knew. How much did he know?

He tried calling Dick for a heads up just in case. Naturally, there was no answer. Bruce sighs not having a clue where they went. He just prayed they were safe and that they'd return home soon. By home… he meant the manor. By they he meant Dick and Bella, Nightwing and Harley.

* * *

"What are you ladies up to?"

They turn to see Clark leaning against the fence. They both smile.

"Bella helped in the delivery of a newborn calf Clark!"

He grins.

"Is that so?"

Bella nods.

"Pretty cool Bella."

"He's right." She turns back and see's Dick as he's entering the area.

Bella comes to her feet dusting herself off. Both lock eyes Dick folds his arms about his chest.

"A shame I missed it."

She softly laughs.

"It was pretty messy, yet awesome all the same."

He nods taking in a breath. Dick comes a bit closer, and his hand goes about her cheek, as he obsessively kisses her. He then picks her up spinning her around a bit. Bella blushes a bit as he places her down.

Clark winks at Lois as she turns away giving them their privacy. Lois rises up and walks over towards Clark. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her out of the pen.

"Ready to fly?" He hints and takes off with her.

Dick takes Bella's hand leading her back to the loft; where he continues to kiss her. He pulls back looking her in the eyes. Bella's practically panting and nibbling about her bottom lip.

She leans into his ear.

"Is there somewhere more private…" She hints.

His eyes widen a bit.

"Bella baby…" He starts to hint himself.

She shakes her head. He nods looking around. Dick picks her up and carries her down. He takes her to a nearby pile of hay beneath the loft. She softly giggles as he wiggles his brows.

He throws off his tank top. Bella runs her hands along his bare chest. Dick's eyes shut for a moment as she kisses along his chest, working up to his neck.

He moans feeling slightly dizzy.

Dick gently pushes her up against the haystack. He pulsated against her as he nipped along her neck. He ran his hand along her shorts as in a test. By no means did he want to hurt her. He watched her reaction. There was no sign of pain, only that of immense pleasure. Still, he was nervous. This would be their first time, _since that dreadful day. _He swallows back his lips returning to hers as he undoes her shorts.

He pulls down her shorts and panties. Wanting to make extra certain, Dick runs his fingers inside her gently. The fear was great that the memory would come back to haunt her. He kept his movements very slow, gentle, and he paid attention to her body language.

Bella looks upon him and puts a hand upon his cheek. She nods as if she knew. Her hips urged him on. Dick lifts off her tank top letting it drop where they stood. He leans into her ear.

"You're so beautiful Bella baby."

He feels Bella tugging at his pants as she unfastens them. Her warm hand starts to stroke against him. She places him inside her. This was her way of letting him know it was ok.

Neither of them looked away from one another as they continued to make love. Their eyes stayed locked within one another's. Dick continued to be gentle, only picking up the pace slightly as they both came to a finish. He stayed where he was holding her and kissing her.

Alarm struck him however, as he noticed she was crying.

"Bella?"

She buries her face into his shoulder, her hold becoming tight around him.

"Baby?" He whispers out of concern. His heart racing beyond belief fearful.

"Don't let me go." She whimpers.

"Just hold me."

Dick nods and doesn't budge.

* * *

"SHE'S MINE!"

Carlisle rears back at his son's words.

"Alice foresaw it herself! She is to be my mate!"

"Edward son… Whatever makes you think you can have her now? She knows the truth."

"It's in her blood she's my singer!"

"You had her cast away Edward like all the others. How much more torment do you wish me to cause upon this poor girl?"

"Poor girl." Edward half laughs.

"Trust me she's not." He points to his temple.

"Bella has some secrets of her own."

He half snarls in thought.

"There is one issue I will have to rid of, but easy enough he won't be in my way for long. Once my venom travels into her veins she will know who she belongs to."

"Edward… Just let this one go. You had your chance. You made your choice. You moved on and so has she."

Edward half laughs.

"If I cannot have her, I will expose them all!"

"Think about what you're doing! We could very well be exposed!"

"They don't stand a chance against us. They are merely humans that dress up in costumes. Ridiculous in fact, they deem themselves to be some sort of heroes."

"What are you talking about son?"

"Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Carlisle half laughs at his son.

"I'm serious Carlisle. His partner is Richard Grayson aka Nightwing. He's the idiot dating my BELLA! I'm going to kill him! Then take back what is mine."

Carlisle stumbles back a bit. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"When does it stop son?" He sighs.

"I'm afraid you're alone in this."

Edward snaps a look upon him.

"What?"

"If you're to do this, I will no longer be a part of it. We all grew attached to this human. I supported you in your decision. For her own protection… however, this has gone on for far too long. When it comes to Isabella Swan, I will not stand behind you anymore. We've done enough harm."  
"FINE! I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP! I WILL KILL WHOEVER STANDS IN MY WAY. SHE WILL BE MINE AGAIN!"

Edward bolts out the door. Carlisle shuts his eyes.

"What have I done?" Carlisle sighs and grabs his jacket chasing after his son.


	22. Too Good To Be True

Chapter 22

(Read and Review please. I do not own anything)

**_Metropolis_**

"Hey babe look Billy Zane!" Dick points to a guy coming out of one of the banks.

Bella shrugs as they're standing at one of the hot dog stands.

"HEY BILLY ZANE!" Dick rushes up to the guy.

Bella narrows her eyes watching.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I'm not Billy Zane." The guy says as if irritated.

"Don't you know who I am?!" He snaps all cocky like.

Bella continues to watch in wonder.

"Oh I know, you're the guy with the spray on hair commercials. Wow, it always looked so real. Why aren't you using the product now? It was quite fetching." Bella covers her mouth trying not to laugh.

The guy grits his teeth and rushes off bitterly.

"So who is he really?"

"He owns this town or seems to think he does. That was Lex Luthor. Bella turns towards the Luthorcorp buildings and wrinkles her nose."

"He's anti Bruce Wayne. Clark can't stand him. Yet, ironically they were good friends once."

"Huh…" Bella shrugs biting into her hot dog.

"I'm kind of wanting watermelon for some reason."

Dick grins.

"You're right that does sound good. I wonder if Martha has any ready yet."

Dick feels his cell phone vibrate again. He rolls his eyes seeing it's Bruce yet, again.

He's worse than a stalker girlfriend. Dick thinks as he hits ignore and shoves it back into his pocket. Clark and Lois come out of the bridal store. Dick softly laughs to himself seeing the look on his friend's face. Something no guy wants to really be around.

"So which one did you like Clark?" He hears Lois asking as they make their way up.

Clark shrugs.

"They were all very nice Lois."

"Well that doesn't help me."

"Isn't it bad luck to see the dress anyhow?"

"That's if I'm in it Clark! Get with the program!"

Bella softly laughs.

"Is that true?" Clark questions Bella.

"I wouldn't chance either one honestly. I think the dress should be a surprise."

Lois looks to Bella tilting her head.

"I should have brought you in there. You would have been more helpful."

Bella looks to Dick wide eyed.

"Um…"

"In fact maybe…" Lois yanks Bella by the arm dragging her back that way.

She mouths the words _help me_ to Clark and Dick. They both rub the back of their necks and look to her apologetically.

Bella's jaw drops as they enter the store. It was wall to wall in dresses.

"Holy shit!"

Lois snaps a look at Bella. Bella clears her throat.

"Um sorry, just caught me off-guard."

Lois laughs.

"It overwhelmed my hero over there as well."

"I can see why. I mean where do you even begin?"

Lois shrugs.

"That's exactly why I need you!"

"Eh… I'm not really all that…"  
Lois takes her hand dragging her down the aisle.

"We should get you a dress as well. You know for the wedding."

"HUH?"

"Well you're coming aren't you?!"

Bella's eyes widen and she swallows back.

"Well of course you are! "

Bella wasn't sure what to say or think. Dick hadn't even told her about their wedding. Nor did she realize she was invited until now.

"So… have you and Dick… well you know talked wedding plans yet?"  
Bella's eyes grew even wider.

"HUH?!"

Lois laughs.

"That's a resounding no if I ever heard one."

Bella swallows back.

"Um we haven't been dating that long."

"Oh please he's ready."

Bella let out a nervous laugh.

"It's written all over his face. Any day now he's going to pop that question and he'll be sweating bullets, praying you say yes."

"Lois…"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to hurl."

Lois laughs, but rears back as Bella grows pale on her. Lois quickly grabs her and carries her out of the store. Dick and Clark rear back at the sight.

"Yeah this is different." Lois says to Clark.

He chuckles.

"It would seem so."

"Trying to steal my girl Lois?" Dick smarts.

"I think it was a bit overwhelming after all."

Clark studies Lois though and shakes his head. He knew her more than anyone.

"Lois… what did you do?"

Lois shrugs with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing…"

Bella opens her eyes seeing Lois is still holding her. Bella quickly hops out of her arms.

She looks back to Dick and Clark blushing.

"Um… oops?"

Dick laughs shaking his head.

"Wow no hug? Or thank you?" Lois pretends to be miffed.

"Maybe if you were taller and were more masculine."

Lois laughs.

"Guess I'll have to do this on my own."

"Um yeah sorry Lois…"

"So what happened?"

Bella takes in a deep breath looking to Lois. Lois cuts her a guilty expression. Clark pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I have an allergy…"

Lois quickly covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Bella cuts her an evil glance.

"Allergy?"

"Um yeah…"

"To wedding dresses?"

Bella shrugs. Dick narrows his eyes.

"Actually, I think the allergy is Lois Lane's big mouth."

Lois's jaw drops at Clark's words.

"Clark!"

He smiles.

"I can only imagine…" He hints looking to her with crossed arms.

"Let's find something the four of us can enjoy."

Lois sighs.

"Ok fine, so what beer drinking and burping contest?"

"I'm game!" Bella says with a shrug.

They all laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Dick says with a shrug.

"Same here."

"It was a joke…" The three of them start walking down the sidewalk.

"Guys!" Lois hollers again.

"You know JOKE… Oh come on!"

Bella laughs as Dick takes her hand and they head to a nearby bar.

"Huh…karaoke night." Lois says and Clark sighs.

"Maybe this won't be such a bust after all."

"Lois…" Clark warns as they sit down.

Lois ignores him as they take their seats. Bella grimaces at the girl currently singing.

Dick laughs putting his arm around her.

"A natural huh?"

"Natural at breaking glass." She murmurs.

They order some drinks for the table.

"You had better bring her as your date!"

Dick rears back at Lois's randomness.

"Date?"

"To our wedding! I want to see her there! How dare you not tell her!"

Dick leans back.

"Hadn't crossed my mind honestly." He looks to Bella.

"So you wanna go?"

"Of course she does! Don't you Bella?!"

Bella downs some of her beer.

"I'll go if he wants me to."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Bella shrugs.

"See there, you're both coming."

Lois waves the server over.

"We need extra shots all around."

Clark shakes his head at Lois.

"What?!"

She looks to him as the shots are placed down.

"Count of three." Lois says and they each down a shot.

"Can he even get drunk?" Bella whispers to Dick.

"No, but Lois is determined."

Bella laughs.

"I can see that."

They each take another shot and Bella downs some more beer. Lois comes to her feet. She walks around taking Bella's hand.

"Let's show these girls how it's really done."

She turns back to Dick nervously. He presses his lips together and covers his mouth.

"Dick!"

He shrugs and folds his arms about his chest.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"And that's Lois…" Clark says, but with a smile.

Lois drags Bella up the stage. Bella looks to everyone frozen in place. Dick watches curiously as Lois reaches over and starts picking a song.

"Lois…" Bella pleads realizing it was directly into the microphone Lois had shoved into her hand.

She quickly lowers it as everyone starts laughing. Dick winces and looks around.

"You might have to save her…" Clark says.

"You maybe right…"

Clark watches though as Dick doesn't even move. He continues to sit there watching.

"I'm not sure who's crueler at this point, you or my fiancé'. You should see your girl's heart rate right about now."

Dick sighs in thought.

"What she means is that… Hi I'm Lois and my hot little friend here is Bella!" Lois takes her hand spinning her around.

Dick cocks a brow as the other guys in the bar start whistling. Bella blushes and looks down to the floor. Harley by night… he thinks shaking his head. They couldn't be more different. Lois smacks Bella on the butt and she swallows back nervously. Lois sighs and quickly makes her way back down grabbing one of Clark's shots. She hands it to Bella as she's on stage. Lois brings the mic up to her mouth again.

"She just needs little convincing."

Bella shuts her eyes downing the shot.

"Good girl…" Lois says winking at her.

"I'm going to wreck your wedding." Bella threatens as she hands the shot back.

"Awesome, something to remember."

Clark catches this laughing. Lois makes her way back up and starts the song.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, hey hey!_

Lois starts to sing circling Bella.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
(Your man, hey, hey!)_

Bella takes in a breath as Lois keeps encouraging her.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light _

Dick rears back in shock as she starts singing with Lois.

_Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

"Wow, you got yourself a natural." Clark says with seriousness.

Dick takes in a breath watching in disbelief.

_Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

"I think you're right…" He clears his throat finding himself turned on.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

Both girls are dancing around the stage, and jumping up and down. Bella had a genuine smile about her face.

_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
(Loosen up)  
I loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeah  
Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Both girls make their way down to Dick and Clark. Bella teasingly, runs her finger along Dick's chest. He grins and wiggles his brows. Lois sits in Clark's lap, the crowd going crazy.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
(Hot!)_

Dick's eyes widen as Bella straddles his lap. She playfully shoves him back against the chair. Bella comes back up to her feet and Dick grabs the hoop to her jeans, pulling her back towards him._  
_

_From my head, my head to my feet  
(Head!)  
Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_

Bella doesn't break. She continues on as he runs his hand along her rear. She playfully slaps him and walks away.

"Holy…" Dick says.

"You going in shock there buddy?" Clark says behind a laugh as the girls go back on stage.

_Take a bottle, take a bottle  
Shake it up, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love_

Both girls belt out the last lyrics. Clark and Dick whistle and clap along with the other customers.

_Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, ooh  
Pour some sugar on me, yeah  
Sugar me_

Everyone's clapping even the guys.

"Another!" Dick taunts and Bella grins shaking her head.

She makes her way over handing him the mic.

"You're turn."

He laughs.

"That's not happening." His eyes widen as he the mic was still on.

Bella gets a mischievous grin on her face.

"Babe, I don't sing."

"Sure you do. You sing in the shower all the time."

Dick winces as she announces this.

"You're evil."

The crowd and Lois help egg Bella on to get him on stage. Dick takes in a breath downing what's left of his beer.

"Pay backs a bitch… "Bella mutters.

"Hmmm."

Dick comes to his feet bitterly yanking the mic from her hand. He grabs the collar to Clark's jacket.

"Let's go!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Clark looks to Lois and she shrugs.

"You heard him."

"Lois…"

Dick stares Clark down as he picks out a song. He rears back at the one that came up. He grins not believing he's doing this.

"Come on slacker…" He says to Clark.

Clark rolls his eyes and makes his way on stage.

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
_

Lois laughs at Bella's reaction. Literal stars in her eyes as Dick's actually belting out the lyrics and heartfelt. Clark shakes his head not knowing all the words. Dick smacks him in the back of the head and points to the screen. Lois and Bella laugh.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
there's nothing else to compare  
the sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
but if you feel like I feel  
please let me know that it's real  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you_

Flutters hit however, as Dick actually points to Bella and winks.

"He's showing me up." Clark says into the mic looking to Lois.

"I'm afraid he is!"

Bella laughs with a blush.

Clark goes back to singing.

I need you baby and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say ok (its okay)  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
and let me love you, o baby, let me love you, o baby

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you_

The girls laugh as Dick grabs Clark's hand and spins him around like Lois had Bella.

"Such the romantic…" Clark mutters into the mirocphone.

"It's about time you notice!" Dick smarts and Clark rolls his eyes.

I need you baby and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say its ok  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
and let me love you, o baby, let me love you, o baby

Dick makes his way down to Bella. He takes her hand and lifts her up from the chair. He looks her in the eyes.

I need you baby and if it's quite alright  
I love you baby, you warm the lonely nights  
I need you baby, trust in me when I say its ok  
Oh, oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
and let me love you...

The drunken crowd goes nuts as he locks lips with hers and dips her.

Once he brings her back up and drops his hold. Bella stands there as if in a state of shock.

"I think you broke her…" Lois says patting him on the back.

"I think you're right."

He hands the mic back to Lois and sits down bringing Bella into his lap.

"Embarrassment enough for you?"

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her kissing along her shoulders and neck.

"Let's ditch them…" He whispers in her ear.

"That's so wrong…"

But they look over and see Lois and Clark rather going at it as well. Bella grins looking back to Dick.

"Ok…"

Dick smacks Clark on the arm before they leave.

"We'll catch ya later…" He hints.

Clark nods, distracted by Lois.

Bella covers her mouth in laughter. Dick picks Bella up and flips her over his shoulder.

"Dick!"

She pops him on the butt.

"Hmm."

He carries her to the hotel across the street. The man at the desk looks to him strangely as he pays for a room and exits the office.

"Put me down!"

"Um… no."

He grins and finds the hotel room.

Once he opens the door he reaches over with his free hand and cuts on the light. He shuts and locks the door behind them. He flings her down on the bed. Bella scoots back biting that lip of hers. Dick puts his hands on his hips staring her down.

He takes his shirt off and throws it about the room. He crawls onto the bed and over Bella. She giggles against him as he kisses along her neck. He grins, but continues kissing along her body.

Bella struggles to get her pants off.

"Allow me…" He says yanking them off.

She gasp a bit as his tongue runs along her leg once he comes back up. Dick slides her panties down and his tongue continues to work its way up. She grips the pillow. His hands grip her hips as he continues pleasuring her.

Her fingers run through his hair as he brings himself back up. Dick spreads her legs further out and places himself inside. Bella takes notice he's watching as he works his way about her. For reasons she' don't quite understand, this makes her come and fast. His eyes dart towards hers. He just witnessed her coming across him.

"Damn…" He utters softly.

He continues to watch hoping she'll do it again. He thrust a bit harder with more friction. He lets out a small growl as she does it once again. He shakes his head on this even more aroused. Dick continues to thrust about as he leans his body against hers. His hands become fists along the pillow beneath her. Beads of sweat drop from his chest onto her breast. The aching pressure below hit, he found himself biting into the pillow as he came at much intensity.

His eyes roll as he hears his phone yet, again. They'd been gone for nearly a month now. Bruce has been calling every day for over two weeks. He was still too angry to deal with Bruce.

"Everything ok?" Bella questions softly.

He kisses her lips and rolls away.

"Yeah Bella baby, everything's fine."

He rears back at the sound of a text. Bruce never sends text. In fact it was a well-known fact Bruce hated texting. Dick takes in a breath and reaches over Bella to grab his phone.

_We need to talk a.s.a.p, quit ignoring my calls. _

"_We have nothing to talk about. Night."_

He feels Bella's hand along his back.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Get some sleep baby."

She nods and snuggles into her pillow.

The next morning they take a cab back to Smallville. Once the cab pulls up to the farm however, Dick grits his teeth at the familiar limo outside.

"You've got to be kidding?!"

Dick pays the toll. They make their way out and Clark steps out of the house.

"It's for a good reason…" Clark says.

"It had better be!"

Clark sighs looking to Bella. Dick notices this and narrows his eyes.

"What?"  
"He found _them_…"

Bella looks to Dick confused.

"Who?"

Dick doesn't answer he rushes inside.

"WHERE?!" He blurts out as soon as he steps inside.

Bruce peers over at Dick as he storms in. Martha pats Bruce's shoulder and leaves the room.

"Lois…" Clark calls and she nods looking lost.

"Come with me…" She looks back to Bruce and Dick once more before taking Clark's hand.

Bruce sighs and rises to his feet. Bella enters the room and stands back at the already building tension.

"Dick?" She questions softly.

Bruce nods towards her.

"Bella baby, go join the others outside."

"But…"

"Now…"

She rears back at this. He never talks to her that way it was almost hurtful and bossy how he said it. Bruce took notice as well. However, he could see Bella's face. Dick couldn't. She shakes her head looking to the ground, but does as he requested.

"Careful, not to take your anger towards me out on her." Bruce says once she leaves.

"Is that what you came all this way to tell me?"

Bruce sighs.

"I figured you'd wish to know I found the Cullen's."

Dick narrows his eyes at this.

"Where?"

"Back in Washington."

"All of them?"

"No the father and son, from the signs of things the others no longer reside with them."

"Wait… how do you know this?"

"I personally paid them a visit."

"And…"

"I believe it would be safer for the both of you if you come back home."

"Home huh?"

Bruce nods.

"Both of you…"

"Don't you even pretend to care about that girl!" He shouts pointing to the front door.

"Every time you give her even a shred of confidence or hope from your side. You yank it right out from underneath her! You're nothing more than a FUCKING HYPOCRITE!"

Bruce winces, but nods.

"I deserve that. However, you're wrong I do care."

"Oh is that what this is about now? Who deserves what?"

"You know it isn't."

"Just be straight with me Bruce. Deep down you're hoping that it's just me that returns to that manor! This entire time, I've been doing my damnest to not to convince myself that everything you ever taught me was a lie. What you truly meant back then was those you PERSONALLY deemed worthy."

"Dick…"

"No Bruce! You're not who I thought you were. You want to tell me of your disappointment in me?! Well what about my disappointment in you!"

"I will take whatever you have to dish out and say. All I ask is that you both return with me immediately."

"What is it Bruce? What are you not telling me?"

"Like I said I found them… but that's just the beginning I'm afraid. I've reason to believe you BOTH maybe in danger. If you stay here much longer you may even put your friends in danger."

"Against myself and Clark?"

"Possibly, yes. Trust me it is not something you wish to do, to have the boy seek you out here."

Dick grimaces in thought and nods in agreement.

"I will wait."

* * *

"That's so cool…"

Lois laughs at Bella's reaction as Clark shows off some of his abilities. He and Lana had just share Clark's story of how he came to earth. How he became Superman and how they met. Bella thought the Daily Planet thing was cute. She couldn't picture that with Clark.

"You're both entirely too attractive."  
Bella says really taking notice.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you and Dick. You both mesh so well, if you ever have babies, you're going to give everyone toothaches."'

Bella blushes a bit in thought. Clark clears his throat and Bella turns to see Dick at the entrance, of the barn. She quickly looks back to Lois.

"What it's not my fault he's so dang quiet!"

"Bella baby, we gotta pack it up. Time to go."

"Whoa, my little comment frighten you that much?" Lois questions, but Dick doesn't answer.

Clark takes notice of the way Dick's acting.

"Everything ok?"

Dick nods.

"Yeah, we just need to get back home."

Clark nods in return. His arms fold about his chest.

"Both of you just keep in mind not to let that city eat you up. Take a break when you can. You're always welcomed here. Even I need a break from Metropolis." Clark hints.

"Thanks. I mean it for everything." Dick says meaningfully.

"Hey that's what friends are for."

Lois reaches over and grabs Bella hugging her.

"You better be at my wedding next month!"

Bella softly laughs.

"I mean it! I'm so glad we got to finally meet. He finally picked a good one. You better not let this one out of your sight!" She points to Dick.

He smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Bella hugs Clark and he twirls her around.

"You take care of each other." Clark says as he pulls back looking Bella in the eyes.

He was still concerned about Dick. There was so much anger residing within him. Bella nods.

Dick hugs them both goodbye as well, but as Clark pulls back…

"Robin is still in there somewhere. Maybe, it's time Nightwing lets him shine every once in a while. It won't hurt for Robin to share some of the weight. Maybe he could even teach Harley a thing or two." He says winking at Bella. She blushes a bit and takes Dick's arm.

"I had such a good time. Thank you both."

They turn back towards the house to say their goodbyes to Martha.

"Both of you don't even bother calling. My home is yours." Martha says as she hugs Bella.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you. Don't become strangers."

"You too Martha."

Bruce escorts Dick and Bella to the limo after they've packed. The Kent's wave them off.

"Think they'll be ok?" Lois questions leaning into Clark's shoulder.

"As long as they stand by one another… yeah, I believe they're going to be just fine."


	23. The Missing Piece

Chapter 23

(Read and Review please! Thanks! I do not own DC Characters or Twilight)

Bella makes her way out of the bedroom. Quietly she pulls the door too as Dick's still asleep. She turns and see's Selena down the hall doing the exact same thing. Only she's coming out of Bruce's room. Both women glance upon one another. Bella's in Dick's shirt and Selena in Bruce's.

"Selena!" Bella hisses.

Selena smiles and folds her arms about her chest.

"What? You're not the only one with rights to get laid kitten."

"But Bruce?!"

Selena shrugs.

"Ew…"

"Sweetheart until you've seen the man naked. I wouldn't be so quick to say that."  
"But he's Bruce!"

"And what about you, screwing boy wonder over there?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"He's like HOT and stuff."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

Selena sighs.

"You want some ice cream kitten?"

"It's 9 am Selena."

"Precisely, it's not like I asked if you wanted a shot."

"I can't believe you're fucking the BAT!"

"I can't believe you're fucking ROBIN!"  
"NIGHTWING!"

"EVEN SO!"

Both women cover their mouths, realizing they were yelling as Alfred is coming up the stairs. He smiles upon the both of them.

"Well ladies once we're done discussing who is _fucking_ whom. Perhaps you'd both be interested in some breakfast?"

They both blush and Bella softly giggles covering her face.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"  
"Did you just say…"

Bruce steps out of the room at that point. Bella quickly covers herself realizing she was now standing before Bruce, and Alfred, in nothing, but a pair of panties and Dick's shirt.

"Oh my god!" She utters miserably and hurriedly rushes back into the room.

"What's with you?" Dick questions tiredly as Bella's leaning against the door with a mortified expression on her face.

"Did you know our mentors are screwing each other?"

"Huh… Did you see this?"

"Um no, but it's more than obvious when Selena and I both walk out in nothing, but T-shirts."

He smiles.

"Hmm… so that's why Alfred cussed."

"You heard that?"

He nods.

"Can't blame the old man that's the most action he's probably got in years."  
"That's so wrong!"

He chuckles.

"But true! Think about it if you had stepped out that door naked you'd have put Alfred in the hospital; with a permanent smile on his face."

"DICK!"

He laughs again and rolls over.

"This is like so weird…"  
"What is baby?"

"The four of us under one roof… you know…"

"Would you rather them go back to battling it out?"

She sighs and plops back down on the bed. Dick runs a hand along her rear as he rises up.

"Maybe we could go back to battling it out."

He cocks a brow.

"Hmm… I'm game. "

"I bet I'd win…"

"Oh really? And just how do you think you'd win baby?"

She grins and crawls under the covers. His eyes widen as he suddenly feels her mouth around him. A moan erupts from his mouth. His hips jolt a bit at the sensation. His fingers run through her hair as she continues to pleasure him. He loved the way her tongue lapped along him. Bella felt him throbbing against her tongue growing even harder. With a smile she comes back out form the covers.

"Well?"

He shuts his eyes for a moment and swallows back. His eyes open again and he grabs her pulling her back under. Dick places Bella on top of him and grinds her body against his.  
"Thanks to you being a vixen, I'm not going to last long!" He grunts as he continues to rock her body against his. Dick's grits his teeth in release. Bella smiles and leans over. She kisses his lips and rolls off him. He narrows his eyes confused as she heads to the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"Me winning…"

He takes in a breath, but grins realizing she was right. Dick hears her start the shower as he makes his way out of the bed. So many things ran through his mind. Neither Bruce or Dick talked on the way back to Gotham. He knew that was a bridge just waiting to come. That and he needed to come clean to Bella about the Cullen's. He sighs knowing there was something else he'd need to discuss with her eventually, but he'd needed to talk to Bruce about it first; the truth about Bella's therapist/doctor.  
"Home sweet home." He utters as he makes his way to the bathroom.

He joins Bella in the shower. He watches as she scrubs her hair and rinses it out. Dick noticed the hint of green in her eyes from the titan wasn't going away. They were now cinnamon colored around the pupil itself, but around that was a deep green. It caused him a bit of concern. He still hadn't a clue what all the side effects would be. Once Bella's done she pecks him on the cheek and makes her way out.

She throws on some blue jeans, Metallica T'shirt, and her converse. Bella then heads downstairs. Alfred greets her on the way down.

"Are you hungry my dear?"

"Um sure."

He smiles warmly and offers her his arm. She takes it and he leads her to the dining room. Bruce and Selena are already there eating. Bruce nods her way. She nods in return, but felt rather on edge around him now. Alfred seats her next to Selena.

"Is that my blouse?" Bella questions.  
"Finders keepers…"

Bella sighs.

"Must've been in the laundry." Bella grumbles.

"Actually, you left it in the closet. It was pushed to the back. That's what happens when you take off abruptly and don't pay attention."

"Your roommate steals your shit?"

Bella's eyes dart towards Bruce.

"I mean stuff."

"Oh please… since when do you care if you cuss in front of him"

Since I'm having a HELL of a time getting him to approve of me, Bella thinks to herself, but refrains from answering. Alfred brings her a plate of waffles and bacon.

"Thank you."

He nods and steps out of the room.

"So where'd you and wonder boy run off to?"

"Selena… Please stop calling him that! He has a name!" Bella hisses before taking a bite of her waffles.

Bruce finishes his last bite and looks upon them. Selena smiles.

"I know he does, but it's what I prefer."

"Well your preference sucks."

Bella giggles into her fork as she takes another bite. Dick comes in at this point and the four of them exchange looks. Alfred manages to put his plate down just as he sits down. The room grows quiet and tense. Bella randomly giggles at the situation, but looks down to her plate. Dick and Bruce cock a brow her way. Selena just smiles.

"That's my girl… laugh it up."

"Oh believe me I am."

Bella stuffs a mouthful of bacon in her mouth. Dick narrows his eyes and chews back on his waffle.

"Well are you going to tell me where you went or not?"

Bella sighs after she drinks some of her orange juice.

"We went to visit a friend of Dick's."

"And you couldn't call or text because…"

"Selena…"

"I get that you're into this whole rebellious thing, but around here that doesn't fly. Both of you had some sort of responsibility to let us know where you were."

Bella laughs and scoots out of her chair.

"You're not my mother Selena! Quit pretending to be."

Bella grabs her plate and heads out of the room. Bruce notices the painful appearance on Selena's face.

"Selena…" He says softly knowing exactly how she felt.

Selena clears her throat.

"Don't… I'm fine."

Dick shakes his head taking this all in. He thought of the irony between all their issues and just how similar they were. Ironically, Bruce was thinking along the same lines.

Bella heads into her and Dick's room. She takes the Harley suit from the closet and lays it in the bed. Her fingers run along the suit, flashes of when she'd warn this last play out. Chills fill her entire body hearing _his _voice again, _his _laughter. She paces the area for a bit looking to the suit off and on. She grabs it and stuffs it into a black trash bag.

She looks up as Alfred knocks on the doorframe peering inside.

"Might I be of some assistance?"

Bella shrugs looking to him oddly. He makes his way over and opens the bag.

"Trash?"

She nods.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Alfred… I can't even stand to look at it."

"And why is that?"

"You're really going to ask me that?"

"Madam, I believe I already have."

Bella sighs.

"It's just a reminder of all things bad. I no longer want it on my shoulders. I'm Bella Swan a small town girl. It's time I face the fact. I'm no Nightwing or Batman. It was never meant to be permanent. I know I'll be letting Pam and Selena down, but it's time I face the facts. They'll just have to understand."

Alfred nods and takes her hand.

"Follow me madam."

She narrows her eyes as Alfred leads her to the Batcave entrance. He cuts on the lights as they make their way inside. Alfred drops his hold on her hand and he takes it upon himself to sit in Batman's chair. He spins around facing the monitors. She watches as he digs around through some files.

"Ah, yes there we are…" He says and spins back facing her.

"Please have a seat."

He motions towards Nightwing's chair.

Bella nervously swallows back as she takes a seat.

"Do you remember what I told Bruce as a child?"

Bella nods remembering the _why do we fall down_ comment. He smiles genuinely.

"Very well…" He says a certain way then comes to his feet.

Before leaving the room, he hits play on the monitor.

Bella watches as the news starts. The pretty red haired reporter starts talking. She covers her mouth hearing the chanting in the background. Bella takes in the full scene. She sees the people standing in the streets of Gotham even some of Joker's ex thugs now in red and black amongst the crowd. She saw the signs that read _FREE HARLEY QUINN!, SAVE HARLEY!, HARLEY SAVED ME, HARLEY'S GOTHAM'S NEW SHADOW OF THE NIGHT, BRING HARLEY BACK, WE LOVE YOU HARLEY. _

She watches as a man she'd saved was being interviewed.

"_Harley's not our enemy! I owe her my life. Sure she's not Batman, but she makes you laugh. She's just got a way about her. You can't help but to like her. We can't let Joker get away with this."_

"_And there you have it. Has Harley truly returned and changed her villainous ways? Is she indeed a hero of the night?"_

"_I don't normally add my personal opinions to my reports, but I happen to agree with the citizens of Gotham. We could use another hero, however here's my question to Harley Quinn. Who do you serve? Batman? Catwoman? Joker? Furthermore, how can we trust that you're not indeed back with Joker willingly? Was this all just a lure? I truly hope not for your sake. A lot of people have put their trust in you. I for one just hope you can hear this crowd."_ She watches as the interviewer wipes her eyes and holds up her microphone to the crowd.

"_FREE HARLEY!" _ Bella heard being chanted over and over.

Bella continues to have her mouth covered. Tears begin to stream from her eyes. Her heart raced as she continued to hear Harley's name being called. She feels a hand along her back. Bella shoots to her feet and turns facing him. He nods looking into her eyes. He wraps his arms around her tightly.

Alfred smiles and pat's Dick on the back as they watch from a distance. Dick looks upon Bruce and Bella in surprise.

"Did you…" Dick softly begins to question Alfred.

Alfred says nothing he just winks and exits the cave. Dick turns back to Bella and Bruce once more. Selena comes up behind him.

"Well I'll be damned." She utters softly.

Dick half smiles and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on…" He leads her out giving Bruce and Bella their privacy.

"Follow me…" Bruce says as he drops his hold.

He leads her towards the Batman and Nightwing costumes. He hits a button revealing one next to Nightwing's. Her jaw drops and she turns to Bruce in shock.

He nods and steps aside watching her reaction.

It was a blue, black and the spades on the suit were outlined in red. There were even boots to go with it. One blue and one black, the belt around it was black with outlined red spades around it. Both boots also had a outlined red spade.

"This is Harley Quinn's fresh start; if she's willing to take it. Maybe the two of you need sometime to think things over. The choice is yours."

Bella swallows back on this not taking her eyes off the suit.

"You made this?"

He nods.

"Harley's one of us whether she chooses to join us or not. This is where she belongs. I just hope she realizes that no matter her decision."

She runs her hands along the weapons he had personally made to match.  
"I'll give you sometime to think on it."

Bruce heads back to the monitors and takes a seat. Bella looks back towards Bruce then the suit. A smile forms along her face. She makes her way back towards Bruce. Once she takes a seat next to Bruce. He hears her quietly say.

"I'm in."

He grins, but continues to face forward. However, Bella turns towards the monitors. Bruce takes notice her reaction. He zooms in on their pictures and turns facing her. He's hunting you down. It wasn't my intention to put you in danger, but I paid them a visit… Bruce begins to tell her the entire story now. From the beginning on how she's not the only girl Edward's done this to. Once he's done Bella looks to him with a pale expression.

"Bruce…" She says startling him somewhat.

"What is it?"

"Edward isn't just a vampire, he's a mind reader."

Bruce narrows his eyes upon this newfound information.  
"Well that certainly explains a lot."

He leans back crossing his arms.

"Then you and Dick could be in even more trouble then I realized. It won't take him long to find you; if he hasn't already."

Bruce looks to her concerned. She looked to be having second thoughts or like she might be sinking back into her old depression. Instead she looks into his eyes with determination.

"Bruce?"

"What is it?"

"Would you train me?"

* * *

"What do you mean Bruce is training you?!"

Bella winces at his reaction. His face fiery red looking to her like she'd slapped him.

"Dick please… I need you to understand."

He shakes his head pacing the garage.

"I offered to train you months ago! Not once did you take me up on my offer! And now you turn around and ask BRUCE?!"

"Dick…"

"What the hell Bella?!" He tosses down his wrench bitterly and grabs his jacket.

"Dick just hear me out!"

"Why? So you can tell me how I'm obviously not good enough to train you! I can lead the teen titans, but not train my girl?! I offered Bella baby, not Bruce! I've had your back this entire time! NOT BRUCE! NIGHTWING HAS BEEN THERE EVERY STEP OF THE WAY! NOT BATMAN!"

"STOP IT DICK JUST LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

He grits his teeth and eyes her bitterly.

"The reason I asked Bruce is because, I need someone that won't hold back on me. Someone that can give me the proper training I need. I love you and I know you love me. We'd only go soft on one another and you know this. You don't want to hurt me; therefore, you're not going to give me your all."

Dick shuts his eyes for a moment shaking his head. He brings his hands upon his waist.

"Please don't take it personal. I love you that's why I've come to this decision. I want to be trained the way you were. I want the full experience you had. Dick you're not just my boyfriend, you're also my best friend and someone I happen to idolize. The only reason I've come this far is because of you. You inspire me! You started out so young and you've come so far. I want to follow within your footsteps and to be able to do that. I need to go through the proper steps. So yes I asked Bruce. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. You know I'd never ever want to hurt you."

Dick hops on his bike and puts on his jacket.

"Dick!" She says her bottom lip quivering.

He turns to her. Though his heart melted at her words, he still felt broken she'd not chosen him.

"I understand your reasoning and I can appreciate that. However, I wish you'd have come to me first. I'm only pissed on the fact that you didn't even discuss this with me, believe me I get it. I'll see you tonight."

He revs his engine and takes off.

Dick gets to the end of the road, then takes the black box out of his pocket. He opens it and shakes his head, taking in a deep breath he slams the box shut. He then stuffs it back into his jacket and heads on down the road.


	24. One Of Our Own

Chapter 24

(Read and review please. I do not own DC Characters or Twlight)

Come midnight, Dick hasn't answered any of her calls or text. She paces by the door impatiently. Bruce takes notice of this.

"What's going on?"

"Dick left hours ago and hasn't returned, he said he'd be back tonight."

Bruce nods and heads outside. He looks around.

"He was pretty rattled about you training me, he up and left said he'd be back tonight."

"I'll suit up and go looking. Whatever you do you're to stay here. I mean it Bella."

Bella nods, but her gut wrenched, her nerves were getting the best of her. She just wished he'd pull on up. Hell she didn't even care if he wanted to yell at her some more. It was better than this, fearing the worst. She wanted to argue with Bruce and suit up along with him. But as her teacher now she knew she needed to respect his decisions and trust him, even if it went against everything she felt at the moment.

"Come on…" She pleads under her breath looking down the driveway.

Hours pass and still nothing. She looks to her phone off and on. She tries a couple more times to call or text, but no answer.

"Have you been out here the entire time?" She hears Bruce behind her.

She nods.

"It's four am Bella get inside, it's freezing."

He leads her inside.

"You should get some sleep."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"He's probably still venting. He'll probably be here before we know it."

She shakes her head fearing the worst.

"Why would he go out like that knowing he's a target?"

"I doubt he even thought about it when he left."  
"I'm going to ring him a new one when he returns!"

Bruce nods.

"You'll have to get in line first."

He sighs though seeing she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She was too wired.  
Bella's body finally gives in after ten am when he still hasn't arrived. She's fallen asleep on the couch and Bruce places a blanket over her and takes off her shoes. He too was beginning to fear the worst. Bruce decided if he wasn't back by tomorrow night he'd call to watch tower. He wasn't about to leave Bella alone. He scans some of the monitors in the cave in hopes to see him pass by one of his cameras, but no such luck. Bruce rubs his face tiredly.

Selena had to leave on business and wouldn't be back for a while.

Bruce also took notice the Nightwing suits were still intact, so were his gears. That meant if Dick was in harm's way he literally had no other defense hand to hand. Bruce didn't like the odds of that against a daywalking vampire. Bruce now knew that there were two types of vampires out there the original blood strand, from centuries ago, and now there seemed to be this daywalker strand, and their bodies were icy cold to the touch. He'd never seen or met anyone like the Cullen's.

* * *

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"With all due respect madam you've not eaten since breakfast yesterday. I do wish you'd eat something."

Bella continues to flip through the records, scribbling down notes on a memo pad.

"Alfred is right you should eat."

"Like I said I'm not hungry."

He puts a hand to her shoulder.

"We are both going to sit here and eat breakfast." He says sternly and takes a seat next to her. Bruce's eyes were baggy and bloodshot. For the first time ever she noticed his hair was unkept. The both of them looked the way they felt. Alfred brings out their breakfast and sits it down. Bella looks upon it like it's merely poison. She grips her pencil firmly as the flashes of possibilities run through her mind. She was truly beginning to hate vampires and all they stood for. If anything happened to Dick… That'd be the last straw.

She thought about all Bruce had told her about Carlisle and Edward. Still she found it hard to believe, but then again this was the same vampire that had her locked away. The same vampire she'd fallen for with just merely a glance. Now she couldn't stand the very idea of him. She loathed Edward Cullen with even more passion than she had when she'd once loved him; which was enough, she was willing to become one of them in order to be with him. Nausea hit as she thought about how that would have turned out. To be turned and mated to the jackass. To have never known Dick's warmth, true love and embrace.

The food set in front of her. Her hand shook along her fork as she forced herself to take a bite. Bruce took notice and put his hand along hers.

"He will return."

She nods the guilt rising within her. Bella grabs at her chest as her heart rate kicks in.

"Are you alright my dear?" Alfred questions and Bruce turns towards her.

"I'll be fine."

She clamps her hand over her heart area. Bruce noticed the way her veins were moving. He shuts his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again he looks to Alfred with concern. This had stopped, but he saw where the green in her eyes had spread even more.

"Bella…"

Her hands ball up as she comes to her feet.

"Allow me…" Alfred reaches for her plate and glass.

"I got it Alfred, thank you." She says looking to her feet.

She walks out of the room. Alfred and Bruce exchange glances.

"Any word from Master Grayson?"

"No Alfred. Actually, I was going to see if you'd keep an eye on her so I could do some more looking around."

"But of course."

Yet again Bruce spends all day in Gotham desperate to find something himself. Still there was no sign of Dick Grayson anywhere. In an hour would make a full 48 hours. He heads back not wanting to leave Bella alone for much longer. When he returns he see's her on the porch with her cell in hand rocking back and forth. He shakes his head on this. He drapes his jacket over her.

"Don't stay out too late. It's supposed to get below zero."

She says nothing as he heads inside. After a couple more hours Bruce sends Alfred out to check on her and bring her back inside. Bruce swallows back as he comes down the stairs to see Alfred carrying Bella in.

"She'd fallen asleep Master Wayne."

Bruce nods and takes her from his hold. Bruce takes her upstairs to their room. He tucks her in before making his way out. He calls to watchtower once he's in the cave. They two had nothing it was like Dick and the Cullen's had fallen of the grid. Considering he now knew Edward to be a mind reader. He was sure he picked up through Dick's mind how to hide. Without realizing it Bruce had fallen asleep in the cave still in his chair. He awakes the next morning. He swore he heard screaming. He jumps to his feet and spins around in his chair.

Sure enough he continues to hear it and he rushes out of the cave. The screaming becomes louder as he enters the mansion. He runs outside and stops in his tracks.

Right at the door was Bella… His eyes widen as she looks to him and she's rocking Dick Grayson back and forth in her hold.

"PLEAASSEEE HELP ME!" She pleads holding him to her chest.

Bruce's world felt as though it'd come to a close. He drops to his knees as well. Bella continues to cry and rock him as Alfred's on the phone with the police.

"Please Dick baby wake up."

Dick was covered in blood, he was beaten beyond belief. Bruce felt for a pulse, it was there, but faint.

"Bruce..." She whimpers.

"Alfred take Bella inside make sure she gets dressed." He says as she was still in her black silk robe.

"NOOO!" Bella screams out as Alfred goes to pry her away.

Bruce rubs his face.

"I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

Alfred drops his hand. Bruce nods in defeat. They hear the helicopter landing on the pad in back. Alfred takes off to show them where they are. Bruce grabs Bella forcing her back as they place his neck in a brace and strap him on the gurney.

"We have room for one." The man says looking to the three of them.

"Bella go with them. Just keep in mind he needs you." She nods and wraps her arms around Bruce before the man leads her towards the helicopter.

"We'll be there shortly."

He kisses her forehead and places his jacket over her.

* * *

Alfred has his arms around Bella and Bruce paces the waiting room. The three of them await word. Before long Clark and Lois show up. Eventually Barbara and then Oliver join them in waiting for news. Lois takes over giving Alfred a break as she wraps her arm around her shoulder. Clark sits on the other side of Bella and takes her hand. Bruce gives Oliver and Barbara a rundown of what's taken place or at least as far as they know or assume.

Bella, Bruce and Alfred snap their heads towards the doctor as he comes out.

"He's stable… however, he's in a coma. It could be brought on by either blood loss or moderate head injuries. The good news is there didn't seem to be any sign of stroke or clotting. When we ran the CT scan we also didn't take notice of any other injuries to the head. However, It seems he also has a couple broken ribs and a L4 fractured vertebra the damage small, but there nonetheless. Our main concern of course is if there is some head trauma not being detected by the CT. We would know more if he would wake. We've no idea yet, how his motor functions or speech have been affected."

"Is there anyway to tell how long this coma could take place?"

The doctor sighs. Bella comes to her feet at this listening.

"I honestly don't have the answers to that. He could very well wake any minute on the other hand it could be weeks, months or worst case scenario… "

"CLARK!" Lois shouts and he barely catches Bella in time as she passes out.

* * *

"Come on Bella…"

Bella blinks awake, to see Bruce crouching over her.

"Is she alright?" She hears Lois's voice.

She swallows back as it hits. Where she is and why they are here…

"Dick?"

Bruce narrows his eyes.

"He's going to be ok Bella."

"I need to see him!" She demands tugging at Bruce's collar.

"Easy…" He sighs and looks to everyrone.

"I'm going to take her."

They each nod towards him as he escorts Bella to Dick's room.

She walks in and see's all the machine's. Tubes run along his body one for blood, oxygen, and his IV. Bella makes her way over and takes his hand. She covers her mouth with the other. Stitches ran across his forehead. His lip and cheek had swollen his right eye bloodied, and black. She kissed upon his hand. Then fixes his hair away from his face. She leans over and pecks his lips tears drop from her eyes onto his face and she gently wipes them off.

"I'm so sorry." She cries and Bruce shuts his eyes he too not able to hold it back anymore.

To him it was as though waiting to see if his son would ever wake. He'd never seen Dick Grayson in this bad of shape.

"God baby…" She sucks back a breath.

"You have to wake up. You hear me. You can't do this to me. Don't you dare even think about giving up. You fight! Fight! I love you and I'm not giving up on you, so don't even think about giving up on me."

Bruce walks to the other side and takes his other hand. He sits down looking to all the monitors. Bella looks up to see Bruce tearing up into Dick's hand. He puts his forehead to it looking down.

"Bella... You should know that the reason Dick moved out had nothing to do with you. It was me. I used you as a target, my own self defense mechanism to blame someone anyone, but myself or my son. I had said something's that I knew were not true. I knew this even as I said it. I used my son's love for you as an excuse for all things wrong as of late. The truth is however, none of these things could have been controlled. All I did was add fire to the flame and go back against everything I had taught him. He caught me on it and I knew it, but instead of admitting to it. I let him walk out that door without so much as an apology or admitting the way I really felt. He might not ever see me as a father. However, to me he will always be my son. I wanted to blame you for my son having the courage to do something I should have done along time ago. But once I put on that cape and became Batman. I made a sworn oath to myself to never ever take a life, no matter the circumstances. I'd vowed to keep that oath and always have. You see I wanted to kill Joker. There's so many things wrong with what I'd done and my thoughts as to where they were. I never wanted blood on my son's hands. I never wanted him to have that on his shoulders. I also never wanted him to take on something that should have been my responsibility years ago. If I had only done years ago what my son recently did. So many lives would have been saved and others not affected by Joker's demonic ways. He was never my son's cross to bear nor was he yours. It should have been me Bella. Not Dick . Not you, but me handling this. My son called me out on this. I retaliated and let him walk out that door taking you along with him. I cannot apologize enough. It seems that's all I've done since I've met you. Now here we are both living a nightmare… " Bruce's face grows red as he takes in a breath.

"She's right son you have to fight. You better wake up because neither of us are giving up."

Bella makes her way over and wraps her arms around Bruce's neck as he holds Dick's hand.

Once they're done Bruce grabs Dick's things on the way out. He narrows his eyes and locks eyes with Bella. Bruce takes the black box out of Dick's pocket and opens it curiously. Bella gasp and covers her mouth. The both look back towards Dick then back to the ring.

_**The next chapter is going to be VERY DARK. It is the truth behind what happened to Dick Grayson. You've been warned please seek caution when reading.**_


	25. The Truth

Chapter 25

(Please Read and Review. I do not own DC Characters or Twilight)

"I'm so sorry." Bella? He feels his body jerk to the sound of her voice.

He tries to pry his eyes open. Desperately, he wanted to look upon her. What can't I open my eyes?! He feels her kiss his hand. The warmth of her fingers grazing across his forehead. Her lips touching against his. Even felt what seemed to be tears fall upon his face.

Bella baby… please don't cry.

"God Dick please…" He hears her suck in a breath she sounded to be crying harder now.

Bella baby I'm right here. His heart raced in confusion.

"You have to wake up. You can't do this to me. Don't you dare even think about giving up. You fight! Fight dammit! I love you and I'm not giving up on you, so don't even think about giving up on me."

I'm not baby I promise. I'm trying to wake up. Why can't I WAKE UP! Why can't I talk?! I feel the words on my lips, but cannot speak. Where am I? What's going on?!

Who's that? He wonders feeling someone taking his other hand. He feels tears running down his palm, but who's. Why won't my eyes open?

"Bella... " Wait Bruce? Is that you Bruce!

"You should know that the reason Dick moved out had nothing to do with you. It was me. I used you as a target, my own self defense mechanism to blame someone anyone, but myself or my son. I had said something's that I knew were not true. I knew this even as I said it. I used my son's love for you as an excuse for all things wrong as of late. The truth is however, none of these things could have been controlled. All I did was add fire to the flame and go back against everything I had taught him. He caught me on it and I knew it, but instead of admitting to it. I let him walk out that door without so much as an apology or admitting the way I really felt. He might not ever see me as a father. However, to me he will always be my son."

You're wrong Bruce. I'm sorry I should have told you. I know I've said _the you're not my father _line a few times. That's not true though. Bruce I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have as a father other than you.

"I wanted to blame you for my son having the courage to do something I should have done a long time ago. But once I put on that cape and became Batman. I made a sworn oath to myself to never ever take a life, no matter the circumstances. I'd vowed to keep that oath and always have. You see I wanted to kill Joker. There's so many things wrong with what I'd done and my thoughts as to where they were. I never wanted blood on my son's hands. I never wanted him to have that on his shoulders. I also never wanted him to take on something that should have been my responsibility years ago. If I had only done years ago what my son recently did. So many lives would have been saved and others not affected by Joker's demonic ways. He was never my son's cross to bear nor was he yours. It should have been me Bella. Not Dick . Not you, but me handling this. My son called me out on this. I retaliated and let him walk out that door taking you along with him. I cannot apologize enough. It seems that's all I've done since I've met you. Now here we are both living a nightmare… " Dick hears him inhale.

I had to kill him. There was no other way. I couldn't allow him to harm anyone else! EVER! If we had simply locked him away he'd have found a way out yet, again. After what he did to my girl… To you Bella baby. I couldn't allow him another breath of air. I love you so damn much. I'm so sorry. I can't believe the last thing we did was fight. Now here I am trying to wake; trying to figure out why I have no control over my body. I need to see you. I want to hold you. To be able to look Bruce in the eyes as he calls me his son. To know what that feels like! I hear him sure. But I want him to say it to my face! To say it with pride not on my freaking DEATH BED. That's right isn't it I'm on my death bed? I'm DYING!

"She's right son you have to fight. You better wake up because neither of us are giving up."

I am fighting believe me I AM! GOD WHY CAN'T I OPEN MY EYES! I feel STUCK!

It's silent for a moment and Dick wanted to scream. Where are you?! Please don't leave me! Bruce! BELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!

"Oh my God was he…"

Thank God they're still here.

"I think so."

He hears her crying yet, again. NO… please someone help me wake up. She needs me. I can't fall. I need to be there! Bella baby I'm so sorry! This just can't be happening. Why is it?!

"He was going to purpose?"

WHAT?! Ah, dammit! They found the ring?! CRAP! Bella I wanted to purpose that day… The day I ripped your damn heart out with my stupidity. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I understood. I know why baby I do. But will I even be able to tell you guys any of this? Will I even be able to marry the girl of my dreams?

A sting shoots along his veins, the pain firing along his entire body. The memory of what took place hits him like a tidal wave. He struggles for a breath as though he's drowning.

No…

_**That night…**_

It wasn't really Dick's scene. Alone at a bar… drink in one hand, the black box in the other. He downed the beer stuffing the box into his pocket yet, again. He rubbed his face bitterly. He motions the waitress over for another beer. Dick orders a shot to go along with it this time round. He told himself this was the last round, then he'd go home. Decidedly, he leans back taking his time. Everything replaying in his mind, he found shame in how he reacted. Though he felt some justice in his anger, he knew he was wrong reacting the way he had. Still it hurt all the same. He'd been looking forward to training her. It wasn't that he didn't understand he did. He knew deep down Bruce was probably was the better decision, he knew she was right. This just wasn't something he'd expected.

He takes his shot and downs half his beer. That's when a glimpse of someone from the corner of his eyes hits. Slowly, he turns their direction. The bastard glances his way and heads out the front door. Dick grits his teeth and grabs his jacket. He throws down his tip and darts outside. He wasn't giving him a chance to get to her!

Dick looks around the area. Where are you?! He takes a few steps towards the curb looking around. His hands ball up into fist. Dick goes to grab his cell to call and warn Bella. The phone gets knocked out his hand and he's slammed against the brick wall of the bar. He growls out as he sneers upon him.

"Edward…" Dick hisses.

Edward nods. He tilts his head upon him menacingly.

"Hmmm."

Dick flings out both his arms breaking out of Edward's cold marble touch.

"Bring her to me." Edward says in this cocky fashion.

Dick rolls his eyes.

"Yeah that's going to happen."

"You will bring her to me."

"Or what?"

"If you do not retrieve my mate and bring her to me. I will have to send a very unpleasant message. Something I do not wish to do. However, I will if I must."

Dick nods.

"Mate… huh?"

Edward nods assuredly.

Dick swings his fist about and punches Edward in the face. Edward goes to shove him back and Dick jumps up gripping the metal bar sign above him. He kicks his legs about quickly smashing his feet into Edward's chest. Dick knew he couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long. He'd fought vampires before; they are fast, ruthless and can kill you within seconds if you don't watch your every move. Although for him it'd been a few years and this also was a different strand of vampire. His hand still stung a bit from the hit across Edward's face.

Edward looked to him bewildered. He knew Dick was merely human. How was he able to dodge his blows? That's impossible! He knew he was much faster than Dick Grayson; even if he is this Nightwing... He's still human. Edward hisses out at this thought. He flies after Dick and grabs him taking off with him. They appear in an alleyway. He picks Dick up over his head and tosses him up against a green trash bin.

Dick groans out. He forces himself back to his feet as he thinks about Bella. He can't let this bastard get his hands on her. He comes to a full stand and Edward appears before him. Dick uses all he has he twirls about abruptly he connects his hands together and slams both his arms with great force against Edward's gut. Edward's eyes widen as his skin slightly crackles with the impact.  
"HOW!" He demands.

Dick smiles.

"I can punch through concrete asshole!"

"NO you can't, you're only human!"

"You really want to test that theory buddy? I've been training and fighting since I was 12!"

Edward grinds his teeth together as Dick smashes his fist into Edwards gut yet, again. Edward actually flinched at the impact. He fires back with his fist. Dick stumbles back as he takes the hit to the face. He already felt it swelling up and it had an icy cold pain jolting through it. He grabs Dick by the collar and lifts him into the air.

"SHE'S MINE! I WANT HER BACK AND NOW! NO ONE CAN HAVE WHAT IS MINE!"

Edward winces as he looks into Dick's eyes. He starts shaking him furiously.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU'RE MARRYING MY BELLA? NNEEEEEVVVVVVEEERRR!"

How'd he know that? Dick thought to himself.

Dick thinks fast knowing it was coming. Edward shoves him back taking his breath away. Dick comes to his knees as he fights for the smallest breath of air, his eyes water.

"She will come to me. My venom will spread amongst her veins and she will become mine. I will make her see she belongs to me, always has!"

A fire is lit, it scatters about Dick's body as he finally catches his breath. The anger continued to course through him.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!" Dick starts punching with all he has. He ignores the ache of each hit.

"YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT A MONSTER. WHAT YOU DID TO THAT GIRL! YOU ROBBED HER OF HER YOUTH, HER INNOCENSE AND HER FAMILY! EVERYTHING! You never deserved her Edward."

Edward flinches at Dicks thoughts. Edward staggers back as Dick's blows become unrelenting. He used everything he had all the love he had for Bella, all the hatred he had for Edward and Joker, the desperation to keep her safe at all cost! The buildup continues as Edward manages to get a punch in. Dick laughs maniacally and grabs a metal trash can nearby and bangs it into Edward's face. He had enough messing around.

He grabs Edward by the collar. Edward twists himself out of Dick's hold. He appears behind him. Dick quickly reverts to his acrobatic skills. He runs along the wall and backflips appearing behind Edward. He quickly grabs his arm and forces it back. He slams Edward up against the wall. Dick puts his entire weight and force upon it. Edward shouts out as it snaps off at the elbow. Dick grins and tosses his arm to the ground.

"My bad was that your pleasuring hand? Because we both know you're not getting any." Edward snarls back.

"That's right… I know." Dick leans into his ear.

"You want these girls, but your junk must not work. They're all virgins… How do you explain that? Are you so much of a pussy you can't get it up? Are you secretly built like a Ken doll? Is that why you keep going from girl to girl? Making up for what you're lacking psycho!"

Dick crashes his face into the brick.

"You'll never touch Bella Swan again or any other girl for that matter. I'm locking you away, just as you had her locked away. You're going to feel everything my girl felt. Everything you have done to her will now be done unto you. THAT'S A VOW I'LL TAKE TO THE GRAVE!"

Dick digs his knee with great force into Edward's back. He grabs Edward by the hair and starts to drag him out of the alley.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Dick narrows his eyes and turns back to the tall blond vampire.

"You're kidding me right?"

Edward uses this opportunity to try and break out of Dick's hold. Dick growls out he forces him down on the ground with one foot to his throat. Carlisle soars over and pushes him off Edward. Yet again the wind is knocked out of Dick's lungs as he took the hit to the back. His eyes water again and he reaches to his throat. His back arches off the ground. He knew it was broken by the way it felt. He rolled over trying to get to his feet, but he couldn't. The moment he raised his back of the ground he flew back with excruciating agony. He cries out the fear flowing through him. He tried to speak her name, but couldn't even talk. No! I can't go down not like this! She needs me! Bella! No DICK GET UP! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS! YOU CAN'T LET HIM HURT HER AGAIN! He grits his teeth and tries again. Edward grabs him by the hair and starts dragging him against the asphalt.

"Son what are you doing?"

"Sending a message."

"Let this go son. Let's just go home and focus on you healing."

Carlisle picks up Edward's arm and follows his son to a nearby abandoned storage shed. Edward lifts one of the garage doors and heaves Dick inside. Edward forces him into a wooden chair that's upon one of the sheds. Carlisle sighs as he looks upon Dick.

"Careful, I think his back is broken."

Edward smiles and cups Dick's chin.

"Is that so? I suppose that makes us about even. You honestly thought you could take _ME_ on?"

"Oh shut the HELL up. Only reason you're still alive is because, of your deranged father." Dick mutters finally able to talk, but raspingly.

Edward grabs hold of Dick's hair forcing his head back.

"I'm going to let you live; for one purpose and one only. You're going to let her know I did this.

That for once I've stood my ground. I should have with Jacob Black years ago. The first time I realized he'd eyes for my Bella. I should have taken his heart myself. There are a lot of things I should have done. I should have never let her go. I knew she was different from the others. You've no idea how badly I want you to DIE. That won't win her back though. I can't kill you either because; I need this message to get through. I need her to see the lengths; I will go to in order to get her back. That I'll take out anyone that stands in my way, even you. Once she see's me and I offer to turn her… She will forget all about you. She'll be begging to be in my arms again. She will see a side of me she never knew."

"Funny from what I heard, you were the bitch. Bella crawls to no one we both know that."

Edward laughs and slaps Dick across the face.

"Only further proving my point!" Dick growls and spits blood upon Edward's white buttoned dress shirt.

Edward sneers at this and hits him again.

"That's right stubby get mad. Bella will never want you back. In fact if I were you I'd be leery of her company. She's not the same fragile girl you took advantage of 4 years ago."

Edward has a good laugh and shakes his head. Dick begins to choke a bit on his own blood.

"Ah, yes you mean this Harley Quinn she seems to portray now." He wrinkles his nose as if disgusted.

"That will come to a stop as well. All that does is further prove she belongs back in that institute. That's not Bella! In fact a lot of things I've seen are not her!" He grabs Dick by the collar.  
"What have you done to Isabella Swan?! Where is the shy girl I fell for! You've done something to her!"

"Seen? What are you talking about?! Furthermore, that was always within Bella! That part of her was always there, you just clearly sucked as a boyfriend. I can get Bella to bring out her true self. She was only shy around you because, the two of you were never meant to be. You made her uncomfortable and around you she always second guessed herself. With me she's free to feel and think how she WANTS!"

"WHO WAS THIS JOKER PERSON?!" Edward demands ignoring what Dick just said. He'd read it in his thoughts.

"How are you doing that?!" Dick retorts.

"She didn't tell you, I can read minds? Mustn't be as honest and close to one another as you thought. Though I could never read hers. Yours however, practically screeches…" He says circling Dick.

"So… Nightwing… You let this guy molest my Bella! You let him beat on her! Some hero, that's what this Nightwing is, isn't he? Some sort of futile hero? The one Bella Swan so inanely fell for? I swear she hasn't a lick of sense sometimes. How she falls for these losers like you. It's like Jacob all over again."

"Funny you fit right in the category as well. Playing hero with the van and James, but there were other instances with these other girls as well. The only difference was you had to fight harder to keep Bella alive. Was that it? Was that why you gave up? You got lazy in your old age? You were tired of trying to keep her alive? So you let them go after her family and her best friend? Just so you wouldn't have to deal with the situation anymore. You're as worthless as they come Edward Cullen. You maybe a vampire, but you're nothing more than the classic version of an abusive boyfriend. You're controlling, clinically insane, and disturbed. Just how do you think this is going to play out for you Edward? I find myself curious. You think she'll fall madly in love with you all over again. That she'll somehow forget what you and your family did to her?"

"I'll worry about that part. I only need you around for one reason and one only. You're going to help me get her back. Like I said I'm not going to kill you. I'm simply going to remind her who she belongs to. When I do…" He leans into Dick's ear again.

"I'm plunge my fangs into that sweet neck of hers. Like I've wanted to do for so long. I will drink of her blood and make love to my soon to be bride. By the time I'm done with her. You won't want her anyway."

Dick looks to Carlisle.

"You must be proud. I mean I can only imagine the amount of pride flowing through you about now. Such a down to earth being you've raised."

Carlisle flinches at his words and looks away. Dick takes notice and grins even though the pain.

"Ouch… I saw that. Did you Eddie boy? It seems daddy isn't so proud after all."

Edward punches him again.

"IT WOULD BE WISE TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I NEED YOU ALIVE DON'T TEMPT ME OTHERWISE!"

"Son I believe this has been taken to far. I told you I wouldn't stand behind you on this. I fear you're getting yourself in too deep. It would be wise to release the boy. Leave Bella Swan be."

"She's mine!" He roars at his father.

Carlisle sighs.

"Then why did you send her away son? Why are you so adamant about this when you made this choice years ago? She has a new life, a new family even now. She loves this person that you're harming. I personally feel you should leave her alone. We've done enough. Let's just go home. You'll meet someone else eventually, someone better, someone that understands you. Such as Tanya."

"I don't want TANYA! I only want BELLA!"

Dick rolls his eyes. He then looks to Carlisle.

"I've heard of pussy whipped, but your son I believe has you dick whipped, sickeningly enough. Your son once mentioned to Bella that he feared what would happen to her soul if he turned her. That being his reason for not turning her when she requested. What of his soul though Mr. Cullen? Are you honestly, willing to stand there and watch as your son continues down this path? I know I've always given my all I try to see the best in people when I can. I can look in the mirror each day and know this! Can your son? Tell me Edward what do you see, when you take a gander at yourself? Is there a strong sense of pride?"

Edward hisses out he literally strips Dick down to nothing. Just as Joker did with Bella.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Carlisle snaps in full out disbelief.

"Making him feel her pain!"  
"Stop this at once Edward!"

Dick grits his teeth as Edward continues to shred Dick's clothing off. Edward cups his chin.

"What's it feel like?"

"Edward!" Carlisle hisses.

Edward smiles.

"Switching teams you freak!" Dick bellows as he catches him looking at his package.

"Actually, I was thinking of the irony. If I sent you back dickless and the fact that everyone calls you Dick."  
"Edward you'll do no such thing. He will bleed to death. He could very well freeze to death as it is now! Why are you doing this!"

Edward rolls his eyes. He shakes his head circling Dick once more. Without warning he gives one last good blow to the head.

"NO!" Carlisle yells as the lights go out for Richard Grayson.

Carlisle quickly makes his way over and feels for a pulse.

"What have you done son?!"

Edward shrugs and leans against the wall. He folds his arms about his chest.

"Is he still alive?" He questions as if merely bored.

Carlisle notices this and shakes his head as he continues to check Dick over.

"Thankfully..."

Edward nods.

"We will keep him here a few more days."

"He could die! He needs a hospital."

"He has you doesn't he?"

Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose.

"At least send him back to the manor. You know I have no means of a way to care for him. He needs proper medical attention."

"I don't want him with proper medical attention. I want him to suffer. I want him to pay for what he let this Joker guy do to her. So I will hold him for three days. For three days he will not eat or drink anything. I want him weak, pathetic, and shown for what he truly is. He's nothing in comparison to all I have to offer. Within time, Bella will soon see that."

"He seems like an admirable man Edward."

Edward snaps his father a look.

"Bella Swan was almost raped because he allowed her in the arms of an escapee from the asylum. She was personally targeted then humiliated and beaten Carlisle. We will drop him off at the front of their door. We'll find a blanket or towel to drape over him. He didn't keep her safe! For that Dick Grayson must pay.."

Carlisle looks his son in the eyes.

"Neither did we…"

* * *

Nooo!

Bella baby you're in danger! EDWARD'S COMING FOR YOU! She needs protection. Someone I don't' care who just wake me up. NOW!


	26. Nurse Swan

Chapter 26

(Read and Review please. I do not own DC Characters or Twilight)

"Mam, visiting hours are now up."

Bella swallows back and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not leaving until the guards Bruce Wayne hired show up!" Bella demands squeezing Dick's hand.

"I'll see to it Ms. Swan."

"Yes you will. This man is not to be left without 24/7 protection. If I find out otherwise, I will report this to Mr. Wayne. Believe me you do not wish to cross Mr. Wayne."

The nurse nods and leaves the room. Bella comes to her feet. She kisses his lips.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. You keep fighting. I love you. I love you so much. I can't stand this. The mere idea of leaving you. I hate it!"

"Bella…"

She turns back towards the door.

"Bruce…"

He nods and makes his way over.

"Are the guards here?"  
"On their way."

Bruce puts his hand to Dick's shoulder. He checks the monitors over once more. Bella wipes her eyes and sucks back a breath.

"There's nothing more we can do. Let's go home. We can return in the morning."

She looks back to Dick.

"I don't like this Bruce."

He sighs and looks her in the eyes.

"Bella I promise I've this rooms secured. No one's getting through that's not authorized."

She nods, but didn't want to leave either way. She didn't like the idea of him being alone. Bruce takes Dick's hand and pats it.

"I'll return her to you in the morning son."

Bruce then leads her out of the room. He directs the guards to their post. He turns on the surveillance he had set up for the room that would lead to the Batcave. Bruce was determined no one was getting through this room.

He escorts Bella to the limo. After they get to the manor, he takes notice of how Bella looks to the porch. Dick's dried blood still remained on it. Bella crouches down running her fingers along the area. He puts his hand along her shoulder. Yet again she breaks down. The image playing through her mind; her opening the door to see him lying there with nothing, but a blanket laying over him, beaten nearly to death. Her hands balled up into fists. She gritted her teeth and let out a scream. Bruce quickly crouched down to her level and wrapped his arms around her. He swayed her back and forth as though she were a child. Bella cried into his chest, but her fists beat upon his shoulders. His hold became tighter. Alfred opened the door and looked to Bruce apologetic once he saw the blood.

Alfred himself was a mess. He'd just returned from the hospital not long ago himself. He'd not the heart for anything else. Once he returned to the manor he locked himself away in his room. He hadn't left it until he heard Bruce return home. He wished he'd have thought about the blood on the porch. He'd have made certain to take care of that before they returned.

Bruce helps Bella back to her feet. He leads her inside and takes both their jackets. Alfred takes them from his hold and hangs them up.

That night Alfred encourages the both of them to eat. Afterword Bella showers and begins to get ready for bed. Once she's in bed she simply lays there staring to the ceiling. She turns towards the empty side of the bed. His scent lingered. She rolls over seeing him smiling upon her. Hearing him laugh, feeling his touch. She reaches over and pulls his pillow into her face. She breathes it in. Yet again she finds herself crying. She bawls into the pillow. She rolls back over and wipes her eyes.

There was no way she could sleep. She rises from the bed. She gets into her gray sweatpants and black sports bra. She puts her headphones on, Avenged Sevenfold blaring into her ears. Bella makes her way to the gym. She grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

She drinks a sip placing it down on a nearby weight bench. Bella then puts on her black and red training gloves. She makes her way over to the dummy they've set up in the gym. Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. Taking in the deepest of breaths, Bella finally opens her eyes. She takes her stance and begins to send everything she has towards the dummy. Only to her she was now picturing Edward Cullen. She knew this was his doing. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She blinks a couple times as the dummy begins to look as though Joker and Edward combined. Her teeth grind together as she sends a roundhouse towards the dummy. She swings back around punching at it again.

Little was she aware she was being watched. Bruce too already in workout attire, he too couldn't sleep. He didn't realize she was already in here. Bruce leaned against the doorway watching her blows towards the dummy. He found himself impressed by the power behind each kick and hit she sent it's way. Quietly, Bruce made his way over. Deciding that now was the time, might as well. He quickly pushes the dummy out of the way. Bella comes to a stop. He shakes his head with disapproval. She narrows her eyes as he nods without words. Bruce braces himself as she sends her fists his way. He blocks it shaking his head again. He motions his hands for her to give him her all. She sighs and swallows back.

He nods to her once more and Bella comes at him with a front kick. He dodges, but she comes down with a drop kick against his shoulder. Bruce swiftly swipes her leg off him and grabs it knocking her down. She swipes her ankle towards him and he takes his ankles tightly squeezing it. She comes up with her upper body she swings both her hands about his knees causing them to buckle as he comes to the floor as well. The both of them wrap their legs around the other, eyeing each other to see who will cave against the pain first. Bruce was bigger and much stronger than she. Bella felt as though her legs would snap any moment. She makes a gasping noise as she struggles to break free. Bruce loosens his hold allowing her back to her feet.

He too comes back to his feet. Yet again he nods. She comes at him with punches. He takes his hands blocking each one. She grits her teeth trying to break through his blocks. Sweat burning her eyes as it washes down her face. She grunts out with frustration. Every move he continues to block. She gets angry with him and shoves both her hands out in attempt to push him down. He stands there like a bolder, not even budging.

She growls out and yanks the earphones from her ears.

"What the hell Bruce!"

"You need more practice."

"I've had practice."

"Hmm."

He puts his hands upon his waist.

"Drop down."

She narrows her eyes.

"What?"

"Drop down. Let me see if you can even muster a push up."

"I can do a freaking push up!" She snaps at him.

He points to the ground.

"Prove it."

She drops down and gives him 10 perfect pushups. He nods and puts his foot to her back on the last set.

"Bruce!" She hisses during her set.

"Keep going."

Her arms shake against the resistance. He continues to keep his barefoot about her back.

"Lift all the way from the ground. Keep your butt down."

"I am!"

"NO you're not. You're barely coming off the ground at all now."

"Yeah because, your damn foot is there."

"I need to know you can lift your own weight. Say you're in this position when an enemy drops down on you! How are you going to manage a way out of this if you can't even lift their weight?"

"What are the odds?"

Bruce nods and presses his foot deeper into her back.

"LIFT YOUR ENTIRE BODY OFF THE GROUND!" He demands.

"I CAN'T!" Her elbows give out and she drops back to the ground.

"Then we will have to start from the basics."

"I already know the basics!"

"Clearly, you've forgotten."

"No I haven't! I thought you were going to teach me how to fight BRUCE!"

"I am."

"The hell you are!"

"How do you expect to fight if you can't even defend yourself?"

"I can defend myself!"

Bruce nods and turns as though he's to walk away. He quickly fires back towards her with a chopping motion. She swallows back nervously and barely misses the hit. He grabs her and yanks her towards him. He covers her mouth as though were an enemy. He keeps his arm around her.

"Now what?" He whispers harshly.

She shoots down her hands and stomps on his foot. She then twirls around shoving him back. Bruce smiles at this impressed, but promptly ankle swipes her. Bella falls to the ground.

"Hmm, like I said from the basics."

"Selena already taught me!"

"That she did and I can tell. However, I'm not Selena Kyle. I will teach you the way I see fit. Therefore, we start from the basics. We will not spar again until I know you can handle it. Right at this moment you cannot."  
"I'm HARLEY QUINN!"

"Not at the moment you're not. You're Isabella Swan. It is she that needs to learn. Harley Quinn may know a thing or two about survival, but you personally Bella you do NOT! Bella needs to be able to protect herself because; Harley might not always be there to do so!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Of course it doesn't to you at the moment. When I'm done with you however, it'll make perfect sense. Now you requested this did you not?"

She nods looking to the ground.

"Then we do things my way. I will see you here every night at 9 pm. If you are late you will give me 15 laps for each minute you're keep me waiting. If you do not show the next day will be double that of what we usually do. I do not play games. I take what I do seriously. There is no backing out. We've now begun and we will see this through, until you're at the level I personally, approve of. In the meantime, Harley Quinn stays grounded. She's not to come out until my requirements of your training are met. If you do not abide by my wishes there will be consequences. You wish me to train you as though I had Richard Grayson. Then that is what you're to receive. Keep in mind he was only 12 Bella. If there's ever a time you want to back out and call it quits on me, you think about that boy, and then the man in the hospital."

Bella flinches at his words, but nods. He tosses her a towel.

"Now hit the shower, go straight to bed. You're to eat three meals a day, keep hydrated and get at least 8 hours sleep everyday. There will intense times ahead. You will need all the energy you can get. Do we have an understanding of what's to come?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

He nods and watches as she exits the gym. He takes in a breath, shaking his head.

"And here we go…" He says softly looking around the gym.

* * *

Bella rolls over and blinks a few times.

"Selena?"

She nods and reaches over moving the hair away from Bella's face.

"Hey kitten…"

Bella's bottom lip quivers at the sight. Something comes over her and she reaches over wrapping her arms around Selena. Selena shuts her eyes for a moment and kisses the top of Bella's head.

"I got you kitten."

Bella nods sniffling back.

"I'm so sorry." Selena says sincerely.

"Dammit sweetheart, if I had known. I'd have never left…"

"How would have you?" Bella says softly.

Selena sighs and continues to hold her. Bella falls back asleep in her hold. Bruce knocks on the door and peeks in.

"What'd you do to the poor girl she's exhausted."

Bruce simply shrugs.

"Breakfast is ready. She needs to get dressed and come down."

Selena narrows her eyes towards Bruce.

"Since when did you become papa Wayne?"

He ignores her and heads back out. Selena wakes Bella up and helps her get ready. Bella's entire body was sore as she moved about. She groans out as she makes her way into the bathroom. Bella washes her face and Selena fixes Bella's hair.

Bella watches in the mirror as she pins it back.

"Selena…"

Selena looks into the mirror.

"Yes?"

"About what I said… you know before…"

Selena shrugs.

"You were right kitten."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"You were just being honest. I'd expect no less."

She finishes her hair and drops her hands upon Bella's shoulders.

"But if I could have a daughter…" Selena hints.

Bella smiles and starts brushing her teeth.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

"How you doing?" Dick hears her voice.

He wished desperately he could reply, more so he wished to actually be able to see her. He feels her take his hand. Yet again she moves the hair away from his face.

"Swellings gone down…" She says softly and she kisses his lips.

He feels her fingers along his face. He wanted to reach over and kiss each of them.

"Couldn't sleep last night, it's just not the same without you." He could hear her wandering around the room as she talked to him. He wondered what she was doing. He heard her set something glass down.

"I got you some flowers. They're white roses. Cheesy I know, but I'm not sure what else to do in this situation." He heard the breaking in her voice.

She clears her throat as though trying to keep it together.

"God, I miss you." He hears her making her way back over.

"You got a lot of flowers. Let's see… Lois and Clark, Ollie, Barbara, Diane, Some others I've not a clue who they are… seems you've been holding out on me Dick. You have a lot of people that care about you…" She continues to read out the names for him.

"Garfield, Victor, Rachel, Roy, Donna, Karen? Hmm."

Dick wanted to smile at this_, The Titans_. Though that soon faded as she read out one more name.

"You got some really pretty ones from Kory. Topped mine off. I'll put them towards the front."

_UGH DON'T… baby put yours in front. Throw hers out! I can't stand the woman. Why the hell did she send me flowers?! _

"I brought a book. Not so sure how you feel about it or whether you've read it. The Portrait Of Dorian Gray? I don't know if you can hear me or not. They say that certain time's coma patients they…" Her voice cracks again. She does that throat clearing thing that breaks his heart.

_I'm here baby… I can hear everything you say. I wish I knew how to tell you. So a coma? That's what this is?_ Bella sighs.

"Bruce will be here shortly, he had a meeting. Thought I could read to you help kill some time. Who knows maybe a bit of inspiration will lift you?"

Dick hears her sniffle back a bit. _You are my inspiration, that's why I don't understand why I can't wake up. You're all the inspiration I need. I can feel it baby. I feel you, it's like I'm trapped in a nightmare I know I'm asleep, but can't wake up."_

"Sorry…"

_Don't… And that's really cool Bella. I don't know many women that would go to this length. God you just keep proving, how truly amazing you are. _

After she gathers herself she tries again. He feels her sitting on the bed beside him. Her body pressed up against his. He liked this. He wanted to hold her though. Bella began to read.

_"The studio was filled with the rich odor of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden, there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn. _

_From the corner of the divan of Persian saddle-bags on which he was lying, smoking, as was his custom, innumerable cigarettes, Lord Henry Wotton could just catch the gleam of the honey-sweet and honey-colored blossoms of a laburnum, whose tremulous branches seemed hardly able to bear the burden of a beauty so flame like as theirs; and now and then the fantastic shadows of birds in flight flitted across the long tussore-silk curtains that were stretched in front of the huge window, producing a kind of momentary Japanese effect, and making him think of those pallid, jade-faced painters of Tokyo who, through the medium of an art that is necessarily immobile, seek to convey the sense of swiftness and motion."_

Within time as she's continuing to read. He feels her laying on his chest. This was always one of his favorite things. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. Her intoxicating natural scent flowing with it. Once she's done reading she comes to a stop and rises_. Aw, baby don't move not yet, please._ He feels her hand about her chest. It felt like she was fixing his gown.

"He did this didn't he?"

Gently her hand glides down his chest.

"Edward? He found you didn't he?! Jesus, this I all my fault, how many loved ones…" She starts to say and he hears her breaking down. Her hand runs along the side of his face. He embraced it's warmth.

"Dammit, that's all I do lately! CRY! That bastard. I know this was his doing! I knew deep down he always had an anger issue. He'd hinted at it a few times. He became so controlling towards the end of our relationship. You should have seen how he reacted to Jake. He was just my friend, but the way Edward reacted you'd have thought I was fucking him or something! He demanded that I never see him again! He didn't like what I had to say. He even fucked with my truck once so I couldn't leave the house! I should have seen the signs. God I was so blind. You've opened my eyes so much. The two of you couldn't be more opposite. I was so naïve! All the more reason you need to fight this Dick please. I'm begging you. I can't lose you. You bring out something in me. It's like around you this weight has been lifted. I can breathe. Something within me was ignited when you came into my life. I need you."

She takes his hand and kisses it. _None of that surprises me. All the more reason you need to watch your back Bella. He's lost it completely. I need you even more._

"I'm going to give Bruce sometime now ok. I love you."

_I love you too Bella baby_. However, he felt as though he was dying. He wasn't certain how much more he could bare. It felt as though he was already dead, he was locked within his mind. Like he was listening to his life pass right by him. Dick felt like he was being tortured by what he could have, yet feared it all could be ripped away from him.

* * *

Bruce nods towards Bella as she exits the room.

"He's all yours."

He watches as she joins Selena outside.

Bruce enters the room and takes a seat beside Dick's bedside. _Must be you Bruce, even now you go all stealth mode._ Bruce leans back in his chair yet, again he checks everything over. He noticed his vital signs were somewhat stronger today. He folds his arms about his chest.

"Bella had her first day of training."

_Did she now? Well you've got my curiosity now…_

"You should know I'm not holding back."

_That's what she wants Bruce. She wants the full experience. Just try not to be a COMPLETE JACKASS. Keep in mind she's still woman and has been through a lot. Don't go around treating her like she's freaking Clark Kent._

"She's quite impressive to be honest. She managed to take me by surprise a couple times. Still she's far from ready. I can say this much. She has what it takes, if she follows through with this. There's no telling what she could be capable of. Bella has the drive and the determination. However, like you were… She's full of rage. That could be her downfall if she's not careful. At the moment though I'm not so sure I'm much help in that department. I'm not so sure how much I can keep my composure with all this myself." Bruce sighs.

"How do I train her properly when I happen to agree with the rage she feels? She's had everything ripped away. Now we're both concerned about losing you as well. I'm finding it hard to push my own issues aside. How do I stand there and tell her to push that rage aside when at the moment I'm just as furious as she? I almost dismissed her last night and told her I couldn't do this after all. That I had no business training her, I just couldn't do it though. I looked into her eyes and saw Robin. The way she looked upon me. It was the same look you'd given me. I knew I couldn't let her down. Bella deserves this chance. Last night it truly dawned on me. I know what you see now." He couldn't see the smile planted on Bruce's face.

_ Yeah well she's my girl so lay off. _Dick teasingly thinks. However, a strong sense of pride filled him. _That's my girl. You show him Bella! _

"I think it'd be wise however, she gets some training from Robin and Nightwing as well. Bella needs the full experience, the more training the better. That's another thing. The titan seems to be more affective when she's pushed over the edge. You should see the bruises on my arms. She's unaware of the impact her hits fully had on me. Sure I was able to block them however, each time I did she left a decent sting. It took some control on my part not to show it. "

_It's not enough… no amount of titan or training can protect her from HIM! Bruce please. Edward must be found before he has a chance to hurt her all over again. I need to get out of this BED! I need to be there! He won't wait much longer. He hasn't the patience._

Silence feels the room. He could still feel Bruce's presence.

_Well Bella reads to me so what's your problem? _

* * *

_**One week later…**_

"Almost done." She says as she finishes shaving the other side of his face.

"You were looking a bit caveman like there."

He feels her wiping his face clean and she pecks him on the cheek after. She then closes the curtain and prepares his bed bath. Bella personally requested that she take on these responsibilities and not the nurses. She grabs some wash clothes and towels. Once she makes her way over she pulls back the sheets halfway. She begins to bathe him with the cloth. Bella does her best to pat him dry each time she's done with an area so he doesn't get cold.

Dick couldn't believe she was doing this. The entire time he'd been here she'd literally catered to his every need. She also talked and read to him every day. At times she'd turn on a radio or the TV so he'd have something to listen to. She often lay beside him or simply held his hand.

Bella makes her way down. She continues to try and keep him warm as possible with the bed sheets as she works her way around. Bella works her way around the feeding tube. She then starts to sponge him down below. Her eyes widen and she looks to Dick in shock.

"Well that's new… now if we could just get you to wake up like that."

_Whoa… what? So that's real? I have a boner? I mean I felt it, but thought it was my imagination. What the hell? So the man downstairs can wake up and I'm still off grid? _

He hears Bella sigh as she continues washing him.

_Um yeah, sorry about that babe. What can I say you get me going even when I'm down? _

"Your bruises are almost gone."

She reaches over once she's done and grabs a clean gown. She places it over him and fixes it to properly cover him. Bella then covers him back up.

"All done Dick hun."

_Thank you… _He wished he could say. He hears her open the door after she pulls back the curtain.

"He's presentable."

Bruce nods and steps in with Selena.

"Much better." Selena remarks seeing his nice recently shaved face.

"Be nice." Bella warns.

"What it's not like he can hear me."

Bella snaps her a look. _Oh I can hear you alright. Nice of you to visit…_  
"The fuck he can't, so shut your mouth Cat!" _That's right Bella baby!_

Bruce sighs.

"Can we not do that in here?"

They both look to him like scolded children. Bella nods and Selena rolls her eyes. Selena and Bruce visit for couple hours. Bella gives Bruce his time alone with Dick as usual as well.

"9 o clock." Bruce reminds before they leave.

"I'll be there."

He nods as him and Selena leave the room. She sits beside Dick on the bed reading him The Outsiders she knew it was more of a juvenile book, but it was one of her favorites.

She reads the Robert Frost poem from the book.

_Nature's first green is gold  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay._

"I think that was always one of my favorite parts." She admits.

She wasn't aware that it happened to be one of Dick's favorite books as well. He'd read that one repeatedly when he was younger.

"I had a crush on Ponyboy when I first read this."

Dick wanted to smile at this.

"In some ways he reminds me of you. Only you're way hotter."

She starts to read more and he feels her running her fingers through his hair. They hear the knock at the door. Bella hops down from the bed and makes her way to it. She narrows her eyes at the sight.

Before her stood six people.

"Hmm, hmmm, hmmmm. Are you the nurse?"  
_VICTOR?!_

"Um no… who are you?" She questions the tall and buff African American.

"Damn… you can call me whatever you want."

Bella rolls her eyes, but looked upon the strangely green tinted man before her. His ears were pointed and he had his arm around a real pretty dark haired girl.

_Yeah it's Victor alright you ass. Already macking on my girl?! _

"Um yeah ok…" Dick hears the annoyance in Bella's voice.

"Can we come in?" One of the other girls questioned she too had long pretty dark hair. The guards look to Bella in question.

"Who are all of you?" Bella asked uncomfortably.

"We should be asking you the same." The green tinted one scoffed.

Bella sighs looking to Dick.

"You first." She demands.

She narrows her eyes though. Once again she looks back to Dick then to the crowd before her. The guards continued to watch the group as well. Keeping their hands on their guns.

"Wait are you all…"

"The Teen Titans?" She whispers.

Victor smiles.

"In the flesh."

"Holy shit!"

Dick was dying at this. If he could laugh he would be.

"Now you…" The green one said looking her in the eyes.

"I'm Bella. Um… his girlfriend."

"Ah, hell no!" Victor pouts.

"Damn man he always gets the hot chicks."

"Girlfriend? Then how come we've never heard of you?"

Bella looks to the green one again. _Dude, don't be a jerk Gar!_

"Hell if I know, maybe for the same reason I don't know any of you."

Victor welcomes himself inside. Bella sighs and motions an ok to the guards. They stand down.

"By all means please come in."

He smiles and looks around. His smile soon fades as he sees Dick.

"Damn bro…"

He sighs making his way over. Bella steps aside as the others come in. They all look upon Dick. Each looked to be in shock. Some whispered back and forth to one another, and then they'd eye Bella off and on. She swallowed back uncomfortably.

Victor takes notice the look on her face.

"I'm Victor and this is Garfield, Rachel, Roy, Donna, and Karen."

"Bella Swan…"

They nod her way. Garfield was the green tinted man. Rachel was the one he had his arm around. Roy was a red headed man. Donna was the other pretty black haired girl. Karen was also African American and very pretty as well, she was shorter than all the others.

"So he told you about the Teen Titans…" He questions.

_Come on guys you can trust Bella. Don't give my girl a hard time!_

She nods.

"So that means you know…" She nods towards Rachel.

"His secret?" Bella hints.

They each look to her.

Bella sighs uncomfortably.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Rachel questions.

"Oh believe me the feeling is mutual."

_Ah, crap. I should have introduced you all by now. Guys seriously… be cool. None of this is her fault. She's not the enemy. _

"Ok fine if you're his girl then you've obviously met his parents already."

Bella looks to him oddly.

"His parents are dead you ass."

Garfield and Raven grin at this. The others look to Bella in disbelief. Victor narrows his eyes pacing around a bit.

"So then you know he was training as a child to become a master mechanic?"

"First of all he was an acrobat. Secondly, if you try to trip me up again, I'm GONNA FUCK YOU UP!"

Garfield bows over in laughter and Rachel's got a huge grin on her face.

_Damn Bella baby… That's my girl._

Victor's jaw is practically to the floor.

"I like her." Rachel comments softly.

"Oh me too!" Garfield agrees.

"Certainly has a mouth on her." Donna remarks.

Roy nods at this, but with a slight grin. She reminded him of his wife.

"Hey let's keep her!" Garfield says and Rachel hits him on the arm.

_Keep dreaming Gar…_

"Clark tipped us off a bit about what took place."

Bella nods not wanting to add to it. She wasn't for certain how much they knew.

"Um I was going to grab a cup of coffee anyhow. I'll give you all sometime." Bella hints and kisses Dick's forehead before she leaves.

As she steps out Bella leans against the door. Her nerves were shot and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this. She knew Dick took pride in the Titans though and she wanted to do him justice. Yet, her nerves were getting the best of her. She takes in a breath and makes her way to the cafeteria.

She narrows her eyes seeing Ollie sitting at one of tables. Bella makes her way over and sits beside him.

"Hiding?" She questions.

He grins.

"Not much of a hospital person."

"Who is?"

He nods.

"Precisely."

She sips at her coffee. Ollie looks upon her.

"So how you holding up?"

"Lots of this for one thing." She waves her coffee in the air.

"And emotionally?"

"Truth?"

He nods again.

"I'm one step away from returning to the bin."

Ollie sighs.

"That's about what I figured."

Her hands shake a bit around the cup.

"Just keep in mind, what Dick would want in this situation."

"That's the only reason I function at all."

"So Bruce tells me he's training you."

She looks to him oddly.

"He told you that?"

He smiles.

"Sure did. Not something he does either. He must like you or something."

"Hmm."

"So how's Dick doing?"

"You should go see for yourself."

Ollie wrinkles his nose and sighs.

"Just go Ollie, he'd like to know you at least made an appearance. Hanging around the cafeteria isn't helping anyone. Just makes you look like a creeper."

He laughs.

"Fine, since you so nicely asked."

He roughs up her hair some as he rises from the table. Bella waits till he leaves the cafeteria. She then closes her eyes. Seven days… Seven days and he still hasn't so much as twitched. Her gut wrenched in pain. A wave of illness came about her body as her heart sank to her knees. Her heart did that racing thing again. She reached for it with one hand her other hand clenching the coffee so tightly the plastic cracked and the hot coffee splashed across her hand. She shot up in pain.

The coffee began to blister her hand as she rushed to the bathroom and put some cold water to it. The water ran down her hand. She looked upon the mirror. Her hair was a matted mess, her eyes were sunk in and blood shot. Her breaths became uneven. Suddenly she felt overheated. She continued to gasp for hair. She pulled at her hair and rushed out of the bathroom. She dashed outside the building. Bella hid within the shadows. She brought her head into her knees as she sunk against the wall. She rocked back and forth. Her hands clenched tightly around her arms. He needs you GET UP! She grits her teeth. Suck it up Bella! He's in there possibly dying! She nods comes to her feet. She takes in a deep breath and counts to ten. Bravely, she steps through the doors of the hospital. She returns to the room. She swallows back all her fears and pain.

The Titans nod towards her as she reenters the room.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come have lunch with us?" Rachel questions.

She looks towards Dick, then back to the group. She clears her throat.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah you eat right?" Garfield adds.

_Go eat baby. Get out of here for crying out loud. Give yourself a break, get to know them. _

"Um ok. Sure"

"Cool." Victor says.

"Well let's get go eat." Garfield says rubbing his tummy.

He feels Bella squeeze his hand on the way out.

"I'll be back later." She says softly.

_I know you will. Have fun. I mean it please just give yourself a moment baby. Smile and laugh for me. _As he thinks this he feels that knot in his throat.

* * *

.

An hour later Dick hears someone enter the room. _Bella? That was quick. _

"So it's true…"

Dick's heart races at the familiar voice. _No… it can't be_.

"Dick…" She sighs making her way over.

"What happened?"

_No, no, no. You need to leave. LIKE NOW!_

"You still look the same. You don't even look injured."

He feels her hand along his chest.

"I never thought I'd see the day." She takes his hand and runs her fingers along his palm.

"You're still so warm; just like I remember." She brings his hand to her cheek.

"I've missed you so much. So many memories…"

_Which ones are you referring to? Was it actually me or some other guy you're mistaking me for?_

"I never stopped loving you Dick. I'm so sorry. I just had to sort out some issues. I'm back now. I'm going to take care of you. We can be together again."

_The hell we can!_

She leans in kissing his lips. Dick feels her stroking him through the covers.

_Dammit Kory you're about to cost my relationship! You need to leave! No one asked you to come here. You have no business here! Since when do you give rats ass if I'm on my death bed! You can't just reenter my life after all these years! It takes me damn near dying to get you to acknowledge me? Man, Screw You KORY! LEAVE!_

"Hmm someone remembers me."

_NOOO! Kory you've got to stop this if Bella walks in…_

"What in the hell!" Dick hears Lois's voice.

Clark and Lois walk seeing Kory kissing and fondling Dick through the sheets.

_Oh thank GOD please make her leave! HURRY!_

"I don't think that's such a good idea Kory." Clark hints.

She smiles.

"It's ok Clark I'm going to take care of him."

Lois laughs at this.

"Oooooh you better…" Clark quickly covers Lois's mouth.

"Dick already has someone taking care of him."

Kory narrows her eyes.

"Oh I can do a lot more for him than the nurses can."

Clark takes in a breath shaking his head.

"Dick's seeing someone else now Kory. She's been taking care of him."

"Oh really?" She looks around.

"How come I don't see her around?"

_Don't you dare Kory. You haven't a clue._

"That's really none of your business. She's been up here nearly 24/7. I'm sure she needed a break."

"She mustn't care that much leaving him alone like this."

Lois struggles in her fiancé's hold. She manages to break her mouth free.

"You better shut your trap you two timing selfish…"

"Lois…" Clark says exasperated.

"No, how dare she talk about Bella!"

Kory rears back at the name.

"Bella? So that's the bitch's name?'

"KORY!" Clark fires angrily.

"You don't even know her."

_What in the hell! Kory! You've never even met her! I can't believe this! All you keep proving over the years is you're not the person, I thought you were!_

"I don't need to. She's not even taking care of him! If she truly loved him she'd be right here!"

Clark grits his teeth.

"Kory I think it's best you left."

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying and I'm taking care of him. He needs someone."

"HE HAS SOMEONE!" Lois shouts.

"It's ok… Dick and I we always find each other again. This is a sign. That's what this is. We're meant to be together. This other woman she's free of her services. I will take over from here."

Lois gets completely struck stupid by her husband's next words.

"DICK GRAYSON IS NOW ENGAGED! NOT ONLY THAT BUT, THIS GIRL COULD KICK YOUR ASS! NOW LEAVE OR I'LL HAPPILY ESCORT YOU OUT MYSELF!"

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN! Go Clark buddy. God I freaking LOVE YOU! I'd hug you! Well if I wasn't comatose and all. And at least I hope to be engaged soon…_

Lois meanwhile was seeing a whole new light in her fiancé. She was completely turned on.

"You heard my man Princess! Out!"

She points to the door and Kory eyes Clark ruefully. Lois laughs as Kory bitterly takes her leave. Lois then practically knocks Clark down as she kisses him. He cocks a brow. However, he makes his way over to Dick. He puts a hand to his shoulder and leans over.

"Don't worry buddy, Lois and I got this covered. You just focus on getting better and waking up soon."

_Thanks bro. I owe you one big time!_

"Are they really engaged?" Lois asks Clark.

"No, Lois but, I wanted her to get the point. I happen to like Bella. Honestly, I never could stand Kory. That's just between me and you though."

Lois laughs.

"I like her too."

_The things you learn when no one thinks you can hear them… man…_


	27. The Titans

Chapter 27

(I do not own Dc characters or Twilight. Please read and review!)

"Ok so I'm Cyborg, Garfield is Beastboy, Rachel is Raven, Roy is Speedy aka Red Arrow now, Donna is Wonder girl, Karen is Bumble Bee."

Bella nods taken back by the sudden revelation Victor was giving.

"Um cool…?"

Rachel laughs.

"So… what's your story?" Roy questions curiously.

He wanted to know why she had that hint of darkness about her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you're with Dick Grayson… There's gotta be more to this. Especially, considering he told you his secret. So what's yours?" Beastboy asks.

Bella takes in a breath.

"Um… I'm not really at liberty to say at the moment."

"That hardly seems fair." He remarks.

"In all fairnesss I didn't ask you to reveal yourselves. I never said I was going to do such a thing."  
Victor grins.

"So you do have a secret?"

Bella leans back in her chair.

"I'm currently training under Dick's mentor. That's all any of you need to know."

Victor's eyes widen the other's look to her in surprise as well. Each knew who his mentor was. Each now knew they had better shut up. Bella takes notice of how they back off her. She nods and sips at her soda.

After they eat they all stayed back a bit talking. Slowly, but surely she found herself warming up to them. She realize they weren't so bad, past the constant interrogations. In fact she was actually having a good time towards the end. She really liked Beastboy and Raven she seemed to have the most in common with them. All of them seemed pretty nice once they let down that suspicious barrier of theirs. Which she understood, yet at the same time she wasn't about to let anyone fuck with her. She'd enough to concern herself with.

They visit for another hour and Bella see's it's nearly 4pm. She comes to her feet knowing there were only 4 more hours to visit Dick. However, just as she does Clark and Lois enter the restaurant. Both lock eyes with her. They make their way over and they begin to explain about Kory. Bella stumbles back at first.

Clark puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"That's history Bella. You need to realize that. I can promise you without a shadow of a doubt. That Dick has no romantic feelings towards her."

She nods, but felt ill all the same. It was more anger that resided in her than jealousy. Lois told her what they walked in on. Bella wanted to smack the shit out of this woman. That and she was rather upset with Dick. Why hadn't he told her about this Kory girl and who was she exactly. She looks back to The Titans.

Garfield looks to Bella.

"Bad blood there… she was one of us Titans once. Look if he didn't mention her to you. Don't take it personally; he never talks about Kory to anyone. She was Starfire. They'd been together for some time. In fact things got pretty serious between the two of them."

Rachel looks to Bella as well.

"Look I normally keep out of these things." Garfield nods and puts his arm around Rachel. He knew she hated the subject so for Rachel to talk about it was a big deal. "Bella, Kory ripped his heart out and stomped on it basically. No one ever talks about Kory. Even we don't talk about her. When it comes to that we all have Dick's back." Bella noticed the wounded expression on her face. She wondered if she and Kory were close at one time.

"She'd break up with him. Then come back begging for him to take her back. He'd give in. He'd always hoped that the next time round she'd truly open her eyes. That she'd one day realize how much he loved her. Well the last she cheated on him. Not just the one time either… Apparently being a princess gives you many suitors. Whilst, she had Dick back here on earth. She'd other lovers back home. She never was one that could make up her mind about what she wanted." Garfield adds.

"Jesus…" Bella utters softly feeling horrible for Dick.

What a BITCH! She found herself thinking. She looks back to Lois and Clark.

"So she honestly thought she could just fall right back into play, just like that?"

Clark sighs.

"Unfortunately…"

"What the hell?!"

She turns back to Garfield.

"So is she really a princess?"

They all nod.

Her eyes widen.

"Dick Grayson dated a freaking princess?!"

Rachel wrinkles her nose at this.

"Oh believe me she's not all that…" Karen mutters.

Roy laughs.

"What… seriously guys are so stupid."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose. She realized that the way everyone was acting. This woman must've be a knock out or something. Great so a princess and she's hot and she's molesting my man while he's in a coma and making claims to him. Could this get any better?!

"Hey… you ok there?" Clark puts a hand upon her shoulder.

She nods.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just need some air. I think I'm going to head to Selena's before the hospital. She's just a block away from here."

"You know what Bruce said…" Clark reminds.

"Fine you can walk me."

Lois laughs as Bella latches on to his arm. He laughs.

"That I can."

"It was nice meeting you all."

"You too Bella." Garfield says.

"Yep glad you got to see me." Victor says with a grin.

Bella laughs and they all wave her off.

"Take care of him Bella." Garfield says before they exit the restaurant.

"I will."

Clark walks her to the apartment.

"Just keep in mind you're not safe. No going out alone!"

Bella nods.

"Yes sir I promise not to walk and chew gum!" He laughs as she salutes him and Pam opens Selena's door.

"You take care." He says and walks away as Pam steps aside letting Bella in.

* * *

"Selena should be here shortly."

Bella nods. It was hard to tell where Selena lived as of late. She spent so much time at mansion. Pam tilts her head watching Bella as she paces the apartment.

"Something on your mind?"

Bella shakes her head. However, she stops in her tracks. She reaches to her heart yet again. She sucks back a breath. Pam jumps to attention.

"Bella?"

Bella fights for a breath. Her heart continued to race.

"I can't do this! I CAN'T!" Bella shouts.

Pam quickly makes her over.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING! I CAN'T BREATH! I CAN'T THINK!"

Pam grabs her and pulls her close.

"I can't lose him! I can't! Pam I fucking love him so much! I can't live without him! I DON'T WANT TO!" Pam closes her eyes and holds her even tighter.

She knew more than anyone what Bella was feeling. There were still times she didn't know if she could muster another day since she lost Harley.

"I got you."

Selena comes in the door. Pam nods towards her. Selena nods in return, but covers her mouth at the sight. Bella was completely losing it.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Seeing him like this. Knowing it's my entire fault."

Selena shakes her head at her words.

"Don't you even kitten. You know that's not true."

"Seven days Selena! A whole week! What if…" She couldn't even bare to say the words. It pained her just to think them.

"That's it…" Selena tosses Pam her jacket.

"Let's go."

Pam narrows her eyes.

"We're taking kitten out."

"I can't… Dick… he needs me!"  
"Sweetheart, that man wants you to fucking breath, and take a break every now and then! You'll see him in the morning! For now you're going out! You're going to get drunk and act like a normal young girl your age! You're not responsible for the world! You've taken care of that man every day since! I also know about you and Bruce!"

Pam looks to her oddly.

"Not that you idiot, he's been training her damn near 3 hours every night! She hasn't had room to think! This girl hasn't made anytime for herself. She spends all day at his bedside and the rest of the night training. Then she goes to bed and starts all over! Jesus it's a wonder you're not falling off the EDGE! You're human Bella! We all need a little time to be selfish."

* * *

"Drink up kitten." Selena slams down a shot.

Bella's nose wrinkle's as she takes the shot. Pam giggles watching Bella's body twitch as she downs the shot. Selena slides the beer over.

"It helps." Bella nods and takes the beer to the label.

By her third beer and third shot. Bella's feeling pretty good. In fact she and Selena are both pretty wasted. Pam was barely buzzed yet, enjoyed watching the two of them nonetheless. Bella's a giggly drunk she noticed. Everything to Bella seemed funny she thought it was rather cute. She taps Pam on the shoulder.

"I want to get a tattoo."

Pam narrows her eyes and shrugs.

"Is that really what you want sweetheart?"

Bella nods with a childlike expression.

"What?" Selena questions leaning over.

"She wants a tattoo."

Selena rolls her eyes.

"You're clearly drunk and are full of shit."

Bella shakes her head.

"No I really waaaannnnttt this one!"

"Which one?"

Bella smiles.

"Please take me Pam!"

Pam shrugs and comes to her feet. Selena sighs and downs the rest of her beer. She follows them up as Pam keeps Bella stable as they walk to the nearest tattoo parlor. Once they enter. Bella grabs the nearest tattoo artist by the arm.

"I want Nightwing right above my ass."

Both women look to Bella in shock. The tattoo artist grins shaking his head.

"For one thing lady you're drunk it's against the rules. Secondly. Why have Nightwing when you could have Batman?"

Selena stifles a giggle and Bella grabs the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I want the Nightwing symbol, right here…" She points to the location. "And now!"

"Jesus lady… obsess much?"

Bella plops down on the table with her stomach against it.

"And watch the hands."

Selena and Pam are laughing as they look on.

"I'm getting paid right?"

Pam flashes a couple hundred dollar bills.

"On me, but you had better not infect her and give her exactly what she wants. Don't jack it up!"

After he gets the tattoo outlined. The artist hears Bella snoring. He's taken back by this and turns back to Selena and Pam.

"Um you ladies still want me to follow through with this?"

They both look over and nod.

"Well ok then."

He starts the cobalt coloring of the tattoo.

"Oh wow." Selena says looking over.

"She's going to love that." Pam says watching as well.

Pam looks to Selena mischievously.

"You know I believe Batman should make an appearance as well."

The tattoo artist's eyes widen as Pam pants Selena right there in front of him. She twirls her around smacking her on the ass. The artist takes in her black and hot pink thong.

"Put em there. I always thought his symbol should be put on the moon."

He swallows back.

"Pam!" Selena scolds.

"Nah, you earned this one." Pam utters.

"When you're done with her you start on this one."

"And what about you?" He offers seductively.

"Oh hun this body's already marked…"

"Damn…" He shakes his head and finishes up with Bella.

* * *

Bruce is coming down the stairs as Selena enters the manor with Bella.

"She's got 3 minutes…" Bruce however, tilts his head.

"Is she?!"

"Drunk?"

Selena nods with a grin.

"Wait are you both?"

"Drunk?"

She nods again.

"But she's got training!"

"Not tonight."

"Selena!"

"Bruce! Give the girl a break will ya!"

She continues to lead her up the stairs. Bruce sighs and makes his way over. He picks her up.

"I got her."

"Watch the back."

He looks to her in question.

"That's going to be sore for a few days."

He rears back and looks to see what Selena's referring to.

"What happened there?" He asks referring to the gauzed up area.

"Tattoo."

"WHAT?!"

Selena smiles and blows him a kiss.

"Goodnight Bruce." He watches as she heads to his room and shuts the door.

He sighs and finishes making his way to Bella and Dick's room. Bruce was furious with the both of them for their negligence. However… Bella catches him off guard as he lays her down.

"Bruce?"

"Yes…"

"Tell Dick I'm sorry, I never wanted him hurt because of my messed up life."

"None of us ever do, Bella."


	28. End Of The Nightmare

Chapter 28

(I do not own DC Characters or Twilight. Please read and review.)

Sail by Awolnation blares in her ears. She wipes the sweat from her brow and tosses the towel back over. Bella comes up from her set ups, then downs some water. She was still hung over from last night. However, she forced herself up at 5 am. Bella took it upon herself to get to work, knowing Bruce would be pissed that she missed last night.

Coming up to the dummy she begins her punches. The more she fired though the more the urge to vomit came. She swallowed back trying to fight it. Bella swung out her fists even harder. Her eyes widen though as it hits. Quickly, she grabs the trash bin under one of the weight benches, and hurls.

She sinks to her knees grabbing at her gut as she hurls once more after. Bella comes back to her feet and drinks some more water. Yet again she wipes her face and goes back to the dummy. Bruce leans against the doorway shaking his head on this. A slight grin formed on his face as he enters the room.

With her back turned to him she sends a flying kick towards the dummy. Bruce quickly moves it and taking it's place he grabs her foot. She narrows her eyes and nearly loses her balance. He flings back her leg with great force and for the first time ever Bella manages a backflip. Her jaw drops as she lands perfectly. He smiles and nods. Bruce then reaches over and yanks out her earphones.

"Where we're you last night?"

She swallows back nervously.

"Um… I was with Selena and Pam."

"Doing what?"

She looks to the ground shamefully.

"Drinking."

"Why?"

She shakes her head, continuing to look to the ground.

"I don't know Bruce. I'm sorry. I should have been here and I…"

"It's 5:40 am…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're clearly hung over, tired, and you've stunk up the entire gym with your bile!" He points to the trash bin.

She sighs shaking her head. He lifts her chin with his fingers.

"I couldn't be prouder."

She rears back in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"You could have stayed in bed. You could have given up the moment you vomited. Instead you got out of bed, you came into this gym and got to work, and you threw up and got back to business. That takes the utmost in dedication. Now drop down and give me 20. You also owe me 15 laps."

Bella nods behind that grin of hers and drops down.

* * *

"No I demand to know who had their head up their asses!"

She points to the six foot tall burly guard. Bella's finger jabs into his sternum with each point.

"This room is to be secured! No one's to get through without mine or Bruce's permission. You let a girl come through here yesterday. One that wasn't given pass to enter!"

Dick makes out the commotion outside the door. _Bella?_

"Do you not realize the potential danger you put that man in?! That is Richard Grayson, you're to guard him with your LIFE! That's what you're paid for. That woman that came through here yesterday, did not pass mine or Bruce Wayne's security pass. Which only means one thing! You let her right through that door!"

The Titans are coming around the corner as they witness this.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't see her Ms. Swan."

"You didn't see her?!"

He nods and takes out his cell phone. Her jaw drops. The guy starts texting as she's talking to him. She yanks the phone from his hand.

"Let me guess. You were doing this! Instead of guarding my man! WEREN'T YOU! You're not paid to text and play Angry Birds. Mr. Wayne pays you to watch that man right in that room."

The man rolls his eyes and reaches for his phone.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?!"

_Oh no… you're a dead man._

"You're fired! Go home take your precious phone and this with you!" She stuffs a pack of donuts into his arms.

"You can't fire me only Bruce Wayne can. I work for him not you!"

Bella smiles.

"Oh really?" He nods confidently.

"Huh…" Bella takes out her cell and speed dials Bruce.

She hands the guard the phone.

"Ask him yourself!"

He narrows his eyes as Bruce answers the phone.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wayne, it seems I'm having an issue with Ms. Swan."

"What's that precisely?"

"She seems to think she can fire me."

"What did you do?" Bruce questions as if irritated.

"Well sir.. I… Well you see. It seems a young lady came to visit Mr. Grayson yesterday. She told us she was his fiancé… and… Ms. Swan has brought it to our attention that she indeed wasn't. So…"

"You're replacement will be there in ten minutes." Bruce says and hangs up the phone.

The guard looks to Bella ruefully. Bella holds out her hand for her phone back. He slams it into her hand.

"You're a real bitch you know that."

_You didn't just call my girl a bitch!_

Bella sighs and shakes her head. Victor goes to step in, but Roy stops him.

"Nah, I want to see this."

Bella's hand becomes a fist and she punches the daylights out of the guard.

"LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY OR I'LL MAKE CERTAIN YOU CAN NEVER REPRODUCE!"

_What an idiot! I swear Bella… the things you say and do. I freaking love you!_

"I'm in love." Dick hears Victor say.

_Awesome, they saw that!_

"I think I am too." Lois says as she and Clark come up behind the Titans.

"Hey Rachel and I already have claims." Garfield utters.

Clark is cocking a brow towards Lois as she continues to look at Bella in awe.

Bella stand her ground as the guard leaves. She awaits the new replacement as the Titans walk up.

"Marry me." Victor spouts off.

Roy smacks him in the back of the head.

"Dude, Dick's in coma you ass."

"He'll understand bro."

"Sure with his foot up your ass."

Bella laughs.

"That he would, you all go on in. I'm waiting for the new guy. I'm going to make sure he knows the drill. Tell Dick I'll be in there shortly."

_I hear ya baby…_

Roy leans into Dick's ear as they enter the room.

"I get it now… gotta love a bad girl."

Dick felt himself grinning on this.

_ Roy… That's right buddy. Bella… she's got a bit of it all though. _

"She's a real firecracker." He hears Garfield comment.

Clark laughs.

_Wow, who all is here? He wondered just picking up Clark's voice. _

"Yeah you might want to wake up soon or Victor's going to try and take your place." He hears Donna say.

_I've noticed… _

"I don't know… I'm willing to fight you on that one." Lois chimes in.

_Lois?! Ha! You're certainly leaving an impact Bella._

Clark sighs as if disheartened by her words.

Bella enters the room and everyone turns to her.

"Remind me not to ever piss you off." Karen says with a smile.

Bella softly laughs, but doesn't comment.

Dick feels her sitting beside him. She pecks him on the cheek. Bella reaches over and tosses Garfield something.

"What's this?"

"One of his favorites." Bella says with a shrug.

"I thought we could put it on. I'm having some chairs sent up."

_What's that Bella baby?_

Garfield smiles.

"He'd like that."

Bella nods and swallows back that knot forming in her throat. She wanted to give him this and she prayed that he'd somehow knew that they were all here. Clark gives Bella a certain look as he wraps his arms around Lois. Garfield kisses Rachel's forehead as she wipes a few of her own tears. Roy answers the door as there's a knock.

Sure enough there are the chairs. Not only that, Ollie's the one bringing them in.

"Ollie!" Bella says in full surprise.

He winks her way as Clark and Garfield help bring them in and set them up.

_It's about time jerky… So what are the chairs for?! _

Victor sets up the DVD player to the hospital TV. He then puts the movie on. Dick feels Bella lay against his chest. Her arm around his waist. He wished he could move his arms. He wanted to hold her. The movie starts and yet again, Dick felt that urge building in his throat.

"You have him pegged." Garfield says.

"That she does." Clark adds.

Robin Hood Men In Tights begins; with the lights out to the room, and everyone sitting around Dick watching the show. None were aware of the single tear that dropped down his face.

_Bella… _

The Titans, Lois and Clark, Ollie, and Bella all laughed along with the movie off and on. Bella stayed snuggled against him. Dick's heart had never been lifted more than it was that very day. More than anything he knew for sure he wanted to marry Bella. She was all she'd ever want. He'd learned more about her than he ever knew possible. Her heart was bigger than anyone he'd ever met.

* * *

He hears Bruce sigh as he takes a seat.

"Well I knew she'd pull something eventually…"

_What's that Bruce?  
_"Just like you Bella had to have a rebellious moment."

_Oh no… what did she do? And don't be so hard on her dammit Bruce! She's going through so much right now!_

"It seems she went out with Selena and Pam last night. Got herself good and drunk. She came in three minutes before training. She was far too drunk to even think about training. I had to carry her to bed!" Bruce says as if getting angrier by the moment.

_ Come on Bruce lighten up. Give her a chance…_

"Something happened though… She said something as I laid her down. Bella wanted me to tell you to say she's sorry. She never wanted you to get hurt because, of her messed up life. I told her we never do. We both know the truth though. She blames herself nevertheless.

_Jesus Bella this isn't your fault! She can't control what that asshole does!_

"That's not all. Dick… I got up this morning. Bella was already in the gym. I could tell she'd been working out for a bit it was still around 5 am. She stops in the middle of practice and literally throws up. Not just once, but twice. She shook it off and went back to what she was doing."

He hears Bruce softly chuckle.

"She's got it Dick. I'm telling you… She also pulled off an accurate backflip. It wasn't even my intention. I was trying to throw her off-guard. Instead of her letting herself get taken down, she worked with it rather than against it. Bella's shown much improvement. She's a fast learner. I think we've got ourselves a fighter. "

_That's my girl. I knew you could do it! Damn… Baby I wish I could tell you how proud I am of you!_

"About Edward, he's yet again fallen off the grid. I believe there's too many of your friends around Gotham for him to make a move. However, things could soon change once they start to scatter out and leave town. We both know he's too obsessed with Bella to fully let it go. I've not let my guard down. She's well protected."

_Thanks Bruce. Please take care of her._

* * *

_"_Sorry kind of got caught up with some things."

_Babs?_

"Not sure what to say... we've a bit of awkward history." He feels her holding his hand.

"I will say this much. She's a keeper Dick. Just keep that in mind. Don't let this one fall through the cracks. You deserve some light in your life. Ironic, considering she's a bit shaded herself. I think I like that about her. You two seem to balance each other out. Anyone that questions whether that girl loves you or not is a fool. Same can be said about you." She sighs.

"I love you hun. You had better wake up. Life just isn't the same without Dick Grayson in it. So many of our lives are effected by you. You've brought us all together again. Only you could pull something like this off. You've got people that admire and love you Dick. All the more reason to fight."

_I love you too Babs. Believe me I'm trying. This is so frustrating. I know you of all people understand. You also haven't a clue what your support means to me. You've always been a good friend to me. I know we didn't work out as lovers, but I still care about you and always will. I truly hope you find someone that makes you feel the way Bella makes me feel._

Barbara kisses his forehead and squeezes his hand.

"Hey Barbara!" Bella says as she walks in.

"Bella, how are you today?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm doing good hun."

_If only Kory was so accepting of my happiness... you're wonderful Babs. A true friend to the end._

* * *

_**Another month later…**_

Bruce tosses her the mallet. Bella catches it and twirls it around. Bruce grabs one of the bokken's and come at her unrelenting. She blocks his movies and spins around swinging at his ankles. He jumps missing the swipe. She comes back up and hits against his sternum. He nods as she pulls back. He strikes the bokken towards her neck. She tilts back just in time to dodge.

He suddenly crouches down and brings her to her knees. He fires quickly down the center of her body. She sternly blocks the hit with the mallet. He puts his entire weight behind the bokken her back arches still she keeps her stance strong. The two eye one another as they fight to make the other break first. Bella however, pulls off a maneuver he didn't expect. From her current position she leans back keeping her block on him. Causing him to lean more into her. Quickly she jolts back her arms causing the blocking position between the two to be broken. She then takes the end of her mallet and jabs it at his gut. He groans out and falls back she hops up and pins him down. Her mallet to his throat.

They turn hearing the clearing of a throat.

"Should I be jealous?" Selena scoffs with her arms folded about her chest.

Bella grins, but Bruce takes advantage of the distraction. He swiftly reverses the pin and Bella's eyes widen as he holds the end of the bokken at her jugular.

"Dammit Selena!" Bella scolds.

"Oops." Selena says with a shrug.

"But honestly, kitten I taught better than that."

Bella sighs and Bruce offers a hand helping her to her feet.

"Hmmm…" Selena looks upon Bruce.

She takes the bokken from his hand and tosses it Bella's direction.

"This sessions over… He's all mine now kitten. Get lost."

Bella grins.

"Well by all means, if you're into rodents..."

She bows towards Bruce and leaves the room. She softly giggles to herself as she makes her way up the stairs. Bella towels off and looks upon Dick's picture on the nightstand. She picks it up running her fingers along it. Bella kisses it and heads to the shower.

Once she's done getting ready for the night. She lies down and as always snuggles up to his pillow.

"I love you." She whispers and closes her eyes.

That morning she has her breakfast and heads out to see Dick like usual. The Titans had already gone their separate ways again. Clark and Lois visited often. Ollie kept within Gotham city limits in hopes to hear some news soon. He and Bella would meet for lunch off and on.

Bella headed to the gift shop before the room. Dick's room was beginning to look dreary. She started to put up pictures of loved ones around the room. Today she was getting him some more roses.

Bella enters the room and tosses down her jacket and keys. With the roses in hand she continues to walk to the other side of the room.

"And how are you today?" She says like usual.

"I'm good and you…"

Bella stops in midstride. The vase falls to the ground. Slowly she turns towards him. He looks upon her with a smile.

Bella shrieks out covering her mouth. The security guards rush in to see what he commotion is about. Bella ignores them and races over to him. Her heart raced as he continued to smile and reached out his hands.

"Dick…"She says softly.

He nods.

"Come here Bella baby."

She smiles and crawls over him on the bed. He looks into her eyes and runs his hands along her face.

"Leave us." He demands.

The guards leave and Dick brings her lips upon his. Tears stream down her face as he kisses her. His warm hands run along her body. Bella lifts back up. His hands lock within hers as they continue to gaze into each other's eyes. He reaches up with one of his hands and wipes her tears away.

"No more baby…"

She starts crying though again and kisses the palm of his hand. With his other hand though he feels something else... He lifts her hand and narrows his eyes.

"You're wearing the ring?"

She nods.

"Does that mean?"

She nods again not able to currently talk.

"You're going to marry me?!"

She nods again covering her face.

He softly chuckles. He scoots himself up in the bed a bit. He couldn't pull away from touching her.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much. If you only knew… I'm not kidding, you're amazing. There's so much I want to say. So many things …"


	29. Little Robin

Chapter 29

(Read and review please. I do now own DC Characters or Twilight.)

Bella lays her head along his chest. Dick wraps his arms around her. Bella tried her hardest not to cry, but she simply couldn't stop. Her worst fears were finally, pushed aside. Richard Grayson had been in a coma for a month and a half. When doctors were ready to give up on him she and Bruce were not.  
"Bella baby…" He whispers kissing her forehead.

"When I opened that door and saw you… Dick, I thought you were dead."

He grimaces.

Oh no… she was the one that found me? He thinks feeling ill.

"I'm so sorry baby. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"You wouldn't wake up… I…"

"I know and I was trying. Believe me not a day went by that I wasn't trying. It was the strangest feeling. I didn't like the way it felt. It was like that feeling where you know you're dreaming but can't wake up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes Bella."

Bella rises and stares into his eyes.  
"Wait, are you telling me you knew what was going on around you?"

He nods and her jaw drops.

"Oh my god Dick!"

"Yeah baby…"

"So you…" She hints shaking her head in full on disbelief.

"You never gave up on me… I know everything."

"Everything…" She says and swallows back on this.

He smiles.

"Yes, everything…"  
Bella thinks back to everything that was said and done. Her heart rate picked up a bit at this.

"So… everything."

"Yep, the good, the bad, and the ugly so to speak."

Bella rather breaks into a smile. A blush comes about her face.

"I can only imagine…" She hints.

He softly laughs.

"Oh it was interesting to say the least. Yet torture all the same. There's no true way to describe it." Dick reaches to his temples.

"Dick…" She says with slight alarm.

"I'm ok, just a lot to take in. My body's starting to catch up to all this as well."

"Let me call the nurse…" She reaches for the call button.

Dick stops her shaking his head.

"I don't need anything, but you right now. Pain, I can deal with that."

"How long have you been awake?"

She runs a hand along his chest.

"Just a few hours. I had them take out that nasty feeding tube and…"

"And you didn't call me?!"

"I knew you were asleep. You needed to rest and I needed to comprehend if this was even real. Honestly, I was afraid I wasn't truly awake yet. It took me at least an hour to convince myself to even call to a nurse…"

Bella gets this horribly sad expression on her face. This startles Dick and he rises up a bit more in the bed.

"Bella?"

"I wanted to be the first one you saw, Selfish I know, but…"  
"Aw babe, trust me I understand. I'd feel the same way. I was just thankful; to find out I wasn't conjuring up things. When you came through that door… Damn. I knew you were coming just like on cue everyday. I didn't expect my own reaction. It was like I was seeing you for the first time or something, it was the video store all over."

Bella blushes again and nibbles a bit on her lower lip.

"Hmm… and then you go and bite that lip of yours…" He gruffly says as if in misery.

He pulls her back towards him, and starts kissing her. Bella's hips move about him. She stops in a gasp however, remembering his back. Dick takes notice and shakes his head. With the pain came great pleasure. He'd longed for this; he didn't care how badly his body ached. He ached for her even more. He presses his hands along her ass. Bella's eyes widen somewhat as he places his hands inside her jeans. His hands were beneath her panties as he felt around.

"Dick…" She halfheartedly scolds with a grin.

"Hmm." He continues kissing along her neck.

"I love you." She says doing her best to keep her emotions intact.

"I love you too Bella baby."

He flinches though and clears his throat.

"Dick… I think we should call the nurse now." She starts to move away.

"Please… Just let me hold you five more minutes. I just want you no interruptions."

Yet again, that bolder like sensation builds in her throat; she nods and lies back down against him. He holds her running his hands along every part of her he could reach. The both of them said nothing else just held one another.

After ten more minutes, Bella calls to the nurse. She makes her way off him. The doctor then comes in and explains everything to Bella. His belief was that Dick might've had a small lesion on his brain. Honestly, she could tell they were all stumped as to what had actually taken place. They'd never known anyone that could hear everything that was going on during. There had been some closely related situations, but nothing quite like Dick's.

Once the rather disoriented doctor leaves, Bella looks to Dick.

"A marvel in everything aren't we? Even medically speaking."

He grins shaking his head.

"Hardly, but appreciate the compliment nonetheless."

Bella waves her cell about.

"You ready?" She hints.

He sighs.

"I suppose…"

She smiles and dials Bruce first. Then she makes her way down the mental list in her head. However, as she makes her way down to the Titans she grimaces in memory. Dick takes notice of this. The guilt hit him hard.

"There are a lot of things I should have told you. Other things I should have done as well. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt by my past." He rears back at his own words. The de ja vu hitting on what Bruce had told him, about what Bella said. She had said something along the same lines about Dick getting hurt because, of her past.

Bella sighs. She sits her cell down and paces the foot of his bed.

"I understand why, but I still wish you would have told me about _her._ I mean you told me about Barbara… From what I've heard you and Kory were pretty serious, more, than you and Barbara ever were.

He takes back a breath and nods.

"We were. Bella, we almost got married."

Her jaw drops.

"So you were engaged?!"

He nods again.

"I was young and foolish. I thought that maybe planting a ring on her finger could make her open her eyes somewhat."

"Wait… are you saying you were engaged? When Kory slept around on you!"

"Unfortunately…"  
"JESUS!"

She paced a bit more and looked to her ring. It was white gold with a diamond, with two sapphires one on each side of the diamond. Bella twirled it about her finger in thought.

"Dick?"

"Yes baby?" His nerves were getting to him.

He feared she was about to chunk the ring at him and tell him to shove it. He wasn't sure he'd blame her if she had.

"Why did you keep taking her back?"

A nervous chuckle escapes his lips.

"I take it you were somewhat filled in as to mine and Kory's relationship?"

She nods looking bleak.

"I fell for her because of her beauty, I kept taking her back, because of her heart, but it wasn't her heart I was seeing. Just the face she put on for everyone else. When I realized that I had to let it go."

Bella freezes and looks back towards him.

"She really did a number on you. Didn't she?"

Dick sighs shaking his head.  
"Honestly… yes she did. I however, allowed it to keep happening. All the signs were there still I continued to play the fool."

"You and me both…" She says in thought.

They look upon one another. It seemed they continued to have more and more in common. Bella breaks into a smile and runs her fingers through her hair. He cocks a brow at this.

"What's that grin about?"  
"It's just nice to know that someone's just as fucked up as I am!"

He has a good laugh at this. Bella gives him a wink as the door opens. They both clear their throats as Bruce enters the room with Alfred. Bella hadn't told Bruce he'd awaken. She wanted him to see that for himself. All she did was make it noted that it was important he and Alfred came. Bella walks up to Bruce and takes his hand with a slight squeeze. She glances back to Dick once more and leaves the room to give them their privacy.

Bruce takes Dick by surprise as he says nothing. He merely makes his way over and hugs the hell out of him.

"Easy Bruce… Fractured spine and all…" He hints playfully.

Bruce nods and takes a step back.

"Master Grayson, such a wondrous event." Alfred says with a genuine smile and hugs him as well.

Dick narrows his eyes however, upon Bruce.

"Are you… wait… is Bruce Wayne crying?"

Bruce clears his throat.

"Huh… Well wonders never seize."

"Shut it son..."

Dick grins ear to ear. He leans back in satisfaction. Bruce himself cracks into a slight grin shaking his head. Alfred noticed what Bruce had said as well. He nods in approval and takes a seat. Dick explains to Bruce what the doctor had told him. Bruce felt about like Bella did about it. Like no one truly knew for certain. Like Bella as well all he cared about was that he was now awake and seemed to be in good health.

They catch up a bit more before Bella reenters the room. Dick observes how Bella and Bruce interact with one another now. They're definitely seemed to be somewhat more of a bond. He looks to Alfred in thought.

"How long was I out?"

"Over a month and half sir."

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Damn…"

He then opens them and locks eyes with Bella.

"Edward…"

She shakes her head gathering his meaning.

"Not yet."

"He will and soon."

She nods.

"I know. I'm prepared."

"Bella baby there is no preparation…"

Bruce and Bella look to one another. He narrows his eyes at this.

"She's aware of the possible circumstances."

Dick grits his teeth on this.

"No amount of training is going to help her!"

He flinches and scoots back down a bit.

"Dick baby calm down…"

"How can I possibly do that? When I know you're in danger! I need out of here!"

"DICK!" She rushes over as he yanks out his IV.

He starts to get out of the bed. Bruce holds him down.

"You're not going anywhere." Bruce demands.

"Knock it off or they'll make us leave!" Bella reprimands as she uses her hand to stop the bleeding, where he ripped the IV out.

Alfred quickly makes his way out to find a nurse.

"Bella please… I can't allow this. I can't let him near you!"

Bella gasps out covering her mouth as Dick's face turns red. His heart monitor goes off.

"Bruce!" She clings to his arm with her free hand for help.

Bruce nods as the nurse enters the room.

"Give him something for the pain…" Bruce demands.

"NO! I don't need…"

Bella helps the nurse fix the IV. The nurse takes a syringe and shoots some morphine into his IV.

"No… I don't want to sleep! Dammit Bruce!"

Alfred quickly grabs hold of Bella. He pulls her into her chest. Bruce paces a running his hands along his face. The stress written all over it. Dick grunts out trying to fight it.

"No…" He repeats over and over.

Alfred gets a better hold on Bella as she's falling apart, once Dick is out. Bruce looks to Bella, but continues to pace.

"We need to find the Cullen's and take care of the situation now."

She nods in agreement.

"Alfred take Bella home. We will be there shortly."

"We?" Bella questions with confusion.

Bruce says nothing as Alfred escorts her out. Once they get into the limo, Bella looks to Alfred.

"What did he mean by we?"

Alfred simply shrugs with a hint of a smile.

"He can't seriously mean… Dick isn't ready!"

* * *

"Suit up, you're coming with us."

Bella looks to Bruce oddly as she comes down the stairs. He and Clark are helping Dick inside the manor.

"WHAT?! I thought you said…"

"That I did, but the plans have changed."

Bella helps them get Dick into the cave. She's taken back as Clark and Bruce start to help him into his Nightwing suit. She grabs Bruce by the arm.

"What are you doing?!" She hisses with annoyance.

"Taking him where there's better medical attention. That and you and I need to take care of business."  
"Business?"

Bella reaches over grabbing Nightwing's domino mask. She gently places it on.

"I don't understand, why you're suiting him up!"

Clark pats her shoulder.

"You need to trust Bruce. He knows what he's doing."

She half groans, but pecks Dick on the lips. He was still groggy from the morphine.

"Bella…" Dick says softly looking lost.

She cups his cheek with his hand.

"It's ok." She says, trying to force the assurance into her voice.

Dick shakes his head as Clark vanishes. Bella's jaw drops she then back then turns to Bruce astonished. What just happened? Where did they go?

"Suit up Bella, we go next."

Bella makes her way over to the new Harley suit. Her hand grows unsteady as she runs her fingers along it. She knew what putting on this suit would mean. Bruce puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"Harley's rested long enough."

He walks away and Bella glares upon the outfit once more. With the deepest of breathes she decidedly accepts her fate. After she's done she sees Batman already waiting for her. Bella took a few steps towards him. Like a tidal wave however, it hit. She froze in place. Batman tilted his head in concern watching her. She swallowed it back and locked onto Batman. As though walking in sand she slowly approached him.

"Are you alright…"

She's looking to the floor. Batman lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Harley…" He says softly, yet with certain sternness.

She opens her eyes and a smile forms along her face. He nods in approval.

"Let's go."

He wraps his cape around her and they vanish into the teleport that sends them through to Watchtower. They appear in Watchtower and Batman looks upon her as he drops his cape back down.

Harley aspects the area around them.

"Where are we Bats?"

"Watchtower."

The big, green mass rose from the chair. He looked upon Harley with his crimson eyes then to Batman.

"What is this… Why is she here?"

He stands before her, towering over her.

"I do not believe you belong in Watchtower…"

Batman shakes his head and pulls Harley back behind him.

"She's with me."

"Why would you allow…"

Superman enters the room. Harley's eyes widen and she literally beams.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes…"

Batman rolls his eyes and Superman smiles.

"Not so bad yourself, dig the suit. And how are you Harley?"

She nods yet both men could see she was still adjusting.

"She's with us." Superman says with a nod.

"Harley Quinn this is Martian Manhunter. He's usually the main one that keeps an eye on things around here. "

Martian Manhunter crosses his arms about his chest.

"Hmm." He then returns to his seat.

Harley swallows back at this and looks to Superman then Batman. They both shrug.

"Where is he?"

Superman motions his head for her to follow. She follows him into another area.

"This is our medical wing here at Watchtower. We've better technology here. Nightwing's in good hands."

Harley looks through the window.

"What's he hooked up to?"

Superman grins.

"What's he not hooked up too…?"

She narrows her eyes at this.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, he will heal much faster this way. It's what Batman and I were waiting for. We just needed him awake."

Superman opens the door for her and she enters the room. Harley slowly approaches and takes his hand. He was sleeping due to the morphine. She leans over and kisses his forehead.

"He's going to be alright." Superman however, tilts his head.

"Um, Harley?"

She turns back around facing him.

"Is that a tattoo?"

She merely grins.

"Huh… well… I like. You know he's got the name from me."

Harley sits down beside Nightwing's bed and crosses her legs.

"Name?"

"Nightwing… Of course they didn't have the same birds Earth has on Kandor, the capital of Krypton. So I chose the name of two birds. One for me and one for my friend Jimmy Olsen, I was Nightwing and he was Flamebird. We had our own little mission to take care of. We even had a cave called the Nightcave. That was all before Brainiac (A personal enemy of mine) , stole the planet and had it shrunken. It's currently under my wing so to speak and hidden somewhere safe. That is until I can figure out how to fix the issue. Well Robin was looking for a new name as he got older and started to take a bit of a different path in life. He wanted a fresh take on his existence. I offered the name up to him. He's kept it ever since."

"But I suppose you learn something new everyday."

"It seems we all do. I better head back to Metropolis."

"You take care."

He turns his back and Harley grins ear to ear.

"Hey Sups…" He stops in his tracks and turns.

"Did ya lose a bet?"

He looks to her puzzled.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh nothing… Nice red underoos, but shouldn't they be on the inside of your suit. You know with your physique you could probably get away with a thong. I wouldn't attempt a G-string though." She hints. Actually causing Superman to blush as he looks down.

He scratches the top of his head on this. Harley giggles at his reaction. After he lifts his head back up Harley winks upon him.

"Later Sups."

"Um yeah… later, Harley."

* * *

Harley peers over Batman's shoulder as he sits beside Martian Manhunter. Batman narrows his eyes feeling her presence.

"What is it Harley?"

"Nightwing's asleep and I'm bored."  
Martian Manhunter looks upon her bewildered. Batman sighs.

"Would you like for me to show you how to do this?"

He questions as he scrolls through a couple of the monitors. She beams at this and reaches for a button. He slightly pops her on the hand.

"No Harley." She puckers out her lower lip and rubs the area where he hit.

"Sit." She exhales bitterly and sits in his lap.

"In the chair Harley…" He comes to his feet and shoves her into the chair next to him.

She crosses her arms about her chest.

"Stay there."

They hear someone laughing and they turn.

"Green Arrow!" Harley jumps to her feet.

He hugs her and spins her around.

"I like…" He says taking in the suit.

"The Bats took it upon himself to design it."

"Well, I think he got your taste pegged. I see touches of Nightwing as well."

She nods.

"Speaking of which…" He looks around.

"I was told he was here…"

Harley starts to lead him that way.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to do this." Batman says turning towards her.

"I got a new toy now… Yours is mind-numbing. This one doesn't hit back."

Green Arrow looks to Batman.

"Huh?"

Batman grumbles under his breath and turns his chair back around. Harley leads Green Arrow into the room.

"I thought he'd be awake."

"I am…"

Harley grins. Green Arrow laughs. Nightwing lifts up in the bed. His eyes widen as he looks upon Harley.

"Holy…" Nightwing utters.

Green Arrow takes a step back

"Harley?"

"In the flesh!"

"Damn babe…"

He clears his throat and continues to stare. He took in the entire outfit and black and blue pigtails.

"You gotta little drool…" Green Arrow teases motioning towards Nightwing's lip.  
"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well it's good to see you managed to pull through. Even if I do not exist at the moment." Green Arrow comments as Nightwing continues to gawk.

Harley makes her way over and Nightwing reaches out pulling her into his lap.

"Hmm, well anyway… I wanted to come check on you."

Nightwing nods finally looking towards Green Arrow.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok actually."

"That's good to hear. I can't stay long. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were for myself."

"Oh I'm good…" He says with a smirk.

"I can see that." He replies with a smile.

Green Arrow starts to turn away, but yet again turns to face him.

"Have you told Batman yet?" He clues in about Bella's doctor.

"No haven't had a chance. I plan to."

He nods.

"I'd do it soon."

"I will."

He leaves the room and Nightwing turns back to Harley.

"Told Bats what?"

He goes to answer, however Harley leans over reaching for his covers. His jaw drops and he's instantly aroused. Harley giggles as she feels his excitement. She feels his hand running along the tattoo.

"Easy there blue jay… we didn't bring a spare costume for you." He shrugs.

"That's gotta be the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

He softly chuckles.

"That's so awesome." He says still mesmerized.

He looks around.

"Is this Watchtower?"

"Is it?" Harley questions.

"Looks to be."

Nightwing was rather floored that Batman brought her here. He doesn't comment however. Nightwing looked upon the ring on Harley's finger. He then thought about the tattoo and new color scheme of her outfit. He couldn't stop smiling.  
"What's the smile for loverboy?"

If she doesn't quit talking like that I'm going to be in big trouble. He thinks to himself.

Batman enters the room at that point.

"It's time."

Harley nods jumping to her feet.

"Time?" Nightwing questions.

Batman says nothing as he turns around. Harley pecks Nightwing on the lips.

"Don't wait up."

"Harley…" Nightwing says with disappointment.

She starts to walk out and he comes to his feet. Harley whips her head back around towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Batman turns as well. Nightwing stumbles about the room.  
"I'm going."

Harley shakes her head. A big smile forms on her face.

"Do you want children?"

He narrows his eyes looking a bit confused.

"Well yeah eventually."

She nods.

"Then lay back down!"

Batman gets a slight grin on his face. Nightwing's jaw drops.

"You wouldn't. I mean considering…"

"Oh I so would, now lay the fuck down or I'll give you such a pinch."

He tries to ignore her, but feels faint.

"Damn it."

"That's right back to bed!" She demands pointing.

Batman nods towards him.

"It's_ him_ isn't it?! You're going after _him_!"

Harley rushes over. Batman helps her put him back to bed. She cuffs his hands to the metal post.

"Stay put maybe we can have fun with this later."  
She playfully slaps his cheek.

"Harley…. Please you can't do this."

"What you're the one hurting our little Robin."

His eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, boy or girl?" But he felt the need to play along.

"Both, all of our children will be named Robin."

"And how will we tell them apart?"

"Easy… They'll all have a distinct freckle above their left eye. You best get to learning who is who now!"

"Huh?"

"Yep and I'd hurry before one of them turns twelve."

Even Batman shakes his head on this and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What?!"

"That's right. Now get to crackin'!"

Harley clears her throat however, and looks into Nightwing's eyes. "I'll be back. I promise." She kisses his lips once more. Nightwing continues to struggle against the cuffs. She and Batman take off.


	30. Frankenstein And His Doctor

Chapter 30

_**(I do not own DC Characters or Twilight)**_

_**Please read and review. Thank you!**_

Batman places the red cloak over Harley. He clasps it tight. He tucks her hair into it. The cloak was Bella's idea she wanted it to remind them of the Volturi. Batman nods in approval once he's done with the adjustments. There was no way you could see what Harley was wearing under the cloak. The idea was to make it look as though Bella was giving herself up. He'd pick up her scent immediately and he couldn't read her mind. Batman would be far enough away they wouldn't pick up on his at first.

Batman looked to her once more. They lock eyes and he simply nods. He points out the direction, before lowering her down from the Batwing. Harley keeps her head down and makes her way through the city, to the outskirts of town. Carlisle and Edward were hiding out at an abandoned parking garage. One that had been deemed to be condemned by the city. Apparently they hadn't got around to it yet. Harley continues about her heels clanking against the asphalt.

Half an hour later she comes to a stop. She slowly turns facing the garage. She nods at this and signals discreetly that she's arrived. She then makes her way about the building. Harley makes a game out of counting her steps before they make her out. Counting to herself 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43.

"Bella?"

A smile forms beneath the cloak. A very demonic one.

"Carlisle! It's her!"

She could hear him breathing her in; from where she stood.

"I can't believe it's you." He says in that same tone. The very one he used when he was being loving towards her.

"Please lower your hood. Let me see your beautiful face."

Harley takes a few more steps towards his voice.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to come to you sooner. There were just too many though. Carlisle and I had no other choice, but to go into hiding and wait for you to come to us. I knew you would."

She feels the air hitting against her as he circles her. His fingers graze along her cloak.

"Bella?" Carlisle says in a soft voice.

Harley slightly lifts her head to the sound of Carlisle's voice. Harley however, wanted to play. She was also happy to see that his arm hadn't grown back yet. Nor had it been reattached. She wondered if it was somehow beyond repair now. She wasn't certain how that worked.

"Carlisle?" She says in her best innocent Bella voice.

"Oh thank god." He retorts as if relieved by the sound.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Edward…"

She feels him directly behind her. He kisses the neck area of the cloak. He comes around facing her. He starts to move the cloak from her face. She starts to cry like Bella would.

"You left me!" She shrills.

"You all left me."

Edward grimaces at her words.

"I had to. But we can be together again. That's all in the past now."

He cups her chin beneath the robe. His fingers still icy cold as she remembered.

"I love you Bella. I want you to be one with me. I want you as my mate."

He takes a ring out from his pocket. He opens the box with his only hand. Harley lowers her hood. He sneers back. Harley puts her hands upon her cheeks.

"OH FOR ME! WELL AREN'T YOU JUST THE SWEETEST THANG!"

She reaches for the ring and he slams the box shut. This disgusted look washes over Edward.  
"What have you done to yourself Bella?"

She makes this pouty face.

"But my ring!" She holds out her hand.

"You look like ridiculous!" He snaps.

Harley starts laughing.

"Do keep going..." She circles Edward.

She runs a hand along his chest, her eyes locking with his.

"I love a man that can talk dirty."

Edward grabs her by the straps of her outfit.

"Stop talking like that! This isn't you Bella! You sound as though, you belong back in the asylum."

"I want to tell you a little secret…" Harley lets Bella out for a moment.

She leans into his ear as he continues to hold her in his clutch.

"I do…" Bella whispers.

He cocks a brow at this. Harley fires her grabble. She crouches over one of the top garages. She drops her cloak completely. Both Carlisle and Edward look to her in utter disbelief. She smiles and waves.

"Hello boys. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Harley. Harley Quinn."

She blows them a kiss. Harley comes down and swings out her mallet as she does. She sends Edward soaring across the parking lot. Carlisle comes towards her.

"No Bella you don't want to do this"

"Eeeehhh! Wrong… Bella Swan is no longer here. If you leave your name and number… Ah, whom I kidding not even then. She's a busy girl these days! Gotta hand it to her. She's certainly got way better taste in men these days."

Carlisle keeps approaching.

"Bella hun I seriously think; you need some help. I think that maybe we got you out of there too soon. You're showing all the classic signs of what's referred to as MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder)."

He tilts his head upon her.

"We can help you."

She squeals out in excitement.

"You can?!"

She jumps up and down.

"Ohhh Eddie isn't this wonderful news?!" She says making him out from the corner of her eye.

He coming to his feet. Not only that but he was pissed.

"You're coming back with us one way or another." He scowls.

Harley see's Batman now. She nods towards him and grabs Edward. She backflips into a higher area of the parking garage.

Batman's cape flares out as he lands behind Carlisle. Carlisle freezes already knowing.

"It's time to come with me Dr. Cullen." He says gruffly.

Carlisle nods.

"I get that he's your son. I can sympathize, believe me. However, Bella Swan doesn't _belong to _Edward Cullen. She _belongs with_ Dick Grayson. Your son struck out in more ways than one. You Dr. Cullen had a choice in how Edward turned out. You answered to his every beckon call. You even turned your back to the rest of your family. Your very own progenies so to speak. No other would stand behind you and your son on this. You've created the monster. It's time to put you both away. Frankenstein and his doctor."

Carlisle closes his eyes for a moment.

He whips around and sends Batman flying across the garage. Car alarms begin to sound. The war between Batman and Carlisle begins…

* * *

"Now someone's not playing fair."

Harley looks around the garage. Edward's nowhere to be found.

"Oh Eddie boy… getting kinda lonesome here."

A grin comes about her face as she makes out his shadow. She immediately tucks and rolls coming down in a crouching stance.

"HOW!" He yells bitterly.

He soon learns just how fast Harley can be. She dodges most his moves and is able to get a few hits in. He wanted to break that mallet of hers. It was irritating and childish!

"Well you're not the only one that knows how to play. What fun would that be?! Do tell me… Do you still sparkle?"

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Edward roars on top of his lungs.

He flings himself over and knocks her back. He pins her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so, so, sorry." He says and leans down as if he's to kiss her. This broken expression comes about his face.

"You leave me no choice. I'm doing you a favor sweetheart. I love you far too much to watch this take you over. You're better than this. This isn't you. The Bella I know is beautiful, shy, smart. You're nothing more than a monster a lunatic!"

Harley gasps out as he slams her back. Her back arches in pain. NO! Don't you do this Harley! GET THE FUCK UP! He twirls her around. She grits her teeth as he over powers her. His entire body of marble lies on top of her, it felt like a ton.

"_**I need to know you can lift your own weight. Say you're in this position when an enemy drops down on you! How are you going to manage a way out of this if you can't even lift their weight?"**_

"_**What are the odds?"**_

_** Bruce nods and presses his foot deeper into her back.**_

"_**LIFT YOUR ENTIRE BODY OFF THE GROUND!" **_

Her eyes begin to water as Edward becomes heavier against her back. She feels her back trying to give on her. BELLA screams out. She brings her hands about the ground. Tears run down her face. She brings her and Edward's weight off the ground. She brings her legs up as Edward grabs hold of her neck. The two of them struggle about the ground. She reaches to her grabble and fires sending them both in the top level. Bella swings her body about. She slams Edward against one of the walls with all her force. She then looks him in the eyes. She takes down her ribbons. She rips Edward's shirt from his body and wipes the makeup off her face.

The tears continue as her determination rises within. She continues to stare upon him.

"You!" She sneers.

And for the first time ever. Edward Cullen feared Bella Swan. It was all over his face. He knew this was no longer Harley. He'd unleashed Bella's wrath. He swallowed back in thought.

"You! YOU said it'd be as though you never existed! You! Had me locked away! You! Broke every promise you ever made me. You! Left me and my family and friends in danger! You! Walked out of my life! You! Hurt the only man I ever truly loved! You! Almost killed that man! I! Hate you! I! Wish you were fucking dead! I! I'm going to end it once and for all. I! Will take you away from any life you currently know. I! Will make certain; that you never see more than four walls each and every day, of your pathetic excuse for an existence. You! However, deserve true death Edward Cullen. You! Don't deserve love! You! Don't deserve a real family! Why do you think they all walked out on you?! I! Wasn't given a choice! You! Were. You! Choose to run off your own family. I! Didn't ! I was robbed of that! All because I met YOU! So I'm fucking insane right? Baby you haven't seen nothing yet! You've only seen Harley go ape shit on your ass. You haven't seen Bella Swan! The fiancé of Dick Grayson and lover of Nightwing!"

Bella flips back her hands on the ground as she quickly wraps her legs around Edward's neck. The war between Bella and Edward begins…

* * *

Batman growls out as Carlisle blocks his moves. His arms becoming numb from each sting. Both were having a hard time breaking through each other's movements. Carlisle gets in a blow to the gut. Batman flings down his teargas. He then fires his zipline and kicks the bottom of his feet into Carlisle's sternum. Batman heard the popping sound as he was knocked back against a van. The van toppled over as Carlisle came back to his feet.

Carlisle looks around. Batman stays in stealth mode able to see every move Carlisle makes. Batman patiently waits…

* * *

"This isn't possible!" Edward hisses out as she continues to squeeze.

"Bella please… think about what you're doing." His neck begins to crackle.

Pieces of Edward chip off to amongst the ground.

_Don't do it Bella… _She heard in Dick's voice. _Don't… _ She swallows back. She loosens her hold and flips him back around.

"Ah, now everyone give Eddie boy a hand…" She leans into him.

"So how did that happen anyway?" She taunts.

She sends Edward spiraling back where Carlisle and Batman are fighting. Just as Edward comes down Carlisle's sent that same direction by Batman. Through his own fear and anger; Edward assumes it's Batman. Without another thought, he punches his fist through his own father's chest. He then promptly snaps his neck. Edward hasn't a clue what he's done until he opens his eyes. Edward's eyes become widened in a state of complete shock. He falls to his knees.

"NO!"

Edward brings his father upon his lap.

"NO!"

Bella leaps down beside Batman. Batman looks upon her oddly. Bella covers her mouth as she truly takes in; what just took place. Batman quickly gathers her cloak and places it back on her.

Edward rocks back and forth. Not another word escapes his mouth. Nor does he even budge. Not even when the sirens begin to sound as the police are making their way over.

"Go on. I'll catch up to you soon."

She glances upon Edward as he remains in his catatonic state. She nods and quickly takes her leave. Bella watches from a distance as she's crouched down on one of the nearby roofs. Batman quickly rids of Carlisle's remains. Edward's taken away. He doesn't even put up a fight. Like a wave the memory hits. The first time she'd ever lay eyes on the Cullen family. When they walked into that cafeteria… The way she felt rather drawn into them. _Him_ mainly, how she once thought she'd simply die without Edward Cullen. Never did she dream of the actual route all this would take her.

She feels a hand upon her shoulder. Neither says anything. She comes to her feet and turns around. They nod to one another and head back.

* * *

Harley enters the room. She leans her mallet against the wall. She takes the key from her pocket. Quietly, she undoes his cuffs. Harley spin the cuffs around one of her fingers. She then pulls up a chair and straddles it. She awaits for Nightwing to come to.

* * *

"Are you certain Mr. Wayne?" Bruce nods.

"I want only the best care for Mr. Cullen."

The men nod as they strap Edward down.

"We just need you to sign right here Mr. Wayne."

They hand him a pen. He signs the paper checking Edward Cullen into Arkham Asylum. Ironically, placed the very spot Joker was.

Mr. Wayne watches through the glass. His arms folded about his chest. He tilts his head in wonder. Edward started to rock back and forth as he looked around. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Edward blinks a few times hearing the voice about the room._

_ Yet there wasn't a soul in sight._

"_Welcome home Eddie boy. I've a feeling we're going to be good friends!"_

Bruce watches for a few more moments; once his curiosity is met. He turns his back to Edward Cullen. From here on this was now the norm for Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Harley?"

She smiles as he comes to. He raises up rubbing his wrists. Harley comes to her feet. She places the cuffs onto a nearby table.

"Is it?" He hints.

She nods. He closes his eyes for a moment. Nightwing takes in a deep breath.

"You're alright?"

Harley crawls over him. She overlaps him. Nightwing narrows his eyes as he seems to be checking her from head to toe. His hands go about her face. He pulls her towards him. Nightwing kisses Harley. He clears his throat.

"Is the door locked?"

Harley nods.

"Good."

He returns to her lips and undoes her top. Nightwing welcomes himself to her breast. His tongue grazing about the both of them as he takes turns. Meanwhile, he struggled to get her pants off. Once he managed to get them off he tosses them about the room. He throbbed below as though it was their first time. He couldn't free himself quick enough. Without another word, he grips her hips and firmly places himself inside. Both simultaneously let out a moan. It'd been awhile for the both of them. Harley felt herself already releasing against him. She'd nearly forgotten the way he felt; so warm, inviting, provocative.

Nightwing kept her rocking about him. He gave into the fight as he fired within her. It didn't take him long at all. Once he gets off. He flips her around on the bed.

"I believe someone deserves to be punished. Cuffing me to the bed Harley?! Really?!"

She grins with a shrug.

He reaches for the cuffs. With a grin he cuffs her to the bed. He places the key in his mouth. He shows her that it's under his tongue as he snaps his mouth shut.

"Now try and break free."

Something about seeing Harley Quinn beneath him, cuffed to the bed, had him grow hard all over again. She felt him growing inside her. He prods about her again. He groaned out feeling her literally saturating him. Nightwing knew he'd come again and soon. He had been entirely too backed up. Harley slightly pulls at his locks of hair. She brings him down and starts kissing him. He grins knowing what she was going for. He continues to play along. He keeps that key planted where he stuck it. However, she does that thing that drives him mad with pure longing. Every time, Nightwing and Dick Grayson would become thunderstruck. She starts kissing along his neck. Every once in a while he could feel her warm wet tongue against him. She traveled up to his mouth. Within seconds she managed to steal the key away. She holds it firmly within her teeth. He grits his teeth at the sight Nightwing fiercely shoots his load.

Before he can even open his eyes from the high she'd just given him. Harley manages to break free. She's spinning the cuffs around her finger again.

"You never could catch me, loverboy."

He softly chuckles and pops her on the butt.

* * *

_**Back at the cave…**_

"Are you certain?"

Dick nods looking grim. Bruce replay some of the videos of Bella's interviews. Dick slants his head about.

"Freeze the screen…" Bruce pauses.

Dick zooms in on the doctor. He swallows back. He continues to zoom in on the doctor's neck. Bruce and he share a glance.

"Latex…" Bruce confirms.

"Sure as hell is." Dick says with vexation.

"So it was him the entire time?"

Dick nods.

"He'd visited Starling City once as Dr. Sean Shivell. He and Green Arrow seemed to have a bit of a run in at one time."

"Aka Dr. Travis Woodlarf , Aka Sean Shivell, aka Edward Nigma(Nygma)."

"Now why in the world would he be mixed up with vampires? Furthermore, what would his interest be in Isabella Swan?"

They both lean back in thought.


End file.
